The War Angel: Ride of the Four
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: When you are under the guildance of a person, your life will forever be greatful towards them be it good or bad. Naruto on the other hand, started his life because of one man, The War Angel. The remake of Tenraku Hitotsu, Pairings unsure at the moment.
1. Prologue

The War Angel: Master of the Soul Flame

What's up everybody? I got a brand new addition to my list of stories and that is the remake of Tenraku Hitotsu. I know its been awhile since I last made that announcement but you better be glad that I even chose to write this one for you. Now what has changed here in this story is that there will not be any crossovers in this story.

That's right NO CROSSOVERS! So lets see how it goes and hopefully this one will get more fans then Tenraku did but I highly doubt that. The pairings are unsure at the moment but don't bother me with it cause I'm not going to respond. There will also be no bashing of Sakura in this story and the reason why is because I'm to old to be doing something childish as bash a character because I don't like em, but Sasuke is the only exception to the rule. Also what is gone is the Fallen Angel bloodline and Naruto having the Sharingan, so what i've done instead is something completely different and it will be revealed on a later chapter.

So ladies and jackasses, sit back, relax, shut the fuck up, and enjoy

Ch.1 – The New member in the Family

In a dark night sounds can be ignored as nothing, but for 6 year old Uzumaki Naruto, his screams were for the two shinobi chasing after him in an attempt to end his young life. He was currently running as hard as his feet can carry him through the forest broadening the outskirts of the village with two chuunin shinobi hot on his tail. It was all a simple night for Naruto, as he stayed as far away from the people in the village, seeing as how they were very bloodthirsty today. So he decided to stay in a different place for the night so that way he won't be bothered by anyone and nobody would find him.

It was all okay until the night came and next thing he knew he was being chased by two passing chuunin, who thought he did something bad and was trying to punish him for it. He knew that he was to far away to call for the old man to help him and too tired to be able to outrun the ninja seeing as how he hasn't eaten yet.

'I got to get away from them or else they'll hurt me again.' The young boy thought as he ducked and weaved under braches to try to get away from the two rabid men behind him.

"Damnit Demon, come back here and take what you deserve. After all its thanks to you that my girlfriend is dead and I won't have the opportunity to marry her." One of the chuunin said with the other speaking as well

"Besides, I bet you miss hell so why not allow us to send you back." The second one said with Naruto trying to speed up.

As he ran, he continued to question the reason as to why people referred to him as demon, monster, or hell spawn. He would even ask the old man but he would do nothing but say that it was to complicated for him to understand right now and that he'll tell him when he's older. As Naruto ran he failed to see the tree stump on the ground and tripped over it and skidded along the ground before he slammed on another tree in an open part of the forest.

Naruto coughed before looking up to see the men standing in front of him with dark smirks protruding from their faces. Naruto put his arms in front of his face and spoke in a shaky voice

"P-p-plea-se don't h-h-urt m-me. I-I-I didn't d-do anything." He said with both men scowling before one of them spoke

"Yes you did demon and now its time you pay the price." He said before he and his partner began to assault the five year old blonde, while said boy screamed for help, but sadly was to far to receive any or have anyone that would help him. After three hours the two chuunin stopped and smiled at their handy work, which was Naruto covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over his body but was miraculously still alive though barely conscious. The two chuunin were practically filled with happiness at what they've done and felt as if they were on top of the world right now.

"Man wait until the guys hear this, while be hero's among the villagers." He said with his partner smiling at his partner

"I know and something tells me that our lives will be much better after this night." He said before something happened to him that his partner would have never seen coming in a million years. The man that spoke was soon beheaded in front of his partner, with his partner looking shocked for a full three seconds before he turned his head to try and find the assailant. He wouldn't have the chance to do so, as his head was grabbed by a strong head with the grip being stronger then a python wrapping its body around its prey and squeezing the life out of it.

As he grabbed the assailant that had his hand on his skull, he heard the voice of said man speak to him "A man that is proud of attacking a child and wiling to proclaim it like a god given name is not a man that deserves to live." The man said before fully closing his hand and caused the chuunin's skull to cave in before the body fell over will the remaining protion of the skull oozing out the blood and brain juice of what was left over.

The unknown man walked over to Naruto's unconscious body and picked him up "You are going to become the most powerful entity to ever grace this world and will be the one to change it for the better." The man said before he walked away from the area with the five year old Naruto in his arm.

**24 hours later **

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood at the window of his office and overlooked Konohagakure l, which had become a habit of his everyday he's on the clock. Today he looked forward to just a normal day of doing paperwork and hoping that Naruto wasn't being attacked or chased by yet another mob this week. At times he hated this job, but at the current position they were in he had no choice but to keep it.

Besides, if he could keep the position away from Danzo's crazy ass then he must be doing something right.

But today was different as normally he would be hearing something on Naruto being chased or see the boy coming in the office to stay for a while until he felt safe enough to leave. Today he heard no yelling, no shouting, no screaming, nothing! Just silence, pure unadulterated silence and that in itself scared him to high heaven.

His doors then opened to reveal a jounin who looked tired, but was still able to speak clearly "Hokage-sama, you need to see this right away. Its very urgent." He said with the old man nodding before they both disappeared and later reappeared before a very gruesome scene. It was the bodies of the two chuunin that were killed last night with most shinobi vomiting at how bad they were. Sarutobi however was glad that he seen the power of war or else he to would be vomiting with the others

"What were the cause of deaths?" He asked with one jounin answering the question

"One had his head sliced off cleanly from his shoulders, with the head landing about 3 feet away from his body." He said

"He must have been hit by a strong swordsmen before the man used his head like a baseball. What of the second one?" Hiruzen asked

"The second one appeared to have a struggle with the assailant before his skull was caved in then ripped out." he said but Sarutobi examined the body more before his eyes widened slightly

"I can't be, he's supposed to be dead." Sarutobi said to himself before he looked back at the jounin "So how do you think their times of death occurred?" He asked

"Well we found three sets of foot prints running from the village to this location, which means that they were either chasing the assailant or being chased by the assailant. They ran to hear and remained her for a long period of time before the one that was beheaded was killed and was then followed with the other having his skull ripped out." The Jounin said with Sarutobi nodded and spoke up

"Investigate the matter thoroughly as possible then report whatever you find to me latter." He said before he walked away while deep in thought 'If your still alive then why did you show yourself now and what for? I really need a drink.' Sarutobi thought before walking back towards his office.

**Elsewhere **

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes only to shut them when the light came in before he blinked a few time to take in his surroundings before hearing his door open. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and stunning misty purple eyes walk in. Her attire was a black kimono with a sea blue haori with an image of snow on the bottom.

"Hello young man its good to see that you survived your ordeal." She said with an angelic like voice that was like music to the boys ears

"Um, excuse me miss but where am I and how did I get here?" The young blonde asked with the woman sitting on the bed he laid in

"Don't worry about that, as you could have lost your life ha Slayer-sama not rescued you and brought you here to me. My name is Meiya Tsukigi by the way." The woman said identifying herself as Meiya, with Naruto nodding before he looked at the lady.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but can you tell me where this Slayer person is?" Naruto asked with the woman nodding before she stood up

"Sure thing, please follow me." Meiya said with Naruto nodding and following the woman closely. As they walked, the boy got a good look at his surroundings and couldn't help but think that he was below ground but it was where that worried him. Soon Meiya stopped him before she placed her hand on a rock wall before it opened, which shocked the blonde boy, and walked into the room which had about nine people within it.

Naruto looked at all the people before him before one stood out among all of them as the leader. He looked like a man above his sixties with a long white mane on his head and long white goatee beard combo on his face along with an eye patch over his right eye with a scar going down his left eye to his jaw line. He wore a white kimono with a dark blue sleeveless haori over it. His face spoke many years of wisdom and knowledge that he's seen over his lifetime along with the battles he's fought in his time.

The man looked at him with a critical eye before he spoke "How are you child? After the ordeal I witnessed you go through, I figured you would have rested for a few more days." He said with Naruto answering quickly since this guy made him scared but at the time was safe.

"I generally heal fast for some reason, so whatever injuries I had would be gone the next day." He said with the old man stroking his bread

"Interesting, boy tell me your name." Slayer said with Naruto answering fast again

"Uzumaki Naruto." the boy said fast with the old mans eyes widening slightly

"An Uzumaki? I thought they were extent after the second Great War, but I have heard rumors of Konoha holding one of those silver angels in their grasps. Tell me boy, who are your parents?" He asked with Naruto looking down

"I don't know since I'm an orphan, and every time I asked the old man he would just tell me that I'll learn when I'm older." He said with Slayer scowling

'That damn Sarutobi, he's trying to baby this child and deprive him of his heritage instead of developing him into a fine shinobi and continue the legacy he's been given.' He thought before he spoke again "Well my boy thank you for meeting me, I'll be back later to ask you something important." He said with the young boy nodding head before he walked out.

**Later on **

Slayer knocked on the door that held Naruto within it and soon the door opened to reveal Meiya with a smiling Naruto in his bed

"Hello Slayer-sama, what brings you by?" Meiya asked with the old man giving her a look that told her to leave. Meiya nodded before saying goodnight to Naruto before leaving the room. Slayer then sat down in the chair previously occupied by Meiya and looked the young blonde in the eye

"Listen my boy, I believe that I may be able to help you figure out one of your parents." He said with Naruto's face lighting up in happiness

"Really? You can? Please tell me, I want to know who they are." Naruto said with Slayer holding up one hand

"Slow down for a moment, I told you I may know about _one _of your parents and I'm still unsure about it." He said with Naruto looking a bit disappointed before he looked at Slayer.

"Well can you tell me at least? I would like to know about one of them at least." Naruto said with Slayer nodding

"Very well then, I believe that your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina, or as she was known in her time as the Scarlet Angel. She was at one time my student for many years before we separated and she went around the elemental countries as a mercenary. Her power was as amazing as was her potential in what I taught her, and its through that I believe that you're her child." He said with Naruto looking amazed by that.

"Wow, I got the coolest mom in the world. But what does that have to do with me?" He asked with Slayer smirking

"I was about to get to that. I have bond with your mother that's never supposed to be broken, not even through death. Its through that bond and that bond alone that I have decided to take you in as my apprentice." He said with Naruto looking surprised "I shall teach you all that I know in terms of power and make you the most powerful entity in all the elemental countries." He said with Naruto looking shocked

Today everything was flipped upside down and this time it was going in Naruto's favor

**Seven Years Later **

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood at the window of his office as he smoked his pipe, while totally ignoring the mountain of paperwork on the desk behind him. He truly hated that part of the job and was even more pissed off that he has yet to find the proper successor to take his place, thus allowing him to be free of this shit forever. But sadly things in the village haven't gotten any better now then they had when the Yondaime died. First an incident with Kumo trying to kidnap the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi which would then lead his brother to sacrifice his life for the good of the clan, but the branch house didn't see it that way so another rift was created within the clan.

Then came the next incident with the destruction of the Uchiha clan with only two members surviving it, which was Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke. Then came the news that Mikoto was pregnant with her third child by her late husband Uchiha Fugaku, and lead to the birth of her now seven year old daughter, Uchiha Tsukiko. What was even worse was that the person responsible for the destruction of the clan was the survivors own family member, Uchiha Itachi.

And then came something that has been his personal mission for the past seven years, the finding and retrieving of the missing Uzumaki Naruto. To this day he still had no idea on how Naruto vanished out of thin air, but he guessed that it had to do with the murder of those two chuunin all those years ago. He was also thinking on who the person was that killed them but it didn't matter now for all he wanted was to find the child and bring him home.

He sighed as he turned to get ready to work on the paperwork before he heard a commotion outside of his door.

"Hey you, stop right there! You can't enter the Hokage's office! Someone stop him!" The voice said before another commotion was heard and resulted in the man being thrown into the room and removing the door off the henge's. Sarutobi looked at the person who did it and gasped at who he saw.

It was a young man that looked no older then thirteen with a look that almost made him look more like a regal figure by appearance. He wore black hakama pants with a black kimono top and a silver obi around his waist along with brown sandals on his feet. He also wore a silver haori over the cloths that also had black flames on the bottom. On his obi was an O-katana securely fashioned on the belt and looked intimidating by just the handle alone. But what surprised him was the boys spiky blonde hair that went all the way to his neck with the coldest set of sapphire blue eyes he has ever seen. But what drawn his attention the most were the familiar looking whisker like marks on the boys face, marks that reminded him of a boy he knew seven years ago

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt the words he was trying to say get caught up in his throat before he spoke "Naruto, is that you?" Hiruzen asked with the blonde boy nodding

"Yes old man, Uzumaki Naruto: The War Angel has returned." Naruto said with an emotionless tone.

This was the day that marked his return.

This was the day that dawned the era of the War Angel in Konoha, and boy would it be a good one

AN: Done and done. Not bad for the remake of Tenraku Hitotsu huh? So be sure to drop a review my way, about fifty will do in order to get the second chapter. If you can get me fifty reviews then I'll know your telling the truth when you say you're a fan but if not then the wait will be LOOOOONNNGGGG as hell, so don't be a jackass and complain that its to hard to put down words, its not. Just drop a damn review and don't be a pussy.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	2. Naruto Arc: Chapter 1

CH.2 – Return of the War Angel

What's up everyone, welcome to chapter 2. Now I know that I said that I wouldn't update this story until I had fifty reviews and some of you were wondering why I asked for that many. The reason is because I just wanted to see if I have fans that are _real _fans and so far only thirty people proved it when they left reviews (Five of them, I don't even need to question when they say that they are fans), while over a hundred and fifty did the exact opposite and ignored my wish. If you make something that over a hundred and fifty people see, you would want at least half leaving something to go by. Tenraku Hitotsu had over five hundred hits within the first hour of being updated and ten reviews within the second hour. I don't like the looks of that

However, thirty is a good amount along with the amount of favorites this story got and the alerts, so while I'm twenty reviews short, this chapter should get me to fifty easily. Now over the time I was going over the ideas this story would get and the constant reminder of my crossover's from the original Tenraku, so I came up with a second story that will hold those ideas. So all in all, Tenraku Hitotsu shall now receive two remakes instead of one. That was and still is one of my most popular stories (Even though it is very ignorant) although my Playing the Four Devils story has exceeded that record it set for me.

Now anyway, let's get it on

Sarutobi looked at the blonde haired boy before him, since after all he hasn't seen the child in well over seven years. He quickly formed some seals to see if it was a Genjutsu, but after a few hand signs and seeing the scene not changing, He ran towards the blonde boy and hugged him. After a little bit Sarutobi released his hold on the boy and looked him over

"My goodness boy, where have you been for the last seven years?" He asked as he walked back to his desk and sat down with Naruto following suit.

"It's a long and complicated story that would only be more of a bitch to explain then go through. All I need you to do is understand that I have returned from my long departure and I now wish to be a shinobi of this place." He said with a tone that Sarutobi has only recognized from one person in his lifetime, and that person was supposed to be dead.

"Naruto, is there by any chance that you were trained under a man named Slayer?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yes, Ojiisan but I must ask that you keep what has been said to yourself. That man doesn't need his name to be tarnished any further then what has already been done." Naruto said with Sarutobi sighing deeply before he pulled out a note and wrote some words down before handing it to the boy, who read it before placing it in his pocket

"When you enter the academy show them that note and it will get you into their graduation exam today." He said with Naruto nodding before he got up from his seat. He then began to vanish in a swirl of feathers before he was gone and the feathers turned into dust.

"Show off." Hiruzen muttered under his breath before he went back to his paperwork

(Academy Doors)

Naruto appeared before the door of the academy in a swirl of feathers. The blonde boy looked at the building before pushing the door open and stepped inside. He then walked towards the door Hiruzen told him to go and soon found it in clear view. He knocked on the door, which came with a quick "come in" response, which the boy then stepped in after that. Umino Iruka looked at the blonde haired boy in confusion, seeing as how he never seen the boy around the village before

"Yes can I help you with something?" He asked with Naruto pulling out the note Sarutobi gave him

"Are you Umino Iruka?" The boy asked which the scared man nodded to. Naruto then handed him the note Hiruzen wrote, which he read not once but twice in order to be sure that it was the real deal. When everything checked out, he turned to his students to give them the announcement even though they were already paying attention to the new kid that entered the room.

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining us." He said with many of the kids looking confused though only one asked the question on their minds

"But sensei, the year is already over. How can he become a new student when today is graduation day?" The girl that asked held pink hair and was known by the name of Haruno Sakura

"Because He has been on a training mission for the past three years and has returned today. Hokage-sama felt that it was only fair for him to graduate with the current graduating class." He said with Naruto walking up the stairs and sat beside a boy wearing a high collar trench coat with black sunglasses. The boy looked at him for a moment before he looked away and looked towards his teacher.

"Now then due to the arrival of Naruto, we now hold twenty seven students as opposed to the twenty six we had. So now here are your gennin teams, team 1…" He said with Naruto hearing the sounds of kids cheering about what team they were on. The boy could already tell who had potential, as he looked around the room and set a target point on each person.

'The one with the pineapple shaped hair looks to be a strategist. The big one would make a good defense expert. The dog boy would make an excellent tracker and the one beside me would make a good tracker as well. The one with the duck shaped hair looks like an offensive type, but his power level is too weak to be a true offensive type. The white eyed girl would make another good tracker and the blonde one would make a great interrogator. The last one is the pink one, but she would probably be a healer sometime in the future. These teams are set up for the best support type so I would have to say that the trackers would become a team, the strategist, defensive, and interrogator would make up the next team, and the last would be the pink one and the duck head.' Naruto thought before hearing his name.

"Team seven shall consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and lastly Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said with Sakura cheering on Sasuke being in her team but paused at hearing Naruto's name. She began to wonder what would happen with him on her team but chalked it up as nothing serious, afterall she knew her Sasuke-kun was the strongest person here. Naruto simply nodded his head, since he figured out what would occur

"Team eight shall consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and lastly Aburame Shino. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." He said with the group of three nodding their heads. Naruto once more knew that he was right, since these three teams were the best here.

"Team nine is still in circulation so we won't have a new one." He said before moving onto the next team

"Team ten shall consist of Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and lastly Nara Shikamaru. Your Jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." He said with Naruto nodding for the last time, his skills in prediction were still sharp.

"These are the newest teams; you all shall be meeting your senseis as soon as they arrive." Iruka said with everyone talking amongst themselves before their teachers arrived. Two hours went by before the only ones left in the room were team seven. Sakura was fawning at Sasuke while silentlt cursing the man for being late, Sasuke wasn't even paying half attention to her but would let his eyes travel to the blonde sitting on the other end. The boy sat with his eyes closed and was meditating his body to grow stronger then what it already was. He then opened his eyes before he looked towards the door. The others were surprised by his sudden movement before they turned there as well.

The door then opened to reveal a man dressed in dark blue cargo with a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh, shinobi styled sandals, long sleeved turtleneck shirt, and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He was wearing a standard forest green jounin flak-vest with two scroll pouches over both the left and right breast along with a metal zipper going down the center. A dark blue facemask covered the lower half of his face, his silver hair defying the very gravity itself and angled to the left. His headband was tied around his head and slanted over his left eye. He looked around the room before seeing the group of three before him

"Are you three team seven?" He asked in a nice voice

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched while Sasuke cringed at the volume of her voice.

Kakashi looked around before his eye turned into his patented eye smile "My first impression of the group is that I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in one minute." He said before leaving in a puff of smoke. Naruto scowled before he spoke to himself but the others heard him

"That bastard thinks he can come late and get away with it? I got something for his ass." Naruto said before he left in a swirl of feathers. The other two were shocked by this before they became jealous at the sight before they got up and walked towards the roof. Once they arrived, they saw Naruto sitting on the step in front of their teacher. Both gennin then sat down on the steps and looked towards the leader of the group.

"Okay everyone, now since we are going to be teammates I feel that we should get to know each other better. So tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals for the future, and your specialty." He said with Sakura raising her hand

"Um sensei, why don't you go first so that way we'll get a better understanding." She said with Kakashi nodding

"Very well then, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, dislikes, and my goals are none of your concern. My hobbies, well I have many hobbies and my specialty is in Ninjutsu." He said before pointing towards Sakura "Okay you first pinky." He said with Sakura glaring at him before she spoke

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I would have to say that my specialty is my smarts, my likes are well a certain someone (glances at Sasuke), my hobbies are…(She said glancing at Sasuke again), my dream is to…(Looks at Sasuke again and squeals in delight)." She said with Kakashi sweat dropping

"And your dislikes?"

"INO-PIG." The girl yelled with the man nodding his head before pointing to Sasuke

"Your next sunshine." Kakashi said with Sasuke glaring at him before he spoke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly care for anything and I certain hate allot of things. My specialty is Ninjutsu and my goal is only but an ambition, which is to rebuild the honor of my clan and to kill a certain person." He said

'Sasuke-kun is so hot.' Sakura thought to herself

'Oh great I have an avenger on my team.' Kakashi thought to himself

'This boy will only live a life that will lead to his death.' Naruto thought before noticing that Kakashi was looking towards him

"Okay that's nice to know, next up is you goldilocks." He said with Naruto looking him in the eye, and made Kakashi kinda double take on what he said. The boys eyes was beyond emotionless, one could possibly say that they were soulless

"The only thing you three need to know about me is that my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Only those that are strong and earn my respect are allowed to learn more about me." He said with all three kinda taken aback by his statement.

'So I got a fangirl, an avenger, and an unknown warrior. What the fuck was the Hokage smoking?' He thought before he spoke again

"Well then since that is all I have to say, I want you all to be at training ground twenty four tomorrow mourning. And don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." He said before disappearing. Naruto then stood up and walked away before Sasuke jumped as well

"Dobe, fight me." He said with Naruto stopping for a moment but didn't turn to face him.

"No, I don't have time for you Uchiha." He said as he continued his walk.

"Have don't you walk away from me." He said as he ran towards Naruto with his fist cocked back.

"Pathetic." Naruto said before he grabbed the boys arm. He then spun around and kicked the boys extended arm. He then grabbed the Uchiha's throat and threw him towards the ledge of the building. Sasuke flew into the air until he flew over the railing and was at the mercy of freefalling to the ground. Sakura saw all this and screamed in panic before hearing nothing. She then looked up and saw Naruto holding Sasuke's leg over the ledge, with said boy trying not to panic.

"Look at you Uchiha. You obviously don't know how to pick your opponents right and if it were up to me, used be hitting the pavement with your blood pooling around your body." He said before he loosened his grip, allowing Sasuke to fall little further to the ground below but the blonde boy kept his hold. Naruto then scoff before he tossed him towards the door that leads to the stairs. Sasuke crashed into the door and landed next to the step that leads to the next level below. Sakura gasped in fear before running towards Sasuke to see if he was all right.

"Pathetic." He said before he vanished in a swirl of feathers. He needed to see what the other teams were like or else he would request a promotion at that moment.

(Elsewhere)

Team ten stood in their training field after just finishing their introductions to each other. The Jounin leader was a relatively tall man with a black goatee. In his mouth was a cigarette. He was wearing normal looking Jounin attire, but two trench knives adorned his fists. His team consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji, but could tell just by looking at the three of them that they were going to be a big pain. He was just starting his lecture until something caught his attention. He then turned his head to the side to catch the appearance of a blonde haired boy dressed in Samurai grab approach the group with his face holding an emotionless expression.

The other three followed suit and noticed that it was the new kid that arrived today. They were wondering what he was doing here and would have asked, had his expression not given off this "Ask me something and I'll kill you" kind of vibe. The boy then approached the leader of the group and stopped in front of him with a calculating eye.

"You are the leader of this group?" He asked with the bearded man nodding his head

"Yes, I am Sarutobi Asuma and I am the sensei of team ten. You don't seem familiar to me, care to tell me your name?" He said with Naruto nodding his head

"I am Uzumaki Naruto; I was out of the village for half of my life so it's only logical that you wouldn't know me." He said with Asuma nodding before he looked the boy over and noticed his swords sheaved on his waist.

"Those are quite the swords you have Naruto-san, where did you get them?" He asked with the other three gennin looking at the boys weapons and saw their handles.

"These were gifts given to me by my master. He made them for me when he taught me Kenjutsu and they've been my treasure ever since." He said with Asuma nodding. Ino frowned when the boy appeared to be finished, so she decided to try to get more information out of him in hopes of knowing more. After all, she had a thing about knowing everything and everyone around her.

"Naruto-san, where did you go or better yet who was your master?" Ino asked with the blonde boy turning his head towards her, causing her shutter in the cold feeling his eyes gave her.

"That information is only worthy to those that are either stronger then me or has earned my respect. You on the other hand are far to weak to even be considered a worthy warm up for me." He said with everyone gasping at the amount of disrespect his voice held. Ino however got over her shock and got up to her feet with a pissed off expression.

"What did you say?" Ino said with her usual loud voice. The other men cringed while Naruto only remained in his calm demeanor

"I said that you are weak, plain and simple. Your power level isn't even worth the time to wash my clothes." He said before looking at the other two boys and scowled at them

"You two are weak as well. The big one looks like he's about a chip away from a heart attack while the pineapple head just seems to be to lazy to even wipe his own ass. All three of you are even weaker then that Uchiha." He said with Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widening at his insulting of them, but soon backed away when they heard the boy call Sasuke weak.

"Sasuke-kun is not weak you baka." She said before charging at him with her arm behind her head. She sent the fist forward and collided with the boys forehead, but to her shock the boy simply remained still while the girl pulled her hand back at the pain she felt. Her fist felt like she just punched a tree for an hour straight before removing it from the hard wood. Naruto then walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye, making the girl shake in fear.

"I can see it in your eyes, the life that you once and still live up to this day. You were spoiled by your father and mother to the point that you could cry, you never once tried to grow on your own and earn what you felt you deserved. You want to be in control of things that you come by and if the situation is not in your favor, you retaliate over nothing. Another thing I see about you is that you don't know how to be your person, as you are just like that pathetic pink bitch that is on my team. You also are obsessed with your looks down to the very skin molecule on your face and to the last hair molecule on your head. You would intentionally allow your skills to drop if it meant that you would gain boys favor, not even bothering to acknowledge that you are weak." Naruto said with Ino looking ready to cry at what he was saying. He wasn't criticizing her, he was berating her in every form.

No one has ever talked to her like Naruto was doing now and while she wanted to knock his teeth down his throat, there was nothing she could do but listen to his berating of her.

For the first time in her life, she wasn't in control of something

"However, I will admit that you do hold tremendous potential in you as do all of your teammates, but you will never get there the way you are now." Naruto said before he turned around and walked away. Asuma looked at his students and saw that all three of them held the same look in their eye. There was something about this guy that made them drive to prove him wrong. He was silently in awe at the sight before looking at the form of the retreating blonde and had to feel that he respected the boy already.

"Okay then guys, tomorrow we will be having your entrance exam. Show up here at 0800 tomorrow, so get some rest and have a big breakfast in the mourning. You'll need the extra energy tomorrow." He said before he vanished in a puff of smoke while his team simply walked away silently.

(Elsewhere)

Team eight stood before they red eyed teacher as the woman finished her lecture on what would occur the next day. The woman was about to dismiss them when she felt a power output appear in her field. She looked to the side to find a boy appearing in a swirl of feathers, and walk towards her and her team. The gennin instantly remembered him to be the boy that came into the class earlier this mourning and appeared to be very powerful, at least Hinata and Shino thought that while Kiba simply thought the kid was trying to look tough.

"Hello, may I help you with anything?" She asked with Naruto stopping in front of her and looked her in the eye. Kurenai felt a little unnerved by the boy's eyes, and almost felt like she was in a frozen wasteland.

"You appear to be the leader of this group, are you not?" Naruto asked with the woman nodding her head

"Why yes I am, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. Who are you?" She asked with Naruto looking at her before answering

"Uzumaki Naruto, although I find it hard for you to be of the Yuuhi clan. The last I heard there was only one left out there." He said with her looking shocked before answering

"Yes, that is my clan name although I don't appreciate you making fun of my family name." She said with Naruto snorting.

"I'm not making fun of your clan name, as I've come to respect the Yuuhi clan and all that they have done during the third Great War and the grass/rain conflict years ago. However, you don't appear to be within the Yuuhi clan as they are well known for their warrior posture and love of the color brown. If I had to guess, I would say that you are a Genjutsu type that compares itself to the abilities of the Kurama clan within this village." He said with the red-eyed woman looking shocked by that.

"How did you know that? I never met you before nor did I ever tell you my fighting style." She said with Naruto snorting once more

"Illusions are not a way of fighting Kurenai-san, as they take to long to work with and are just a flashy form of imagination coming to life. The Yuuhi clan was once known as one of the thirteen warlords, as they were one of the last remaining pure Kenjutsu clans. They were prided upon by the use of their affinity with flames and illusions but none the more then their sword style called "Phoenix rage". You don't appear to have ever known or held a sword which tells me that you were neglected the knowledge of your clan or you were taken here by migration." He said with Kurenai's eyes widening

"How did you know tha-" She was saying before Naruto simply held up his hand.

"I know many things around this world that some would pay high price to learn." He said before looking at the other three gennin team "Although I would admit that your team isn't exactly what I would call impressive either." He said with the other three gasping

"W-what do y-you m-m-mean?" Said the girl named Hinata, who found herself twiddling her fingers at the presence of this boy

"I'm saying that all three of you are weak, although not as weak as the Uchiha or the Haruno." He said with the boy that looked like a human/dog hybrid stand up with his little puppy doing the same

"Hey you can't talk to Hinata like that." He said with Naruto looking him in the eye before he spoke

"Calm yourself down fido, before I put you down." He said with the boy snarling at the blonde before he charged Naruto

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." He yelled pulling out a kunai. He took a stab at Naruto's face, which only caused the boy to turn his head to the side, allowing the blade to pass by his face. Kiba scowled before spinning on the heel of his foot and held the kunai in a reverse grip. Naruto simply backhanded the boys arm, making him let go of the kunai due to the pain. Kiba grabbed his arm in pain before looking up to find Naruto infront of him with an exposed palm.

"Wind release: Gale storm palm" He called out sending a blast of wind that hit Kiba, which sent him flying into a tree before he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone was shocked at how easily the boy defeated the dog/human hybrid, and knew that this boy's power fit his look. Shino quickly stood up and decided to take a different approach to speaking with the boy.

"What would give you the impression that we are weak?" He asked with Naruto looking at him, which made the boy silently thank god that his clan wore the get up that they did, as he was sweating small bullets around his head.

"The reason I say that is because I can read the auras of others by either being in their presence or touching them. Your aura levels show little to no amounts of power that would give me a challenge in the foreseeable future, with the prime example being fido over there." He said pointing to the still unconscious form of Kiba. "However, unlike him I do see strong potential in all three of you." He said before he looked over to the white eyed girl and stared at her for a moment, which caused the girl to blush.

"You are of the Hyuuga clan correct?" He asked with the girl nodding her head

"Y-yes I am." She said with Naruto raising a small eyebrow before he spoke

"Then why are you filled with such high amounts of self-doubt and hatred. The Hyuuga clan is known for their patented cold Hyuuga face and their abilities to stand with high posture and class. You lack both of those criteria's, my I ask why?" He said, feeling like this girl needed to be helped soon but would be in need of guidance

"M-my Otou-san. H-he tells me I a-am weak and am n-not w-worthy of the n-name H-Hyuuga. Otou-san s-says my little s-sister is stronger than I am, t-too." Hinata stuttered out. Naruto frowned at that before looking towards her teacher.

"Is this true?" He asked with Kurenai nodding her head

"Yes, I've known Hinata since she was a child and I've taken care of her almost all the time when her father doesn't want anything to do with. I've seen him say things to her that most children would cry at the moment they heard it." She said with Naruto nodding before he spoke

"I will take care of her father, but I want you to find her someone that will help her through her problems. Someone that has a high amount of confidence in them to break her from her shell." He said with the red eyed woman nodding before she asked something that the blonde was pretty sure he knew was coming

"So, um…can you tell me more about my clan? My grandparents migrated here with my father before they were killed, so we never knew of our family." She said with Naruto looking at her before he spoke.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you until your at a point where you can handle a sword properly. If you wish to be serious about learning from your clan, come seek me out. I'm not to hard to find." He said before he walked away from the group of three since Kiba was still out of it. Kurenai watched the boy walk away before she looked at Hinata and saw the girl was pushing her fingers together with a strong blush on her face.

'She couldn't like him…could she? But then again, he is very interesting.' Kurenai thought to herself before she found herself thinking about the mysterious blonde boy that walked away.

(Elsewhere: Council Chambers)

Sarutobi sat in his seat, as the Konoha council was currently discussing what they should do concerning the approaching chunnin exams arriving this year. The old man was listening to the shinobi's take on what to do for the proctor selection while the civilians talked about festivities and all that other nonsense. More would have been said had the sounds of scuffling not been heard outside and the doors burst off its hinges and landed in the center of the room. The councilmen then looked up to find the form of Naruto walking into the room with his cold calculating eyes.

"Which one of you is the head of the Hyuuga clan?" He asked before looking around and locked eyes with the only one with all white eyes. Said man looked in shock as Naruto looked at him as if he was peering through his soul. "Are you the head of the Hyuuga clan?" He asked with the man nodding his head, although everyone was wondering exactly what the blonde was doing here.

"Yes I am, what is it that you wish to discuss to me?" He said with Naruto's eyes giving a colder feeling then before

"It's come to my attention that your daughter has a bit of a problem in gaining strength. Would you like to know of a way to better her strength?" He asked the man, who was taken aback by the stare the blonde boy was giving him. Its was almost as if the boy held the eyes of god, the one being that could judge all those before him.

"Yes. I want my daughter to grow in strength but she doesn't seem to be able to do it. What is it that you know will help her?" He asked in a respectful tone

"Your treatment of your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata." He said with the man scowling at the boy

"And what is it that gets you involved in family affairs?" He said with his eyes becoming the Byakugan in a flash. To most, this would intimidate them to the point where they would crap themselves. However, Naruto responded without missing a beat and simply increased the intensity in his eyes

"Its gets me involved when a coward use's his own fears against his offspring." He said with the man blowing a casket and stood on his feet

"How dare you call me a coward and tell me how to be a father, just who the hell do you think you are?" He said with his voice raising in volume while the others watched on in wonder. Whoever this kid was, he knew how to handle the presence of one of the leafs strongest shinobi. Naruto's eyes then turned into a glare as he slowly started to leak killing intent.

"I'm the guy that doesn't take to kindly to cowards that hides behinds his problems and takes his emotions out on his child. I can see the way your aura consistent shifts when you think on your daughter. You wonder if you are doing the right thing. You wonder if your way truly is the right way for her growth. Do you know what I see in that girl? A person that can truly make the Hyuuga clan stronger then ever yet her spineless father is too much of a coward to truly help her.

"Shut up! _I_ am the one who will make Hinata stronger! Not some blonde-haired gaki from a clan of nobodies!" Hiashi spat out. Naruto was now snarling in anger as steam began to escape his mouth

"You will not speak of master that way, you coward. He was five times the father then you will ever be." He said with Hiashi finally losing it. He felt his pride get injured by that and needed to make an example. He charged at Naruto with an open palm ready to strike the blonde boy, who simply stood still with his hands near one of his sheathed swords. When Hiashi neared him, Naruto quickly drew his sword and slashed near the Hyuuga heads right collarbone. Naruto quickly sheathed his sword before turned to find Hiashi screaming in pain and grabbing his shoulder blade. Naruto then walked over to the man, who glared at him and sent his left arm at Naruto's chest, only to be shocked when the boy grabbed his arm and shoved his boot into the mans chest.

"Look at you Hyuuga, so arrogant in your bloodline and your clan itself that you failed to notice the weakness of your very style. The Jyuuken style is made to the assumption that the users enemies is weaker along with their moves being precise. If the user so much as flares an emotion then the style becomes useless and the user is in trouble. As I just showed you that I know the weakness of your style, however you can improve it as long as you change your attitude." He said before he did some seals and held his hand over the mans wound. Hiashi watched as green chakra appeared in the boys hand before seeing the wound inflicted on him vanish. The man look on in confusion before Naruto spoke.

"I can see it in your eyes Hyuuga-san, the desire to help your daughter succeed in life and the love you have for her in your cold heart. You can do it Hyuuga-san but you must change the field for the seed to turn into a beautiful flower." He said as he stood up and prepared to take his leave but was stopped by the voice of one Inuzuka Tsume.

"Wait boy, what is your name?" She asked with Naruto pausing for a moment before he spoke

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said with everyone gasping at that, before the eyes narrowed at him, though only one had the balls to show it

"You damn dirty demon? How dare you return to the village after you abandoned us." Said a civilian council member with Naruto looking his way, his cold eyes making him feel like his legs were possessed by spirits and couldn't stop shaking.

"I was six years old dipshit, plus doesn't abandonment mean that I was needed at the time and left without even so much as a notice?" He asked with the man snarling at that smartass remark before he continue on

"You could have spilled our secrets to another village that is plotting to destroy us" He said with Naruto still looking him in the eye.

"What you are trying to imply is that I could have told someone like Kumo the number of shinobi, level of defenses, village structure, and weak points that are so juicy that they would believe a six year old civilian. Does that sound like something any smart leader would do?" He said with the same man scowling at him and would have continued his banter had a shinobi councilman not raised his hand to silence him.

"You have quite the knowledge of shinobi villages at such a young age Naruto-san, can you please explain how you know it." Aburame Shibi said with Naruto answering the man that Naruto identified as an Aburame.

"I was taken in by my master when I left the village six years ago. Under his tutelage I've seen many things and learned many things from that man, things that only I may know." He said looking at one man that was ready to say something but held it in when he say the boy's eye.

"Naruto-san, what exactly is the reason for your return now?" Nara Shikaku asked, since he was curious about this boy and could feel the power come off of him in waves.

"I'm not exactly sure honestly. All I know is that I was brought back here to fulfill something that I need to accomplish." He said with everyone looking surprised. One man in particular that was wrapped in bandages, simply snarled at the boy before he spoke

"I have one question for the brat, who was this master of yours?" He asked with Naruto scowling at him but saw that it didn't faze him at all. Naruto immediately felt some respect for the man fell up inside so choice to answer the question, but not what he wanted.

"Its none of your concern, he died two years ago." He said but one woman wasn't willing to allow him to let it go unanswered

"No brat, you answer the question since you have no other choice before this council." The woman, Haruno Mikira, said with Naruto looking her way and saw the woman back off.

"Just as I thought. All of you Haruno women like to bark but never bite. No wonder you all have a reputation for being whores." He said with Mikira giving an instant reaction

"Who are you calling a whore? I am a clan head amongst this council, your superior, and you will show respect to someone as esteemed as myself."

"Like the guy that stuck you and gave you your stupid slut daughter?" He said with Mikira ready to blow a fuse before she was interrupted by Danzo once more.

"Tell us of your teacher since he appeared to have given you something that most people would never have." He said with Naruto looking towards Sarutobi for a moment. when the old man nodded, the boy turned his head towards the bandage man and said his name

"My sensei was the War dragon: Matsukani Slayer." He said with everyone gasping in pure shock. Mikira, who was once ready to blow a fuse felt her anger leave and was replaced by fear.

"Y-y-you mea-an to sa-sa-say th-at-at man w-w-w-as-s-s-s yo-ur-" the woman with pink hair on the civilian council stuttered out.

"That's right my sensei was a member of the four horsemen with me being his successor." Naruto said coldly sheathing his blade. "All of you remember this and remember it good. My name is Uzumaki Naruto: The War Angel and I won't be taking anything other then respect. If you want respect from me, then you must earn it. And if not….then death will only be a privilege once I'm done with you." Naruto said before he walked out of the room. Sarutobi looked around and saw that everyone was stunned by what just transpired.

"Well then, I guess that meeting is over." Hiruzen said before he left the room as well

AN: done and done. That was a little bit of a bitch to write but in the end I got it down. The next chapter will possibly come out this Friday if I can plan it right, so give me some time. Now if in case you don't know what the four horseman are, DO NOT look up a wrestling stable called the four horsemen. The four horseman are the characters that I got from the Darksiders video game, but I don't know the actual legend behind them.

Rate and Review and remember that I want fifty reviews by the end of this chapter. That means twenty people need to say something instead of being a jackass and not answer my wish. I don't expect a big ass one hundred and fifty worded review, just three words will do just fine. You guys need to stop making excuses and just try it out. If you know that you can't write a story fine, but that doesn't mean you can't speak your mind, as long as it isn't a flame.

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Naruto Arc: Chapter 2

CH.3 – Tests and Intro's

Hey everyone, I told you I would get an update in today. I know it might seemed a little rushed but it was because I was able to write it out fast enough to get it ready by today, so hey enjoy a second update of the week. Also, I want to let all know that for the moment Naruto will just be a mentor to the other teams before I show off his fighting ability. Its funny when you write stories where the main character is gain power and when he already has power, as that makes things a hell of allot easier to write. Lastly i see the pairings like this

Naruto/Harem - (Members still being decided though four are already in)

Neji/Isaribi or Sakura (Unsure at the moment)

Lee/Sasame or Sakura (Unsure at the moment)

Shino/Yakumo or Isaribi (Want to try something new)

Choji/OC

Shikamaru/OC

Gaara/Sakura or Sasame (Unsure at the moment)

Those are the pairings though Lee, Neji, and Gaara's could change so for now they will remain as unsure. Please vote on which one you like and no matter what the protest on Sakura just try it.

Now lets get it on

Naruto sat within an open field near the outskirts of the village with his arms behind the back of his head. He's been here for at least twenty hours and already he was bored out of his mind. He wished that he rethink the idea of returning so soon, as the world outside these walls was where the real action was. A world of death, misery, pain, and triumph, his kind of world. The blondes thought continued on the subject till a familiar voice spoke to him.

"**Kit, how's the day been so far?" **the voice asked, which Naruto identified as Kyuubi's

'It's been shit Kyuu, almost makes me wanna throw up.' He thought with the fox laughing a little before he spoke

"**I bet you wish you were back in snow country with Koyuki huh?" **

'Oh yes I do. Its been awhile since I gotten off a little steam.' Naruto responded knowing exactly what Kyuubi was implying. His master taught him along time ago on how to control the urges for sexual activity, since they start sometime around twelve to thirteen year olds. He has been feeling the call ever since that day, but luckily he could control the urges for as long as he could, until the time came when they needed to be released onto a willing participant, namely Koyuki.

"**To bad kit, you got quite the girl and she's not even a shinobi." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding

'Well after all that training I put here through, she better be at least able to fight me for three minutes.' Naruto thought before he got up and walked up a tree. He then laid back on the tree and closed his eyes, allowing the blissful sleep to take over but still had his guard up. He learned if not remembered that you trust no one in the nighttime, be it an enemy or a comrade. Besides, it wasn't like anybody would try to come after him tonight knowing that his identity was hidden for now.

(The next day)

The blonde awoke from his slumber as he sensed the arrival of Kakashi. The blonde jumped from the tree and walked towards the two gennin, who were surprised by the appearance of the blonde boy. They were about to ask him a question but were interrupted by the appearance of Kakashi, as he appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo" was all he said with his hand waving towards his team.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, forgetting that Sasuke was like two feet from her so he grabbed his head as the ringing went through his ear. Naruto simply remained in his position before shaking his head and stood before his teacher along with Sakura and Sasuke standing beside him, although they kept their distance after what happened yesterday.

"I'm well aware of that Sakura, thank you." He said with a hidden smile behind his mask "Now then today we shall be working on you're survival training." He said with Sakura groaning, Sasuke's natural born scowl intensifying to higher limits, while Naruto…he just stood where he was. Not a single emotion playing across face.

"But we already did that in the academy. Why do we have to do it again?" She said with Kakashi eye smiling at her

"Yes, you have done this in the academy but this is of a different kind." He said as he took out two gold bells attached to a thin piece of string. "Your test is to capture these two bells from me" He then took out a timer and sat of a stump "You have until noon to do it. Those that capture a bell will get to eat these two lunches I've prepared while the one that doesn't will watch while being attached to that stump." He said with the mention of food causing Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growling, while Naruto simply looked on with boredom

"Also what will happen is that those who don't get a bell shall be sent back to the academy for another years worth of training." He said with Sakura looking horrified at that as that would make her chances of being near Sasuke all the more harder then what she currently had

"But there are only two bells and three of us….how can we all pass?" She said with the man chuckling

"That's exactly the point." He said with Sakura looking more confused then before "Remember to come at me with the intent to kill, or else you'll only result in failure." He said with Sakura looking a little horrified at that.

"But sensei, aren't you afraid that you'll get hurt?" She asked since she didn't want her Sasuke-kun to hurt him. Naruto on the other hand had to hold back a laugh he knew would come out. This girl obviously was too stupid to even realize that she was the weakest person to walk this village yet she thought she could win?

"Okay then, as I said you have until noon to get your hold on the bells….Begin." He said with Sasuke and Sakura vanishing in sight but Naruto remained in his spot. Kakashi was surprised by the blondes move and wondered just what was he planning. Naruto then walked up to the masked man and removed his kimono top and jacket, revealing his black muscle shirt that was tight around his upper body. Naruto then took off the obi sash around his waist and allowed the belt to fall before he gripped his shoulders and stretched his arms before looking the man in the eye.

"I want to see if you are worthy of your title." Naruto said with Kakashi smirking behind his mask as he looked on with an eye smile.

"Oh don't worry about that, for you won't land a single punch on me." He said before he wound up regretting his words, as Naruto appeared before him with his arm cocked back. Kakashi had only a tenth of a second to raise his arm as Naruto's fist slammed into it. Naruto them slid his hand along the tall mans arm and landed on the grass and sent an upside down kick to Kakashi's stomach region. The copy ninja jumped into the air and back flipped towards the edge of the lake behind him.

He watched as the blonde did a few more spins on his right hand before he landed on all fours, resembling the Inuzuka clans all-fours jutsu. The blonde boy snarled at the man before he stood up and flashed through a couple of seals before calling out "Fire release: Immortal Phoenix Flame Missile" and unleashed his fire technique towards Kakashi, who stood shocked at that.

'Those handsigns, he went through them so fast that even I couldn't see them.' He thought before seeing the flames turn into a phoenix and charged for him. The silver haired jounin quickly jumped away from the phoenix, as it crashed into the water behind him. Before the man even got a chance to breathe, Naruto was back on him, sending a palm thrust into Kakashi's chest. The man screamed in pain before Naruto continued on the offensive.

The blonde sent a forward strike to Kakashi's face, the masked man blocked with an open palm and sent an elbow into Naruto's face only to see the boy turn into a puff of smoke.

'Shadow clone's?' he thought before he turned to find Naruto charging at him with his right arm held back. Naruto sent the fist forward, which Kakashi dodge by doing a flip over it and landed behind the boy. He then saw to his shock the boy stop his charge before performing a backflip of his own and nailed the masked man right in his head.

Kakashi staggered back for a moment before he stepped in the wrong spot. It was then that five clones of Naruto appeared before the masked man with swords drawn and held in different positions. One had his blade near Kakashi jugular vein, another had it near Kakashi kidney area, a third had his near Kakashi stomach, the next had it near the mans spinal cord, and the last held his in a stabbing position in front of his heart.

Kakashi couldn't help but say it, he was impressed by the boys skill

"Well done Naruto, it appears that you truly are strong." He said before the clones released their hold on the boy and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi then called the other two gennin to their spot, which they did without a moment to waste.

"Well it appears that you two fail." Kakashi said as he reached for the bells on his hip but saw that they were gone

"looking for these Kakashi?" Naruto said with the bells jingling in his hand

"How did you-"

"Funny thing about the wind element, it moves in so many ways yet when in the hands of its master nothing is impossible. Not even making a small wind blade that is virtually invisible to the naked eye and even more so to the chakra sense." He said pointing to the small cut on Kakashi's pant leg. The masked man looked down and saw to his amazement that there was indeed a small cut on his pants.

'He must have done it during the lecture and grabbed them while he was fighting me. Truly amazing.' He thought before seeing the boy toss the two bells to the gennin behind him

"Now I'm sure you knew what the next part is. I may not particularly like them but they are useful for the moment, so might as well use the opportunity." Naruto said with Kakashi looking shocked before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then I guess you three pass." He said with Sasuke and Sakura looking shocked by that

"But sensei, Sasuke-kun and I didn't do anything so how do we pass?" She asked as all she did was take the bell that sadly neither she nor her Sasuke-kun earned

"Because Naruto showed teamwork by fighting me and allowing you two to be safe then passing the object of the mission to his teammates to make sure that its secure. In this case all he had to do was say that he fought for you and got your bells for you so that you could be strong enough to defend yourself. It shows that Naruto is worthy of being the second leader of this group when I'm not here." He said with Sakura looking surprised before she spoke up.

"But sensei, wouldn't Sasuke-kun be a better team leader? I mean he is an Uchiha and he is the strongest member on this team." She said with Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropping. They were wondering if her mother got drunk while she was pregnant with her, as she had to be the dumbest bitch on the planet to think that. Although Naruto was the only one with the balls to say it aloud

"I don't know what's more pathetic, you or the fact that you're regarded as the smart person that graduated and that you're slut mother actually gave birth to you" Naruto said to Sakura, which caused the girl to blow her stack and respond.

"Shut up Naruto, just what do you know? Its not like you can do better then Sasuke-kun or me, you just caught sensei off his game that's all. And don't you ever call my mother a slut again or else I'll hurt you so bad, you'll beg Sasuke-kun to stop me." She said before seeing Naruto turn his gaze onto her, his eyes telling many stories to the girl that quickly made her regret saying anything to the boy

"You truly believe that shit huh? You like to think that you are stronger then me or that your precious "Sasuke-kun" can do everything as if he was God himself, yet what has either of you done to show it. I on the other hand have seen things, done things, and gone through things that would make you two little kiddies wet your beds. You are the last person to talk as if you can do something, as quite frankly you couldn't even be able to beat a monkey with down syndrome and terminal cancer." He said with the girl gasping and look to be on the verge of tears with Naruto scowling, obviously showing no form of sympathy to the pink haired girl. This girl was weak and if she wanted to be a shinobi then she would have to grow up from her little fantasy world.

"Just like all you Haruno sluts, you all want to bark up a big game, but when the chips are down you wanna cry to a man to support you. No wonder you all have a reputation that you proudly uphold to this day." He said with Sakura's tears flowing more but her emotions continued to show

"SHUT UP, I'm not a slut and I won't let you talk about my family like that." She said while hoping to knock some form of chivalry into the blonde boy. However, Naruto had different intentions in mind, since this girl was in need of a reality dose and quick.

"Oh yes you are, just like that whore you call a mother. Your whole clan is made of nothing but former prostitutes and pimps, but none are more famous then your mother. She probably got stuck more times then the Uchiha's father with men (Sasuke growled at that, but deep down knew it was true). Infact, I would not be surprised if you are the result of that whore's actions. Just think about it; the Haruno clan, holder of the slut cycle, one whore gives birth to a future slut." He said with the girl losing her cool and charged at the blonde boy. She would have tried to punch him had Kakashi not stepped in front of her and grabbed her extended arm. He then shook his head to tell her to stop, which she did but the tears wouldn't stop coming out. Kakashi then sent a glare at the blonde, who responded with one of his own.

"Naruto, you went to far this time." He said with Naruto looking at the man with a glare that cause the Shinigami to shit himself if given the chance

"Look Hatake, I don't let _children_ think that they can play an adult game with childish ideals. If she wants to prove me wrong about what I know about her clan, then she will have to earn my respect. However, until then I will not stop and call her whatever I want to call her." He said before sparing one more glance at the still crying Sakura, who looked his way only to find a sneer come her way.

"Pathetic whore." Naruto said before he vanished in a whirl of feathers. That last comment set her off the edge and caused her to ball her eyes out on

(Hokage's office)

Within the office of the Sandaime Hokage several shinobi could be seen standing around the Sandaime's desk. Each of the shinobi were of jounin rank as well while one, Umino Iruka was a mere chuunin. The reason for the gathering of powerful shinobi was to reveal which of them if any had passed their team.

"Now then we will begin this meeting beginning with the jounin for team one.

"Team one fails." Stated one of the jounin with a senbon in his mouth before he steeped back.

"Team two fails." Said another who coughed before stepping back.

"Team three fails."

"Team four fails."

"Team five fails"

"Team six fails" Said a female with short purple hair and brown eyes. All eyes then went towards the next person in line, who cursed at that. He knew that his reputation would take a hit as soon as the words left his mouth

"Team seven, passes." Kakashi said with the results being instantaneous, as everything came to a halt with all eyes turned to the silver haired jounin in wonder. Kakashi sighed, as he knew that this was coming after he passed the team. He has long since built up a reputation as a hard ass failing every team he got and this time he actually passed one. Somewhere deep inside, the man knew that this was never going to leave him.

"Must have been because of the Uchiha." stated one of the previous jounin.

Sarutobi silenced this man with a glare before motioning to the next person to speak up.

"Team eight passes." Stated Kurenai before stepping back.

"Team ten passes." Stated Asuma finishing things off.

Sarutobi Hiruzen then nodded as he checked off the three teams that passed. Once that was done, he dismissed the ones that no longer held teams under them and kept the new sensei's to this new generation of rookies.

"Now then, this part is supposed to be the briefing of how your teams did during your exams and that way I'll have a better understanding of where they currently are." He said with another sheet of paper in hand before he pointed to his son. The man nodded before he stepped up to address his father

"My team passed on a good standing. All three of them didn't exactly see eye to eye at first but today they were completely different then normal. Shikamaru would normally act lazy and ignore the drill, but today he was a strategic mastermind, helping Ino and Choji set me up and get me to surrender the test to them. Choji also acted differently then normal, as he didn't even bother trying to eat his snacks, only focused on the test and the test alone. Ino however was a light that shined in the dark, as she acted as a decisive leader and guided the team throughout the test. For some reason, they all had a fire that awoken in them yesterday after few choice words from Naruto-san." He finished with the others shocked by that. Hiruzen then nodded his head before pointing towards Kurenai.

"My team passed on good standings as well. They acted in a unit with even Kiba listening to them and Shino giving a larger helping hand in the test. Kiba is to used to using his dog partner in everything he does, but that is not a negative about him. He was still able to fight with seriousness that I never thought existed in him. Apparently, after getting his ass handed to him yesterday, he snapped out of his arrogance and fought without his arrogance showing. Shino proved to be the leader of the team, as he was able to create a strategy to help catch me off guard and accomplish the goal I placed for them. Hinata also did well but she surprised me today when she came with a small on her face and said "Tou-san apologized to me and promised to do better." It appears that whatever Naruto-san did must have knocked some sense into that mans head." Kurenai said with everyone once again looking shocked, although Hiruzen simply smirked at that, having seen the reason first hand. Last came Kakashi, who already stepped up and spoke

"My team passed but only one of them is truly ready to be a ninja. Naruto did all the work, all the fighting, and was the only person that took the meaning of the exam to heart and utilized it to the fullest. Sasuke and Sakura just sat in the trees and watched as Naruto fought me and captured the bells all on his own. The kid then gave them the bells since he knew that he had to do it, but I could tell that he didn't want to do it at all." He finished with everyone looking at the man in shock

"Its appears that Naruto-kun has been taught well over the last seven years." He said with the three jounin nodding their heads at that. Whoever taught him was also able to teach him how to properly use his words for motivation.

"Hokage-sama, where did Naruto go or better yet who taught him?" Kakashi asked along with the other jounin nodding there head.

"I'm afraid that is for Naruto to tell you, as he made me promise that nobody outside of myself knows unless he says so." Sarutobi said with the three jounin nodding but were now determined to find out for themselves. Kakashi simply because he wanted to know more about his students past teacher, Asuma just out of pure respect for the boy, and Kurenai for the chance to learn of her clan. The old man then dismissed the three jounnin before going back to his paper work.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto now sat on the roof of his new apartment building the Hokage gave him the keys to; although he planned to buy a bigger place once, he found the right one. It was a good-sized two bedroom one and a half bathroom (AN: incase your wondering, a half bathroom is one without a shower), with a large open kitchen and living room area. There was also a balcony for the apartment seeing as it was on the fourteenth floor of the building, giving him a large view of the village. The boy knew that he could enjoy this place but the power output of the shinobi here was making him sick to his stomach. However, it was not all too bad as he could get a kick out of being here for the moment.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He prepared to grab one of his sword but decided against it when he smelt the scent in the air.

"I take it you're ready to learn of your clan Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the woman, who gasped slightly before she shook it off. Naruto immediately noticed the sheathed sword in her hands and by the looks of things; it appeared to be a katana.

"Yes I am, if you will teach me Naruto-san?" She asked with Naruto standing to his feet with a small smirk on his face

"Very well then, and drop the suffix as that is only for people who just met each other. You're now my student so only call me by my name." He said before he took off with Kurenai following him closely, inwardly cheering as she was going to learn about her clan.

(Unknown area)

Naruto landed in an open field large enough for the training he had planned with Kurenai now standing before him. The blonde then instructed her to sit down before he spoke

"Now I'm not going to lie to you Kurenai, for I will not go easy on you because you're a female. When I train someone, they better be ten times more prepared for anything I dish out towards them. Do I have your word that you will follow all that I say and take my teachings to heart instead of just making me waste my time?" He asked her with the black haired woman nodding her head. Her face was all serious at this point, so Naruto could tell that she meant what she said. The boy then pulled out a blank piece of paper and tossed it to the woman, who looked at it in surprise before seeing the boy speak again.

"I want to see which elements you hold. The Yuuhi clan was very famous for their power over fire and wind, so I need to see if you hold those two elements." He said with the woman nodding before pumping her chakra into the paper. Then like she already knew, the paper burst into flames but then split in half, shocking her. Naruto smirked at that before he spoke "Looks like you'll be learning allot more then just sword techniques." He said before he began his tale.

"Now then allow me to begin with the tale of your clan. The Yuuhi clan was once one of the clans that stood amongst the legendary Youmei no Juusanken (Order of Thirteen swords), and were called the Phoenix tamers. They always took their swords not as a way of fighting but a way of having the ultimate companion that they could trust with their lives. During the grass/rain conflict, they fought with grass due to their standards of fighting besides one with honor. They were referred to as 'the warriors with the partner of flame' as they literally fought while engulfed in a torrent of flames. The end result was Amegakure nearly losing most if not all of their forces, and was forced to retreat that day to repair the damages done to their village and reproduce new shinobi to take the place of the massive hole that they were dealt with." Naruto said with Kurenai taking in this info while amazed by the power her clan once held. Naruto then continued, "After that day it's unknown, but it's said that they were attacked by an unknown assailant and were decimated by its destructive power. It was also said that none of them survived but one could very well be out there to continue the legacy of their clan. That person will have to be you if you want their legacy to become as it was foretold." He said with the nodding her head. Naruto then got up along with Kurenai and drew his sword.

"Now then, I will start by teaching you how to use the basics of the style before moving onto the techniques." He said with Kurenai nodding before she drew her sword and copied Naruto's moves

(Later on)

Naruto now carried a tired out Yuuhi Kurenai bridal style to his apartment. The woman did well for her first time holding a sword, although he was sure that she would need far more work then what he was giving her. He determined that she never truly trained her body like she should have, as her reflexes and speed were anything but novice level, so he would have to buy her some weights and train her more on the basics before he moved on. As Kurenai held onto his neck, the blonde boy couldn't help but like the way she was sleeping soundly and had to say that it was cute, but he quickly took those thoughts from his head and landed on the balcony of his apartment.

He opened the balcony door and walked her into his room since he decided to use the guest bedroom as a storage room, but didn't mind giving the black haired woman his bed for the night. As he walked into the room, he laid the woman down on his bed and placed the covers over her before walking out of the room, until Kurenai began to stir and look around her area.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" she asked with Naruto responding

"You're at my place for the night. You did we'll today but tomorrow we will be upping the ante abit." He said with Kurenai looking at him for a moment

"But where will you sleep? I can't take you're bed like this?" She said as she would have either gotten out of the bed or at least offered to share it with him 'Whoa, where did that come from?' she asked herself but didn't digress from the point.

"Its alright Kurenai for it wouldn't feel right to make you walk home after all that you've went through today. Just go to sleep, I'll be fine." He said before leaving the room and Kurenai placing her head back on the pillows.

"Good night then." She said before falling asleep.

(The next day)

The black haired woman awoke with a loud yawn and looked around to find that she was still in the same place as before, meaning that it wasn't a dream. She got out of the bed and decided to look around the bedroom for a moment. She saw that the boy wasn't big on decoration, as the only thing about his room that stood out was the comfortable queen sized bed with the dresser and mirror on the front. The rest of the room was covered in nothing but seals and formulas that she didn't get one bit.

She then walked over to his closet and opened the door, only to find that the boy also wasn't one for clothing either, as he only had two kimono's in the closet. One she knew was meant to be worn in battle and the other was more of a dressy type. She had to say that he did have a taste for design as the kimono was a beautiful mixture of black and red with a full white moon on the back along with a small red fox with nine tails curled under it and a swirl pattern on the moon.

Her thoughts on the outfit were interrupted when a smell reached her nose. She walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where she found Naruto making breakfast, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What did was his current attire of only black boxer shorts, exposing his muscled and scared upper body to her. She also saw that the boy had twin tattoo sleeves on his arms going all the way down to his wrist and another on his back that looked like some kind of seal.

"I take it that you're enjoying the sight." Naruto said before looking to Kurenai's direction and saw that the woman was currently blushing up a storm. He then placed the food on the plates and set it on the counter connecting the rooms, which gave Kurenai a view of another tattoo of a six point star on his chest. "Come on and get it, I know your hungry." He said before going into his fridge for a drink. Kurenai didn't need to be told twice, as her stomach growled loudly before she walked over to the plate he set for her. She then saw him place a glass on her table and fill it with some orange juice before putting some in his own cup then throwing it out of the balcony since it was empty.

"Why did you do that Naruto?" She asked while eating the food, which she had to say was very good. She then looked up to find the boy also eating the food with a shrug.

"That's how I roll Kurenai." He said before getting back to his food. Kurenai then asked her next question that was on her mind.

"Naruto, why is it that you have some many tattoo's? I never seen so many on anybody much less a thirteen year old." She asked with Naruto beginning to stir his food a little before he spoke

"These are….something that I've gained along my time training. I can't exactly go into detail of these as I haven't known you long enough to divulge my secrets with you. But I do hope for the day to come when I do tell you." He said, surprised at himself for saying that but chalked it up as a small impulse of flirting to a pretty woman. Said pretty woman wasn't sure, but if she had to guess she would say that he kinda flirted with her on that part. She decided to take it to a different direction or else she would be losing a chance to get stronger.

"Do you have any other clothes to wear besides those kimono's?" she asked with Naruto stopping before he spoke

"No. I don't like carrying more then one outfit to fight in, it will take less time to get it clean then to clean an entire closet worth of clothes." He said before he finished his breakfast and saw that Kurenai finished hers. So like a gentleman, he took her plate and cleaned it in his sink while Kurenai continued to drink her orange juice before she spoke again.

"Well we need to change that Naruto. If you want, I could show you around the village and maybe help you find some clothes or something." She said while inwardly hoping he would say yes, but why she would never know. Naruto on the other hand was confused by that, as he was pretty sure that the woman just asked him out. He would feel the need to turn it down and get to training but maybe he should venture into this.

"I guess I can since I got nothing better to do." He said with Kurenai nodding

"What else could you do today?" She asked out of curiosity

"Go train with my 'team'." Naruto said before creating a shadow clone. "Go to the "team" meeting and disperse yourself once its all over. Hatake is going to be late again so don't get there early and by all means don't talk to the two weaklings, they aren't worth your time." He said with the clone nodding and hopped out of the apartment. Naruto then walked over to his room to get changed while Kurenai silently watched

(Two hours later)

Naruto was now walking through the forest area, still trying to find house to live in. He just finished shopping with Kurenai and together they bought allot of stuff. They hit about five stores today and each one they left with allot of stuff for both Naruto and Kureani. They each bought a total of twenty black, blue, red, and white t-shirts, twenty black, blue, and brown pants, and a few jackets to go with each outfit. Naruto made a complaint that these were not clothes meant for a fight, but Kurenai reassured him that they were simple casual clothing that he would need so he would not stand out in front of everyone. He also noticed something as they walked down the street as they received allot of looks going towards them in confusion and curiosity. Kurenai felt a bit embarrassed as she heard some civilians claiming that she was dating someone younger then her, although she was sure that she would like it.

Naruto did know that the time would come when he would have to change his battle outfit seeing as how he has been wearing the same one for well over three years and not a single change came to it. Once he settled down with all this stuff then he would go find some new battle clothes but at the moment the boys attention was on Kurenai. Once he dropped her off to her apartment, he settled out on his quest to find a new home around the area. The apartment only held a six-month lease on it, so he needed to find a property and purchase it fast.

Unknown to many people, Naruto was also a former mercenary and gained quite the image amongst the black market and the underground shinobi world. There he was refered to as many things, the black seed, the shadow striker, or his personal favorite the angel of death. But Naruto wouldn't pay that much thought as he made quite the fortune in assassinations and working under the rulers of the villages he visited. He also gained a large number of hearts in the form of princesses, when he saved them from kidnapping attempts or from being held captive. One was even bold enough to kiss him for what he's done while the others would blush at his appearance. However, no matter how pretty they were, and some were just flatout gorgeous in his eyes, he would only be with someone that could fight.

His danger sense's went off as he hopped backwards from his position. Barely a second later did a large explosion came in front of him, which caused the boy to sigh deeply at his ordeal. He needed to stop thinking and walking at the same time, it caused him to slightly lower his guard. When he looked up from the smoke clearing he saw a man standing with his fist on the ground. He then saw three more gennin appear behind him with one looking just like the man before him.

"That wasn't bad youthful one, your attention was off yet you were still able to dodge my punch." The man said with his large eyebrows looking into his eyes.

"Who are you? I never seen you before." He asked with the man smiling at him and doing a weird pose

"My name is Maito Gai. These three behind me are my gennin squad, Rock Lee, Tenshin Teneten, and Hyuuga Neji. What would your name be youthful one?" He asked with Naruto responding

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said with Maito guy looking confused

"I heard you're name before Naruto-san, but that was years ago. What happened to you that would cause your unyouthful departure." He asked with the other gennin listening to him intently.

"I've been around the elemental countries with my former master. I trained under his tutelage for the past five years before he died, but I didn't let that stop me from becoming what I am today." He said with Gai and Lee looking at him with tears in their eyes. Tenten was simply eyeballing his swords like fat guy in a meat buffet. Neji however chose to examine the boy with his Byakugan and was surprised by what he saw.

"Your chakra levels are beyond what should be the normal standard for a gennin, how were you able to obtain such levels of chakra?" He asked with Naruto looking at him for a moment until he spoke.

"That was due to all the hard work I put my body through and all the fights I experienced outside of the village, although I would have to say that you appear to be on edge with my presence." He said with the Hyuuga prodigy looking surprised by that

"What do you mean exactly?" He said with Naruto walking up to him, his eyes looking very critical at the white eyed boy

"I mean that your aura speaks untold amounts of self loathing and hatred, and some of it mainly turned towards one person. If I had to guess, I would say that you blame someone for something that was out of their control." He said with Neji scowling at the boy

"And just what do you know? You don't know a single about me." Neji said but Naruto kept his eye on him

"I see many things about you that even _you _don't know, and I also that you are strong on the outside but very weak on the inside." He said with Neji snarling before he brought his arm backwards to send a palm strike to Naruto's chest.

"Shut up." He said sending the palm forward, only to be shocked when Naruto caught it and held it three centimeters from his chest area that held his heart. Naruto then released Neji and stared him down, with Neji starting to sweat nervously but held his ground.

"You do know that when you send an attack towards another fighter it means that you wish to issue a challenge. Very well then I will accept it." Naruto said before sending a right fist to Neji's stomach, forcing the boy to double over in pain while being lifted two inches off the ground. Naruto then vanished and reappeared, executing a right kick to Neji's chest area, which connected and sent the boy flying towards the field. Tenten, Lee, and Gai were shocked by what just happened before seeing Naruto walk towards the area Neji currently resided.

The boy coughed loudly to refill his lungs with air before looking to see Naruto walking towards him, with his kimono off thus revealing his black sleeveless shirt and exposed his tattooed arms. The white eyed boy scowled loudly before he charged at Naruto, intent on taking him out, but would soon learn why you never underestimate an opponent. He sent a forward palm at Naruto, who simply dodged to the right before sending another that was dodged again. He continued to send out palm strikes, until Naruto got bored by this and decided to finally get involved in order to end this charade.

Neji then sent a forward palm strike, which Naruto dodged once more but this time had his arm held back. Naruto's fist then glowed a bright purple before he sent it forward calling out "Devil Fist". When Neji felt the punch hit him, it was as if he felt the speed of a fright train hitting him at a hundred miles per hour. Neji soon felt his body soaring through the air before his back hit the ground and skidded along the grass before coming to a complete stop, his jaw hurting like a bitch.

Naruto seeing that the boy was slowly trying to get up he prepared for his last move. Naruto then took a Taijutsu stance, with his left arm forward in an open palm facing the ground and his right arm cocked back into his ribcage area. His legs were slightly spread apart and were bent a little like he was preparing for a small charge. Naruto then closed his eyes as he began to focus his energy into his right arm, preparing for on of his favorite Taijutsu techniques.

When Neji got up to his feet, Naruto's eyes snapped open and glowed a bright radiant blue before he spoke "Sacred Dragon style: First technique - Dragon Scar." He called out before charged at the Hyuuga prodigy with untold amounts of speed. When he neared Naruto sent a right knee thrust into the boys stomach and a followed with a left.

"First" he said before following that with three quick left/right combo to the boys stomach before sending an uppercut with his left arm. "Call." He said again, before he started to spin his arm in front of Neji's location which started to show a flow of wind forming in that area. When Naruto felt it was enough, he sent his right arm through the ring, which acted and formed around the boys arm before turning into the shape of a dragon "Death Strike." Naruto said before sending it towards Neji's windpipe.

Before it could reach the white eyed boy, he stopped mere inches from the other boys neck thus stopping the technique. The dragon then vanished from his arm along with the wind, before he brought it down to find Neji looking him in the eye.

"Why did you stop you technique?" He asked with Naruto not responding, only to do some quick seals before holding his right arm causing some green chakra to form around his hand before placing it on Neji's arm. The boy began to feel the healing effects of the technique until all was gone and he was perfectly new again. Naruto then removed his hand and looked the Hyuuga clan member dead in the eye.

"Because while most like to do they talking through their mouths, I like to do mine through my fist and that speaks louder then what you can ever say. I can see that you have trained yourself hard all of your life and I can also see that your still suffering from a great lose you had over your life. I see massive potential in you Neji, as much as I seen in a few others within these walls, but you'll never go places with your current mindset. I can see that your time is coming when your skills will be recognized for all that they are worth, but if you want that day to come then you would have to put your past where it belongs." He said with the Hyuuga looking at him in disbelief before he felt something come his way.

A smile, and it was not his regular fake one either; this was a true genuine smile.

"Thank you Naruto, I truly needed that." He said with Naruto smirking slightly. Behind them, the boys teammates were beaming at this scene. Lee was practically shouting "Hallelujah." to heaven, while Tenten simply smiled at the scene. Gai however was doing something totally different as he beared his shinny white teeth.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-kun! You have managed to make Neji-kun see the light!" Gai shouted. Naruto then felt that he better give credit where credit was due, as he felt the pain from one of Neji's hit that managed to get him.

"No problem, although I would have to say that if you were to hit one of those strikes you would have won." He said with Neji's smile turning into shock

"Really? But I barely got a hit on you." he said before seeing Naruto revealed his right arm, which had a red spot over his upper muscle area

"Check again. If it wasn't for the quick dropping of weight at the last minute, I would have been taken out by you." He said with the boy smirking at the acknowledgement he received. He then saw his team get closer to him to ask questions that he knew were coming

"Naruto-san those were impressive techniques, can you tell us what they were?" Lee asked with Naruto nodding

"The techniques I used is a personal technique I invented and the second is part of my Taijutsu style called the "Sacred Dragon style"." He said with Lee looking shocked by that. Tenten then took the next opportunity to ask a question.

"How did you create such a technique? I never seen anything like that before." She said before Naruto smirked her way

"Its rather easy to be honest with you. I've created a lot of technique in my time out of the village though they all range around elemental technique and a few on chakra alone like the devil fist. I've recently finished a new instant lightning technique that can work with anyone that has a lightning affinity." He said before stepping up to demonstrate, already knowing that they would like to see it. He quickly breathed in some air before holding out his arms at shoulder length and width. He then held out his index and middle fingers on both hands before he began the process.

He brought his right arm down slowly, which showed an electrical charge following his fingers before he held them up near his head. He then repeated the process with left arm with the same effects occurring. Naruto then brought his fingers together near his waist area, allowing the two static energies to meet before sending his right arm forward calling out "Lightning Release: Static Edge." As he called the name of the technique out, the lightning left his fingers and flew towards a tree. When the lightning hit the tree, it exploded into flames and before it sent tiny chunks of bark around the area.

Naruto then doused the flames with a small water jutsu before looking at the group of four behind him, staring at the destruction with their mouths agape.

"The point of the technique is not the power it holds but the effectiveness of surprise that it utilizes. When in the hands of a skill lightning master, he could do far more with this technique then I could." Naruto said before everyone clapped in appreciation for showing them the technique. Tenten then walked up to him and was finding her curiosity of the boy increasing moment by moment.

"Are you skilled with your swords Naruto-san?" Tenten asked with Naruto nodding. "Do you know a Kenjutsu style?" She asked, hiding the desire to learn his style quite well. Naruto knew why she wanted to know, but felt that since she asked nicely he would explain.

"These swords are the legacy of my sensei. He invented them for me when I was eight and from that day fourth they haven't left my side." He said before pulling out his first blade. The others moved in for a closer look at the beautiful sword Naruto held. The sword was all white in its handle, guard, and blade that glowed a faint white hue. On the handle going down looked to be sapphire diamonds that glowed a radiant blue color. Naruto then pulled out his second sword and showed that it was the exact opposite from the other blade, as where the first blade was all white the second was all black

"I call these swords Phantom and Devil. While most would use the standard one-blade styles, I am use a two-blade style that is very rare amongst the shinobi world. While I know some one-bladed styles I really prefer my personal two-bladed style." He said before he looked at all three of the gennin before a smirk came to his face "Infact, I think I will be teaching all three of you some of those styles as you all look to have potential in three of the ones that I know." He said with the gennin looking shocked at that.

"You know more then one style?" She asked with Naruto smirking

"No true master in anything would stick to one style, as learning another would help in strengthening your own." He said before an ANBU wearing a cat mask poofed into existence. Naruto then turned his head to acknowledge the ANB, who had long purple hair that reached her back.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately." She said with Naruto nodding before he turned to team nine

"It looks like we'll have to take a rain check on this; however I will be seeing you guys soon." He said before he vanished in a swirl of feathers.

(Hokage's Office)

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked with the old man sighing before tossing the blonde a scroll which he caught. Naruto looked at it in small confusion before seeing the old man speak up.

"That is a scroll left to you from your father." Hiruzen said, not needing to say anymore then that. The blonde quickly opened the scroll and thoroughly read the words within it line for line.

"_To my son, Naruto _

_If you are reading this then your either a chunnin in rank or you were seen as strong enough before Sarutobi. This is by far the hardest thing that I ever had to do, but with the growing dangers becoming more and more likely to happen, this can not be avoided. Trust me when I say this my son that this was the last thing I never wanted to do, but at the moment you're the best, and if not, the only choice I have. I am the one who sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko within you, your own father. _

_I apologize for that to the bottom of my heart and I hope that you will come to forgive me someday. _

_Now then allow me to introduce myself, I am Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Your mother is known to the world as Uzumaki Kushina; The Scarlet Angel. We truly wish to be there but I'm afraid that the technique I'm about to use will drain me of my life force and take away my soul. You're mother however, is a different story as she _(Ink spots were over this section of the letter)_, But I'm sure that if she was there, that she would love you unconditionally. _

_Sealed within the bottom of the scroll is the key to the apartment we shared while your mother was pregnant with you. Inside will be a scroll containing my personal techniques, information on your mothers clan, and you're bloodline limit. _

_Please know that now matter what you do in life, we support you throughout all that you do in the world. Make us proud son for we believe in you with all of our hearts_

_From your loving father _

_Namikaze Minato _

_P.S. If you come across a man with long white hair __and wearing kabuki clothes along with a woman with blonde hair and extremely huge tits on her chest, tell them to quit messing around and get together already. Its been to fucking long _

Naruto looked at the letter in shock before looking at the old man, who had a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, Namikaze Naruto."

AN: Done and done. Once again this one was a pain in the ass to write but once again I got it done. I had to say that last time you guys really out done yourselves and reviewed the last chapter thirty times, which shows that this one may just become as popular as Tenraku was and maybe even surpass it. The next chapter will be coming with Shinning Wing as its been to long as it is since I updated that one. The next update might come out next week if my mind can work that fast so we'll just have to wait and see. Also I'm sure you guys think I was being mean to Sakura, and well you should think that because I'm about as far from nice as Paris Hilton with a condom. The Haruno clan will be known as a clan of former prostitutes and pimps, so they already have reputation among the shinobi world except the civilians.

So all that's left to say is rate and review, I want to see the same amount of people doing it again as I know more of you can do it.

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Naruto Arc: Chapter 3

Chapter 4 – Discoveries and Changes

What's up my people, welcome to chapter four of War Angel. I've been getting a hell of allot of ideas for this story and the pace it will be going in the future. I truly see this one beating Tenraku Hitotsu's popularity and when I start the second remake with the crossovers included, then these two can compete with each other. I must also say that I was disappointed by the amount of reviews I got last chapter as opposed to the response I got from chapter 2, since how could so many people be so responsive when you ask, but when you leave it out they get quiet. Also someone pointed out that its hard for people to write a review and I have this to respond with….Bullshit.

My skills in reading before this was at a seventh grade level when I started and I was in the tenth grade at the time, and yet I wrote a story within that time. People really need to come up with new excuses on the reason why they won't review, because while I hate the bullshit reviews (The "Nice", "Good Job", "Awesome", and the ever famous "Update Soon"), it shows that people are at least 'trying' if I can say that. I want people to quit the excuses and actually do something other then make the excuses, because while I understand that it can be 'hard', I'm still writing a story along with many others on this website of ours

Now lets get it on

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage Mountain but more specifically the Yondaime's, his father. The boy just continued to stare into the scroll that his father left him for what felt like three hours but in the reality was only about twenty minutes. In his hands were the only piece of his parents that he currently had, a scroll that only contained the words of what his father has written to him before his death. To make matters worse, He had know idea of what became of his mother, just a ink stain covering what could possibly be the most important information he would ever read in his life.

Naruto sighed again as he rolled the scroll up before placing it into his pouch and sat up from his position. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked into the sky with a blank look on his face

'Why sensei? Why do I feel this way? I could really use your guidance now.' Naruto thought as his mind went over what became of his sensei and the day he became the War Angel

(Flashback)

Naruto sliced through another shinobi before stabbing one more through his eyes. The blonde then went through some quick seals before calling out "Fire Release: Phoenix Storm." He then exhaled a torrent of fire towards a group of shinobi, who was cremated by the strong flames. Satisfied with his victory, he quickly ran with his arms flailing and his swords in hand, towards a hill to hide behind along with his teacher and the other shinobi in the family. This was a force that they never faced before, as these were thousands of shinobi's from almost all the shinobi nations against there small group of three hundred warriors. However, they were prepared to die today and be forever remembered as the group of 300 that took down an almost unstoppable force.

"Slayer-sensei, their arriving faster then they are dying. What are we going to do?" Naruto said with the one eyed looking at the boy for a moment before he spoke.

"Naruto, what was the first thing that I've ever taught you?" He asked with the eleven year old looking confused

"You told me that a warrior never allows himself to quit in a fight." He said with the man smirking at him

"Then are you ready to fight?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yes I am sensei." He said before seeing Slayer walk up to him and gave him a hug, confusing the boy even further

"Then you must continue the fight for us, the fight of keeping our memory alive." Slayer said with Naruto looking confused by that

"What are you saying sensei?" He asked with Slayer bending down on one knee

"You were the son I always wanted Naruto and I couldn't be more proud of you then I am now. You grown stronger over the years and you'll grow even stronger throughout your lifetime…But sadly I won't be able to see what you become." He said with Naruto's looking confused by that before he realized what the man was saying to him.

"No sensei, please don't do this. You always taught me that a warrior never leaves his comrades to die." He said with Slayer nodding

"Yes, but I also taught you that to live by the sword, you die by the sword. Its not your time yet my boy." He said before he made some quick seals before placing his hand on Naruto's chest, causing the boy to feel intense heat on his chest. Naruto coughed loudly before he looked at his chest and saw the symbol for war appear on his chest before vanishing and turning into a six point star tattoo. "By tomorrow mourning, you shall be my full successor in the four horsemen. Tomorrow you, Uzumaki Naruto, will become the War Angel." He said before he hit Naruto on his neck, causing the boy to fall into unconsciousness.

Slayer caught the boy and turned towards Meiya, who nodded her head and took the blonde into her arms. She then smiled at the man for the last time.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me Slayer-sama, I never forget you." She said as she gave him a hug

"You were like a daughter to me Meiya, so survive as well." He said with the woman nodding before she fled the scene. Slayer watched his 'children' leave before facing his army "Men, Tonight we all dine in hell." He said raising his arms with the men cheering before he charged at the approaching forces.

(The next day)

Naruto got up from his rest and found that he wasn't in the battlefield anymore and was in an unknown room. He quickly massaged his neck before hearing the door open to reveal Meiya walking in with a small smile on her face

"Glad to see your up little brother." She said as she kissed him on the forehead but saw his face was down

"He's gone isn't he Sis?" Naruto asked with Meiya nodding her head

"Yes, he died in the battle against those shinobi but always remember that he'll never die as long as we keep him in our hearts." She said before placing her hand over his heart and her taking his and placing it over her heart "As long as we survive, we will never let our father die." She said before kissing his forehead again and left the room. Naruto then placed his tattooed arms behind his head and laid along the bed.

"I hope your doing well….father."

(End Flashback)

"I guess it's about time I go find this place." He said before he stood up from his position on top of the Yondaime's head. Naruto then stopped the flow his chakra to his feet, allowing him to freefall towards the ground below. Naruto then began to perform a barrel roll before he pushed his legs off the rock and was now floating above the village, his arms spread across him as if he was flying through the sky. The boy hung in the air for three more seconds before he vanished in the air.

(Elsewhere)

Yuuhi Kurenai was currently in the dango shop of the village, eating with her best friend of the village Mitarashi Anko. For many years these two have been friends and while to most it may be confusing as to what the exact extinct of their relationship was, but they simply chalked it up to being nothing but stupid thinking.

"So let me get this straight, you got a New Year _gennin _teaching you, a_ jounin, _how to fight?" Anko said before eating another dango. She didn't know why she loved this stuff the way she did, but it didn't truly matter as no matter what she would happily eat the dango.

"I know it sounds weird but it's not as bad as you think. He's actually a great teacher and has even promised to teach me some of his ninjutsu down the road." She said taking a bite from her plate

"So you got a new boyfriend?" She asked with Kurenai blushing at that, which caused Anko to turn her smirk into a grin "Tell the truth Kure-chan, you like him don't you?" She said with Kurenai pushing her fingers together

"I don't know, maybe. I mean I have been to his house already and saw what he is like behind closed doors, but he's completely out of my league. He's half my age Anko." Kurenai said with Anko simply smiling at the woman she called her friend

"Then you I guess you wouldn't mind if I take him?" Anko said only jokingly since she didn't really know who the guy was, but messing with Kurenai was fun and this was a moment that she would take full advantage of

"What?" Kurenai said, surprisingly fast but caught herself and spoke again, "I mean what are you trying to say?" She asked again with Anko's smirk still plastered on her face

"I'm saying that would you mind if take him, since after all you don't want him." She said with Kurenai getting ready to answer before they were interrupted by a swirl of feathers and their stood Naruto.

"Kurenai, I need your help with something." Naruto said with the purple haired woman looking at him in astonishment

'That's Kurenai's man? He looks like he can level this whole village with his bare hands. I think I will take him.' She thought as she watched Kurenai snap into reality and answered the boy

"Oh! Yes Naruto-san what do you need?" She said but cursed inwardly for saying –san with his name again

"Two things, the first is that I told you stop the use the suffix with my name while I'm training you. Second is that I need your help finding this address." Naruto said before Kurenai nodded and walked over to the boy and took the address from his hand.

"Oh that's not to far from here, I you want I can go with you and help you find it." Kurenai said with Naruto nodding

"Very well then." He said before seeing Anko appear beside Kurenai with a smirk on her face

"Hey Kure-chan, have you forgotten your manners too? Aren't you going to introduce me to you're _friend_." Anko said stressing the word friend but couldn't help but look at the boy before her

"My name is U- no, my name is Namikaze Naruto." The boy said with Anko's eyes widening slightly before she spoke

"My names Mitarashi Anko, nice to meet you kid." Anko said with Naruto staring at her for a moment before a smirk came to his face

"The Mitarashi Anko, the princess of snakes." Naruto asked with the woman looking a little confused before she spoke '

"Yeah that's me, what do want an autograph?" She asked with Naruto shaking his head

"No, I just never thought I would see someone with a high clan background as Kurenai but looks like I was wrong." He said with Anko looking confused

"What do you mean? The only clan background that I have is that I was trained by the snake sannin." she said with Naruto giving her a confused look before he spoke

"Do any of you know the background of your clans?" He asked with his hand on his forehead before he looked at the purple haired woman "You're clan was also famous among the elemental countries being well known for their affinity to lightning and their lust for pleasure of the flesh with power beings, be it male or female. If you wish to learn more about you're clan then come find me, Kurenai let's go." He said with the black haired woman nodding before looking at her friend, who had a smirk on her face

"Oh yes Kurenai, you got yourself a good one. Don't think I won't be going after him." She said with Kurenai shook her head before she followed after the blonde boy, who surprising stood away from the location to wait for his black haired student.

(Two minutes elsewhere)

As they walked down the street, Kurenai couldn't help but notice that he was looking very anxious about something. It was like this anxiety on his mind wouldn't cease until he went to where they were going. Feeling that she should ask, she asked the blonde boy what was wrong.

"Naruto, is everything okay? You seem very anxious then normal." She said with Naruto sighing

"I apologize Kurenai, its just that I got a startling letter today and I really need to find this place." He said with Kurenai seeing the boy tensing up slowly. What could this letter be that would make him act like this.

"What was in the letter Naruto?" She asked

"It was a letter from my biological father." That was all she wrote, as Kurenai saw that he wasn't in the mood to talk until they arrived to the place. So she kept quiet and guided him to the location that he was looking for. The rest of the trip was five minutes long until they stood before a locked door in front of a building that looked like it hasn't been lived in for years. Naruto then bite his thumb and caused blood to form around the wound before placing it over the seal in the letter. A puff of smoke came in the form of a small key, that went into the lock and opened the door with ease.

Naruto and Kurenai walked into the house and saw that it was big enough for a young couple starting out or one with a child on the way. Kurenai marveled at how clean the place was, since it was apparent that no one has ever lived here.

"The reason why its so clean is because the person that lived here placed special chakra seals that covers the building with a sheet of chakra so that dust would disintegrate upon first contact. I'm actually surprised that it is still in affect after all this time." He said as he could already feel the miniature fluxes of chakra around the room.

Naruto then set off to find the room that contained what he was looking for while Kurenai marveled at the furniture in the room. The apartment was a three bedroom, two bathroom with a large living room with an open kitchen and a balcony. The living room was rather cozy with an L shaped sofa and a recliner chair, that middle-aged men referred to as the 'kings chair', and a large television attached to the wall. The kitchen was your average sized kitchen in an apartment building, but this one had an electric stove and oven. She also saw the paintings the room contained and some of them were beautiful while the others were humorous. She had to say that this was the kind a place a newly wed couple would get a kick out of having.

"Naruto, this place belonged to you're parents? They had exquisite tastes." She complimented him but didn't hear a sound of response coming from him. Feeling curious, she walked down the hall he walked down and saw that the three doors to the bedrooms was open wide. One room looked like a huge library with a light coming off the top of the ceiling thanks to a light seal that you charge with chakra. She then saw that the master bedroom held a large queen sized waterbed with two dressers on the side and beautiful painting over it. She then looked towards the last door and saw that Naruto was currently sitting down and staring at an object in his hand. She walked up to his side and saw that it was a picture of a handsome blonde haired man and a beautiful red haired woman, holding an adorable one-week-old baby boy. Her eyes widened when she saw a tiny droplet of water on the frame and knew what this was.

"Naruto, are these you parents?" She asked with Naruto nodding before turning to her, which caused her to gasp at the tear streak under his right eye

"Yes, these two are my parents Kurenai, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." He said with the woman gasping slightly before she felt something overcome her natural thinking. She bent down and took the picture out of his hands, causing him to look at her before feeling the red-eyed woman's embrace around his neck. Unknowingly, he placed his arms around her back and held her close as well.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but as far as he knew, he liked being in the black haired beauties embrace

(Later)

Naruto sat in a lotus position with his eyes closed and the moonlight coming off of his prone from at the moment. He just finished Kurenai's training and while the woman was currently resting in his place again, he wanted to get out and truly train for the first time in a while. As his eyes remained closed and his body relaxed, his shadow began to wiggle for a moment before it stretched about two feet away from the blonde and remained still. The shadow then began to spin on the ground until it just became a black whirlpool, which slowly began to sprout towards the sky until it formed a shape identical to Naruto, except his hair was white with extremely pale skin.

The Shadow Naruto chuckled before he looked at the true Naruto before him, who raised his head to look into the others white and black eyes

"I take it that you're ready for a good spar?" The Shadow Naruto said as he got up from his seat and looked at his clone

"Always ready Kumori, although you should try to fight harder this time." Naruto said to Kumori, who laughed as he drew his copy of White trick and Black Joker

"So its like that eh? Well then lets see which side is better, The Light side or the Dark side." He said as he charged at the blonde boy with his arms failing behind him. When he neared he hoped into the air with his swords above his head "God's throne technique – Twin Thunder" He said before sending his swords down. Naruto then drew both swords and held them in a reverse grip, blocking the sword attack. Naruto then spun around the shadow version of himself with his swords held under his arms

"Gods throne technique – Slash wave." He said sending both swords towards the others back, which sent a chakra X towards the back of the clone. Kumori quickly turned around and held both swords in a reverse grip before slamming them onto the ground calling out "Gods throne technique – Grand barrier." He said with a shield of chakra forming before him and blocking the chakra X. When Kumori let down the barrier, Naruto appeared before him with a sword strike from his left hand. Kumori blocked it easily and sent a second attack with his right. Naruto dodged the first strike for his head and blocked the close second, which came within a few inches of slashing his eyes out.

Naruto quickly bent down and spun himself along the ground with his swords in hand, making him look like a fan on the ground. Kumori hopped away from the blondes attack before seeing the boy hop into the air before his spinning increased to the point where he looked like a drill, with his voice calling out "Gods throne technique – Dragon Drill." He said before flying towards Kumori with his swords preparing to kill Kumori. The shadow version quickly summoned another barrier before jumping back, as the barrier was shattered upon contact. Kumori landed on the ground, as Naruto came out of his spin and landed on the ground with his feet skidding along the ground.

The boy then stood up and sheathed both swords before looking at his clone

"Taijutsu?" He asked with Kumori removing his kimono top and stepping into the sacred dragon style

"Taijutsu." Kumori replied with Naruto repeating the same thing and slipped into the same style. The two warriors looked at each for a moment before they charged at each other. Kumori hopped into the air and brought his right fist up before he slammed it on the ground, causing a crater to form. Naruto followed by performing a backwards front flip over Kumori before he landed on the ground and sent a kick towards Kumori's head. The shadow version blocked the kick and responded by grasping the leg and wrapping it under his arm before sending a right at Naruto's head. The blonde quickly hopped into the air and blocked the strike with his knee. The boy then bent himself back and placed his hands on the ground before using his legs to pull Kumori towards the ground head first.

The shadow version let go before performing a front flip and landed on the ground, before he spun around and sent a right to an expecting Naruto, who brought up his arms and blocked that attack. The blonde then sent another strike towards the clone of himself, which was blocked and responded to with another block and strike. The two warriors continued to trade blows with the other, never ceasing to gain the upperhand over the other.

Kumori blocked another punch aimed at his lower leg and aimed a back heal kick to Naruto's skull, who brought up his arms to block. Kumori then grinned, as he contracted his leg before spinning again and this time sent a forward kick jab to the boys stomach, before punching the boy with a wide left and sent him away with an uppercut. Naruto was lifted into the air and sailed over the air, before his body jerked backwards with his fingers aimed at Kumori

"Lightning Release: Static Edge." He said sending the bolt of lightning at the clone, whose eyes widened before hopping back from the lightning bolt but wasn't far enough to dodge the aftershock of the attack. Kumori landed on his ass hard but was able to get up from the ground. But what he saw next surprised him as Naruto appeared before him "Sacred Dragon style: First technique - Dragon Scar." Naruto called out sending the familiar attack pattern before going into the final portion. He spun his hand in front of him, summoning the ring of wind before sending his fist through it, causing the dragon to form.

"Death Strike." Naruto shouted as his fist connected with Kumori's head and caused it to explode. His body then got down on its knees before disintegrating into shadows and being absorbed by Naruto, getting the last message his mind came up with

'What the hell man? I thought we were supposed to announce when we go into the next section.' 

"Sorry Kumori that was just a desperate move on my part." Naruto said before he sat back on the tree with sweat glistening of his form. Kumori was getting more control of his body then Naruto had anticipated but that was understandable since he was the shadow version of himself. It took Naruto a good amount of time to create that clone, as he was the fusion of all the clone techniques that he knew. He used the Shadow clone technique as a base, and the blood and spirit clones to do the rest along with his own consciousness thanks to Kyuubi's tips on modeling him within his mind.

As such Kumori was born and the shadow copy of himself was truly using his usefulness to the fullest.

Kumori knew his fighting style, his technique, everything thus making him the perfect training partner, since as the saying goes 'The only person that can beat you, is yourself'

After resting up for a few more minutes, the boy picked up his kimono and ran out of the area to his apartment. He needed to get some rest for the night

(Three weeks later)

Three weeks passed after Naruto's return and things were getting heated in the terms of the blondes assistance among the new year rookies. Teams eight, nine, and ten all requested his help amongst their training regimen. The teams knew that the one thing that they needed in terms of growth was understanding of power. They knew not what it was like to fight for real in the outside world amongst true shinobi, so they wanted to get as far ahead in the world as they could.

The fist up was team ten who he decided to dub as 'Team Clan'

Team clan was a mixture of things that Naruto called the tri-fecta of failure, as Ino was weak, Shikamaru was slow, and Choji was skill less. The boy immediately knew that the best way to improve this team was to have all three of them train the same way before they sectioned themselves in different directions. This resulted in Naruto buying the three of them training vest, wristbands, and leg bands with each weight step about three times their normal weight. Once they were hit by the extra weight they were floored into the ground hard.

Naruto wasn't willing to let them rest, so he told them that they needed to work on their speed, endurance, and stamina before they get to the hard stuff. It took the team four hours just to get off the ground then they had to run around the field, which took them longer then that to do it. Now however, they could run at least two laps before feeling exhausted by the weight, telling the blonde haired boy that they were doing well.

Then came Naruto's next training subject, which was weaponry. Naruto already had a feeling that he knew what their elemental chakra were so he bought Choji a warhammer, Shikamaru a naginata, and Ino a cross bow. The three were confused as to why the boy would give them a weapon to use but felt that since he knew what he was doing that they would trust him.

Choji was an earth type regardless of what one might say, so he wanted the boy to practice in learning his element through his weapon. The weapon was the perfect weapon for an earth chakra master, as that was the main weapon found amongst Iwagakure. Therefore, when Choji learned how to channel his chakra into his weapon, he was shocked when he caused a shockwave large enough to cause a small earthquake. Naruto commented that the boy held massive quantities of strength in him, so earth chakra was a natural given to him.

Shikamaru was a possible wind type, as his personality was smooth and calm like the wind but fierce when serious. He figured that the boy would soon learn the ways of utilizing his wind chakra to heights that only someone of his high class IQ could create. Asuma figured that Naruto had elemental training prepared for them but for now was just getting them started on basics.

Ino was by far a fire type, as she held the personality needed for her to hold that element. Unlike everyone else, she was given the most training out of everyone, due to the simple fact that she was the weakest link. He focused solely on teaching her archery for now, as that was her only option in terms of growth. She, learned how to scope and map her targets and proper aiming techniques that Naruto gave her and was able to hit her target with two out of five arrows. She was taught how to use her Naruto also gave her a secondary weapon, which was a short sword that she could use incase her long distance fighting wasn't enough against an unknown opponent.

The next ones up were team eight who he nicknamed 'Team Bloodline'

Team bloodline wasn't what you would call a quality team, as Shino held low chakra, Kiba was to weak, and Hinata was to timid. So he began by working on their negatives more then their positives, as that way when they worked with their positives they would have less about them to call negative. The first thing he did was had to have them train without the use of their bloodlines or clan technique and see how far they went. Kiba was barely able to handle one day without his puppy, Shino was almost tempted to use his bugs during the session, and Hinata was slowly trying to resist the urge of activating her eyes. It was then that they realized why the boy did what he did, as they were to dependant on their bloodlines and not their own strengths.

The blonde would then take that opportunity to train their personal skills and hoped to get them at a certain level before this whole thing was said and done. As such he bought them all weapons, for Shino it was a metal bo staff and a pair of nun-chucks, for Kiba it was two tonfa's, while Hinata received a sword. He picked the weapons strictly by their fighting types, as Shino was a more tactical fighter, Kiba was a more of a ferocious type, and Hinata was more of graceful type.

Shino was more of the type of person to scope out a strategy before he would execute it with as much flawless precision as possible. So the Bo staff would be of a grand help to him, as he had it specially designed for the boy to plant a minority of his bug colony into the staff so that more chakra can be produced. Naruto also figured that Shino was a earth type, but Naruto knew that it would be to early to teach him how to use his element. All Shino needed to focus on right now his staff.

Kiba was a different story then the last time they met, as he appeared to have stopped being so arrogant that he would assume someone was weaker then him. As such Naruto thought that the perfect weapon for the dog boy was the tonfa's, as the required a ferocious fighter to take them to the next level. Naruto also predicted that the dog boy held the fire element, but the boy would first need to get the hand of his weapon before he would teach him how to use his element.

Hinata was last but was his personal favorite, as the girl showed that she was different from when the first met. While she would still blush around him, her stutter was gone along with her timid nature, though she was still a little too shy. Naruto didn't allow that to phase him though, as he taught Hinata how to use her sword, which was a long double edged sword with a pointed tip on the top. Naruto figured that the girl was a water type, so her natural movements would be smooth and calm like the waters. As such the boy decided to train her further in the sword technique, since she was perfect for a style that could work for her before he moved onto her element.

However, that wasn't all that they did together as they talked as well

(Flashback: Time with Hinata)

Naruto watched Hinata practice using her new sword with the elegance and grace that she held in her body. Naruto saw that while her form wasn't perfect, it did show much improvement then when she first practiced with the sword. The Hyuuga girl was also doing a bit of blushing, as Naruto would sometimes come by her and show her the proper stance or help her position with his hands going over her body. Personally Hinata wanted the boy to do more then just show her the proper form but that wasn't going to happen at the moment, for she needed to grow stronger first before she got her chance with the boy.

"Okay Hinata, its time to rest up before I show you another stance." He said with her sitting down on a grass field and Hinata doing the same and sat beside the blonde boy. Naruto then handed her a bottle of water, which she gladly excepted and was happy to be in his presence for the moment. Soon the calm silence became to unbearable to deal with, as such she decided to strike up a conversation

"So Naruto-kun, how do you like it here?" She asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Its been bearable but I can't say that I like it here. Just a few things have caught my eye, nothing more." He said before taking a swig of his water

"Well have you made anymore friends? Besides me, Shino-kun and Kiba-san." She asked with Naruto looking off in the distance before he spoke

"I suppose that I have some friends but one of them seem appears to be a fellow member of your clan." He said with her looking at him in small wonder

"You know Neji-neesan?" She asked with Naruto looking towards her with a raised eyebrow

"Neesan? I thought he was your cousin?" Naruto asked with Hinata nodding

"Yes he is, but I see him as a brother although he doesn't view me the same way." She said with her head down. Naruto saw that her attitude was changing and he needed to get her out of that funk. As such he grasped the underside of her chin and caused her to look at him. Her face blushed brightly at her chin being held in such away, but didn't mind in the least since it was Naruto's hands

"Hinata, you are allowing yourself to feel self-doubt again and as long as I'm here you will not be allowed to doubt yourself in the least. Got it?" He said as he removed his hand from her chin, although she was hoping he would keep it there and pull her in to his proximity. "I shall take care of Neji, although he will be more open to what I will say as oppose to the way he was before when I first met him." He said before standing up and had Hinata follow so that they could continue with the lesson.

(End Flashback)

Then last but not least came team nine or as he called them 'Team Fist'

All three held skills in high talents in Taijutsu but were far to versatile in their field of technique, so he decided to train them in areas outside their field. He began to train the three in swordsmanship with a similar style called 'Beast Strike', which was a style that didn't hold a pacific form to follow. The style would follow the flow of a persons spiritual essence and what he got was what he expected to see. Lee's essence resembled that of a primate, as they were nothing but energy when the time came. Neji was more of a crane or a falcon, a calculating animal that took time before engaging. The last was Tenten and her essence resembled a panda bear, a calm creature that could turn on you at any moment. While he was training the three of them, he had different experience's from each one.

(Flashback: Time with Lee)

"Okay Lee, the first thing I'm going to need from you is an assessment of all that you know." He said with Lee sitting before him.

"I cannot use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu so I focus solely on my Taijutsu. I can use the goken style and the eight chakra gates but I can only open about five of them right now." He said with Naruto whistling loudly before he spoke up

"That's quite impressive for one that's not even what some would call 'normal' shinobi. However at the same time, it's your greatest weakness as well." He said with Lee looking at him with confusion

"What do you mean exactly?" He said with Naruto putting up a finger

"One, when your fighting a shinobi and they realize that you can't use Ninjutsu, then all they would have to is keep their distance long enough to get in the victory. That assessment would take them a total of fifty seconds, maybe even shorter if they are wise. So that would mean that you would have to defeat your opponent within that timeframe, and if he is above your level then you would be forced to use your eight gate and lotus techniques." He said before holding up a second finger

"Two, once you used the eight gates, your body will give off untold amounts of fatigue and that will leave you weak for the rest of the fight. It will also render you an easy target to either kill or capture in order to get information. Plus, you won't be able to use the gates for a certain amount of time and maybe longer depending on the number of gates you use at a time. So if you were to use all five gates at once and when you use the lotus technique, your body will become just a mass of pulled muscle and flesh ready to be killed." He said before he held up his third finger

"Lastly, is that when you fight using just the lotus style and the eight gates, it will create a great combo of power, speed, and strength but it will only work for one person. If you fought more then one shinobi, and one of them is either a sensor, an analyst, or just being very good at long distance fighting then you'll be easy pickings for them. Sure you could take out one, but whose to say that you'll have the same luck with your second opponent? He would have already learned how you fight and created three possible ways to defeat you." He said with Lee looking down on that, as he never truly looked into it like that.

"But what can I do? Gai-sensei is the only true Taijutsu master and I can't use jutsu." He said with Naruto smirking at him

"That is where your wrong my friend, as there are other options to fighting without Ninjutsu, hell a friend of mine from my travels can't use chakra either but he's found his way around that." He said with Lee raising an eyebrow at that.

"Well what did he do?" He asked

"He discovered that he had a rare disease among the shinobi world that makes our bodies chakra systems not develop. You see, he learned that while he could still a access the eight gates he couldn't mold his chakra like all of us can. Instead he focused on his taijutsu, kenjutsu, and training his body. For you I would say that you only focused on your technique and not your body so that it could handle the stress of the style. I will be working with you on those three criteria's with your body coming first then after that I will move onto teaching you more taijutsu styles." He said with Lee looking as if he was drooling at the prospect.

"How many styles do you know Naruto-san?" He asked with Naruto stroking his chin

"Probably five, its been awhile since I learned a new style but I digress from that as I only plan on showing you two styles to incorporate into the goken style. After you learn these styles, I will teach you kenjutsu, but I think I might have to do some research on you since I think I might know your clan." He said with Lee's eyes widening

"You know of my clan? Please tell me, I've been dying to learn of them all my life." He said with Naruto shaking his head

"Not yet as I don't have all the details yet but I might have an idea." He said before he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Lee, who caught it in hand

"That is a training regimen that I want you to follow to the very letter. Your body needs to be developed to be able to withhold certain amounts of stress, so I want you to buy a set of armor weights also get a sword while your at it, since I will be teaching you kenjutsu. Once you do that go buy some new clothes and they better not be green." He said with Lee looking shocked at that.

"But I like these clothes, so why would you want me to throw them away." He asked with Naruto snarling for a moment

"Because you'll stick out like a straight guy in a gay club, so go find some new clothes and remember nothing green." He said with Lee nodding before he got up to get what was asked of him.

(End Flashback)

After that day Lee returned with a set of black full body weighted body armor on his forearms, legs, and chest area. The boy knew that they were heavy but not this heavy, as he removed the weights gai had him wear for his taijutsu style to be taken to a new height. Under the weights were a visible brown bodysuit that stopped around his neck. Lee also brought a katana as naruto instructed him and the blade was beautiful. It was a long dual sided black sword with a red handguard that resembled a six sided star. The handle was wrapped in brown leather and six point star etching going down the handle. He decided to name the sword Kuroshuensha (Black Illusion), and couldn't wait until he trained in the sword arts

Naruto also instructed him to get used to the armor first and run in it at his normal speed before increasing the weights. He should get used to it pretty quickly with his high amounts of stamina and the previous training with. Naruto told him that the armor is solely meant for training purposes, so if he wished to continue wearing armor then he should buy some battle armor as well.

Lee was now to the point that he could run at half his normal speed but would tire out a little faster then he normally would but Naruto figured that he was training constantly to get used to the weights, so his progress was understandable.

Next came Neji, who Naruto had to say that he enjoyed hanging with since they had allot in common

(Flashback: Time with Neji)

Naruto stood before the Hyuuga branch member, who held a look of focus on his face and was prepared for whatever the boy had planned to teach him

"Okay Neji, before we begin this training, I have a question that I wish for you to answer." He said with Neji nodding his head and prepared answer with the best of his ability. Naruto stared at him for a moment before he spoke "Why is it that you aren't on good terms with your cousin Hinata?" He said with the boys eyes widening. Had that question been asked before meeting Naruto, he would have snapped on the person asking said question. However, he was different now so it was more of a surprise then an instant anger inducing question.

"When I was five years old, my father was taken from me after Hinata-sama was kidnapped by a Kumo shinobi posing as bringer of peace between Konoha and Kumo. When Hinata-sama kidnapper was found by Hiashi-sama, the man was killed and she was saved. But Kumo wasn't willing to let that go and demanded Hiashi-sama's head as retribution for the death of the Kumo ambassador. However, my father was instead sent in Hiashi-sama's place so that the clan's secrets wouldn't be discovered by their obvious intentions of learning the Byakugan's secrets. I know that it wasn't her fault but I just can't help but not blame Hinata-sama for the death of my father." He said with Naruto looking him in the eye before he spoke.

"That's nothing but a warped P.O.V. from your part Neji, as you forgot something very important, your caged bird seal. If you father wasn't sent to Kumo to be executed then you guys wouldn't even exist. The village would have been attacked by Kumo and two things would have happened. One your whole clan would have been slaughtered by Kumo, as they would know all the abilities of your Byakugan and the weaknesses they contain. Two, with your clans death at the hands of Kumo, Konoha would be dealt an extremely crushing blow by the enemy and we would become weaker then the current situation we are in now with the Uchiha clan now being all but wiped out. You should also stop blaming Hinata for your problems, as she was only a child at the time and that kidnapper just took what was easy. You can't blame her for problems that were never her own fault to begin with." Naruto said with Neji looking down on the ground for a moment before he looked up

"I will try Naruto, but I can't make any promises." He said with Naruto snorting before he shrugged his shoulders

"Don't worry about all that, as in time you will. Now onto your training." He said with Neji perking up at that

"What will you teach me?" He asked out of curiosity

"I will be teaching you a new fighting style and your elemental chakra so that you'll learn new jutsu's." He said with Neji frowning

"I'm afraid that I can't learn those Naruto, as learning a new taijutsu style and new jutsu would cheapen the pure form of the Hyuuga clan." He said with Naruto looking at him with his mouth agape.

"You actually believe that? Then allow me to teach you something; Specialization will lead to stagnancy. Stagnancy will lead to weakness. Weakness will lead to death. Your clans style is designed for close quarter combat and chakra strikes. If you were in a situation that had you facing a long ranged fighter, you would have to find ways to get close enough to strike and lets not even count if he or she is a sensor type or a strategist, as you'll just be a sitting duck in battle. Plus if you stick to just the Jyuuken style then you'll be easily defeated by someone who has faced that style before. This is why you need to learn more then just one section of fighting, as that way you'll gain more power in the long run." Naruto said with Neji unable to argue that.

"I guess maybe it is time for a change." He said before Naruto tossed him an object which he caught. It was a short sword made of high carbon steel. It was about two feet long. The handle was made of a tough, heat-resistant material, and the hilt was hooked. The blade was straight for a while, but swelled towards the tip. Neji looked at the boy in small surprise before he spoke.

"That sword is to help you in the long run but for now lets start your training." Naruto said before he got into a stance with Neji following suit

(End Flashback)

Naruto trained Neji on the speed of his strikes and the flow of his attacks. The boy was able to get the style that he was learning and had even managed to integrate it into the Jyuuken style, although he was keeping it a secret for now. Naruto figured that as much but started to teach him some ninjutsu, which to their surprise was Neji's very own element; Lightning. The boy learned two lightning techniques that Naruto held which was the Lightning Release: Static Edge and the Lightning Release: Thunder web. The thunder web technique was a variant to the static edge but allowed more lightning to come out and attack multiple enemies at once, but the strikes were wild and weren't able to be directed like the static edge technique. This was when Neji inverted the move to work with his short sword that he dubbed Flying Thunder.

Naruto figured that with more training and a little more time, Neji will become a great close to mid range fighter.

Lastly came Tenten, who he had to say enjoyed being around the most

(Flashback: Time with Tenten)

"Um…Naruto, what exactly are you going to teach me?" Tenten asked with Naruto looking her over for a moment before he spoke

"I'm want you to tell me all of your skills before I give you a proper assessment." He said with Tenten nodding before she pulled out her scrolls

"I'm a master of weaponry Ninjutsu and on using every basic weapon in the world." She said with Naruto nodding his head before he spoke

"While that is quite the feat to have, it won't last you long in a fight, especially if you were to compete against someone that can use wind Ninjutsu. It is also a weakness to surround yourself in one skill, as I know some people that are able to withstand weapons and can take very little damage from the sharpest of blades. You also can't help but think of the idea of fighting someone that fights in mid to long distance fighting, as you can't exactly plan how you are going to attack them with only a weapon in hand right?" He said with Tenten looking down abit

"I never truly looked at it like that, but what do you suppose I do?" She asked with Naruto tossing her a scroll, which she caught

"I want to work more on your Ninjutsu and on how to use that little weapon that I gave you in that scroll." He said with Tenten opening the scroll to reveal her newest weapon. Tenten looked at it in surprise before looking at Naruto for a more moment before she squealed loudly before she ran up to him and planted a big one on him. Tenten then released his face and smiled brightly, while Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll be great with this weapon, thank you." She said before hugging him, which made Naruto just stand there for a moment before he said something that he already knew the answer to

"I guess you like that weapon don't you?" He said with Tenten nodding vigorously before grabbing it off the ground and stood ready for Naruto to teach her

"Okay it starts like this…." He said as he began to show her what to do

(AN: I know that I should go into detail about the weapon I gave her but I want that to be a little surprise in the future)

(End Flashback)

However, no one couldn't say that they had the most training then Kurenai, as Naruto turned up the heat on her Kenjutsu training. The black haired woman found herself physically drained by the end of his session while he would still hold enough energy to last him by the end of the training. Infact there were times that she was so drained that Naruto allowed her to stay in his home, sometimes back to back, before she was finally able to take the stress of the training and would have enough to take herself back to her apartment.

Of course there were times when Kurenai would ask if she could stay, which he didn't mind since he was getting used to her presence around him. But on one of those nights came something that surprised them both but would start something a little more then what they currently had.

(Flashback – Two weeks ago)

Naruto laid a tired Kurenai down on his bed, as said woman was far to drained to even walk much less make it home. He knew that he should lighten up on her training, but for some odd reason he felt as if he wanted to make her training harder on purpose so that she would ask to stay over for the night. He had this feeling that Kurenai felt the same but didn't even wish to point it out, seeing as how she would welcome the idea of getting drained physically so she could stay over.

He shook off those ideas before he left the room to go sleep on the couch but a soft hand grabbed his wrist, telling him to stop. He turned around to find one Kurenai sitting up on the bed, her hand still on his wrist and was looking down on the bed a little.

"Umm Naruto, if it isn't too much trouble do you think you could sleep here tonight….w-w-with m-me." She said with a small blush on her face. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a face of confusion

"Are you sure Kurenai? I mean I'm just fine sleeping on the couch." He said with the woman shaking her head

"No, I don't want to sleep with the idea of you being uncomfortable after all that you've done for me and allowing me to take you're bed. The least I can do is let you sleep here." She said with Naruto looking at her for a moment before he nodded his head.

"As you wish." He said before he walked over to his closet and began to remove his cloths until he was down to nothing but his boxers. When he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of Kurenai in nothing but a thin white bra and thong set that began gave him a sense of arousal. The woman was blushing profusely at seeing him half naked again although inwardly she wanted him to be fully naked. Brushing those thoughts aside, she pulled the covers to his side of the bed and watched as the blonde boy walked over to his bed and laid in it. As he laid down, Kurenai then surprised him more by laying her head down on his chest and hugging him close to her.

"Thank you Naruto for being so kind to me." She said as she laid her head on his chest and began to fall asleep. Naruto then placed his arm behind her and held her close before he placed his head on the pillow

"No problem Kurenai, good night." He said as he slowly fell asleep

As his eyes closed he could have sworn he heard her respond "Good night….Naruto-kun."

(End Flashback)

After that day, things between them were never the same, as they would train together and spend time together, either having a bite to eat or hanging around the park and enjoying the peaceful silence. If one were to look at the two, they would say that they were dating in an instant, however the two shinobi were oblivious to this, or at least Naruto was. Right now the two shinobi were currently in the hot springs with Naruto paying for both himself and her. Kurenai was surprised by this but all the boy told her was that she deserved it for all the hard work she has done.

After that the black haired woman couldn't object to the boys act of kindness towards her.

Kurenai sat in the relaxing waters, allowing the heat to slowly free her tense skin after the last training session she had with Naruto. The boy was a truly great teacher, as she never felt her strength being this high in years. She would have to say that after the blondes training, she went up a level from low jounin to possible mid jounin, maybe a little higher to be between mid jounin and high jounin. Her thoughts then changed from Naruto's teaching her to the boys personal life, and while she knew more then anyone else in this village about the mysterious blonde, she didn't truly have knowledge on him other then the fact that he was teaching her.

She would be lying to herself if she didn't say that she had a crush on the boy and maybe could go as far to liking him. There was something about him that just drove her nuts and made her long to have him close to her whenever he was near her presence. She quickly shook her head free from those thoughts as another person entered the waters and she turned her head to find one Mitarashi Anko sitting in the relaxing waters with her body as naked as hers.

She didn't have to worry about seeing her best friend naked, as they already seen each other birthday suits enough times to be at ease around the other. Anko smirked at her friend before speaking up

"So Kure-chan, have you gotten your boyfriend yet?" She said with Kurenai blushing while scowling at her

"Anko-chan, I told you that he is not my boyfriend. He is just teaching me about my clan and their fighting style, which by the way reminds me. Have you taken him up on his offer?" She asked with something evident of jealousy in her voice. Anko caught on to the tone but decided to let it go since her friend was always known to hold in her emotions instead of expressing them.

"No, I haven't decided yet. I've been trying to look through any history on my clan but all I drew were blanks on each book that I picked. I have to say though that he got it right when he said that I loved sex." Anko said, as she was a _very _wild lover, since she wasn't playing for one team. You could say that she was a free agent signing in and withdrawing from different teams.

"You should take him up on his offer Anko-chan, he has really helped me out over the past three weeks of training. I've actually gone up a level in skill and with more training to come; I'll be mid ANBU by the end of this year." She said with happiness in her voice while Anko decided to call her on that.

"Yeah and maybe you'll be the one to turn him into a man before the end of the year, not unless I get him of course." She said jokingly, but she was pretty sure that if push came to shove, she would mean those words. Kurenai then gave her a small glare, which unknowingly told Anko the whole story. Her best friend IS attracted to the boy and could possibly have strong feelings for him.

"Anko-chan, as much as I love you I'm afraid that I won't let you take him from me." She said before realizing what she just said but knew the damage was already done. Anko then got a little closer to the black haired woman, her smirk never faltering.

"And the reason is because….." Anko said trailing off with Kurenai blushing up a storm before she spoke

"Because….I want him." She said with Anko cheering loudly and jumped into the air, her assets bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Kurenai-chan, your finally being honest with yourself." She said before hugging the black haired woman, but unknowingly placed Kurenai's face into her bust area. Kurenai blushed at that before she pushed Anko off her, with Anko also realizing what she just did and blushed brightly.

"Sorry Kurenai-chan, I'm just so happy for you." She said with Kurenai nodding before a smirk came to her face

"You know that I'm willing to share him though, right?" Kurenai said with Anko looking at her in surprise

"You would share him? Why?" Anko asked with Kurenai sighing before she spoke

"Because I can see that you like him and I already know about Hinata. I think that there are two other girls that want him as well, and as much as I want him for myself, it wouldn't be fair to all of you. But let this be known, I get first dibbs on him before you all get your shot." Kurenai said with Anko smirking at her.

"I see no problem with that." Anko said until she did something very unexpected. Before Kurenai could even see it coming, Anko closed the distance between and planted a small kiss on her friends lips. Kurenai's eyes widened before they closed and she found herself kissing Anko back until ten seconds went by and they both separated.

"Thank you." Anko said before sitting back in the spring and relaxing. Kurenai did the same as her friend and allowed the warm water to heal her body.

"No problem."

(Meanwhile)

Namikaze Naruto was now walking towards the male side of the hot spring with only his black shorts on, exposing his upper body to the women that worked there. They all had bright blushes on their faces, and some were having minor fantasies about their hands going over Naruto's body to give him a massage. The blonde however didn't even acknowledge it as he continued walking forward before he heard the sounds of perverted giggling. At first he ignored it but when he heard it a few more times he decided to go investigate it.

He then traveled towards the sound, that grew louder and appeared to be coming from the women's side of the hot springs. Upon his arrival, he caught the sight of an old man peeping at the women bath. He wore a forest green gi with fish net arm and leg bands, and red wooden sandals. Over all that he wore a red trench coat. He also wore a custom headband that had two horns sticking on the top with the kanji for oil on it and had two red lines going down his cheeks.

Before anyone knew what came next Naruto spoke "Hey pervert, why are you peeping on the women's bath?" He said with the old man shouting in surprise and faced Naruto. The old man looked at Naruto, who was now looking above the old mans head. Naruto then pointed behind the old pervert, who slowly turned his head to find a mob of women in bathrobes and murderous looks. The old man gulped before he looked towards Naruto, who was now as far from the mob as he was. With a mighty roar a woman pounced on Jaraiya and began to pound him into the ground with many more joining in before two minutes passed and the girls all got up. One of them looked at Naruto and thought that he was in on all this.

"Were you peeping on us as well?" She said as she was ready to go another round. Naruto simply shook his head to let her know that he has done no such thing

"I'm afraid that peeping on women is not my forte, however I'm sure you all wouldn't even mind if I did. You might have even invited me to your side of the waters." Naruto said with the women blushing before they ran back to their bath. After the women were gone, Naruto sighed as he grabbed the old man and healed his wounds with his healing technique. Once the wounds were healed and the old man came to he saw the mans eyes widened like he saw a ghost

"M-Mi-Minato? Your alive?"

This surprised him. It appears that the old man knew his father "You knew my Father?" he said. The old man looked like he was about to have a heart attack

"Yes, I was Minato's teacher Jaraiya." He said with Naruto's eyes widening slightly before the relaxed

"Then I guess you're my godfather, since Father did say that a man named Jaraiya would be my godfather." He said with Jaraiya looking shocked

"You mean to tell me that your that brats son?" He asked with Naruto nodding

"Yes, Namikaze Naruto at you're service." He said with the old man smirking at him

"Well then it looks like we got some things to talk about. However, I'm afraid that this place is too opened eared so lets go some place more private." He said before he left in a puff of smoke and Naruto in a whirl of feathers.

(Later that night)

Naruto entered his apartment with a small smile on his face although it was well hidden in the darkness. He took off his clothes and prepared to get some good rest but he stopped when he discovered something that he missed. He looked at the picture of his parent's closely and noticed something was off. On the far left corner on the bottom of the frame was a slip of paper that must have missed his eyes up until now, which was confusing since he never missed a thing in his life.

He picked up the slip and unraveled it to reveal what looked like a blood seal. After biting his thumb and wiping the blood over the seal, a puff of smoke rose from the seal and out came a scroll. He then opened it and saw that it was in his fathers hand writing, so he began to read what his father left him this time.

"_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this then that means you saw the slip and are hopefully at the right age of fifteen but who knows at this point. Now what I wanted to do with this letter was inform you that over the years, my village and clan have built some animosity towards each and as such I asked the following to issue an arranged marriage between you and several others. Three of them are from Konoha and two others are from outside the village so that we may instill further peace between each other, one of which is greatly needed as for years we have been working an alliance agreement between each other and the only way to do it was by marriage. _

_As such you are engaged to the princess of the Hyuuga clan, the princess of the Tenshin clan, and the princess of the Inuzuka clan. You are also engaged to Wind Countries, princess of Wind and Snow countries princess of snow. _

_I hope that you aren't to mad at me but look on the bright side……..Well there is no bright side to this but it must be completed or else it will result in a war _

_Goodbye my son and hope you make plenty of children_

_Bye _

Naruto looked at the note with his eyebrow twitching, as Minato drew a picture of him frowning with five smiling women by his side along with a ball and chain attached to his ankle with the words "Game Over" written under the picture

'I hate you so much right now father that I'm almost tempted to try to resurrect you just to kill you again.' He thought before placing the note on table and climbed into his bed to drift off into sleep. He would deal with this in the mourning.

AN: Done and done. There go and that marks the end of another one, so I hope you guys are happy about the new update. Now I know that some of you feel like I rushed Kurenai into liking Naruto but in all truth, she already had an attraction to him and since they spent allot of time together her feelings grew. Some people are worse with that style of pairing, majority of it being the Naruto/Sakura fans, as some would do an instant love scene to death, For example:

Naruto walked down the street and walked right into Yugito Nii somehow

"I'm sorry miss, however I'm surprised at how pretty you are." He said with the girl nodding her head

"Of course I am and you are very handsome. I think I love you." She said before getting closer to him

"I think I love too, although we don't know each others name." He said with him extending his hand that Yugito took

"I'm Yugito"

"I'm Naruto"

And with that they made out right on the spot

Come on now, what I like to do is give time to have the feelings develop so that way it will look far more realistic. Also to those brimming the strong scent of stupidity and are planning to say something about that last scene, just know this. He would have found it either way so I just did it now, so get a life. Some people are also wondering why I refer to certain people as being stupid and the answer is simple.

Stupidity is but a comfort zone for people to live on, as they can be themselves when they are stupid and enjoy themselves when they being their natural stupid selves. However, that comfort zone would lead them to make themselves believe that they are smart, and try to flame people or just simply talking as if they wrote a million stories and they have zero proof to back up their claim, which will result in utter humiliation on their part and even more from me. I don't take to kindly to anything negative and I sure as hell don't like reviews. Some people act like pussies when they get flamed and let those assholes enjoy what they've done and caused you to quit your work. I on the other hand are on the other side of that spectrum, as I WILL take your ass down a peg and show you that you fucked with the wrong mutha fucka. It matters not, the color of thy own skin, for he shall endureth the flame of hatred and respond with an almighty ass kicking of his own a thousand fold.

Infact let me tell you a funny story. Last year the original Tenraku got a flame and it was from two bitches named Afrolord0 and PureSilverRaven. They said some words and talked as if they were the best writers on this site (Which is impossible since nobody knows whose the best writer on this website, so we need to have an award show of sorts to find out). They soon got a response from me in a from of a review that one of them wrote and the following events happened a month later. They both changed their names, one dropped his story and deleted everything on his profile, and the other one doesn't let her mouth run her life again.

So if you want to try it go ahead, its been awhile since I kicked someones ass with my words and I haven't gotten much of a challenge since

The next chapter may take a little longer to come out but at this point in time I don't truly know. So Rate and Review, as this time I want the number to go from 92 to 125, I don't want that fire you guys had on ch.2 to leave so just leave a three letter review if you don't know what to say.

Until Next Time

Peace


	5. Naruto Arc: Chapter 4

Chapter 5 – Lemonade

What's up people, the circus is back with your ring leader Frank Strong a.k.a. Reaper INI. Now last chapter I got a good response from you guys and while you fell short of the goal I wanted it was still three reviews short so it's not a problem. You guys also did well in the reviews and while a few went against what I asked, a majority of you did you job. That should tell you that it ain't as hard as you thought it was, so keep practicing and pretty soon you'll get good in the reviews

Now without any further delay

Lets get it on

It was a beautiful mourning for Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the professor sat behind his desk and was currently addressing the four teams before him; the newly dubbed Konoha 12 or 11 sense one was missing at the time. Currently he was preparing to send them on a joint C-ranked mission that had to be accomplished until the doors of his office was broken off their hinges and sent the guards flying across the room and hitting the wall behind Sarutobi. All four teams looked on in shock at this until they saw the familiar face of one Namikaze Naruto entering the room with a stoic look on his face.

The blonde appeared to be oblivious to the others as he tossed the contract of his arranged marriages to Hiruzen, who caught it and looked at the boy in confusion

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked with the others looking confused at that and stared at the Hokage, who also seemed to have forgotten about the other group.

"It's a scroll that lists the girls you are engaged to. What's the big deal?" He asked while some of girls stiffened at that. The blonde boy is engaged? How? And what lucky bitch?

"I want you to nullify it, make sure that it doesn't see the light of day." Naruto said with the same girls now looking towards the blonde in disbelief. Why did he sound so angry about getting married?

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't nor do I have the legal right to say so. Your father has the final say in the matter plus there are signature's of each union given to you as well as the Hokage seal. There is nothing I can do, sorry." The old man said with Naruto still glaring at the old man

"Fine then, I'll just ignore it and if it comes to memory of the participants that signed the contract then I'll leave the village. I'm not going to do this one way or another." Naruto said with the girls now looking saddened. He didn't want to get married? Why?

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that either. The truth is that the signatures in this scroll hold high status among not only the villages but outside the very country. To do that would be disrespect to towards them and would cause immediate war between you and the signing participants. You would be killed the very moment you break this contract. Besides, don't you want to have a clan of your own?" Sarutobi asked while the others were just watching this with curious gazes.

"No." Was Naruto's reply with the others gasping.

"Why not Naruto? I have children and I was one of the most feared men during the second and third Great War." Hiruzen said with Naruto scowling before he took out a BINGO book and showed him the section listed under A-class criminals with his profile being the length of four pages.

"This is why Hokage-sama. I am a criminal in the outside world and no matter what I do, I will be hunted for all that I've done till the end of my days. If word goes out about me having fiancés and they are discovered, not only will they continue to hunt me down but they will be hunted down so that those bastards can feel like they are getting some measure of revenge on me by taking something precious. And lets not even start with the person that is my father and my mother, as those bastards will feel like they accomplished even more by getting back at them. And lets not even start with what this village will do if they find out." Naruto said with getting even more confused looks from the group? What would the village have to do with his future wives?

"So what do you plan to do Naruto? From what your telling me is that no matter what you do, you'll be hunted down. So why not just get stronger to protect them, after all you can't tell me that you'll be willing to deny something that's been asked of you." Hiruzen said with Naruto scowling at him, knowing that his surrogate grandfather knew him the best out of anyone in the village.

"Fine Hokage-sama, but I tell them when _I'm _ready to do it. If they are going to be my wives then they would need to get stronger then before." He said before seeing the others all standing there and looking at the two shinobi, who talked as if they were the only ones in the room "How long have you guys been standing there?" Naruto asked with the others sweat dropping at that

"We've been standing here since you broke down the doors." Kurenai said, although she was inwardly wondering who was engaged to the blonde boy she wanted.

"What just happened here?" Sakura asked with Naruto sighing before he spoke

"It's a personal matter that you all heard and because of my rare moments of stupidity, I forgot that you were here. Speaking of which, why are you guys here?" He said with the group getting sweat drops once more.

"Their here to receive the joint C-rank mission I told the sensei's about yesterday. Kakashi was supposed to brief you on it yesterday." He said sending a small glare at the masked man, who was currently letting out a small embarrassed laugh while scratching his head

"Actually I thought it would have been easier to just bring them here so that way they can be briefed on the mission." He said with Naruto sighing and muttering under his breath "useless sensei" which made Kakashi's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed towards him.

"What did you say Naruto?"

"I said you're a useless sensei, are you death in one ear like you are in one eye?" Naruto asked with the others snickering until Kakashi sent them a quick glare before he looked towards Naruto

"I don't appreciate that Naruto, as I am the jounin leader of gennin cell 7. A team that you are a member of." He said with Naruto snorting

"Don't insult me with such foolishness as that. I know true teammates and those two aren't even smart enough to tell that I have yet to come to one of the supposed _team _meetings." He said with Sakura adding in her two cents to the matter at hand

"But I've seen you come to every team meeting since the day we became a team, so how can you say that you've never been to one?" She said with Naruto snorting before he created a shadow clone in front of them

"There's a funny thing about the shadow clone jutsu that I can't help but love about it. It allows you to retain the memories of the clones that you summoned and trained with, thus allowing you to be in two places at once. So say if I were to try to learn a new jutsu, or create a new attack, or go to a team meeting filled with a pathetic slut from the Haruno clan, an arrogant weakling hailing from the Uchiha clan, and a perverted tardy sensei from the Hatake clan. You see? Its usefulness is non deteriorating." Naruto said with the other jounin snickering at that but Kakashi wasn't finished

"But you're supposed to be bonding with them and helping them as well. Don't you remember what I told you or your clone the second day we trained 'Those who breaks the rules are trash, but those that abandoned their teammates are worse then trash.' Is that what you are trying to tell me, that you're worse then trash?" Kakashi said with Naruto looking him dead in the eye

"I have seen true comrades during my travels and not a single one of them were ever willing to be arrogant or foolish with life's turmoil's. I have buried _hundreds _of comrades that were willing to die in the battlefield if only to protect the people they loved. I have bled, cried, and mourned over my comrades and each one has proved to me that they are the truth when it comes to being comrades. Those two bitches are a mockery to the very dirt I buried my friends within, and the last thing I would do is allow their memories in me to be tarnished by working with that bitch and his stupid little whore. So you're right, I may abandon them but they are _very_ far from being my comrades nor will I ever see them as such. They are worthless compared to the true trash that I've killed, but at least they were able to earn my respect. They have yet to even earn the right to know past my name, something that their teams have." He said pointing to the other jounin "So I'm sorry if I miss your pathetic lessons on shit that I already know, or miss a goddamn D-rank in pulling fucking weeds. I don't have time for bullshit, as I have things to do, people to train, and training that needs to be done. Unlike you, I value time." He finished his rant with the other jounin, as well as the Hokage, looking at him with their mouths agape. Kakashi only stared at the blonde boy, unable to respond or even comment on that

"**And the winner is…The Kit." **Kyuubi said, proud of his vessel for keeping his 'don't give a shit' attitude intact. Hiruzen then shook his head before he addressed the jounin in his room

"Anyway, you are to be at the front gate in two hours. Dismissed." He said with Naruto leaving in a whirl of feathers before anyone could ask him another question. The others nodded their heads before they walked out of the room in order to prepare for the upcoming mission.

(Three hours later)

Naruto could now be seen walking on the dirt road with Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 following closely behind with their client currently being surrounded by the other gennin with Naruto in the very front and the four jounin at the very back. They were currently discussing the mission at hand amongst their gennin and also discussing how their student's progression has been going since the day that they were brought together, something that Kakashi couldn't truly participate in since he hasn't done much for them. But that didn't stop them from discussing their students before going to Kakashi's strongest student, Naruto.

"So tell me eternal rival, what youthful lessons have you passed onto young Naruto?" Gai asked with Kakashi scratching his head sheepishly

"I haven't actually taught them anything yet." He said with others looking at him in surprise

"What? Kakashi, you were supposed to train from the very moment they became teammates. You mean to say that you allowed them to go two months without learning more in their career?" Asuma said, knowing full well that he started their training from day one although Naruto did a little majority of the work that he did but the Sarutobi clan member could at least say that he did something.

"Yeah Kakashi, I've been focusing on their chakra control and chakra output right now before moving onto the next step. You mean to tell me that they are still on the same level as they were when you first got them?" Kurenai asked, although she knew that they would have never gotten this strong if it wasn't for Naruto and she also knew that it was thanks to him that she wouldn't be considered the weakest jounin in the group.

"The truth is that they hold no form of teamwork at all, even up to this point. Sasuke prefers to be a loner and do things on his own, Sakura prefers to be near Sasuke as much as she can and try to belittle Naruto as much as she can, which just results in more animosity between them when he calls her a whore. And as you just figured out, Naruto used Shadow clones from the very beginning, so how am I supposed to train them equally when they have no chemistry between each other?" Kakashi asked with the others looking silent for a moment

"Well then eternal rival, maybe you should actually try to get them to bond. From what I've heard so far, Sasuke is still arrogant, Sakura is still the weakest and is his fan girl, and Naruto would prefer being away from them. Why not instead try to bring them together and see what you can do." Gai said with the others nodding, since he did that for his team a year ago when Neji would do nothing but belittle Lee, Lee wanted to do nothing but challenge Neji, and Tenten trying to be the mediator between the two. But ever since Naruto gave them a visit, they were doing far better as a team then they have ever done a year ago, and it made Gai's heart swell up with pride for his team

"Well its not that easy Gai? Those three could possibly be the worst team that I've ever trained with Naruto being team seven at this point." Kakashi said, as he hadn't received a headache this big since Obito was his teammate.

"Well Kakashi, you're just going to have to try since our teams are already a step ahead of them in every department besides Naruto as he's light years ahead of them." Asuma said with Kakashi giving him a confused look

"How do you know Naruto? Have you talked to him?"

"He's been helping our teams with their training since we got them, he's even changed Ino and Hinata's lives for the better after they first met. I think they have a thing for him." Asuma said since he and Kurenai have been like siblings since they were kids and told each other everything.

"I think Tenten has feelings for him as well but she won't admit to it for some reason." Gai said with Kurenai silently cursing at that, and knew that she would have to make a move sooner if she wanted to get the blonde boy first. Kakashi just stared at the group of jounin for a moment before he looked towards the back of Naruto

'Who are you Naruto?'

(Three hours later)

Naruto currently sat on the roof of a building within the village that they were currently staying in. After bringing the client home to his family, they thanked them for what they did and offered to let them stay for the night, since it would dangerous to walk out at night. They accepted the offer and the end result was the girls sharing one room and the guys sharing the living room. Naruto stated that he would sleep outside tonight, since he needed to be alone for a while and relax. Everyone was wondering what would cause him to be willing to distance himself from everyone. Kurenai felt the same but instead of wondering on it, she chose to act on it as soon as everyone was asleep. Once they did, the dark haired woman snuck out and found Naruto sitting on the roof, looking towards the moon, which was half-full.

"I take it you couldn't sleep, huh Kurenai?" Naruto asked without even facing the black haired woman. Said woman only nodded, having long since grown used to him being able to tell her presence when she came behind him.

"I just wanted to keep you company Naruto, you shouldn't sleep out here alone." She said as she walked up to him and sat beside him to watch the moon

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked with Kurenai looking towards his direction

"What are you talking about?"

"The Moon. I always referred to her as my first mother, as no matter what happens to me at night, she would always be there to watch over me and keep light over me incase I ever got scared in the dark. I even feel strength come from the moon whenever its present at night, and I always look at it as if it will never leave my side, like a mother would for her child. I don't know, maybe I just been alone for to long to realize that I'm looking at an object in the sky." Naruto said with Kurenai looking at him in small wonder. She then reached his hand and placed it in hers and looked him in the eye, telling him to pay attention to her.

"Naruto, no matter what you do in life, promise me that you'll never claim that your alone. You will always have people that both love and care about you no matter what you do in life. Never forget that." She said with Naruto looking at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"As you wish Kurenai, although I can see that you wish to tell me more then just that." Naruto said with Kurenai blushing brightly and looking down on towards the ground.

"I-I don't k-know wha-wha-what you're talking about." She said with Naruto placing a hand under her chin and caused her to look into his eyes. Those deep blue orbs that she long since grown attached to.

"You should know by now Kurenai that I can tell when a person is lying and your face is telling me all that. Now please tell me." Naruto said with Kurenai looking at him for a moment before here mouth opened but her words were inaudible. Naruto then got closer to her and made her stare into his eyes before he spoke "Come on Kurenai, what is it that you wish to tell me?" He asked with the woman blushing again

"Well since we have been spending so much time together after we first met, I began to realize some things." Kurenai said, as her eyes were still looking towards the ground, but with Naruto's hands on the underside of her chin it only caused him to push her head up further to look at him

"What did you realize Kurenai?" Naruto said, a little frustrated at his student for acting as if she lost her ability to speak clearly

"I realized that…that I….." she trailed off before Naruto suddenly moved and took hold of her before he hopped into the air with her in his arms. Kurenai looked on in confusion before seeing the arrows fly over the area where they once sat in. Naruto however looked to the area the arrows flew from and saw that it came from a group of archers that stood in front of a group of bandits and samurai wannabe's.

"Shit, Kurenai wake up everyone in the house and tell them to protect the villagers. I'll take care of these bastards." Naruto said with Kurenai nodding before she ran to tell the other ninja. Naruto then teleported to the ground below and slowly approached the group before him with a fierce expression on his face.

"Look boss. This guy thinks he can take us on by himself, how cute." Said one of the more arrogant members of the group, not truly knowing who Naruto was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto said as he stood before the bandits with his hands to his sides, preparing for them to make their moves

"We came here to get our monthly payment from those villagers and you're currently delaying our payment. Maybe we should make an example out of you before we raid the village." He said with Naruto reaching into his pouch and pulled out a scroll.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that." Naruto said as brought the scroll in front of him

"And how do you plan to do that? It's two hundred of us going against the one of you, so how can you expect yourself to win?" He said with Naruto glaring at him with his eyes turning blood red and red chakra swirling around him like wild fire

"Because I'm the one you never want to fuck with." He said before opening the scroll and allowed smoke to cover him before a weapon came to his hand. It was a sword that was the size of a zanbatou with a red blade and white handle and hand guard "Say hello and goodbye to Royal blood." Naruto said before he charged at the group of bandits.

"Oh yeah, well lets see what you can do with that. I need a new sword anyway." One arrogant bandit said as he charged at the blonde boy with his katana in hand. When they met the man sent a side slash at the blonde, who easily parried the weak attack before spinning the blade in his hand and held it over his head. The man could only gasp as Naruto cleaved through him from his left shoulder to his right hip. Naruto then charged at the group of bandits, as they came with the intention of killing the blonde boy for taking their comrade and stopping them from getting paid.

Naruto hopped in the air and chopped a bandits head from his jaw to the top of his head, before landing in the center of the group. He quickly stabbed one through his chest, before the blonde picked the man up with his sword before swinging the blade towards three more bandits, who were hit by the flying body of their fallen comrade. Before they could do anything Naruto called out "Fire release: Grand fireball technique" he yelled as he exhaled a torrent of flames that reduced the four bandits to ash.

Naruto quickly bent down on one knee and held his sword over his head, as eight more bandits brought down their katana's onto to the blonde boy. The boy sighed at their feeble strength and slammed his hands on the ground calling out "Fire release: Tower of Flame" causing fire to explode around him and burn the bandits around him, their screams being heard all around the area. Naruto then hopped out of the flames and sliced one man in half from his groin to his head.

Naruto then sent a slash towards the one behind the man calling out another technique "Fire/Wind fusion: Flame Crescent." He yelled as a large wave of fire consumed more then twenty of the bandits but the boy wasn't done as he aimed his hand towards more of the group on fire and called out "Wind release: Gale storm palm." The blast of wind caused the flames to grow fierce with the bandits on fire screaming in agony at the pain of being burned.

Naruto only snarled at the weak men before he sent a stab behind his back and took out another bandit, who thought he could sneak attack on an unsuspecting Naruto. Naruto then pulled the blade out before spinning to slice the man in half from his rib cage. Naruto then sent a backwards kick to another man and saw his head recoil all the way to his shoulder area with a sickening snap being heard, telling him that the mans neck was broken. Naruto quickly stabbed royal blood onto the ground and took up a Taijutsu stance.

More men came to him with his hands ready to deal some punishment. One man sent a side slash with his katana, believing that the boy was nothing without his sword, but to his surprise Naruto grabbed the blade and sent a punch towards the mans face that was strong enough to force his head to cave in. Naruto then released his hold on the sword before sending a back fist to another's neck and caused it to snap because of the force. Naruto then placed his leg on the mans chest and back flipped himself over the next bandit, who sent a stab into the dead mans chest.

The blonde landed gracefully on the ground and hopped into the air and sent a hard kick to the back of the mans head, causing his head to literally break apart and leaving only the lower jaw area of his mouth. Naruto landed on the ground and back flipped towards his sword, grasping the sword and placed the blade on his shoulders. He then sent a dark grin to the remaining forces with the leader of the group only staring in disbelief at the blonde boy before him.

This boy has literally reduced their numbers in half and looked as if he has yet to break a sweat. The leader could only look at the boy in freight before he heard his men behind him yell "Get out of here, this boy is a demon." He yelled as he ran away with the rest of the bandits following behind him, leaving only the leader and Naruto. The man growled as he watched his forces leave before he pulled out his weapon, which looked like a sickle on a chain.

"Well I'm not afraid, its time for me to join this fight anyway." He said as his sickle glowed a bright blue with electricity coming off the weapon "Hear me now boy, my name is Magoke Zatek: The Lightning chain and I shall be your killer." He said with Naruto looking at him with a bored expression on his face before he held up his right arm and started to gather chakra into his hand, making it glow a silver energy with light blue particles surrounding.

"I've been dying to use this technique for awhile; and in good timing too, as I just came up with a name for it." Naruto said with the leader of the group sending his sickle at Naruto. The blonde didn't even let it faze him and took the blade from the air and pulled the man to his location. The leader gasped when Naruto grabbed his weapon without feeling the electricity course through his body, and was even further shocked when Naruto pulled him in with inhuman strength. When he was near the blonde, the boy drove his glowing fist into the mans stomach calling out "Hoshikuzu Ryuuza Kobushi (Stardust Dragon Fist)."

The two fighters were soon surrounded by a dome of silver, with the image of a dragon circling the dome before it roared loudly and caused the dome to burst into silver particles that floated in the air before it vanished. When the particles vanished, all that was left behind was Naruto and the man called Magoke Zateks weapon on the ground, the body being reduced to nothingness. Naruto then picked up the weapon and inspected it before he sent some of his lightning chakra into the weapon. He watched as it glowed a light blue color and the electrical current that flowed through the weapon.

The blonde then sent the weapon towards a boulder that was sliced in half by the blade. The blonde then caught the sickle and quickly wrapped the chain around his body before placing Royal blood on his shoulders

"Another memento to add to the collection." Naruto said as he ran to the village, since he knew that he didn't kill all the bandits.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was correct on that thought, as a group of bandits did escape from his unmerciful onslaught towards their comrades and were currently trying to find the to find the villagers to get their money, having no clue on what happened to their comrades or the leader for that matter. All they knew was that they had a job to do and they were going to fulfill it.

"Damnit, where are the others? They should have taken care of that blonde kid already and joined us." Said one of the bandits, who was growing frustrated with the current situation at hand. The villagers were no where to be found, almost as if they skipped town long ago but if that was the case they would have seen them leave. So the question now, what the hell is going on?

"Looking for us?" asked the voice of Kakashi as he and the other jounin stood before the group of bandits

"Who the hell are you? No what forget that, as you'll be dead before you can even utter the words." He said as the bandits each drew swords and held them in hand. Kakashi laughed slightly as he drew a kunai from his pouch on his legs, along Asuma drawing his trench knives, Gai getting into his lotus fist stance, and Kurenai simply taking out a scroll containing her sword.

It was time to see if all the training paid off for her.

"Get them; those bastards can't stop us all." The supposed leader of the group said with all of them nodding before they charged. Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai already to attack before Kurenai interrupted them by the opening of his scroll. The three jounin turned to find Kurenai drawing a long Nodaichi sword with a red handle and silver hand guard. The woman took hold of the sword before she stepped in front of the group

"Don't worry, let me get them." She said before holding the sword in front of her body with critical eyes. The image of a phoenix appeared behind her, screeching loudly before it fused with her sword and caused the blade to form twin Phoenix wings that flapped in the air. Kurenai then charged at the group of shinobi with a burst of speed that none of the jounin ever thought she held, and sent a kick to the bandit in front of her. The man caught the foot and was prepared to subdue the black haired woman so that he could rape her later, but was soon surprised when Kurenai spun in his hand and sent a kick to his head.

The bandit was forced to let the black haired woman go, before he was stabbed through his eyes and the crown of his forehead was sliced in half by the womans blade. The others all looked on in surprise at the easy kill the woman got, before they saw her rushing towards them with her sword arm failing behind her. The bandits quickly regained their composure and charged at the woman head on.

The other jounin watched as Kurenai danced around the bandits strikes and attacked them by either removing an appendage or getting in a deep gash. Kurenai spun around a slash made towards her chest and sent the blade upwards to cut off the mans extended arm. He cried out in pain, as he grabbed the wound but he no longer had that to worry about, as Kurenai quickly sliced the mans throat area. Another bandit sent a stab towards Kurenai's chest, only for her to move to the left and on one leg sent a stab to the mans chest.

Kurenai quickly removed the sword before slicing the man across his chest, leaving a deep gash over his chest and allowed him to bleed to death. Kurenai then placed a foot on her slowly dying opponent and jumped off him, which also sent the mans body towards another bandit that tried to stab her. The bandit caught his dying comrade and before he could do anything, he was stabbed in his forehead thus cutting his brain in half.

Kurenai pulled the sword out of the mans head before she hopped back and landed gracefully on the ground, only to be surprised when a sword came through her stomach.

"Huh, I guess you're not that strong after all." The Bandit said with a smirk before it fell when he felt a blade go through his neck area.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, as that's not even me." Kurenai said behind the man, who saw the Kurenai he stabbed disappear on his sword, telling him that it was only an illusion. Kurenai then forcefully pulled the blade out of his neck, which caused his blood to fly out before his body went down on his knee and his face hit the ground with his blood pooling around his face. Kurenai simply smirked before looking towards her next victim, who was now looking at Kurenai with fear in his eyes.

"N-no yo-you stay a-aw-away from me you crazy bitch." He said before his arm was cut off by Kurenai, who took that moment to perform her first technique within her clan's style

"Phoenix Rage style: Dance of Ribbons." She called out as the image of six ribbons appeared on her sword. Kurenai then performed five strikes onto the man's body which left the shape of a star across his chest. Kurenai then brought her sword back into a stabbing position, which caused the ribbons to react and surrounded the sword like a drill. Kurenai then sent the sword to the very center of the star, which caused the blood to explode through the mans back. As he fell over dead, Kurenai then looked towards the last remaining bandit who was currently shaking in fear of the black haired woman.

"What's going on here? You're not supposed to be this strong, as we had the numbers so how can you defeat us so easily?" He asked before something whizzed passed his head. Everyone looked on in surprise, as the weapon appeared to be some kind of sharp sickle on a chain. Before they could say anything, the blade soon flew backwards and looped off the bandits head in one motion with the blade flying in the air and landing in the hands of one Namikaze Naruto.

Said blonde boy smirked as he wrapped the weapon around his body, since he didn't have a scroll to seal it in, and approached the woman with his sword resting across his shoulder blades. The boy approached his student and stood before her with a smirk on his face.

"Good job Kurenai, your well on your way to mastering that style." Naruto said with the jounin nodding before they turned to face the others, who were staring in disbelief at Kurenai

"Kurenai, since when can you use a sword. The last I checked you only used illusion." Asuma said with Kurenai blushing as she looked down to the ground

"I've been taking lessons on Kenjutsu." She said with another question coming up

"Since when?"

"About two months ago."

"Who's been teaching you? Hayate is the only sword master in Konoha and I know that those attacks you used didn't come from him." Kakashi said, as he never seen anything like that before and nearly cursed at himself for not bringing out his Sharingan to copy the style she used. He could see that it wasn't big on straight attacks, but worked on dodging then striking motions and techniques. Almost like a bird somewhat.

"I have been teaching her." Naruto said with the others looking surprised by that.

"You've been training her?" Asuma said in a shocked expression. So shocked that he failed to notice the cigarette leave his hand and could only stare at the blonde boy with shock

"You were able to teach her how to do all that?" He asked with Naruto nodding before the boy held up his hand

"Yes, I have taught her how to do that style, however I am not going to be taking up another student. I already got to many as it is." He said with Asuma and Gai nodding, though they were sad that couldn't learn that style. Kakashi was confused by this, as he didn't know that Naruto was teaching someone. Feeling the need to ask, he did just that, he asked

"Who are you teaching besides Kurenai?"

"Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. I've been training them since I met them awhile ago." He said with Kakashi looking surprised

"That's what you've been doing instead of coming to the meetings? Why haven't you've been helping Sakura and Sasuke like you've done for the others?" He asked with Naruto scowling at the masked man

"Because at least I respect where they come from. I don't train a whore to be more a whore and I don't train an arrogant whelp into being a bigger arrogant whelp." He said with Kurenai now looking at him in surprise at his choice of words to Sakura

"Why do you call Sakura a whore? I haven't seen her do anything of the sort that will make her one." She said with Naruto looking at her for a moment before he spoke

"Because the Haruno clan are well known for being whores and pimps within the underground world. They are well known for being the former wives of wealthy, powerful, and strong men, which take everything from their former husbands and use that wealth on themselves and their pimps. They are well known for their attraction to powerful and rich lifestyles but never want to do the work to get there. So they marry into clans and soon leave with as much riches as they can hold and are never seen again. They are known to be strong stalkers in the ones they target, and will never stop in their pursuit of getting what they want until they get it or they die. The first Haruno that became famous for this was named Haruno Mitana, as she married into the son of the village's leader and stole all that they have worked towards gaining. Then the process was repeated again with her daughter marrying the leader of another village and repeating the same process generation through generation until it came to the grandmother of the current head of the clan: Haruno Sokina or as her name is better known as 'The Gold Vampire'." Naruto was saying, seeing each of the jounin looking at him in shock.

"Before that bitch came into power, she was just your common slut as she would suck you off no matter the price and would gladly let you stick her for the right price. She made her fortune on sex and drugs until the time came when she entered Konoha. She was already a week pregnant with her future slut daughter: Sakari, but she knew that if this child was born, it had to be in a prestigious clan that would keep her fortune safe and increase to it. So she went on a hunt for a clan with something to offer her, as she knew that it couldn't be a shinobi clan as they would know that it wasn't the clan member's child. She eventually found it in the form of the Getsui clan, a clan made of former merchants and building managers."

"She had sex with the current clan head at that time and the results were instantaneous. She told him that she was pregnant and that she would tell everyone if he didn't take care of her. She basically blackmailed him with a baby that wasn't even his, but he knew that he could not question it since people like to take the woman's side without all the facts. As such, he married her and she was able to convince him to change the clan name into her last name: The Haruno. It was thanks to her fortune of being a whore over the years and with it being added into the clan's accounts, the clan believed that they had nothing to lose in terms of name change. Well they soon found out how wrong they were, as Sokina soon banished all the original getsui members from the Haruno clan, since the man basically handed her the assets of his clan. She then invited all of her brothers and sisters, who were former pimps and prostitutes, and as such, the Haruno clan was born. A clan filled with sluts and pimps that proudly proclaim what they did. As for how they got a seat on the villages council was another thing that the woman did, as I think she probably slept with one of the elders or a fellow civilian council member that gave her a good word and let her get a seat." He said with the four jounins staring at him in shock.

"So as you can see, all that clan has ever done was sleep their way to power and Sakura is going to just continue the process which is why her attraction to Sasuke is so high. She's not attracted to him as a person, just to him for his power and clan status. Status that she would gladly sleep her way to get to if it meant more prestige among the village, plus the 'honor' of being the Uchiha's wife would only make it the sweeter plus being the mother of Sasuke's child. So tell me, am I wrong for calling her a whore?" He asked with everyone looking shocked by what the boy said. They heard of the term 'dirty bitch', but that damn near made them the very definition. It wasn't uncommon for someone to sleep their way to power, but to sleep your way into becoming a political clan within the village? That shit was fucking insane.

"But wait, couldn't she change the way her clan operates?" Kakashi asked with Naruto shaking his head

"The clans ways are practically genetic, with that attraction to power set in stone. If my full clan name was ever to be revealed as well as who my parents were, what do you think would happen?" He asked more towards Kurenai, since she knew who his parents were

"Then the Haruno would look at you and not Sasuke." Kurenai said with the others also looking confused

"What does your clan name has to do with Sakura?" Kakashi asked with Naruto shaking his head

"I'm sorry but you haven't earned that right yet Hatake-san, although I believe that the time will come when I do tell you." He said before ushering the group to head back to the area that the others were currently residing.

He needed to give them their next lesson.

(Back to Konoha)

Hiruzen sat in his desk with a firm look on his face, as three members of the Konoha council stood before him with firm looks on their faces. They were called here by the old man after being told that it was of the utmost importance seeing as how it involved their daughters. One of them was Hyuuga Hiashi, wearing his normal Hyuuga cold face, with Inuzuka Tsume also standing by with calmer expression, and the last one being a tall well built man with light brown hair and black eyes. His name is Tenshin Hiroshi, the current head of the Tenshin clan and father to Tenshin Tenten

"Okay everyone, I'm glad your here for this meeting as something important just came by me that needs to be addressed." He said before he brought out the scroll that marked the marriage's that connect to Naruto. The blonde forgot to take it back, but he felt that it was needed to be addressed to the family to let them know what his intentions were

(Back to the village)

Naruto could now be seen walking towards the area that the village leader told him would be the bandit camp, along with the other gennin in tow. Naruto knew that their time as being pathetic gennin was over and that if they truly wanted to be shinobi then they needed to become true shinobi. When he saw the cliff overlooking the bandit camp, Naruto turned around and set a serious gaze on the four teams before him.

He knew that while teams 8,9, and 10 have grown stronger since they have been learning from him, they still held that feeling of resistance to become true shinobi. Sasuke and Sakura were also here to gain that same lesson, as while they weren't on his favorite list but he also knew that they need this as well.

Sasuke wanted to kill his brother but to do that he needed to handle the idea of killing with ease and not fall in love with the idea. Sakura also needed to get out of her little fantasy world and become a true shinobi, and in order for that to happen, she needed to get her first kill.

They all needed their first kill and after today, they would be on their way to becoming true shinobi

"Okay guys, its time for your next lesson." He said with teams 8, 9, and 10 becoming serious as well while Sakura and Sasuke looked confused

"Next lesson? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked with Naruto answering

"The next lesson that I will be teaching or in your case, the first thing I teach you. You too are included in this Uchiha." Naruto said with the Uchiha heir now looking towards the blonde in confusion. "Now as you all know, I'm about as far from being normal as I can get, but what I do have in replacement of normality is knowledge of the world we now live in." Naruto said as he took out eleven kunai and tossed them to each of the gennin before him.

"Naruto-kun, what are these for?" Asked Hinata, with everyone else nodding their heads in confusion. What do the kunais have to do with a lesson?

Naruto didn't answer her; instead he formed multiple seals before he held out his right hand. The others watched in confusion before they saw fire erupt from his hand. Naruto continued to focus on his technique before he knew that he gathered enough power and tossed the ball into the air calling out "Fire release: Meteor Fire Storm." Everyone then looked up to see clouds form in the sky; they were dark and allowed no openings through their darkness. They then saw brief flashes of orange before fire balls fell from the clouds and hit the bandit camp, causing screams of pain to erupt from the area.

The others all watched as the blonde boy then took out Royal blood before he turned towards the edge of the cliff and began to walk towards the camp, which was still being hit by falling balls of fire. The others then followed the blonde boy, along with the sensei's, who were currently wondering how the boy could kill without even taking on the effects?

They arrived a minute later with Naruto stopping in front of the gates with screams still continuing to echo throughout the area. Naruto then raised his foot and kicked the gate open, causing the doors to slam into the walls on the other side and falling off the hinges. Naruto then walked in to find several of the bandits trying to put out the fire, as more fire balls continued to fall from the sky.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM. HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED ZATEK!" one of the bandits said before he was sliced from head to toe by the blonde boy

"Thank you for the intro but I could have done that myself." Naruto said before he sliced another in half, this time from the mans stomach. Naruto then charged into the mass of bandits and started to slay each one of them, screams of terror, anguish, and calling of him being a demon. When the boy was done after thirty seconds, all that were left was thirteen bandits. Each one was tied to a post by his chakra, so no matter what they did; they were never going to break free.

Naruto then beckoned the others to approach him, which they did but they were willing to keep their distance from the boy. They never saw someone act so relentless in killing people, and while they knew Naruto was different in terms of strength and personality, it still scared them.

"I can understand that you are reluctant towards being around me and I can understand that, however in time you will grow use to seeing other people kill." Naruto said before he pulled out a kunai and held the blade in his right hand "Now then onto my next lesson, which is on the kunai. As you all know, this weapon is merely a sophisticated knife that shinobi use in case they do not know swordsmanship, however this weapon can also double as a quick assassination weapon, like so…" He demonstrated by holding the blade in a reverse grip before stabbing on of the bandits between the eyes, without even looking.

Everyone gasped at this, as the boy just did it again and without even looking at the person he killed. Seeing that he now had their full attention, he pulled the blade out and held the bloody knife in front of him.

"What I want you all to do is walk up to these bandits and kill them." Naruto said with their eyes bulging out of their heads. Sakura immediately spoke up, knowing that the boy has gone insane

"Naruto, how can you even suggest we do such a thing? We're only thirteen yet your so at ease with killing someone else. How could you just willingly take someone's life?" Sakura said, as she was horrified by the image of Naruto killing all those bandits and not being a single bit remorseful for doing it.

"Listen whore, there are times when you need to grow up and sluts like you need to learn that you can't have your cake and eat it too. The fact is that we are shinobi, assassins for hire at the drop of a dime and soldiers built for war. The truth is that your little fantasy of our world is going to be the death of you, and I'm letting a whore get me killed for saving said whore." He said with Sakura now being close to tears again.

"Shut up, stop calling me a whore. I'm not a whore damnit." She yelled with everyone now looking at Naruto with confusion. Why was he calling Sakura a whore?

Naruto however refused to let up "Oh yes, you are a whore and you love being a whore. You and I both know that when you get your first chance, you'll quite being a shinobi and forever walk around Konoha as the slut you are. You'll have cum leaking from all three holes and you'll love every minute of it, while the real shinobi take the world by storm." He said with Sakura tears continuing to flow along with her anger

"I said shut up. I am not a whore, I am a kunoichi and you will show me respect." She said with Naruto scoffing

"Please, I don't respect whores as much I detest weaklings. Face the facts and except whom you are; a slut." Naruto said, while smirking inwardly. He then got the reaction he wanted and saw Sakura take hold of the kunai in both hands and charged at him with the knife held in a stabbing position.

"I said shut up." She said as she neared him and sent her stab forward and felt the knife enter flesh. She then saw that she stabbed into the body of one of the bandits, the knife going into his heart and caused his death the second it hit his heart. The girl stared at the blood falling off the knife, while Naruto smirked at her with his hold on the mans neck releasing. Sakura didn't see him grab the bandit beside him and placed him in front of the pink haired girls position, so in a sense she did what he asked her to do. Sakura could only stare at the body of the man that she unintentionally killed and felt the bile in her stomach come up, but that soon stopped when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There you go, you just made the first step towards becoming a true shinobi, weather or not it was intentional. If you want to be in this world and stop the cycle within your clan, then you need to be a real shinobi and not live inside a fantasy land that will only get you killed." Naruto before he faced the group "Who's next?" Naruto said with Lee immediately running up and stabbing the body of the next bandit in the eye.

"Naruto-kun, I will become a true shinobi even if it means that I must take lives to get there." Lee said with Neji sighing deeply

"Well I guess I can't let Lee stand me up." He said as he walked up to his bandit and sliced the mans jugular vein

"If you can't beat um, join um." Kiba said as he stabbed his bandit in his chest

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said before he ran up to his opponent and simply silt the man's throat

"I guess if Shikamaru can do it so can I." Choji said as he ran up and stabbed the bandit between his eyes

"I knew that this day would come but not this early." Shino said as he stabbed his bandit in the center of his forehead

"I suppose that its time I take this thing for real." Sasuke said as he tossed the kunai at his bandit and then kick the kunai into the mans chest. Naruto sighed at the boys need to show off, although inwardly he would have to say that he would give Sasuke an 8/10 for that.

Once all the guys were gone, all that were left was Tenten, Hinata, and Ino to go through the ordeal. Naruto saw the three of them look skeptic about slaying another person, as Sakura was currently vomiting on the ground with Kakashi by her side to help her cope with the action she took. Naruto decided to speak to them, as this was something they needed to do so they could cope with it better.

"You guys know what you must do so why are you resisting?" Naruto asked with Ino being the first to speak up

"But Naruto, it's another living person. How can you just so willingly take their lives and not be at all concerned about doing it?" She asked with Hinata and Tenten nodding. Naruto then walked back and grabbed one man by the back of his head as he stirred from unconscious state

"These men are bandits, meaning that they don't follow the moral standards of living. These men love to rape women and children, kill a child or parent in the eyes of their loved ones, rob people of all that they have earned in life, and are not afraid to ruin lives if it means that they get to do what they want. So tell me, what is his life worth for the many that he has already ruined? Infact what are any of these men worth after the thousands of lives they destroyed so willingly and unmercifully ruined them?" Naruto asked with the three girls looking at him for a moment, before all three of them charged at the prone bodies of the bandits remaining on the post and stabbed them in their neck.

The second after the blades entered their necks; they each fell to the ground and cried with their sensei's coming to condule them. Kurenai looked at him for a moment and wondered if this was necessary, but by his nod she could tell that he knew her unasked question.

"Okay guys, great job and welcome to manhood boys. This is only but the first step into being true shinobi for you but don't think that I will let up on your training." Naruto said with the boys nodding before they headed back to the village to rest up while the girls were picked up by their sensei's and carried back to the village. Naruto sighed before he walked up to the last remaining bandit, who was now awake and in fear of the boy in front of him

"Wha-wha-what do you wa-want?" He asked before Naruto grabbed his neck and slammed his head on the post

"You are a shinobi from Iwa, are you not?" He asked with the man nodding his head vigorously in hopes that he would be allowed to live through this ordeal

"Yes I am." He said before Naruto's grip tightened around his neck as a devilish smirk crossed his face

"That's good to know." Naruto said as he loosened his grip on the man's neck

"How do you know that I'm a former shinobi from Iwa?" He asked before he was back handed by the blonde boy and felt some of his teeth shattering

"Because your face is in the BINGO book idiot. I may not be a mercenary anymore but I still have a vivid memory of faces and I remember yours easily. Mitara Raibu: former jounin from Iwagakure after escaping during a mission and the murder of three shinobi, including his wife and best friends. You are also wanted for three counts of rape in the first degree, child molestation, assault, aggravated assault, and robbery. An A-class missing shinobi that would give a somewhat fine value among the black market, although the bounty on your head isn't even worth the trouble of cashing in on it." Naruto said as he took out Black Joker

"What do you want from me?" He asked with Naruto simply looking him in the eye

"You're going to tell me something, and you better answer correctly or else I will get pissed." Naruto said with a dark smile coming off his face

(The next day)

Naruto entered his apartment after walking Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kurenai home since the four ladies asked. He began to notice that the girls were acting funny around him, almost as if they wanted to say something to him but didn't know what exactly. After he returned to the building they stayed in, the girls appeared to have waited for him to come back. When he stepped through the doors, he felt the arms of the three girls cling onto him and since he knew he had to be a gentleman, allowed them to hold him for the night. He was very tired at this point, since the trip back was tiring as it was. He rarely got like this, but that was something that always happens when he fights multiple opponents.

"**Kit, perhaps its time you get used to multi fighting again?" **Kyuubi suggested to his vessel, as while the boy would sometimes be very tired when fighting multiple opponents, his power was able to help him with an hour of rest.

'I could but it would be to easy for me. The best opponents that I can fight are you and Kumori.' Naruto responded to his fox companion, after taking a drink from a water bottle he kept in his fridge and removing his shirt and just stood in his wife beater. He then took off his pants and slipped on a pair of shorts that he either slept in or just wore when he didn't feel like putting on cloths to walk around. Infact he would sometimes walk the streets with just this on and caught the sight of many women fainting or some drooling with nose bleeds leaking from their nose.

"**Then I guess its time we had another spar, which is good as I have been dying to get a good fight in and I need to stretch my legs." **Kyuubi said with a dark smile on his face, knowing that he would enjoy fighting the blonde boy that was his vessel

'Alright, I guess I owe you that for all you've done so far in being my back up system in battle.' Naruto said to the fox, knowing that if it wasn't for the fox getting him out of a few tough jams then he would have died many years ago. While they wouldn't admit to each other, they were actually good friends as some would say, due to their lives being in the others hand. Naruto needed Kyuubi's help in fighting at times and Kyuubi needed him to live, so they held a mutual bond since the beginning.

"**Just get your rest kit, then summon me later. If you win then I'll teach a new jutsu." **He said with Naruto nodding before he drifted off to dream land. Or at least he would have if not for the knocking on his door. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that before he got up from his couch and walked over to the door

"Whoever I behind that door better be a chick or I'm killing you." Naruto said as he opened the door to find the purple haired ANBU named Uzuki Yugao standing in front of him, who was thankful for the mask covering her face so it could hide her bright blush.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but Hokage-sama asked that you come to his office immediately." She said. She met the boy awhile ago when she spied on him training with a strange clone of himself and before she had the chance to leave the area he caught her. She was surprised by how his perception and detection skills were on point that he could find an ANBU, although that was probably due to her not hiding to the best of her ability. After that day, they began to talk to each other and pretty soon they were on a name to name basis then later on just hanging out at times. Unknown to anyone else in Konoha, Yugao was the second person in the village to truly know more about Naruto other then his name and external appearance, was something that Yugao treasured for some odd reason.

"Can it wait, Yugao? I'm trying to get some sleep after a long day." He said with the purple haired woman laughing lightly at his depressed expression

"Nope, it can't Naruto-kun as he said that it is very important that you come." Yugao said with Naruto cursing to himself before he sighed deeply

"Fine, lets go." Naruto said as Yugao placed her hand on Naruto's lower arm and dragged it up his arm slowly, getting a feel for tattoo covered skin before she took hold of his shoulder and teleported herself and Naruto to the Hokage's office.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto appeared in the office with Yugao to find the Hokage sitting behind his desk with a letter addressed to him. Yugao was then dismissed by the Hokage, which lead to her nodding but not before giving Naruto a hug from behind his back and trail her finger over his chest. She then whispered something in his ear before she backed up and left the room, leaving a confused Sarutobi and a slightly blushing Naruto

"What was that all about?" He asked with Naruto shaking his head

"Its complicated, but it always appears that I attract the crazy and older girls as much as I do with girls my own age. Anyway why did you summon me?" Naruto asked with Hiruzen shaking his head before he handed the letter to Naruto.

"This is a very important message from Hyuuga Hiashi." Hiruzen said with Naruto picking up the letter with confusion on his face. Naruto then opened the scroll and began to read the words inside.

_Dear Namikaze Naruto _

_You are hearby invited to a formal dinner within the Hyuuga clan estates tonight. Please cease from bringing weapons to this dinner, as I wish to discuss with you the contract that arranges both yours and my daughters marriages. I wish to also extend to you a union of peace between our clans, as I've come to recent terms with my defeat upon your hands and I wish to ask a personal request of you. _

_Please wear appropriate attire and I look forward to having a talk with you _

_Thank You,_

_Hyuuga Hiashi: Head of the Hyuuga clan _

"Well this sucks, now I have to push my plans back." Naruto said handing the letter to Hiruzen, as he read it and his eyes widened

"How are you not excited Naruto-kun? This is the Hyuuga clan we're talking about and a dinner with them would only equal high prestige for you." He said with Naruto snorting

"I've been to plenty formal dinners with feudal lords, village leaders, and kingdoms with proposals of marriage or partnerships coming from those that either have daughters, sisters, or sometimes even the women that invited me." 'Not to mention all the sex proposals that have been asked of me to bare their children' Naruto said in his mind, as he remembered one woman from Kiri flirted with him on almost every sentence that she said to him. But that didn't mean that he didn't learn while under her, but the flirting would sometimes take more of the learning away.

"Well you should still go Naruto-kun, as Hiashi holds quite the political standing in the village." Sarutobi said with Naruto sighing again before he nodded and left the room with a swirl of feathers

(Later that night)

Naruto was now walking towards the Hyuuga compound, wearing his best formal kimono that he used to attended all his formal party's. This was a gift given to him by his sister; Meiya, after he turned seven and for each year he had the same design given to the kimono when he went for a size change. Naruto was on his way towards the dinner with the Hyuuga clan after being asked personally by the head of the clan Hyuuga Hiashi to attend.

He would have to say that he was looking forward to this somewhat, as it was the only thing he could do other then train but he could do that anytime to keep his skills up. He did wish that he could train Kurenai tonight, but the woman said that she was tired from the mission as well so she couldn't actually train tonight. While he wouldn't tell anyone this, especially Kurenai, he was kinda sad that he wouldn't get to see her tonight. He was pretty sure that he grew attached to her over all the time they spent together and was used to her company, but he was digressing from the point

While he didn't know much on The Hyuuga clan personally, what he did know was that they are well known for their sophistication and occasional big egos but nothing was far worse then Hyuuga women. In the Hyuuga clan it's a very male run clan, as Hyuuga males tend to have much more freedom then females, but that may be due to the fact that the males make up the vast majority.

Either way, He was nervious about meeting the girl.

He arrived at the front gate, and saw the guards bow their heads towards him, and allowed him through the gates. It appears that part one was over and now part two

(Meanwhile)

Hyuuga Hinata sat at her seat with a very nervous look on her face. Today she would be meeting the man that she would marry.

This was not unusual. Hinata was nervous almost _all_ the time, and especially so when it involved her father, her sister, or family functions in any way. While she knew that her father loved her she was downright _scared_ of her father most of the time, and she knew that her sister could be a real bitch to her...even though she was cordial and polite to her most of the time.

This time, it was a dinner to host a 'family friend' as her father had put it. She had no clue as to who the guest was...her father had refrained from telling _anyone_…but she had no doubts that it was probably some far away dignitary that knew her father through some distant relation...or some such thing. Family dinners like this often were held for pompous and arrogant 'important people' from around the fire country, and sometimes even out of the fire country. Hinata was expected to be present for them as a matter of courtesy, and her sister was there just because she was her sister.

The also served the unenviable position of being eye-candy for anyone who would visit. She knew that her father disliked that particular aspect of their 'job', he really, really did, but he had no real choice in the matter. It was simply the way of noble families. She almost had to suppress a shudder she couldn't count on both hands and feet the number of times a visiting dignitary had leered at her or her sister lecherously, and she had been forced to simply smile and blush as a good female should. It was one of the few things that served to actually piss her off. But thankfully they didn't say anything about them for fear that her father would beat the living crap out of them. And even the most idiotic person knew not to mess with a Hyuuga's child, or they would suffer the consequences...to the most important thing to a man...Gentle Fist style.

She was broken from her thoughts as to who the mystery guest could be as a branch house member knocked on the door to their eating area and announced that 'He' was here. Hiashi's face lit up, causing both sisters to look at each other with confused expressions, before Hiashi told the guard to let him in and show him to the dining room. The guard acknowledged and whisked himself away, only to reappear a few minutes later with another, shorter shadow standing to his left.

The door swung open to reveal the guard and Naruto standing beside him. Hinata quickly blushed upon the sight of the blonde boy, while her fingers began to press together. Hanabi shuddered at his seriousness in his eyes...but Hinata was strangely quiet. Hanabi looked over to her sister to see the girls reaction to the blondes appearance within their home. Before she could ask just what was wrong, Hiashi spoke.

"Ah, Naruto-san its good to see that you've come. I trust that your days in the leaf have been quite pleasant?" Hiashi said with Naruto nodding

"Its been good so far, with the training and the missions I had to fore take, but other then that, yes it has been very pleasant." Naruto said with Hiashi nodding and Hinata trying not to look at Naruto, but was failing miserably when her eyes kept glancing at him. She felt ready to faint when he looked back at her and their eyes locked, but she quickly regained her control when she told herself not to faint before the boy that practically changed her life for the better. The boy looked very cute in his outfit and was almost ready to jump on him, but Hiashi interfered, seeing his daughter in the state that reminded him of his beloved wife.

'Man she is just like Hitome-chan when we were dating.' "Well Naruto-san I heard you just got back from a mission with Hinata and her team today. How was it?" Hiashi asked with his daughter stiffening up abit, remembering what she did during that mission. Naruto saw her expression and knew that she didn't tell him yet that she gained her first kill.

"The Konoha 12 had to go on a joint C-rank mission together to a village with bandit problem. While I took care of all of them, I decided to do something for all of them." Naruto said as he sipped a cup of tea that a branch member laid out, which he thanked said member for.

"Really? What did you have them do Naruto-san?" Hiashi said even though he knew what Naruto would say. He could tell just by looking at his daughter that she gained her first kill and was trying to coup with it. He actually planned to speak to her a little later about it, but since he had, company over it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I had all of them commit their first kill and while they weren't so willing to do it." Naruto said with confidence in his voice as he drank more of his tea. That made Hiashi's eyes widen, since he didn't expect for ALL of them to get their first kill.

"If I may ask, why did you have them kill so early?" He asked

"Because, I gain my first kill when I was seven after my sensei _made _me do it. That first kill is the weakness of any strong fighter, as you will intentionally aim to not kill the opponent but to win the fight and just the fight. However, the opponent would have already killed and would be more then happy to try and kill his opponent. So I simply decided to get rid of that first kill weakness for them and as such they have become stronger then they know." Naruto said, as he remembered when Meiya held him close to her and just stayed with him.

"Well that is quite the theory you have there Naruto-san. It appears that Slayer has trained you well over you time with him." Hiashi said, drinking his tea as well. He then looked to the side and noticed his daughters, which caused him to slap his head "Oh excuse me, but I forgot to introduce my daughters. The little one is my youngest daughter named Hanabi. She's named after my grandmother, who died after the second shinobi war." He said with the painful memory of being at his grandmothers funeral going through his mind but he quickly shook his head and came back to his sense's

"My oldest daughter, as you may already know, is Hinata. She's the current clan heiress and is your fiancé." Hiashi said with Naruto turning to the two girls and bowed his head in respect to them. When he looked at Hinata, he gave an unconscious wink to her, which made her blush a huge red that turned her into a tomato.

"While I can understand the need to have us engaged for clan union, I must ask why have us engaged before we were even born?" Naruto asked with Hiashi smiling to himself

"Well it actually was my late wife's idea, to set you up with my daughter. She and your mother were the best of friends, thanks to your father being best friends with my late brother and me. They wanted to have their first kids to not only grow up together but be sure that you two would never marry anyone else but each other. Sadly though, your mother disappeared after she gave birth to you. To this very day we are trying to find out what happened to her, as one day she gave birth to you then the next she's gone. It was shortly after your mothers disappearance did the Yondaime take care of you for the next three months before…well you know." He said with Naruto sighing deeply. He made his life long mission to find or discover what became of his mother but so far all he got was blanks. He just wanted one clue to send on a path to her, but it would only leave blanks. Not even the note his father left him was able to help him, as the ink spot all ready took out what he wrote in it.

To think, the only thing he had to connect him to his mother was a fucking ink spot

It was after that, dinner went off without a hitch. Naruto used as much table manners as he could manage which impressed Hiashi greatly, but he saw that his daughter just wouldn't stop looking between eating her food and looking at the boy. He felt a smile come to his face at the fact that at least half of them were ready and now all he had to do was make sure that the other half was prepared

Once dinner was done, Hiashi and Naruto now sat in the mans office...which was more than a blank white room with a small traditional style desk in the middle of the room. Hiashi poured himself and Naruto a small saucer of Sake and pushed his saucer over to him. Both took a sip before Hiashi sighed and simply looked up with an impassive gaze. "Tell me Naruto-san, how do you feel about my daughter Hinata?"

"I like her. She would make an excellent bride to have." Naruto said sipping his sake once more before feeling the alcohol burn his throat a bit.

"Well that's good to know. I was a little worried that you wouldn't want to have my daughter as a wife." He said before sipping his saucer and letting the alcohol slip down his throat "I have seen her growth in her shinobi training after I met you, and while I wish to not talk about that I must say that she has been doing well in her training." Hiashi said, while admiring Naruto's ability to hold his liquor as the boy appeared to have drank many different types of alcohols in his short life. Naruto took another drink and spoke to the Hyuuga clan head

"I have seen her progression as well Hiashi-san. She seems to gain more strength from you then anyone else in the village." He said with the man looking slightly confused

"What do you mean by that? I thought you would be a bigger influence to her after all the training you've given her." Hiashi said, since Hinata told him about the blonde teaching her after he made a vow to change his parental ways after Naruto came by and defeated him.

"True, I have been teaching her since I first met her, but in reality, you are her true influence." He said taking in another drink "She wants to make you proud of her with all her heart, so she strives to learn as much as she can from me and Kurenai. She's actually been able to learn allot under the woman, although not as much as she could since the woman is a Genjutsu type." Naruto said with Hiashi nodding his head

"Well do not worry, for I will be a better father to her but there is another reason why I asked you here." He stated with Naruto nodding his head

"Very well then, please tell me." He said with Hiashi nodding before he spoke

(Later on)

Naruto now left the grounds of the Hyuuga clan home with a small smirk on his face after this night. To think that so much has now changed after one dinner with a clan. He looked forward to doing what was asked upon him by the Hyuuga clan head, although he was sure that it would take some getting used to after awhile of doing it

"**I take it that the night went well?" **Kyuubi said after getting some beauty rest after getting the night off from the boy

'It was alright.' Was all he said as he headed home

Life was good for the Kyuubi vessel and he looked forward to what else was in store for him

AN: Done and done. God damn that was a pain in the ass so be sure to drop a review since I worked my ass off for some of you guys to simply not drop me a review.

Until Next Time

Peace


	6. Mission Arc: Chapter 1

What's up fans, welcome to the return of INI after a quick three week hiatus and I was thinking on what I would be doing for my stories especially those that I started back in 08 and haven't done much for lately. I plan to get my focus on those for the next three months, so the update on this one afterwards may or may not be shorter then you would normally expect.

I'll have to be honest and say that I'm not very proud of this chapter as some of the scenes weren't exactly written during my best moments but next chapter is something that I know I'll be proud of but for now just settle your asses down for this one.

Ch.6 – Cold as Ice

A month went by after the night he had dinner with Hyuuga clan and things weren't the same again, or at least when it came to the boy's constantly changing life. After that night, many rumors went around the village about his time spent with the Hyuuga clan and the possibility that he could very well be engaged to one of the mans daughters. It was also thanks to that night that the blonde boy saw his fan club increase to higher levels, with some leaving the Sasuke fan club, with said fan club now wishing to wage a fan girl war to prove which one of the boys they desired was superior to the other.

Naruto could honestly care less about that, as he was now spending more time with Hinata, since in order for the marriage to but set in motion, they needed to spend more time and learn more about the other then they currently did. Hinata felt honored to have him allot longer then she did when they were training and felt even more delighted that it was more time that is personal as well. She learned allot about the boy personally and that in itself made her the third female in the village that knew the most about the boy as opposed to Sarutobi being the only person who knows EVERYTHING about the mysterious blonde.

Naruto was also promoted to the status of special gennin, which gave him more freedom in his rank then the others. The advantages of this rank were that it allowed him to not only participate in his teams missions but also the missions of the other squads in the village or even doing them alone. Needless to say the blonde was very happy to hold this rank, as he already completed two missions in place's called the land of greens and the land of birds where in both places he was able to bring two new daimyo's. In the land of greens, he had to protect a group of settlers trying to reach the main city of that land. When Naruto arrived to the country, he learned that the settlers were actually props set up by the hiding princess named Haruna and her shinobi followers, who used something called the flower ninja art. As they progressed through the land, it was learned that the girl's father was murdered by a group of rouge shinobi, who each controlled an element to a high degree. Infact to such a degree, one of the followers was killed by a man that could control water to a degree that he could summon it from the very grass itself. The girl Haruna wasn't easy to deal with, as she would constantly test his patience with her bullshit about how the people she traveled with were only pawns for her to regain control of her country.

However, even though all this was going on, Naruto found this mission to be extremely easy; as no matter how strong one is, they will always have some kind of weakness. The one that could control water could only use it to a certain degree, as he could only summon water in wet sources or plants, thanks to special tonfas that he wielded. As soon as he fought that man, the fight ended as soon as it began as Naruto destroyed the tonfas and killed him before he could even know what happen. The second person he faced was more of a challenge, as he was able to use a special magnetism Ninjutsu that he developed due to eating large quantities of iron, in combination with a spiked chain mace. Well even with all that working in the mans favor, he still fell to Naruto's hand, as with just a simple use of lightning chakra, he disabled the mans jutsu and killed him.

The last one was probably the only one that was impressive out of the three, as he used a Ninjutsu to summon ice and use it to focus the sun's rays onto his opponent and cause a great explosion. The only problem with that is that when the man used it, Naruto simply brought his sword up to protect him and shot the blast at the man and killed him with his own technique. After that, Haruna decided to take up her place on the throne, and while she asked Naruto to stay in the land with her, he simply stated that he couldn't but he will come to visit her.

When he went to the land of birds, he learned that it was to help the country with something called the 'cursed warrior', which was a man that would appear to attack their leader named Moso and several other people that worked with the man. Naruto knew that something was wrong about this whole cursed warrior thing, as when he first encountered it the thing completely vanished from sight and only left behind its armor, that Naruto noticed wasn't even worn. Once the second encounter came, Naruto killed it and saw that it was a man working for a man named Hoki, who was a watari ninja in a group of rouge shinobi.

After that was done, Naruto saw that the cursed warrior was really a woman that was named Toki, who was trying to get revenge for her brother Sagi and her father Owashi, who was murdered by the leader Moso. After a brief battle with Hoki and ridding the world of another asshole, Toki took her place as the Daimyo of the land of birds.

Those missions weren't very hard but he was sure that it got him the hearts of two more females and thus making them members of the 'Naruto lovers' club, which was all the princesses and female leaders that he saved on his travels.

The blonde boy was currently standing before the Hokage with his team and team 10 after completing a joint D-rank mission that he insured that he wouldn't dare to participate. It was a mission to catch that damn cat again, whose master is so retarded that she can't even buy a damn cage or stop hugging the damn creature. It always ended up scratching Sasuke and Sakura before Naruto would knock it out, and then they would take it back to the owner, who would constantly cry about the cat being found and would hug the damn thing to death. Nowadays Naruto would just use a Genjutsu to put the thing to sleep before even trying to entertain the cat and bring it back to its master.

'Stupid bitch, your fucking cat escapes once every three days and sometimes I don't even think it's the same cat.' Naruto thought in his head as his eyes lay upon the grinning Sakura and Sasuke, who had bandages all over their faces.

"I'm quite surprised that you guys got that mission done as fast as you did, Infact that is a new record in capturing that cat." Hiruzen said with Naruto's eyebrow twitching before he spoke.

"Hokage-sama, how many times has the record changed for that mission?" He asked with Sarutobi bringing up a book called 'the book of records: Capturing the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora'. The old man opened the book to the last page and read the name of the group that recently held the record.

"Lets see, the last group to hold that record was Team Jiraiya when they captured the cat and returned it in just a little under three minutes, you guys beat it in two and half minutes so your now the official co-record holders, congratulations." He said with everyone giving off fake cheering and Naruto saying "What an honor." Sarutobi then recorded the last mission before he put the book away and spoke "Now then, the reason I had your teams working together is because I wanted to see your teamwork before I gave you your next joint mission, which is a simply B-rank mission to Snow country." He said with Naruto's interest now peaking at the sound of that "It appears that they are currently having their annual 'Snow festival' and there is the chance that they could be attacked by a group of shinobi that call themselves 'The rouge warriors'. The Daimyo wishes to hire you to protect not only the festival but also her, since they expressed intentions to attack her." He said with Naruto's eyes narrowing slightly before he spoke.

"How long do we have for this mission?" Naruto asked in a somewhat firm and demanding tone that everyone around him caught onto in a flash, and were now wondering what was making him act like that.

"You have three weeks to protect the festival, so I want you to gather a many items as you can to help you. Dismissed." The old man said with each shinobi bowing and walking out of the room, though one left in a whirl of feathers.

(Later that day)

Naruto was currently silent as he sat along with the group seven before him, as they were currently outside of fire countries borders and was about six hours away from the fiery that would take them towards snow country. They would try to continue in the mourning but for now, they needed to make camp for the night. The group while silent was not only thinking about the mission coming up but were also looking at the silent blonde haired shinobi, who held a look that told people he was thinking hard about something important.

Sakura wanted to break the ice and try to get a conversation going, since she wasn't one of the average people that enjoyed silence and liked being around people who wanted to talk. She was trying to think of a conversation starter but Ino managed to beat her to the punch, already knowing the subject of what she wanted to discuss.

"Naruto." Ino called out, catching everyone's attention and the blonde boy as he ate the fish he caught.

"Yes Ino, what do you want?" Naruto said as he finished his fish and tossed the stick behind his back

"I was wondering why you are being so silent, more silent then you usually are." Ino asked with her fingers pressing against each other in nervousness. Asuma saw this and was surprised at how nervous the girl was about the blonde haired gennin before him.

'Damn, this kid is actually making Ino do that? She must have a bigger crush on him then she would like to admit.' Asuma thought with Naruto turning his gaze onto her for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the flame.

"I got allot of things on my mind and right now the current trip to Yuki is one of them." He said with the others getting intrigued

"What does this mission have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked since he wanted to know as much about the blondes past as he could so that he may go through the same trails and get the same but more powerful results

"I haven't been to Yuki for awhile after a job I was hired for while I was within that country to help them usurp a corrupt leader. It was a day that will never leave my memory until the day I die." Naruto said, remembering the day he once resided in Yuki after two years went by from the passing of his sensei.

"What happened in Yuki that is so traumatic for you?" Kakashi asked with everyone else nodding, knowing that whenever something came up and allowed the blonde to talk more about his past, it meant that they could learn more about him. Sasuke was listening intently, as he wanted to know everywhere the blonde boy traveled to in his past so that he may gain the same kind of power he has to kill his brother.

"I fought against their former leader Dotou, and while that man was by far overrated when it came to his strength, it was his thirst for bloodshed that caused even myself alarmed. Had it not been for some quick thinking and instant perception of what he was going to do, the man would have slaughtered countless soldiers along with their current Daimyo's manager." He said with the jounin looking surprised at that.

"So you were the one that saved Yuki no Kuni's current leader. I always thought that those were just rumors." Kakashi said with Naruto shaking his head

"Yes, I did save Koyuki-chan from that bastard but to this day I regret what I did to him in front of her." He said before he stood up from his seat and placed his hands in his pockets "I'm going to go for a walk, don't wait up on me." Naruto said as he walked through the dark trees and soon vanished within them.

Ino wanted to follow him but a look from Asuma said otherwise, thus causing her to look at the group with some concern on her face

(With Naruto)

The blonde haired shinobi currently stood in an open field with both his shirt and his sandals off, leaving his upper body and feet completely naked to the world. Naruto relaxed in the moon light as he meditated within the lotus position with his fingertips touching and his head relaxed, breathing air though the nostrils.

"**I take it your going to release the seal tonight?" **Kyuubi asked since it has been awhile for his vessel to use, what was now identified as, his bloodline limit.

'Yeah, I think its time I stretch them out for a little bit.' Naruto responded before a light glow overtook him and the tattoo on his back that resembled a seal vanished before another tattoo appeared, which resembled a cross going from the top of his neck to the very base of his spine along with the two sides going across his shoulders with Angel wings also on the side of the cross. The wings then began to move slightly before they came off his back and floated in the air for a moment, until they grew until they became the size of actual angel wings that resembled a falcon for some odd reason.

Naruto then got up from his meditative position and flapped his wings for a moment, getting the feel of them again after many months of non-usage. Naruto always wondered how he obtained these wings, as he had them since he was seven years old during his time with his master. However, while he questioned them, he loved the feeling of being able to fly and experience the feeling of being a bird soaring through the clouds.

'I can't believe it's been this long sine I used them. I almost feel like it's my first time flying again.' Naruto said in his mind before he flapped his wings and lifted himself into the air before he opened his wings and began to sail through the air.

"**Perhaps it's due to you being in Konoha for so long, after all what would people say if they saw an Angel flying through the air at night." **Kyuubi said with his vessel ascending higher into the air until he was above the clouds, allowing him to see the 'second sky' as some call it above the clouds themselves.

'It would cause alarm for people and would make the foolish try to 'hunt' said angel down for fear of their safety.' Naruto said, as he sailed with his wing scraping the cloud below him and made a hard turn through the air before he flew straight again.

"**Exactly, but it's not all too bad for you. Remember the last time you used those wings in that village filled with women and that group of girls saw you?" **He said with Naruto shuddering in fear.

'Don't remind me.' Naruto said as he soared through the air and before he stopped suddenly as a bolt of lightning shot in front of him. Naruto then looked down to find the person that fired it before he dodged a second shot aimed at him. He quickly moved to the left and missed one shot before a second one nailed him in his back, causing him to scream out in pain before he looked towards the ground and saw another shot fired towards him. Naruto cussed loudly before he flapped hard, causing his body to be pushed forcefully away from the bolt of lightning, but that didn't mean more followed afterwards.

Naruto continued to dodge the multiple bolts of lightning firing in consecutive times, all the while wondering who was firing them.

'Who the hell is doing that?' Naruto thought as he dodged another one before he ascended back into the clouds and started to fly over them but the lightning continued to follow.

"**I don't know kit, but by the way he is firing at you it appears that he wants you to find him." **Kyuubi said as Naruto continued to dodge the strikes and was getting very annoyed by this.

'Well ask and ye shall receive.' Naruto thought as he caused his body to remain still and began to turn his body upwards, allowing him to climb higher into the sky with his back arched before he twisted his body and sailed through the air before he began to descend towards the ground, causing the lightning to reappear.

Naruto dodged with ease, as he descended towards the ground before he got so low that he neared the ground. Naruto then began to turn upwards again and ascended in the air again like a roller coaster, but this time Naruto had his right arm in front of him calling out "Lightning Release: Static Edge" and fired a single lightning bolt towards the area the person continued to fire lightning at him.

When the lightning hit the ground, a cloud of smoke built up around said area with Naruto flying right into it with his right arm cocked backwards and sending it forward. Indeed Naruto was right in the location of the assailant, as his fist connected with hard metal and giving a loud clang sound that echoed all over the area. When the smoke cleared, it revealed his fist hitting against a large black Zanbatou sword with the user of the sword behind the blade, upholding it from his fist.

"Who the hell are you and why are you attacking me?" He said with the man behind the weapon letting out a small laugh

"Isn't it obvious, I want your position War." The man behind the sword said, as he picked it up from the ground and took a slash at Naruto, who simply bent backwards and allowed the blade to sail over his upper body leaving the man open for attack. Naruto then returned to his standing position and saw the man scowling at him.

"So you're a disciple, I never thought I would face one again after the massacre." Naruto said with the mans scowl becoming a dark snarl

"It's your fault that so many of us died at the hands of you and the other horseman on that day, but I will exact the revenge of my brothers and sisters and take your rank." The man said with Naruto getting a good look of him. The man had brown eyes and a baldhead that was devoid of hair, due to him missing his eyebrows. He wore nothing but black battle trunks along with black arm and leg bracers that held the designs of the Egyptian cross on them. Naruto also saw that the man's body was also as devoid of hair, as not a single trace of anything but a small tattoo on his chest that looked like a downward star.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but as you know that the disciples were supposed to challenge us for our positions in the four horsemen, not declare war with the four of us together." Naruto said before the man sent another slash at the blonde, which missed as Naruto hopped into the air and floated in the wind. The man then stabbed his sword into the ground and slammed his fist into his chest before getting down on one knee, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"My name is Ugitone Argo, and I wish to challenge you for you position in the four horsemen in a Nex Sacrementum." He said with Naruto scoffing loudly.

"You damn disciples are so quick to end your lives for power, that's probably why so many of you are dead." He said with Argo growling at him

"Do you except the challenge or not?" He asked with Naruto lowering towards the ground and kneeled before Argo

"Very well, I will except it but don't expect a true fight from me. You won't last any longer then one hit." He said with Argo growling as he stood up with his sword in hand.

"Shut up, now bring out your bond weapon so that I may kill you and claim it as my own." He said with Naruto shaking his head

"I won't need it; you're not worthy enough to face my weapons." He said with Argo letting out a mighty yell as raised his sword into the air

"Shut your mouth, for I will become the next War." He said sending the blade down, only to his shock finding Naruto catch it in his hand effortlessly. Naruto then brought up his right hand with his palms open, as lightning began to build around his fingers before he closed his fist causing lightning to cover his fist. Naruto then slammed it into Argo's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain as he backed away from the blonde and took hold of the now bleeding area in his stomach.

"See what I mean? You can't honestly believe that you are strong enough to face War, Death, Strife, or even Fury at your level. You are by far the weakest disciple I've ever met." Naruto said with Argo growling as he brought his sword in front of him and stabbed it into the ground with his hands on the handle.

"This isn't over you bastard, I'll return to the Amatsu no Ten and train harder then before until I come back here and take my place on the four horseman." He said before he was consumed in smoke and disappeared from the area.

"Tssh, just like a fucking disciple does when things get too hard for them to handle or the situation is a little harder then they first imagined." Naruto said before he flapped his wings and began to fly back to camp

"**Things could have gotten worse kit, and at least this one wasn't as stupid as the one's that challenged both you and Death at the same time." **He said with Naruto smirking brightly, remembering the day that he and Death killed twenty disciples together. He remember fighting along side the man that was possibly the strongest out of the four horseman and taking out a group of idiot disciples in less then one minute.

'At least when Death is around, things get interesting very fast.' Naruto responded to his fox companion, as they neared the campsite with Naruto landing near the trees and resealing his wings, seeing as how he wanted to keep this a secret for as long as he could.

"**Damn straight." **Kyuubi said with his vessel walking over to the campsite as quietly as possible and fell asleep under the trees, failing to see the eyes of Ino that saw him return and looked worriedly at him.

'Naruto-kun, what are you hiding from us and from me?' Ino thought before she went back to sleep, hoping to get some answers in the mourning.

(One week later)

The group could currently be seen on walking through a village within Yuki no Kuni after taking such a long ride on the fiery boat due to unforeseen weather problems in the ocean. The village was quite small, only a few dozen houses were erected it seemed. The town was completely engulfed in snow hence the name of the country, but the snow gave the village a cozy ambiance to it. There were at least provisions that any town needed, lodging for tourists, restaurants, clothing stores, anything that someone would need to be comfortable there.

While the others marveled at the looks of the village they were embarking through, they couldn't help but notice Naruto's sudden change in attitude, since he looked more relaxed then usual or the fact that the people around them greeting Naruto with smiles and sometimes even bowing to him for some odd reason. Soon it came to a point when someone finally asked about it and that someone of course being Sakura.

"Naruto, what's up with you? Why are you acting so different all of the sudden?" She asked with everyone else nodding while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's probably because I haven't been here in a little while." Naruto said with everyone else face faulting, already figuring that out. Sakura however wanted to know what was up with him, so she quickly voiced her next question.

"Well when was the last time you came here?"

"About two years ago when I was on my travels and I needed a place to stay for awhile. I don't know what it is but I can't help but feel peace here." Naruto said with Sasuke scoffing

"I don't know what you can feel while living here, it doesn't look like much." Sasuke said, not truly seeing what was so great a place stuck in the fucking cold at 10 degrees mind you.

"It's very common for an outsider that has never lived here to say that, but then again you know that as well don't you Naruto-kun?" said a voice causing everyone to pause and look to the side to find the source.

They all turned to gaze at the sight of a woman appearing to be twenty-nine standing at 6'1 with long black hair and pure white streaks going through her hair and stunning misty purple eyes. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that hung over her mid drift and blue pants with blue shinobi sandals and a white cloak over everything. She had a Yuki headband tied around her forehead with a white strap. While everyone looked the girl over, she walked over to the blonde haired shinobi and stopped in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you were supposed to send me a letter when you come into town Naruto." She said with Naruto simply smirking at her

"I guess I forgot." He said before the woman huffed before bringing him into a hug

"It's good to see you little brother." She said resting her head on top of his and ran her hand through his gold locks

"Same here Meiya-nee-chan." Naruto said hugging her back before the woman backed up and smirked at him

"You've gotten so big since I last saw, and you look so cute too. I'm pretty sure that give a couple more years and you'll be an instant lady killer." She said with Naruto blushing slightly

"Do you always have to say that shit in front of people?" He said with the woman smiling at him and rubbed his head

"Of course I do, it's my job remember." She said with the group behind the two looking confused as ever.

"Excuse me miss, but how do you know Naruto?" Ino asked, with the hint of jealousy evident in her voice. Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Asuma were all wondering if this girl was single or if Naruto hasn't tapped that ass yet. Sakura spared a quick glance towards the girl and Sasuke and gasped when she saw the Uchiha's eyes also darting towards Meiya, making her burst in rage at the bitch attracting the eyes of her 'man'.

'Stay away from Sasuke-kun you hussy, he's mine.' Sakura thought with Meiya looking at the group of guy's checking her out and while she liked the attention, she knew that whenever Naruto was around then Armageddon comes to those with prying eyes towards his sister. As such, she simply smiled at them with a warm smile that could turn all of snow country into a field of flowers

"My name is Matsukani Meiya; I'm Naruto's older sister." Meiya said with the others looking surprised. Naruto never mentioned him having a sister.

"But how can that be, you two look nothing alike." Sakura pointed out; obviously confused at the new piece of knowledge she now had on the blonde boy. She then looked over towards team ten and while they looked confused as she did, she saw that they didn't look as surprised as she did. She then remembered the conversation Kakashi had with Naruto on their last joint mission. He stated that their teams have learned past his name and by the way, they were so comfortable around him during said time made her wonder what was so great about the boy.

"While we don't look alike appearance wise, it doesn't stop us from being family to the other. Especially after that night." Naruto said with Meiya smirking at her little brother.

"I see you still remember that night eh?" She said with Naruto glaring at her

"Of course I do, it changed my life remember." He said with her nodding her head before she looked back to the group that came with the blonde, and saw the lost looks on their faces.

"Sorry about all that, anyway I'm sure you all are tired from your trip. Koyuki-sama has been expecting your visit and is allowing you to stay in her home." Meiya said with everyone looking happy and Kakashi stepping forward and bowed to her

"Thank you for your kindness towards us." He said with Meiya shaking her head

"Don't thank me; it's thanks to Koyuki having a very _close _relationship with Naruto." She said with Naruto blushing slightly and swore to get revenge for her saying that. Ino was curious about the tone she said that in, but before she could ask on it the group moved towards the home of one Kazahana Koyuki, the Daimyo of Snow country after the death of Kazahana Dotou six years ago.

(Later that day)

The group of Konoha shinobi sat in the room the Koyuki resided in as the leader of the land of snow. Meiya stated that this was where they would be briefed on the mission to come and what their duty would be during said mission. Kakashi took in the area with amazement, as it looked nothing like it did when he was here those many years ago when the girl's father died. In addition, it looked as if something big came here and swept the place over before changing it from the inside out. Kazahana Dotou's death was something that surprised the jounin immensely, as that man had control of the Yuki shinobi program so no matter what powerhouse came into the country, the man could easily fight off said powerhouse. However, Naruto claims to be the one responsible for his death, and while it was something he was willing to question, he knew that the blonde boy was full of surprises and at any given moment would spring one on you.

The white haired man couldn't deny the fact that he was both jealous and curious of the blonde haired shinobi, as he was an epitome of secrets and the man could not even find out one of them. The only thing he knew about the boy was the fact that he held the Kyuubi no Yoko, and was trained by a very powerful man. That was all he knew while the other teams knew more about the blonde boy then even he himself, and that was something that filled the jounin with envy of the boy.

All thoughts the jounin would have followed were ceased as the door to reveal Meiya walking in the room with Koyuki and her manager Sandayuu beside her. However all eyes settled on the bundle in Mieya's arms, which looked like a sleeping two year old girl with blonde hair and black highlights going through it and was tied into a small bun. She was currently wearing a blue kimono with white flower petals all over it and had her arms resting on over the womans chest and resting her head on her neck.

When Koyuki sat in her seat, it told the others that it was time to debrief them on the mission at hand.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to our aid at the moment as I am sure that our shinobi aren't fully able to handle this group." Koyuki said with Kakashi speaking up

"It's an honor for us to serve you Koyuki-sama, please tell us what you wish for us to do." Kakashi said in a respectable tone

"Due to the snow festival approaching us tomorrow, we have multiple daimyo's and wealthy figures coming to attend the festivities so our shinobi is on high alert right now. Plus to make matters worse, there have been sightings of a group of rouge shinobi nearing the area of where the festival will be held and its more then likely that they plan to attack and steal all of our valuables on that night. I would like for you all to protect us all as well as enjoy the festivities we have to offer you." She said with Sakura and Ino squealing in delight at the prospects of shopping for rare delicacies. Choji was licking his lips at the tasty food they had here, since snow country had some rare tasting meat and was said to hold the best one in the elemental nations.

"Have any of you figured out the identities of those trying to attack you?" Naruto asked in a serious tone that caused all other thoughts to be brought back to the matter at hand.

"We are not entirely sure as to who is planning to attack us but the rumors are stating that it's a man with a very powerful sword. That all I know from what my shinobi have told me." She said with Naruto nodding and Kakashi speaking next.

"We will do our best to protect you Koyuki-sama." He said as he stood up and bowed towards the woman along with everyone else except Naruto. Meiya then smirked when she heard the girl in her arms stir herself awake and saw her beginning to look around the room until her eyes laid on Naruto and soon she let out a small laugh towards him with her arms holding out for him. Meiya then smiled at the child's desire to be near the blonde boy, so she walked over to the blonde and handed him the little girl, which caused the blonde boy to smile at her as she giggled in his arms. Naruto then kissed the baby's forehead and tickled her belly, causing her to giggle again before grabbing his finger in both her hands and started to tug on it.

"You can't even wait for me to hold you for a minute until you grab my finger huh?" He said with Koyuki smiling at the two before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry everyone that is Tsukiko, she's my daughter." She said with Sakura and Ino walking over to see the baby

"She's so cute." Ino said with Sakura nodding and waving at the little girl

"Thank you, she takes more from her father then me." She said with Naruto smirk widening a little more. She then faced the rest of the group "Now then, you all are more then welcome to stay here for we have many rooms available for you. However, I would like to ask you all to leave since I have something to discuss with Naruto alone." She said with everyone looking a little surprised at her statement but nodded at her request. As everyone left, Ino gave parting glances towards Koyuki and was beginning to feel jealousy wield up within her before she left the room.

Once the door shut and the knew that they were now alone, Koyuki walked up to the blonde boy and kissed him lightly before she smiled at him

"I haven't done that for too long, you need to see me more often." She said with Naruto smirking at her

"Well I'm here now, so what's stopping us from doing what we both know we want to do?" He said with Koyuki smirking at him before she snapped her fingers and in walked Meiya, who saw the smirk on the girls and soon found a smirk of her own come to her face. She then walked over to the pair and took the child out of Naruto's arms before she leaned in to Naruto's ear

"Don't take her to the point where she can't walk again, and make sure that you set the barrier up so the whole place can't hear you." She said with Naruto smirking in remembrance of what he did with his black haired sweetheart.

"Dully noted." Naruto said with Meiya leaving the room with the child and when the door closed Koyuki jumped on the blonde haired gennin

(Later that night)

Naruto laid his head down in the bed with his arms holding the back of his head and his eyes staring into the ceiling above the room he was currently staying. He had to say that it was very nice to be here again after so long, and while he didn't like being here for such a short amount of time, it was still very nice to be here. He was especially happy to see Koyuki again, and after what the two just did a few minutes ago, he knew that she was happy to see him again as well. Koyuki rested her head on his chest with her fingers twirling over the sheen of sweat on his chest, completely missing the feeling of his body on her fingers.

Koyuki then looked up and saw Naruto's attention directed towards the ceiling thus making her sigh, already knowing that the boy was thinking about something important.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what wrong with you? You hardly said anything." She said sitting up with Naruto's eyes closing slightly before they opened again

"I'm just thinking about the future and how things have changed since I returned to Konoha. I went from a A-class mercenary walking all of the elemental countries with daimyo's, feudal lords, and village chiefs hunting for my services to a shinobi in Konoha with a clan to rebuild and a mother that could very well still be alive." Naruto said with Koyuki looking at him with slight surprise on her face before she formed a small smile.

"Well I guess when you do find her; she'll have to meet her granddaughter first." Koyuki said with Naruto groaning in annoyance before he looked at her with a playful scowl.

"Do you have to bring that up? It's bad enough I can't see my daughter on a daily basis, but to make it about my mother is kinda rude." He said with Koyuki giggling at him before she kissed him.

"Then you shouldn't have knocked me up two years ago." She said with Naruto sitting up in the bed

"You know that I was under the influence at the time, so how could I have used that spermicidal jutsu when I could barely register us having sex?" Naruto said with Koyuki giggling at him before she stroked his hair.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you didn't like having sex with me. Besides, you know that you love your little angel." She said with a playful smirk on her face, causing Naruto to smirk at her as well.

"Of course I love my little Tsukiko-chan; After all I wouldn't have stayed for the pregnancy if I didn't love you both." Naruto said with Koyuki kissing him again before she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I know you love me, but do I really have to share you?" She asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yes you do Koyuki-chan, I gotta marry you along with four other girls or else it would start a war that only I can fight. Plus, I know several other girls have fallen for me and you know how I get when it comes to people that care about me." Naruto said with Koyuki sighing deeply.

"I know that was how we had Tsukiko in the first place." She said looking at Naruto "I won't like it, but I'll accept it as long as they all know that I was your first and I have your first child." She said before kissing him again, which lead him to kiss her back until they locked together, thus initiating round seven.

(The Next Day)

The Konoha shinobi currently stood amongst the many participants within the snow festivals ball, which was the celebration of not only the fall of Dotou but also the fall of 'new snow' within the land. This was something that also symbolized unity within the land, so it didn't matter weather you were rich or poor, all were allowed to attend this night and be apart of the festivities. Each shinobi stood around the area under the guise of fellow partygoers in fancy clothing and feeling the ambience the place held.

Kakashi stood outside the festivities near one of the windows under the guise of a bearded man with an eye patch over his left eye, since he was far to easily recognizable in the eyes of those that saw him. Naruto was the one that stood out the most, as he only dressed in his formal attire and stood near Koyuki the most, which was standing beside him with a warming smile on her face and nudged her baby's father to cheer up.

"Come on Naruto-kun, live a little and enjoy the party." She said with Naruto shaking his head

"I wish it were that easy, but that attack that is coming soon has caused me to be deranged from trying to have somewhat of a good time." Naruto said with Koyuki frowning before she looked around the room and saw a couple of eyes being directed towards the couple with the majority being females and directed towards Naruto. Koyuki felt a small smile come to her face before she placed a hand on his back and pushed him slightly.

"Go on and dance with one of those girls. Some of them aren't bad looking." She said with Naruto staring at her blankly

"I don't want to dance with any of them, besides you know what happens when other woman get near me." Naruto said with Koyuki shuddering in remembrance of what happened when a group of girls got a little too close to Naruto.

"Alright I can understand all that but it's a time to have fun and you don't want to be the only person in the building not having a good time." She said pointing out to all those that were currently on the dance floor. In Naruto's line of sight, he noticed that Ino and Sakura were on the dance floor with Shikamaru and Choji talking with two females, who looked attractive to the eyes although his attraction was more to power and strength. He then looked towards one of the walls and saw Asuma sharing a smoke with several other guys attending the party.

He then looked around and saw Sasuke just standing near the door with his arms crossed and a bored look plastered on his face along with several other girls looking at him. Naruto honestly couldn't tell what girls saw in him, as he clearly is showing that he doesn't even want to be there and the girls are still flocking over to him. However, they were in small numbers and most of the girls looking at the Uchiha were some of the villager's pre-teenage daughters, while the ones looking at him were the daimyo's princesses and some of the older rich kids that looked as if they could make him theirs with just a simple flash of the cash.

As soon as that thought came to his mind, he began to think back to what was his life was like now with the girls that were eyeing him. He already knew of Hinata and Ino's crushes towards him and he was sure that Tenten had a fling for him as well. He then began to think on the other girls in his life, mainly on one Yuuhi Kurenai.

He would be lying to himself and himself alone, if he didn't say that he was eyeing the pale-skinned beauty, and would feel the temptation to make a move towards her. Hell, she has been to his house more then once and on a couple of occasions they slept in the same bed for a night, so his chances of getting it on with her wasn't anything else to consider high. Then the thought of his other lover out there in the world came to mind, as while Koyuki has his first child it doesn't mean he can't have someone else. He actually had several other lovers during his travels around the elemental countries and while each one was special in their own way, he still had his standards and the one lover he had out there was the one that topped the charts.

'Maybe I'll get the chance to see her HellHsometime in the near future if it's destined as such.' Naruto thought seeing Koyuki address the crowd about the festival and the reason for them to enjoy each other's company

"**I highly doubt you wouldn't cross paves with her again as you really need to get some more pussy and Koyuki isn't going to cut it completely anymore." **Kyuubi stated, knowing that its vessel was in need of some down time with the 'love tunnel' or the 'vertical smile', although he should have gotten with that red-eyed woman a long while ago.

'Maybe, maybe no….' He thought before his sense's went off and began to detect a strong chakra signature approaching the ballroom 'It looks like they are here to try what they think is the perfect plan.' Naruto thought as he gazed in the direction of Kakashi and nodded towards him, causing the man to get to attention on the matter at hand and signaled the others to prepare themselves for what was about to go down.

The windows in the room suddenly broke apart, as several figures jumped through the open window and stood before them in a defensive manner with their hands clutching the handles on their back. Naruto narrowed his eyes towards them and saw that they were Ame shinobi with the handles being attached to umbrellas. Before anything else could come to mind, a sword went through his stomach and came out the other end, causing everyone in the room to gasp and Naruto to spit up some blood before he looked at the blade protruding through his stomach.

'The blade, it's made from….lightning?' Naruto questioned before the sword was pulled out of his stomach, causing him to fall towards the ground in a disheveled heap.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Koyuki screamed at seeing the blonde haired boy's lifeless body on the ground before she was grabbed from behind by a pair of shinobi with dark smiles on their faces

"Now, now daimyo-sama no need to get involve in this matter. Just comply with my wishes and demands and this will go by as easily as possible." The man said as he walked past Koyuki and looked towards the guests, who were scared of the situation that has befallen them. Kakashi, who was still under disguise, narrowed his eyes at the man that has just placed everyone in hostage situations. The man was the Konoha nuke-nin, Rokusho Aoi, a man wanted for the robbery of the Raijin blade and the kidnapping of Morino Idate. He was also the older brother to Rokusho Mizuki, who was a fellow missing ninja that attempted to steal the forbidden scroll but failed due to the impromptu tag team of Umino Iruka and Inuzuka Hana. It was also stated that he was wanted for murder but the investigation remained unclear up to this point.

'It appears that Aoi thought this through to the moment of attack, and to make matters worse Naruto had to take the first hit out of this.' Kakashi thought, seeing his student still lying on the ground and milking the moment for as long as he could 'I need to get the party guest out of here first before Aoi tries to hurt one of them.' Kakashi thought with Aoi beginning to pace before the people with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Now I'm confident that you all want for this matter to end very quickly so I'll be very brief in my requests. I want all of you to empty your pockets of all your money as well as remove all of your jewelry, once you do that then we will depart and allow you all to finish your party." Aoi said but as he looked around, he saw that they weren't following his demands and soon a scowl came across his face as he took out the Raijin blade and summoned it, causing all those within the room to gasp after remembering what he did to Naruto with that sword. He then turned towards Koyuki and extended the lightning sword towards the girl, which caused her to gasp as Aoi approached her with the lightning sword crackling.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm afraid that I must kill you in order to get my point across. It's nothing personal, just business." He said, preparing to strike Koyuki with the sword until something grabbed his arm and turned him around, only to feel a forceful punch in his stomach before being tossed across the room and hit the wall behind him. He flew over the floor until his back hit the wall and caused an indention to form on the wall. As the attention was directed towards Aoi, no one noticed the quick flashes of a blade moving in the air until a body appeared in front of Koyuki with two swords on his sides and his blonde hair shadowing his eyes. The men holding Koyuki soon fell to the ground and lied on the floor lifelessly, while the figure stood up and glanced towards Aoi with a dark snarl gracing his face.

"If you touch so much as one strand of hair on Yuki-hime's head, I'll kill as you stand." Naruto said with Koyuki looking overjoyed that the father of her daughter was all right. The hostages all looked towards the body of the fallen blonde and saw it erupt in a puff of smoke, causing them all to gasp since they never seen something like that before.

Kakashi then signaled Asuma and the gennin to go on the offensive, as he jumped up and stabbed one of Aoi's flunkies along with Asuma slicing through a couple more. Sakura and Ino then tossed kunai's with explosive tags attached to them at another two of Aoi's flunkies, which exploded and sent them through the window and fell towards their deaths. Choji and Shikamaru wasted not a moment, as Choji used his partial expansion jutsu and punched a man in his stomach and broke all of his ribs with some puncturing some of his vital organs and soon died from internal bleeding. Shikamaru trapped one of the shinobi in his shadow possession technique and then turned it into the shadow neck hold, which he used to strangle his victim to death. Sasuke, being the showoff that he is, used his fireball jutsu to incinerate two of the shinobi with their screams of agony being heard all over the room and soon they screamed no more.

"Kakashi, get everyone to safety. I'll handle Aoi." Naruto said with Kakashi nodding and quickly signaled for the others to take the people out of the room. Ino and Sakura quickly appeared beside Koyuki and began to escort the girl away from the fight that was bound to come, with Koyuki looking towards Naruto with a slightly alarmed expression on her face.

"Be safe Naruto-kun." She said with Naruto only bending his neck left and right.

"Don't worry about me Koyuki-chan; just get yourself out of here." He said with Aoi letting out a small laugh as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He then gripped the Raijin blade in his right hand and summoned the blade once more before he charged at the three girls.

"I'm afraid that none of you will leave here alive." He yelled as he hopped into the air and held his sword in a downward stabbing position as he descended towards Koyuki, only to be kicked from behind and sent flying towards the ground with the sword living his hand. He landed on the ground with the sword embedding itself into the ground beside him while Naruto appeared in front of the three girls, who looked at the blonde boy in surprise. Naruto then turned towards them with an impassive look on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here." He said with Ino and Sakura nodding before they ran out of the room along with Koyuki. The blonde boy then looked towards Aoi, who got off the ground and grasped his sword that fell from his hands.

"You are a very interesting boy. I truly look forward to hacking you to death with the power of the Raijin blade." He said with Naruto scoffing as he pulled out a scroll.

"The only kind of hacking that sword will do, is cut every limb off your body before I kill you. I only like to take the bounties off the head of high class criminals but I suppose that your B-rank status will get me some cash to spend over the weekend for my student." He said as he opened the scroll, and was covered in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto holding a sword in his right hand and a handle in the other. The sword in his hand appeared to be a long O-katana sword with the blade appearing to be a bright silver color with a black handle and a rectangular hand guard. The back of Naruto's shirt then ripped open to allow a pair of Angel wings to flutter out before they remained still in the air, causing Aoi's eyes to widen in fear.

"Tha-That sword, i-i-it's the legendary Gunshin (God of War). I-I D-d-d-do-on't be-live-ee i-it. You're the-the-the…." Aoi stuttered out with Naruto finishing for him

"Yes, I am the War Angel and you will be my next victim." He said as he flapped his wings and vanished in thin air. Aoi soon felt something appear behind him and felt a large slash go across his back, allowing a large scream to erupt from his throat before he felt a kick come to his chest and was now lying on the ground. He immediately brought up the Raijin blade to block a stab attempt by Naruto, and soon proceeded in a brief struggle with the boy. The struggle lasted for only a second, as Naruto suddenly loosened his grip on his sword and allowed Aoi to get somewhat of an upper hand, before Naruto tightened his own grip and sent a strong upward strike that pulled the sword out of the mans hand and sent it towards the back of the room.

Naruto then raised his sword above his head before sending a stab towards Aoi's head, causing him to move his head to the side before he kicked Naruto's back, making the boy get away from him a little bit. Aoi then got to his feet and formed some quick seals before calling out "Water Release: Water ball jutsu", sending a large ball of water towards Naruto before grabbing hold of his umbrella and took hold of it before tossing it into the air and prepared a few more seals

Naruto slashed through the water ball with ease before he heard Aoi call out "Hidden rain style: Fallen Needle jutsu."

He then saw the Umbrella begin to spin before it sent out senbon needles towards him in a fast manner, causing him to curse under his breath before he was bombarded with the needles and fell to the ground. Aoi let a smile grace his lips until said smile vanished when the Naruto he hit the jutsu on, turned into a puff of smoke.

"You know something this isn't a bad blade." Said the voice of Naruto from behind him, causing the former Konoha jounin to turn and see the blonde boy taking grasp of the Raijin blade he became famous for stealing.

"Hey, that's my sword." He said before seeing that Naruto was ignoring him and still examining the blade in his hands.

"Not a bad blade at all. I'm surprised that you were able to steal this since it's a priceless artifact from the era of the Nidaime Hokage." He said before he took some practice slashes with it before he vanished and reappeared in front of the Ame shinobi and slashed him across his chest, allowing the lightning to course through his body.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you for that." He said as he gripped his chest in pain while Naruto held up the sword in his hands and once more examined the marvelous weapon that was made famous by the Nidaime Hokage.

"Did you know that while the Raijin blade is a deadly weapon in the hands of any skilled warrior, was never completed or truly mastered? Of course the Nidaime made it famous for its strength, but in all actuality he never completed or mastered the full potential of this sword." Naruto said as he pointed it in the direction of Aoi. "In the hands of a normal shinobi, this sword can raise his power levels by double of what they originally were." He said as he began to pump some of his chakra into the weapon with lightning beginning to build around the sword. "But when in the hands of someone that truly understands the way of the sword along with the way of lightning….." Naruto trailed on the last part as the Raijin blade began to crackle loudly before its shape began to change into a whip with lightning surrounding it. Naruto then brought up his right arm with the whip following suit before Naruto slammed it onto the ground near Aoi's left leg, nearly severing the mans foot in the process. "…It can become a weapon with multiple weaponry purposes with one you just felt." Naruto said before he held up the blade and manipulated it into a long twin sided sword.

Aoi began to shake in fear before he blurred through another set of seals and placed his hands in the Tora seal thus sending another barrage of senbon at the blonde boy, who simply brought the sword back. He waited for only one second before extending the sword towards Aoi and soon the blade shot out of the handle and pierced Aoi's right shoulder, causing massive volts of electricity to course through his system. Naruto then brought the sword upward and separated the mans arm from his shoulder, causing him to grab hold of his shoulder which was in blistering pain.

Naruto then vanished once more before he stabbed Aoi in the back of his chest, causing the man to spit up blood before hearing the voice of Naruto speak "It looks like you when you stole this sword, it was only a fluke." Naruto said before he pulled the sword out before turning it back into its whip form before severing Aoi's legs and then followed with his left, removing all four limbs with the sword, just as he promised.

Aoi's eyes opened painfully, as he gazed unto Naruto holding the sword in a downward stabbing position while increasing the frequency of the electricity with his chakra.

"You son of a bitch, you'll pay for this." He said before the sword was through his body with the electricity beginning to course through him, causing a scream to erupt from his voice.

"Do yourself a favor and blow that out of your ass." Naruto said with Aoi's scream ceasing, causing his head to fall onto the ground dead. Naruto then pulled out the sword from Aoi's body before he sliced off the mans head clean from its shoulder. He then sighed as his wings began to wither away until they were out of sight, as he picked up and examined the head and the sword in his hand.

"I think you'll fetch a nice outfit for Kurenai and Hinata." Naruto said as he gazed at the head of Rokusho Aoi before he looked towards the Raijin blade "And I know a certain someone will enjoy having this in their possession." Naruto said as he sealed Aoi's head in a scroll and pocketed the Raijin blade in his pouch. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Kakashi walking into the room with a tired expression on his face.

"I take it everything is good on your end?" Kakashi asked since he saw the dead, headless body of Rokusho Aoi lying on the ground with his blood pooling the torso.

"Yeah, lets get the hell out of here. I need to vent some frustrations." Naruto said as he ran out of the room and followed the trail left behind by Koyuki. He didn't even have to slow down, as the moment, he neared her he scoped her up bridal style and carried out of the hallway with everyone's eyes adverting to the loud yelp she gave off after Naruto picked her up.

(Later that night)

All that could be heard throughout the night was the sound of a bed creaking all throughout the house of the snow daimyo, as Naruto and Koyuki were working up two years of frustrations and passion for one another. While they were getting it on however, the eyes of Shikamaru and Choji were currently bared onto the ceiling as they grabbed hold of the sheets in irritation of the noise. Sakura and Ino were currently holding their pillows to their ears to block out the noise, but sadly to no avail did it work. Kakashi and Asuma were different as opposed to their students, as they were the closet to the door that held Naruto and Koyuki's actions, with popcorn currently being shared between the other.

'Come on Naruto, its all in the hips. Always focus your thrust from your lower abdomen as that way it will increase your frequency.' Kakashi thought as he eat another handful of popcorn with his mask down, which was unnoticed by Asuma, as he was too focused on eating his popcorn and listening to the sounds of sex behind the door.

'This kid's really working it hard. I think with a few more years and more practice in his belt, He'll be having the girls end up in wheel chairs.' Asuma said remembering his first time and how special it was. Well it wasn't special, more like a 5 dollar night at Not Ray's pizzeria (Shout out to those from the NY: Go Giants baby!) 'Man that was a great time with great pizza to back it up.' Asuma thought with more popcorn entering his mouth with the moans coming faster.

The only person that didn't have a reaction was Sasuke, as he slept through it all with a certain dream in his head.

(Sasuke's dream world)

Sasuke sat on a rocking chair on the porch of a red farmhouse with a glass of lemonade on his side along with cornstalk growing under the sun. He had a white mustache and goatee combo as he sipped his lemonade and sighed.

"Ah it's good to have land."

(Outside world)

The two lovers continued throughout the night with everyone having mixed reactions to the actions they were currently undergoing.

AN: Okay you guys, you got the next one down to read on your own behest. Now I'm sure you all are wondering why I chose to give Naruto a kid. Well first I remembered the it was an idea rarely used and the few that have used it (to my knowledge) was Brothers of the Damned, Naruto: Rise of the lord of the Foxes, and Naruto: X. Then I had a long drag of the green plant and had a bit of the ecs, and then the colors showed up (Actually I just decided to do it, I don't do drugs since I got serious in my faith and drugs will only fuck you up instead of helping you.) I hope to have the seventh one ready to be dropped within the next two weeks and by then I should have the flow return to this story and my others. I want to get to the Chunin exams ASAP, so I'm going to work harder on getting you the next chapters to enjoy.

Now the part with the Raijin blade is something that I have indeed thought of on my own since I always wondered if the thought never came to my mind. DON'T think that Naruto will be carrying the Raijin blade since I got another fic coming with him holding said blade. No the person that will hold the blade is obvious, and if you don't know then don't get your panties in a bunch for I will tell you right now. That's right the person will be (Static), that's right (Static) will hold the sword since I know that (Static) will be the best person to hold the blade for the ideas I have set for (Static). You also got the introduction on some of the OC villains that I will place in this story called Disciples (Although I think that goes against my religion….but fuck it, I'll do it anyway). The plot of the Disciples will be revealed sometime around the Wave arc, so just hold your horses on trying to figure out what the point I have set for them. I also like to inform you that the second member of the Four Horsemen is infact Death, whose first appearance will be in a very obvious arc of the story but the remaining members (Strife and Fury: Remember I'm using Darksiders version, not the wrestling stable or the wrestling stable) will be introduced later on with two members that some will expect and the rest will not.

Hopefully I'll get this story done by maybe Christmas time, since when I focus on one story I can get my work done with ease, so let's hope I get the updates out more.

Please rate, review (hopeful number: 20), and constructive criticism (And I mean criticism, not a flame that some of you idiots like to give) is welcome. please NO BS reviews (Some of you are still doing those and I don't think you no what they are. I'll gladly explain what they are: Bullshit reviews are a group of one, two, or three words set into a page that only states that the chapter was good and distributed to the writer. It can also be considered a review where the guy alone tells you how great the chapter was to them and don't state anything that they disliked. Those are bullshit reviews so reframe from doing them when it comes to me. I got standards for my reviewers)

Until Next Time

Peace


	7. Mission Arc: Chapter 2

Hello everyone, welcome to the seventh chapter of this story which I have to say is surprising me with the amount of fans its getting, but I want to say something before anyone gets the idea to say it. I would like it if people stop using the term "Good so far" in their reviews, because the fact is that it hasn't gone that far yet. Truth is, I've only scratched but a minor surface of what I have planned for this story and its unknown on my end of how long I will have this story go on. I also want people to not refer to this as the best Four Horsemen style story because it's the only Four Horsemen story on this site. Until someone post another one then you can determine if this is the best one on your own terms, if not then please don't say that.

By the way before I forget, Naruto is now fourteen with team Gai being fifteen and team suna being a year older then their age in the chunnin exam since I planned on it being that way. The Jounin and the characters above their age level will remain as they were at the beginning of the series. Why did I decide to do that you may ask? Because its my story and I can do whatever the hell I want, namely aging characters.

Also this is out to my fellow Linkin Park fans and yes I am still a fan even after "Minutes to Midnight". Why? Because unlike many people, I'm loyal to anything I support unlike many of the Linkin Park fans that left the band. Anyway the announcement is that Linkin Park has announced that they have a new ablum coming titled "A Thousand Suns". Read up on it in either Wikipedia or their main website

Ch.7 – Sittin Sidewayz

After a week of relaxing in snow country and a week of very little sleep for the teams as they were forced to stay up to the sounds of Naruto and Koyuki working 'overtime' at night. This resulted in Sakura and Ino constantly sporting blushes whenever Naruto was around a room they were in, as he appeared to be at a hundred percent while Koyuki would walk with a noticeably limp around the house. Shikamaru and Choji held the desire to bow at Naruto's feet, as they saw that he was able to not only fuck the shit out of his girl but also screw up her perception on dressing up.

They caught her correcting her clothes once every few minutes and at times sitting in her chair with her legs wide open, as the soreness in her lower region was at times far too annoying to ignore. The two boys were truly wondering if they would ever get the chance to perform the way the blonde boy could, as while Shikamaru knew that the only reason his mom continued to attack both him and his father with her frying pan was because his dad couldn't bust a nut. Choji felt that he would do well but would only do it power wise but not speed and length wise like the way Naruto was doing with Koyuki night after night.

Kakashi and Asuma began to envy the blonde boy in his ability to please the girl for seven nights straight and not even feel the fatigues of OSD, Over Sex Disorder. Kakashi knew first hand the feeling of OSD as he done it a couple times when he went to far in his porn and his hand felt as if….well lets just leave it at that. Asuma felt compelled to asked the blonde for hints to what his technique was and what he was doing to recharge his tanks fast enough to run that long. He was also wondering what he boy was taking to speed up his recovery from OSD, as while men have resolved to make Ninjutsu just for the use of sex only but that has only resolved in more men dying for chakra exhaustion during sex.

Naruto saw the looks upon the older men of the group, seeing as how he was the only one to get some on this whole trip and they were envious of all the sex he had with the mother of his child. However that was their problem to deal with how weak they are when it comes to pleasing any woman that wishes to sleep with them.

Besides, everyone knows that the only way to truly be skillful in sex is to study up on it constantly before executing the moves.

The group spent the rest of their time limit in snow country until the time came where it was time for their returns to Konoha, something that Sakura couldn't wait for since she missed her home tremendously and wanted to show off the new outfits she bought here in snow country. Ino also couldn't wait to return home, but not because of the clothes she bought and wanted to show the village, it was because she wanted to get more personal time with the blonde haired teen.

That damned woman had to much time with _her _man and she would be damned if she let that girl get one more second with him.

Shikamaru and Choji were on totally different sides of that perspective, as they actually wanted to stay longer then they were required to stay. They wanted to explore more of this land and see the sights that snow country was famous for, namely their rainbow glaciers. They also wanted to stay to see those cute girls they were talking too back at the party the other.

Those two girls were probably the closet that would help them get closer to the blonde boy in terms of sex and other things that they wished to discuss with him.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't wait to get out of here, as there was nothing useful to him on this mission and as far as getting any action was concerned it was an under statement. After the mission was accomplished, he learned that Naruto had taken out the enemy's leader and stole his weapon that was referred to as the Raijin Blade, which was at one time the weapon of the Nidaime Hokage. Naturally, he went to Naruto and demanded to be given the sword, so that he could see how powerful it is. However, instead of giving him the sword, Naruto went a different route and gave him a demonstration of what the sword could do…by slicing him across his chest to feel the electrical properties of the sword course through his body.

Sasuke was bed ridden for the rest of that day and had to take it easy for the reminder of the week, so that meant that no hardcore training or further attempts at getting the Raijin blade for him, while Naruto saw it as a sign of a peaceful vacation.

Naruto was the natural person in the group, as he spent the remaining days of the week with Koyuki and Tsukiko with the baby girl clinging onto him as if he was her stuffed bear. The blonde boy still couldn't believe that he had a little girl as young as he did, but that was due to him partying hard with snow country after he killed Dotou. After taking several hits of alcohol in his system and blacking out for the rest of the night, he awoke in Koyuki's bedroom with the girl in his arms and his dick still in her pussy. When the blonde boy learned that he got a girl pregnant just three months after turning twelve, he could only gasp at the shit he was dealt with at the moment. He had no idea how to be a father since the man that was his father died three years ago at the time.

However, the blonde boy was thankful that he had Meiya with him, who after scolding him for being so reckless with his alcohol intact immediately took the mantle as future aunt to Naruto's child and helped Koyuki throughout her pregnancy until on September 25 when she gave birth to the little girl, then, named Uzumaki Kazahana Tsukiko. The little girl was an angel to him, as she made him vow to protect her from all the harms that the world had to offer along with his enemies that protruded outside their safe zone. He also knew that due to the little girls birth that he had to create a spermicidal Ninjutsu to use whenever he was sexual active, since he knew that only one was enough for now.

He wanted to start his family when he turned eighteen and already found his mother.

The group stood in front of the snow country leader and Naruto's sister who held the baby girl in her arms, with said girl looking sad at seeing her daddy leave again.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality Daimyo-sama, this has been a very intriguing mission." Kakashi said with the girl blushing at that since she spent the entire week having sex with Naruto

"Oh yeah, be sure to send out another mission request to us all. We could use the vacation time and enjoy the _festivities _that occur here." Asuma said with Koyuki blushing while Naruto sighed before he looked towards the two jounin.

"Okay, okay, I think we all get what your driving at. Its no secret that I fucked her since you two sat near the door every time we had sex, so drop it will ya?" Naruto said with everyone looking surprised by the bluntness of his voice. Kakashi and Asuma quickly backed off in surprise that he knew they were near the door almost every time those two fooled around but the question was how exactly did he know that they did. Koyuki was the first to speak after the statement since she knew Naruto's habit of being blunt with what his words when in the presence of others.

"Thank you all for assisting us in our dilemma. We will keep in touch of any future mission that allows us to be in need of your services, and Naruto…" She said looking at the blonde boy with a sultry smirk on her face before she walked up to him and whispered in his ear "I _really_ enjoyed our time together, be sure to get some new moves when I see you at the exams." She said with Naruto smirking to himself before he slapped her butt

"Don't worry babe, I'll have the moves while you get the stamina." He said with the girl shuddering in delight before she backed away from the boy before she jumped him and screwed him in front of everyone.

"Once again everyone thank you for coming and I wish you a safe return home." She said with teams seven and eight nodding before they turned to leave, but before they could take another step Koyuki called out Naruto's name, causing everyone to look in her direction. Naruto then asked her what she wanted, only to find a slight alarming look on her face.

"Naruto-kun, I just remembered something. About three days before you guys came here one of the bar tellers told me that a cloaked man came here and asked if we have seen 'a blonde kid with the power take on death itself and live'. When he asked what the man meant by that exactly the man only replied 'Just tell him that death is looking for you and can't wait to see you again'. He said that he didn't understand that so I was hoping that you might." She said with everyone now looking at Naruto to find what this was while Jinchuriki stared in confusion for a moment before a deep smirk came across his face.

"I'm sorry Koyuki; I don't know what that means." Naruto said with everyone looking at him while yelling 'Bullshit' in their heads. Koyuki scoffed loudly, obviously knowing that Naruto knew what it meant and was keeping the answer to himself. After giving him one last goodbye kiss, the group turned to leave again but not before hearing a little girl yelling "Bye daddy."

Once those words reached their ears, everyone froze in place before they looked towards the blonde jinchuriki who had a small smirk on his face.

"What? You honestly thought that that little girl wasn't mine even after all the sex she and I had?" Naruto asked while walking past the teams, who were still frozen in surprise. Ino was the first to get out of her surprise and soon felt anger well up inside her at the new piece of information she got on Naruto.

'That bitch, how dare she have my Naruto-kun's child. I gotta make my move or else I would loose my shot at him.' Ino thought with fire burning in her eyes while Naruto continued to walk ahead of the group with his smirk still plastered on his face

'I'll see you soon enough my little angel, so don't miss daddy to much.' Naruto thought while Kyuubi sighed

"**Your not getting soft on me are you kit?" **Kyuubi asked with Naruto scoffing

'You wish, I'm just happy to see my daughter is all.' Naruto responded with Kyuubi snorting through his nose

"**You better, because if you turn queer on me, I'll kill you." **Kyuubi said in a serious tone, knowing that his vessel was slowly going down that road and needed to be reminded of where he was heading

'Dully noted my friend.' Naruto said

"**I can also tell that you are looking forward to seeing Death again, huh?" **He said with Naruto scoffing in his mind

'Of course, after all what is war without death?' Naruto asked with the rest of trip being in complete silence between everyone involved in this mission

(Timeskip – three weeks later)

Three weeks passed after the successful B–ranked in snow country and while things haven't been as 'productive' as the blonde haired boy liked, he certainly wasn't complaining. After gaining the bounty on Aoi's head, which was a good fifty grand, he used the money to take both Kurenai and Hinata out to wherever they wanted. The girls were of course surprised by the boy's sudden holding of a large amount of cash in his possession, but they sure were noncompliant of the boys wishes to treat them to a nice day.

At the end of the day Naruto must have paid at least five grand that day with majority of the payments going to clothes, accessories, food, and a day at the spa, which was also a pretty good penny to pay yet the blonde didn't care. He held in his possession many scrolls that contained large quantities of cash that he made during his mercenary days and whenever he take the heads of anyone on the BINGO book. Hell, about ten of the scrolls in his possession held a bounty on the heads of just three people called 'The Storm Strikers'.

The Storm Strikers were a group of rouge shinobi that were three brothers that escaped from their home village with three stolen items from their very village. They got the name Storm Strikers due to their respective elemental chakra being wind, water, and earth along with their weapons being consistent with their elements. However, while they were a strong force to be reckoned with together, it was a totally different story when it came to individual talent. All three of them were but high chunin level individually, so when they fought Naruto and quickly realized how weak they were, it was when Naruto separated their heads from their shoulders and got the bounties on both the heads and the weapons.

To this day Naruto held the full hundred grand bounty that he gained from killing them but that soon changed when Naruto finally found the house he was looking for after searching for the past six months. A perfect house around the outskirts was owned by an elderly couple planning to leave the village to migrate towards the capital of fire country and simply retire for the remaining portions of their lives. When the couple learned that someone was willing to meet the full offer of a hundred grand, they were excited that someone was willing to allow them to get what they dreamed of doing. However, that excitement turned into surprise when they saw that the person was none other then a fourteen-year-old teen with the full amount.

Of course they asked how he can up with that much money, only to get the response that it was due to a large inheritance from his deceased parents, something that the couple didn't exactly believe but all they knew was that they could retire in the capital like they dreamed of doing. The house they lived in for the past forty years was a two story large four bedroom, three and a half bath with a large living room and large backyard big enough for his training regimen.

Upon his purchase of the house, he discovered that he was in need of not only getting accustomed to living in a house after being used to sleeping in the open outdoors almost his entire life. He also realized all too quickly that he had to buy furniture for the place since the elderly couple decided to keep their old furniture, which he offered to buy so they wouldn't have to travel with all that extra stuff. They stated that it was old furniture that has been worn out in the many years they held it and that they wouldn't feel good knowing that they sold him such old furniture. They also stated that they would sell it anyway to a drift store and see how much they can get from it before they made their trip towards the capital.

Once the deal was finalized and the deed was placed in his possession, Naruto found a nice feeling in being the owner of his own house and finally lay back knowing that he had a place to call home. Now the only problem was getting some furniture in his house so that he could finally call this place home. As such, he once again enlisted the services of one Yuuhi Kurenai, who upon learning of his purchasing of a house baffled her once more, since the boy was no older then fifteen but yet was now a homeowner. However, she happily agreed to help the boy out in his current dilemma and even offered to help decorate some of the rooms if he wanted.

Naruto of course was taken aback by her boldness in offering to decorate his house, but like always his answer remained the same when it came to the women he cared for and what they asked of him.

They spent they entire day shopping for furniture and looking for the set that reached Kurenai's standards since Naruto was far from being a fanatic of any kind of decoration or appearance. Both of them spent the entire day together picking out furniture and taking all the clothes they bought not to long ago. During the whole the entire day they spent together Naruto caught her glancing at him a couple of times and on a rare occasion at his ass. He also would admit that he also looked her way on a few occasion's and a majority of time at her ass and her rack, something he was sure would fit perfectly in the palm of his hand and feel like they were made of cloud.

Of course he was very sure that was indeed what they felt like after his experience with Koyuki and his other mistresses.

After one day of running around the village and buying furniture and picking up the clothes from his old apartment, Naruto was now prepared to move completely into his home with the furniture, clothes, and personal items in sealed scrolls. Plus that night was a planned training night for Kurenai, so she technically didn't have to go home after helping him and stay for the night.

Something that personally delighted Kurenai to no end

"Thank you for allowing me to help you out Naruto-kun, I really appreciated it." She said with a smile on her face as she stood in her bra and panties while Naruto was forcing back a blush even though he was used to seeing her half-naked but was still baffled with how great her body looks.

"Its no problem Kurenai, your always welcome here." He said as he walked passed her to allow her to use his room for the night but was stopped when Kurenai took hold of his arm.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun? There is only one bed available and you can't seriously believe that I would let you sleep on the floor?" She stated with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, I was going to camp out for the night and sleep in a tree nearby." He said with Kurenai shaking her head.

"No Naruto, If you think for one second that I would let you sleep outside then your sadly mistaken." She said with Naruto trying to protest, but after getting a certain dark look; the blonde teen quickly learned that regardless of how he felt about this, he was going to be sharing the bed with her tonight. He then saw her walk towards the bedroom with him following suit.

"You don't have to do this Kurenai; I'm perfectly fine with…." He was saying until he got a glare from Kurenai that told him to shut up and get in the bedroom.

After that night, Naruto made sure that Kurenai would stay over more often and possibly move in with him once everything settled down for him.

(Hokage's office – Following morning)

The blonde haired teen currently stood before the Hokage with team Kurenai and team Gai standing along side him with each one wearing some looks of excitement of being able to work with Naruto on a mission again, but this time they wouldn't have his weak teammates come along just to be nuisances. Naruto on the other hand looked at the old man with an expressionless face since he figured that the reason for him being summoned here was on the Hokage's part. The old man probably wanted him to teach the two-shinobi squads something and was giving him time to do so. That may have been the reason why he was promoted to this rank, so that he could perform missions on his own and help the others achieve his level somewhat.

"Okay everyone, I'm sure that you all are wondering the reason as to why I have summoned you all together along with Naruto correct?" He asked with the two teams nodding "The reason for this is quite simple, I wish to send you all out on a mission together since I know that you all wish to get out of the village to stretch your legs. The reason for me summoning you also Naruto-kun is because of what they are to do on this mission." He said with the blonde giving him a confused look.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama? I have helped them get stronger for almost an entire year, so I'm real sure that they can handle whoever you send them out to take care of." He said before Hiruzen pulled out the scroll and a picture.

"This mission that I am sending you on is an A-rank mission set in Mountain country. There have been reports of a group of rouge ninja calling themselves the 'Lightning Blood' bordering near the village and have built a camp filled with a reported combined number of five thousand bandits and rouge ninja. They have stated to be planning an assault on the capital and to assassinate the daimyo of this country so that their leader can control all of Mountain country and eventually come here to destroy us." He said with Naruto scoffing loudly

"Whatever, the Mountain country is filled with highly trained samurai and former ANBU members with the leader of our capital being the former captain of the ANBU black ops, so what can they possibly be worried about?" He said before being tossed two photos from the old man. Naruto caught it in his hand and examined the photograph in his hand before he silently cursed underneath his breath.

"You have got to be shitting me." He said before he looked up to the sky "You are just full of jokes aren't you?" Naruto said with Kurenai once more speaking up for the group.

"Who is this Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked with Naruto sighing in despair before he spoke up

"That guy is someone that I've had a good little history with." He said with Hinata speaking up next

"What kind of history Naruto-kun?" She asked

"The kind of history that allowed us to have a fight and me destroying something that he valued tremendously." Naruto said with everyone still confused on the matter but figured it was a clue into why the man wore a mask and helmet combination. Sarutobi then handed Naruto the mission scroll. Who pocketed it in his scroll pouch before he turned around and looked towards the two gennin squads.

"Alright guys, lets head out." Naruto said with the squads nodding before they walked out of the room leaving Sarutobi with his two guards.

"So guys, what do you want to do now?" Hiruzen asked with the two guards looking at each other in confusion before another one held up a large bag loaded with green material with sheets of paper in hand.

"Go to Mars?" He said with the others looking around before they shrugged their shoulders and walked into the middle of the room.

All that was heard for the next hour was the sounds of laughing and stupid noises, courtesy of the very high Hokage and his jounin guard

(Elsewhere – Unknown location – four hours after the teams left Konoha)

Naruto and company could be found walking towards the mountain country with Naruto leading the pack while the rest were thinking of the mission that was to come. Team fist were contemplating on what they would experience working with not only another team but with a group of first year rookies that held Neji's cousin, that he seemingly held bad blood with. Neji looked like he was neutral on the situation with his cousin as was Hinata, as she barely paid a passing glance at Neji and focused her attention more specifically on Naruto.

While the others may have missed it but Naruto, Kurenai, and Gai were able to catch the quick glances that the two made towards each other once every few seconds and the few that they each locked on with. Naruto could clearly see the desire for Neji to talk to her come across his eyes but also could see that it was his pride that constantly invaded those thoughts and caused him to remain neutral.

Naruto never felt the more desired need to beat the crap out of someone but was aware that this was something the boy has dealt with his entire life, only to recently make the choice to change his views for a different path. The boy probably had allot on his mind for this very thing and was just trying to figure out the words to say to the girl that he hated for something that was a hundred percent _not _her fault. He should get those two alone sometime on this trip and monitor them to ensure that it all goes according to plan.

After all, it was one of the three things that Hiashi asked of him and he promised to accomplish.

Kurenai walked a continued to watch the scenario for a moment longer before she slowly walked over to Naruto and lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention "Hey, what do think about the situation at hand?" Kurenai asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know honestly, since the enemies that we face around this time are people that I have quite the history with in terms of my mercenary days." He said before he began to scope out the area while continuing his conversation with his black haired student. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that statement the blonde made and was unsure as to what way he meant it as.

"In what way did you mean that by? Are you not confident that you can beat these guys?" She asked with Naruto shaking his head

"No, I am neither concerned about these enemies irregardless of how strong they may over may not have gotten over the years since I've seen them." He said with Kurenai nodding but confusion still evident on her face

"So what did you mean by that?" She asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders again

"I meant that by the end of the mission and we reign victorious, all of you will be stronger then you were as you entered; yourself and Gai-san included." Naruto said with Kurenai raising an eyebrow but opposed to asking him anymore questions since he was very silent on what the exact intentions his actions held.

Naruto continued his walk ahead of the group while keeping his keen detection skills alert and was slowly scoping out the surrounding area. He knew that there was an enemy in the midst of their presence and was planning a possible sneak attack on them.

'Lets see what these little jackasses are planning.' He said as he scoped the area and made a quick detection of a small group of thirty shinobi with eleven on the right, another eleven on the left, and eight behind them with three appearing to have the strongest chakra signitures. Naruto could tell just by the feel of their chakra that they are very confident that they would capture a victory in this occasion, causing him to smirk to himself as they reach no higher the high chunin level. 'They're definitely overconfident here, probably thinking that we are some lowly travelers from a commoner village but I think that they are in need of a little friendly reminder that there are more then meets the eye. I could take them out by myself, but I should let them handle these guys.' He thought to himself while glancing towards Kurenai, who nodded and passed off the message to Gai.

(Meanwhile – Surrounding locations)

Three figures stood in the tree that the group walked by with malice vigor hidden in their eyes as they readied their weapons, while simultaneously signaled their friends hidden in the bushes in front of the group. Each one wore a Amegakure headband and wore a similar cloak with storms over it along with a straw hat on top of their hands.

One of the groups then slowly pulled out a sword from his back and then held it in a reverse grip "Time to take out the intruders." He said before he and his friends were enveloped in a puff of smoke, ready to engage with the enemy.

(Back with the group)

As the group of nine shinobi walked along the path, they were stopped by the sudden appearance of two-cloaked shinobi wearing straw hats and each held a long sword in hand. They both held up the one-handed tora seal with their eyes currently blazing onto the front of the group, while they were quickly surrounded on all sides by a large group of shinobi.

"Halt, all nine of you are now trespassing within our boarders." One of the shinobi said with Kurenai stepping forward while Naruto kept his head down, knowing just who these two are

"We are all shinobi from Konohagakure and are currently on a mission within Mountain country." She said with one of the men shaking his head as an indication of no

"I am afraid that you are shinobi no longer, for you all are now the enslaved property to Mizuki-sama." He said with Tenten stepping up now, clearly pissed off instantly by that statement.

"And what if we refuse?" She asked with the men holding up their swords along with the three other shinobi holding up their own weapons

"Then you shall die." Said another voice that appeared behind, causing the group to look in the direction behind them. When their eyes were set upon the figures that stood in the back, they saw that all three of them hailed from Amegakure if their headbands were a clear indication with each one holding a overconfident smirk on their faces "Its actually quite the deal to uphold, since you get to live on even though you'll never see your loved ones again, but either way you'll never see them again. Although..." He said trailing off as he looked a Kurenai, Hinata, and Tenten with a hungry expression in his eyes. "Those bitches you brought along would do nicely as fuck slaves." He said before he was silenced when he dodged a stab attempt from a now angry looking Naruto.

"You so much as lay one speck of dandruff or a skin cell on them and I swear on god that I will kill you in the most gruesome fashion imaginable." He said with the three ame shinobi snickering to themselves before the man standing beside his partners snapped his fingers, causing Naruto to be surrounded by four shinobi, each with a weapon drawn.

"I'm afraid that you won't be alive long enough to do that, kill him." said the voice of the second male Ame shinobi, causing all four of the ninja to jump towards with he blonde with the expectancy of victory. That idea was cut short when Naruto raised his left arm and called out "Wind Release: Tornado vortex" causing a large swirl of air appear around Naruto's feet before shooting razor sharp wind into the air with the four shinobi slamming into the tornado, causing deep gashes to be taken out of their body and killing them before they could comprehend what just happened.

The three shinobi before the blonde boy looked on in amazement, only to find the boy staring at them hard before he brought up his sword and pointed it at them with his gaze not leaving a single ounce of its edginess

"Now I remember who you are, your Murasame, Kirisame, and Hisame, exiled Amegakure shinobi after learning that they attempted to take the life of the current leader Hanzo the salamander during the current Civil War they are undergoing. I wonder what you three are doing here since it is completely out of your character to take business under someone unless its known, and now late, criminal partner Rokusho Aoi." Naruto said with the three looking confused by that statement.

"Aoi's dead? since when?" Hisame asked with her voice rising as a woman worried about her husbands safety.

"About three to four weeks ago, I killed him after all." Naruto said very bluntly causing the other three shinobi looking shocked by that statement before their expressions changed and took on pissed off attitudes.

"Then we must avenge our friend since you probably got in a lucky shot to take him out." Murasama said with Naruto yawning into his hand before giving the motion to come at him.

Murasame scowled loudly before shouting "EVERYONE ATTACK THE OTHERS, WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS BASTARD."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the remaining portion of the shinobi that hid out from the surroundings came out of hiding and charged at the gennin as well as the jounnin. Naruto's eyes narrowed before he turned back to the exiled Ame ninja with his grip on his sword tightening before he charged at them head on.

'I know that I can handle myself but lets see how they can under this condition.' Naruto thought to himself before he engaged with the three shinobi in front of him.

(With the others)

All of the rookies were currently engaging with the large majority of the shinobi force along with Kurenai and Gai taking on their own respective share of the group. Kiba and Shino were working as an impromptu tag team, taking out the enemy together with combinations of their techniques and weapons. Kiba and Shino were still novices in their respective weaponry usage but that didn't mean their clan skills weren't enough to assist them in defeating their enemies.

Kiba panted loudly before he charged at one of the enemies and raised his right arm to block an upward stab attempt by a shinobi with his right tonfa before hitting him with his left tonfa, causing the man to cough up before receiving a hit from his right tonfa, causing his face to bleed from his forehead. Kiba then hopped into the air and raised his left arm before bringing it down and slamming it on top of the enemies skull, causing it to crack and puncture his brain, causing instant death.

Before he could celebrate his victory a shinobi sneaked up behind with a sword in hand and held in a stabbing position, however he never got the chance to strike Kiba down as he was consumed in a mass of bugs by Shino, who appeared beside the dog boy and stood back to back with his teammate

"Thanks for having my back Shino." Kiba said crossing his arms as more shinobi preapred to strike

"Don't slack off yet Kiba, we still got more to deal with." Shino said before twirling his staff around him before taking a firm hold on his staff before he charged at the group of shinobi in front of him with Kiba following suit and charging at his small group of shinobi.

(With Tenten)

The brown haired girl stood in front of a group of shinobi with her weapon scroll in hand with the men each chuckling to themselves, honestly believing that they would get an easy victory.

"You know that you should give up right? You can't honestly believe that you stand a chance against us?" The leader of the group said with Tenten not responding to her only opening her scroll and bringing out a long wooden staff with a blade on the top and a spiked end. Tenten then charged at the group of shinobi, who each held a kunai in hand and tossed them at her simultaneously while making a few seals and turning the kunais into a large group. Tenten didn't allow this to faze her as she spun the staff in front of her body and knocked the kunais away before jumping into the air with the staff above head.

The group saw her nearing them and immediately scattered to the side when Tenten landed where they once stood in a group. Tenten then spun the bladed staff and quickly stabbed the blade into the body of one that stood nearest to her before quickly pulling out the blade and spun the staff in her hand before she planted the staff end on the ground before pole vaulting towards the next opponent.

Tenten maintained perfect balance on top of the staff before pucking it from the ground and hung in the air before flipping with the staff spining in hand. The shinobi that neared Tenten quickly took out two kunai's and blocked the staff's blade, giving off a resounding cling sound but before the man could try to stop the next move Tenten spun the staff in her hands before giving a upward slash across the man chest, causing him to cough loudly before it stopped when Tenten sliced off the top of his skull in one fluid motion.

Tenten then back flipped away from a stab attempt from behind by another shinobi, which quickly ended upon Tenten stabbing him in the back of the neck by the spiked end before she pulled it out and soon cut off the shinobi's head. Tenten then looked behind her back and saw a single shinobi standing with a look of fear on his face before he made some quick seals.

"You'll pay for this you bitch." He said before he left in a puff of smoke, causing Tenten to relax her shoulders before looking in Narutos direction and quickly ran that way, her mind solely focused on Naruto.

'I hope your okay Naruto-kun.' Before rushing faster to the blonde boy to help him

(With Lee)

Lee was currently standing with his stance in the loutus fist position and his eyes gazing towards that of his opponents before the first one made his move and charged at him with a kunai in hand. the first that made it close to the brown clad didn't even get the chance to do what he wanted, as Lee gave him a wicked super kick to the jaw before his head was sliced off by Lee's sword, Kuroshunesha, before the sword was sheathed again before he took off towards the group that were now running to him in a large group.

"Leaf Hurricane." He called out as he hoped into the air and sent his signiture kick that knocked down three shinobis in one fell kick. Lee then landed on the ground and brought up his arm to block a punch by the enemy beside him before sending an uppercut into the mans stomach, causing the air to be rushed from his lungs before his throat was sliced open by Lee pulling out a kunai in one fell motion.

Lee then looked towards the next group of shinobi heading towards him, causing him to bend down on one knee before he launched himself towards the first man in front of the group and sliced him in half with Kuroshunesha in hand. Lee then grabbed the handle by both hands and blocked the next attack made by the shinobi in front of him, although he didn't do so well in keeping the man off him due to his inexperience with a sword.

However, Lee was quick to respond as he slammed his foot into the enemies knee, causing the guy to stagger for a moment but was enough to allow Lee to regain full control of the struggle and sliced the mans head from the top of his skull. Lee then sheathed the sword away before he fell forward when the last enemy shinobi attempted to stab him from behind while planting the palm of his hand on the ground in front of him. Lee then placed all his weight on his hands, causing his whole body to stand on his hands which bent down like he was doing a push-up. Lee then forced all of his strength into his joints causing him to push upward and send a flying quick towards the man behind him, causing him to sail in the air before Lee appeared behind him with his arms around the mans body before he spun in the air.

"Primary Lotus" He said to the man that was unable to speak due to his head being slammed into the ground, thus killing him instantly. Lee landed on the ground with ease but to his amazement he didn't feel as much fatigue as he usually did when he used the move, causing him to look at the armor Naruto had him buy.

It was then that he was getting excited about the prospects that he now had with them and couldn't until the time came when he removed the weights and truly saw what his speed could do.

He then noticed Tenten running towards Naruto, as such he chased after her to give her some back up.

(With Neji and Hinata)

Neji and Hinata stood side by side each one currently using their Byakugan to examine the enemy in front of them and saw that they they all were only no stronger then your average chunin but that would not stop them from trying to attack as a firm unit in order to defeat them. Neji continued to stare at the enemy in front of them but allowed his gaze to momentarily gaze towards Hinata and saw that she was confident enough to fight them but was slightly scared for some reason.

_'I can understand that what happened to you was terrible and you have my condoulences for that, however sulking around and blaming an innocent girl of what happened to you won't get you anywhere.' _The words of Naruto played out in his head as he remembered the coversation that he had with Naruto during one of the private training sessons he had with him

He quickly turned his gaze towards his cousin standing by his side and saw that she was full of determination but he also saw that she appeared to be unwilling to fight these guys.

But why?

These guys were nothing more then lowly bandits assuming that they are stronger then anyone they face including shinobi, so why was she so unwilling to fight? He then remembered something that he discussed with Naruto not to long ago during the training sessions.

Something that would begin to help him see what was truly before him.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Neji were currently facing one another in a taijutsu spar with both standing in an almost identical stance expect Neji's was different in terms of feet placement and arm distance. Neji currently had his Byakugan inactive, since Naruto told him that while those eyes aren't cheaters like the Sharingan, it would make his training easier since he can just see what Naruto's joints were doing while performing the taijutsu style. As such Neji complied with his 'friends' request and as such was not using it, thus explaining why he was letting out small breaths at a time. Although he felt tired beyond belief, he was inwardly smiling to himself at all that he has accomplished so far. He had taken Naruto's advice and learned the second style of taijutsu just as the blond teen had instructed him in doing, and while that was working well he began to notice how he was starting to notice that as he practiced with that style, he was beginning to use it as if he did the same with the Jyuken style.

When he questioned Naruto on it, the blond simply stated that it was his body's muscle memory using what he has been doing since the day he stopped crapping his pants in conjunction with the second style, thus causing him to incorporate the styles together. Naruto stated that only a true taijutsu master can utilize not only a fully incorporated style from various others that he has learned but can use all of them separately. Neji then began to wonder if that would ever be him, but upon thinking on it further he started to realize that if anyone was going to be a true master of taijutsu it was going to be Lee.

The two teens continued to circle each other before Naruto suddenly spoke up, surprising Neji but not enough to cause him to falter from his form.

"Neji, why is it that you haven't forgiven Hinata yet?" Naruto said with Neji raising an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean Naruto? I'm still trying to forgive her but its hard, considering all that has happened to me." He said with Naruto sighing loudly but still held his stance.

"Neji, from the day you were born what was your job?" Naruto said with Neji raising an eyebrow.

"My job is to protect the main house heiress with my life and not allow any harm to come to Hinata-sama." He said with a confused expression on his face since Naruto supposedly knew that he was a slave to the main house and the protector of Hiashi's daughter.

"Then why aren't you doing your job?" Naruto said with Neji narrowing his eyes.

"What are you saying exactly?" He asked with Naruto shaking his head but still continued his circle pace just a Neji did.

"When I train Hinata, I can see many things go across her eyes in a millisecond and the most that I've seen go across her eyes is the unwillingness to fail. The only way for her to feel strong is to know that the people she cares for are confident in her strength, the highest ones are her sensei, her father, myself and you." He said with Neji once again adoning a confused expression.

"I'm not following you exactly?" He said with Naruto snarling to himself, knowing that if this boy is this clueless then he may never get laid unless the girls comes up to him and say's "Fuck me until my eyes go dark."

"I don't think I can say any clearer then I already have, but for the sake of your stupidity I'll spoon feed it to you. Your cousin draws strength from those that she loves more then anyone can fathom. She gains strength from Yuuhi Kurenai, due to them holding a sisterly bond that is stronger then the one she has with her own sister. She gains strength from her father just because he is her father; as such she wants to do nothing more then make him proud of her. And she gains strength from you just because she thinks of you as her big brother and only wants to give you the closet thing you'll have to live without being a caged bird. She wants to see you become a person that does not see her holding high nobility and being her protector but more of a person that loves her for who she is, not what she is." Naruto said with Neji looking to be in deep concentration on what Naruto said.

"But how can I do that? You make it sound as if it's the simplest thing to do yet in reality its one of the hardest things to do. Its as if I'm gong against the very customs of my clan." He said with Naruto only shaking his head.

"Perhaps you'll get it when the time is right, but for now just think on what I said." Naruto said with Neji nodding before they prepared to clash. As they were getting ready a thought went through Neji's head.

"Naruto, how is it that you give Hinata strength?" He asked since Naruto clearly left that out during his explanation

"I give her strength….because she loves me." He said as he attacked a wide eyed Neji

(End Flashback)

Neji then sighed loudly before he turned his gaze toward Hinata, who was still slightly scared of the situation at hand.

"Hinata-sama, don't be scared. They are only nuisances that need to be taken out before they get the chance to hurt more people." Neji said seeing a reaction from his cousin, causing him to sigh slightly knowing how hard it would be if Hinata was still the same shy little girl was before she met Naruto.

"But Neji-kun, I don't want to fight them. What if I kill them?" She said, already feeling low since Naruto taught her that death is apart of everyday life in the shinobi world.

The only thing that you need to make sure is that its not your death that comes.

"I can understand that Hinata-sama, however these men are not those that you should willingly spare. While you may hesitate to take their lives, they will not hesitate to take yours, be it through death or by way of slavery, which is what they actually want. You must believe in yourself Hinata-sama, do you really want to let down Naruto and Hiashi-sama?" He said, while inwardly smirking to himself when he saw the sudden spark of life come into Hinata's eyes before she took her Jyuken stance with himself included.

Then before their enemies had a chance to register what happened, they were already dead by way of Hinata and Neji blowing through them like a storm in a trailer park.

Once they saw that all their opposition were taken care of, they looked around and saw that Naruto was still fighting those three shinobi that snuck up behind them. He also saw Tenten and Lee running towards the blond teenager, as such both he and Hinata ran towards Naruto to give him some back up.

Unknown to him however, he would soon come to appreciate this moment more then he could possibly imagine.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently fighting all three chunin with ease, as he was only fighting them with the one hand behind his back and his other one holding the sword he prized more then the ones his sensei built for him. This sword was something that he has carried as his first sword for as long as he was training under Slayer.

If anyone knew the true purpose that this sword held for him, then they would understand the power behind the War Angel.

But thankfully these three didn't know a thing, thus allowing him to easily fight them with one arm while they were using all they could to fight him but they were not successful in slightest.

"Come on, at least try to make this fun for me." Naruto said before blocking a high strike made by Murasame, causing him to be open slightly for the other two to come from behind him to attack, only to be surprised when Naruto brought up his left hand in an open palm while opening his hand towards Murasame. Naruto then scoffed loudly before calling out "Wind Release: Typhoon Air Palm" summoning a mass of wind that blew out of his palms and slammed into the bodies of the three chunin, causing them to be blown backwards by the sheer force behind it and land on their behind's.

"Damn it, who are you? Nobody from the leaf is this strong, not even Sharingan no Kakashi." Kirisame said before he got a good look on Naruto before he let out a loud snare before he spoke up with the group that accompanied Naruto now arriving to his location. Gai and Kurenai already finished off their opponents with ease and simply waited for their students to finish their fights, much to their surprise was allot different then what they expected. They were sure that they would do fine against them, but all of their students showed excellent skills in their fields and handled hostile situations such as these with far more easiness then they expected. They were sure that with a few months of training, they would pass the upcoming chunin exams with flying colors.

"Shit, now I recognize you, you're the War Angel Uzumaki Naruto." Kirisame said with Hirasame and Murasame getting off the ground in surprise.

"What, the War Angel? But last I heard he was residing in the land of demons, what's he doing here with a Konoha headband?" She said, while inwardly licking her chops since he was rumored to not only be one of the strongest shinobi's in the world but was also rumored to be a sex god among men.

"Damn, nobody said that the War Angel would be here with the group, although it's weird that he's not with the others in that group. The lookouts must have guessed wrong on who was on this mission." Murasame said with Naruto letting out a small laugh before he pointed Gunshin towards the one that spoke.

"Look guys, I'm not in the mood to fight right now and I really want to get a nap in before I truly take on this mission. So why don't you head on back to your boss and rely a little message to him. The War Angel is coming to get ya." He said with the three shinobi snarling before they vanished from the front of the Konoha team, while Naruto sighed loudly before turning around.

"Alright, lets get the hell out of here and find a better spot to chill for the night." Naruto said as he turned to walk away, only for his arm to be grabbed by a confused looking Tenten along with Hinata giving him weird looks as well.

"Naruto-kun, why did those guys call you 'War Angel' and what did they mean by 'that group?" She asked with Naruto gazing at her for a moment before small smile came across his features

"That is something that needs to stay a secret for now at least until I'm reunited with my friends in my group, especially him." Naruto said with everyone now lost in a daze.

"What group? And what exactly do you mean by 'him'?" Neji asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"He's just some bastard that I haven't seen in two years but hopefully we get to reunite soon." Naruto said before quickly bringing up his hand to stop the would be questions from the group that he knew they wanted to ask "Look you'll find out soon but for right now we need to focus on more important issue, such as your training for instance." Naruto said with each one looking curious on to what the boy wanted to discuss with them "It's very clear that you all are very used to your current techniques and have used some of the skills that I have helped you develop over the time that I have helped you out. However, from this point on you all are going to do something that I have done multiple times in my training; create your own personal techniques." He said with the others looking slightly surprised by that statement, as they never would have seen that coming from a mile away. Naruto on the other hand saw their surprised expression and decided to explain his reasoning.

"Its high time that you all learn something different as opposed to what you are used to, so I will be working on helping you all develop some new techniques of your own before the end of this mission." Naruto said before a dark smile came across his face, alerting everyone that he has something dark and evil planned for them.

"Get some rest kiddies, tomorrow we start the hard stuff."

(Meanwhile – Unknown location)

A large house stood within an unknown area with person standing near a window with her hands currently on her chest, holding a silver locket in her hand and her eyes gazing into the large region of forest that overlooked and mapped out the feel of the area. She looked to be around her mid to late twenties with long red hair tied with a loose ponytail at the top and the rest reaching the center of her back. She wore a red kimono with the designs of black roses that hugged her great figure with more red locks going over the top and in front of her D-cup sized breast.

The woman continued to gaze out into the wide forest area and gander at its marvelous beauty that her sight first set upon after awakening for the first time in well over a decade. She had been sleeping for quite awhile now and was slowly trying to take all the sights that she can before she would go about her day.

She then brought up her small locket and opened it to see a picture of her younger self with a tall blonde haired man wearing a white haori with red flames licking the bottom. They were both smiling with the woman's hand currently resting on her stomach that made her look to be around seven months pregnant. A lone tear then left her eye and fell on top of the picture and slowly slid off the top of it before falling off the side of it and fell towards the ground while the woman quickly closed the locket with a deep sigh.

'I know your still out there and your still alive. I may not hold the fox anymore, but that does not mean that I can't feel and recognize the power of its chakra. The time for our meeting is not yet ready, but I promise you that we will no longer be apart and will finally become the family that should never have been destroyed.' She thought to herself before turning back into her home as she prepared for the day.

The day that Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina would reclaim her son

AN: Done and done. Well there you go guys, chapter seven is now out and about so I hope you guys have enjoyed it somewhat. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but after carefully thinking everything through I figured that it would be better to be split into either two or three parts since I kinda wanted to get a little more done then what I originally planned for this part of the story. I also want to inform everyone first hand that I already know what happened in the manga with Kushina and I honestly don't care about what has happened to her. I had this idea in my mind since I started this story and I'm not going to let Kishimato ruin that for me.

I also want to let people know that Kushina will not make an appearance until maybe around the chunin exams along with the person that posses as Death. Please reframe from the questions surrounding Kushina and Death, as I don't want to ruin the story for any of you. Also if any of you want to know, yes Naruto's daughter will make another appearance in this story but it only be until I deem it right.

Well nothing left to say except rate and review (fifteen please), no BS reviews, and constructive critisim is welcome (However if any of you flame me, then get ready to greet the side of me that isn't in tune with my faith)

Until Next Time

Peace

.


	8. Mission Arc: Chapter 3

What's up everybody, this is my first time updating under the new pen name Reign AG, which is probably going to be the final name change I go through. The reason why I changed my name again is because I've grown bored of Reaper INI and decided to go with a new name that I go by in real life (Sometimes). I also wish to apologize for the long wait, and the main reason for that was because of three things.

The first is that school has been a severe pain in the ass

The second because I had to use the libraries computer to get at least an hours worth of work done, which for me is barely anything but half a page, and the original laptop that I was using crashed on me, forcing me to do this.

The last is because I recently got back into the game of Yu-Gi-Oh, a game that I've been retired for for well over a year.

Anyway its time to start this chapter off so I hope you guys like it

Ch.8 – Hate it or Love it

'I never thought I would see a spectacle such as this. A man's desire running so hard that he would stop at nothing to take his opponent out with him.' Naruto thought as his eyes saw the vision of a burning man standing at a ledge, never once grunting from the pain that he was under with the fire burning him alive . The man gave a quick gaze towards Naruto before he gazed towards the great view of the forest below with a large lake in the center that held a glistening image of the moon with the moonlight bringing more light to the lake.

"Perfect image to die with, don't you think?" He asked before his body suddenly became stiff but it still stood tall, showing his refusal of dying anywhere else but on his feet.

A death befiting to a warrior such as himself.

His body then fell forward and vanished into the abyss below. Naruto grabbed hold of his bloody chest all the while looking at the ledge that the man he fought, his mind over going the fight with one thought going through it.

'If I know one thing for sure, its that this guy will be back.'

(Flashback – 1 week ago)

The night came soon and the group was currently situated in camp near a wide lake, knowing that they would need a place that they can get water on a constant basis. Each person sat around a bright fire after fulfilling the given task that has been assigned to them by the senseis. After all the task were fulfilled, the group spent a quiet time a fire with the fish cooking, while the eyes were mostly focused on Naruto due to curiosity.

They still weren't sure on what the blonde's past is or why those shinobi called him The War Angel.

Was it an organization he's in? Is that what he called himself during his travels outside of Konoha? And who exactly was on that marriage contract he was fighting the Hokage about a month ago. Well that thought was more around the girls focus; the guys were all wondering how they could get as powerful as the blonde haired teen.

The time then wound down to where the group needed to sleep for the night; already knowing that tomorrow would be filled with hard training from the blonde teen. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was still up and looking into the moonlit sky. He gazed at the beautiful sky for a moment before he got up from his seat and began to walk towards the lake not to far away from the camp.

He walked with his hand in his pocket with his eyes focused on the body of water before he took of his shirt, leaving his upper body and tattoos exposed. He then stepped foot onto the surface of the water and slowly walked onto the surface before he stood at the center of the lake before he sat down with his fingers pressed together, meditating deep within his mind, trying to perform something that could hopefully bring him closer to his quest.

"**Kit, you ready?" **Kyuubi asked, already knowing the technique that Naruto was using

'Yes Kyu, please start pumping your chakra through me.' Naruto responded to his tenant, who obliged to his vessels words and slowly pumped chakra into the boys system.

Naruto's body remained in perfect meditation before the familiar red chakra began to swirl around his body in a small tornado until it vanished to form a red chakra aura around his body before it slowly began to blend more into Naruto's body and formed a strange rod out of his back that upon appearing, began to pulse once every few seconds. The chakra continued to pulse as if it were a radio signal going through a frequency.

Naruto was inwardly hoping that this would one day help him find his lost mother, as he figured that he would be able to find her with what little remains of Kyuubi's chakra in her body. Kyuubi told him not to long ago that his mother was his second vessel with the boy's great grandmother being the first. When Naruto asked who his great grandmother was, he was surprised to here that it was the Shodaime Hokage's wife: Uzumaki Mito. This realization once again shook the blonde's world, telling him that he had more family out there but the question was who exactly.

Naruto then opened his eyes with a depressing look on his face, he got nothing again.

'Damnit, still nothing. What am I doing wrong?' Naruto asked himself as he slammed his hand on the water surface, causing a small splash to occur and wet his pants a little more. The blonde teen ran his hand through his hair while looking into his reflection, which held a look of tiredness and grief.

"**You shouldn't beat yourself so hard kit, your just not close enough to find her." **He said with Naruto sighing, already knowing the same spill that Kyuubi would say after he failed at finding her. He guessed that this was possible that the chakra eventually infused with Kushina's actual tanks to become her own, but Kyuubi was quick to shoot that down. He stated that while it was possible for her to have absorbed his remaining chakra, it still would hold his unique signature, thus allowing him to easily locate it. But that in itself should have made it easier to find her, but yet he knew that something was indeed wrong, but what was it?

'I take it that you still won't let me use anything past the zero tail mark right?' He said with the fox nodding

"**You know that right now your staying in Konoha currently has those idiots on edge alone, so if you used anything above a tail and they can feel it…..well I don't have to tell you anything after that right?" **Kyuubi asked with the teen growling to himself before he placed his hands in his pockets.

'I know, I would have to kill massive riots of idiots thinking that dads seal failed. But you have to understand that this is my mom I'm trying to find. She's the closet thing I got to a family with dad dead.' Naruto thought to himself as he sighed outwardly.

"**I understand kit, but you also have to understand that Slayer and your father made me promise to protect you from anything that could threaten your life. And as you know, I am bond to my word as King of the bijuu." **Kyuubi said, knowing that not only as the king of the bijuu but as a Kitsune as well, his word was all that he truly had.

'I know, but something tells me that there is more to this then what meets the eye.' Naruto thought before looking towards the moon in all its glory. 'I wonder if you are watching the sky too mom.' Naruto thought to himself before letting his mind wander on his mother and among other things, mainly his daughter. He then reached behind his back and into his pouch before pulling out a scroll along with some ink and a pen with a sharp point at the back. He then walked over to the dry area and set down with pen in hand, preparing to call someone that he had to see.

"**I take it your going to call him?" **Kyuubi said in annoyance, knowing the guy that Naruto was going to call was by far the biggest smartass you'll ever meet.

'I have to Kyuu, he's the best blacksmith that only the true shinobi can appreciate.' Naruto said.

"**He's also the best smartass on this planet, remember the last you two hung out?" **Kyuubi said in a low chuckle, since that was one of the few times he got a chance to fight alongside his partner. It was also one of the few times that he and this guy had a light argument, which both would admit was truly fun since they all were smart in their own right.

'Of course Kyuu, that's how I met her.' Naruto thought with a smile coming across his face, as it wasn't long after that first meeting did they truly have a _first meeting. _

"**Fine, but make sure I get the chance to come out so I can have a chat with the Son of a Bitch." **Kyuubi responded with Naruto chuckling while holding up the pen.

'No problem Kyuu.' He said as he stabbed his hand with the sharp edge of the pen, allowing his blood to leak over the scroll. The wound healed up barely three seconds after the wound appeared and soon Naruto began to write a message with both ink and his blood.

(Meanwhile)

The three exiled Amegakure shinobi all bowed in front of a large throne with a man of unknown stature sitting on the chair with a large Naginata beside him. The man wore a get up of tan pants with bandages tied around the bottom with a dark blue open vest to expose an underdeveloped six pack abs and somewhat large arms with his right one wrapped from shoulder to wrist in bandages with a black glove covering his hand. The mans face was hidden in the darkness except for a dark red eye could be seen, with its gaze looking towards his three subordinates.

"What is it that you have to report?" He asked with Murasame looking up to the leader of the group.

"We have encountered that group of Konoha shinobi you instructed us to capture, but we were unsuccessful with all of our forces being wiped out." He said with the dark red eyes narrowing at the man before him.

"What do you mean? Those mercenaries that I supplied you with should have been more then enough to handle a group of lowly gennin and their sensei's." The man said with Murasame nodding his head before he spoke.

"Yes, that is what we though originally as well, but that was until we made a discovery." Murasama said reaching into his pouch and took out a photo "Apparently they foreseen this and came prepared with a strong asset to add to their team." He said as he handed the photo to the dark figure, who took hold of the photo and looked onto the image, his eyes widening in surprise before he growled loudly.

"Him? What is he doing here? I thought I took care of him back at 'the sea of clouds'." He said standing up with his hand crushing the photo in his hand before a small laugh came out of his mouth "Apparently it was fated for us to see each other again. But this time I will make sure that he is slain under my blade." He said as he grabbed his Naginata and walked over to the window in his throne room. "Do you know where he is now?" The man asked with Murasame shaking his head before he answered

"No, he probably left the area that we first met him and is in hiding with his group, probably training them." Murasame said with the man nodding his head for a moment.

"Very well then, he will come to us when he feels ready." The man said with Kirasame raising his head in confusion

"But shouldn't we attack him before he gets the chance to get stronger?" He said with the man appearing in front of Kirasame with a kunai being slammed into the guys open palm, causing blood to leak from the wound and him screaming loud enough to echo throughout the castle.

The man then placed his foot on top of the circle end of the knife, causing it to go in slightly deeper with Kirasame's cries growing louder, but not enough to blanket the assailants words "What have I told you about questioning my authority? I said that we will wait for him to make his move because I want him to get good and ready before I turn him into a bloody pile of flesh and bone." The man said as he took his foot of the kunai knife with chakra concertrated on the sole of his sandal, causing the kunai to come out as well.

Kirasame grabbed hold of the wound with his partners looking to heal it while the leader of the group walked back over to his chair

'I'm so glad you came back you bastard, you're going to pay for ruining my life.' The man thought as he looked to his hand and growled loudly.

(The following day)

The group of eight each stood before the blonde teen in confusion, since he woke them all up and told them to meet him at the cliff point ASAP. They all weren't sure as to what reason he wanted them to be there, but could understand by the tone in his voice that he was serious about this. They all were very quick to get their stuff together and were now standing before him in slight confusion.

Naruto currently had his back turned to the group, his eyes looking over the land below the cliff and the vast forest area that held the appearance of a sea of trees. Naruto knew that that one location would be the perfect training place for anyone that wants to hide their abilities from praying eyes. This is where he would spend the next four to five days in secret, as he still had some skills that needed to be refined and a power that he had to master. As such, he nodded to himself before he turned around and faced the group of eight.

"It has come to my recent attention, that this enemy we are currently facing is indeed an old buddy of mine seeking something from me. I too am seeking something from this enemy as well, but its of a different level of closure as opposed to his own. What I also know is that this man is more then likely to give us a break for as long as we need, so we will take his offer and train for these next five days." Naruto said with the others still looking confused at this, so he chose to continue "I have determined last night that since the fight they had from us yesterday, they would have more then likely held some back to strictly analyzing our skills. For some of you guys, this is not a problem as I know you can handle yourself but as opposed to the rest of you, I'm afraid that you would have to take these next five days to heart and train in an area as hard as you can." He said with everyone looking a little surprise at the blondes speculation.

"But why would the enemy give us time to train? Wouldn't he want to attack us when we least expect it?" Tenten asked, as she was confused as to why this man would allow them such time.

"The reason for this is because the man assumes that no matter what we do, he will come out victorious. He also wants this to be a message to me more so, as he is actually giving this time to me and me alone, but I know that he would try to go for some kind of hostage situation should he fail to kill me. This is why I want to issue this to you all, as I want all of us to take advantage of this generous gift before we go and bulldoze his ass into the ground." He said as he pulled out eight scrolls with their name written in kanji at the front.

"What are these?" Neji asked as he looked towards the blonde haired teen

"Those are each techniques that I want you all to learn as they will help you tremendously once you master them. I also want you all to take this time to create your own personal technique over this time." Naruto said with everyone now looking at him in surprise.

"Why do we need to create a new technique when you gave us a list of new ones?" Neji asked again, since he still wasn't used to the blonde way of thinking. He was by far the most unpredictable shinobi he ever laid eyes on and wasn't sure if he would ever stop being surprising.

"I find that you all are getting to used to the same repetitive moves that you have used since the day you become a shinobi, but that will in itself hurt you more then help. A shinobi must constantly be able to increase his strength and keep the element of surprise or else he would be killed faster then he could fight. By creating a new technique, you'll all be able to see how far your abilities can go so that you may improve upon them. I myself have invented a large number of jutsu's over the years, and while majority center around the elements, many others don't. You must create the surprise in your favor, or else you'll fall." Naruto said with one more question being asked.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kurenai asked, since she found it strange that the blonde teen would hand them scrolls when he would normally do the job himself since he was still training her in her clan arts.

"I'm going to be doing some of my own training." He said with everyone looking curious while not noticing his vicarious steps towards the edge of the cliff side.

"Where exactly?" Kurenai asked again only to see Naruto smirk at her before he pointed towards the forest under the high cliff he stood on.

"I'm training back there." He said before suddenly leaning back from the cliff, causing everyones eyes to widened and rush to save him but failed as he now made his descent, "We'll meet back here in five days." He said while presenting the peace sign before falling backwards off the cliff, with everyone running to the edge to save him. Everyo

They all watched as Naruto flew downward to the rocky floor before he suddenly spun his body in the air and hopped off the wall behind him, allowing him to sail through the air and land in the middle of the forest, vanishing within the trees.

The others continued to look on in surprise and were beginning to think about following him until they thought it over for a moment.

"I guess we should all just go and train before waiting for him to return. We could use this time to train ourselves anyway." Lee said, as he knew that this time was just what he needed to work on a new technique and possibly refine a brand new skill. His swordsmenship for one thing has indeed improved but he knew that he needed to train more in his sensory tracking. Naruto told him that his greatest weakness can truly become a great blessing as long as he worked towards making it such.

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean I like it." Tenten said along with everyone nodding their heads before they turned to head into the main forest area.

(Elsewhere - Konoha)

Team seven stood before the Hokage with egarness to get a mission after taking care of several D-ranks yesterday and was ready to get a good one outside the village. After They were a little surprised that Naruto wasn't there yesterday or even today for that matter but they brushed it aside, knowing that they needed to get a mission.

"Okay team seven; although I would love to give you a mission outside of the village, I'm afraid that due to you being short one member, I must once more issue you another D-rank mission." Hiruzen said still feeling a little baked after smoking all that green leaf yesterday. He must have smoked at least two bags of the stuff and probably ate something that tasted like chicken.

"What? Hokage-sama, why must we take another D-rank mission? Just because Naruto-baka isn't here, doesn't mean that we can't get a mission outside of the village." Sakura said, already ticked off by the fact that she needed to do another D-rank mission because Naruto wasn't here.

"That may be true, however after looking at your stats, none of you are at the level required to take a joint mission one man down. Until Naruto is present, I'm afraid that I cannot issue you a mission outside of the village." Hiruzen said with Sakura looking even further ticked off, along with Sasuke who only chose to stay silent because he didn't feel like arguing with the leader for one.

He may be an arrogant bastard, but he was not a stupid bastard

"But you allowed us to go on that other mission outside of the village, how were we not ready then?" Sakura asked, clearly upset that she wouldn't get the chance to leave the village and prove her strength to Sasuke.

"The reason why I allowed you to go on that mission was because all the sensei's spoke with me about you all taking the joint mission, so you had four jounin ready to protect you incase trouble came. This time however it would be just you guys and I'm not willing to take that risk no matter the consequences." Hiruzen said with Sakura getting ready to argue again, only for Kakashi to take a hold of her shoulder, causing her to silence herself.

"Look Sakura, why don't you and Sasuke just take the day off since its obvious we won't be getting anything today. Go on home and we'll meet at the spot tomorrow; I need to speak with Hokage-sama anyway." Kakashi said with Sakura sighing.

"Fine, but I want a mission tomorrow regardless if Naruto-baka doesn't show up." Sakura said before turning a lovingly look to Sasuke "Now Sasuke do you want-" She was about to say before noticing that Sasuke was already gone, causing her to look frantically around the room before running out of the room and calling his name. Hiruzen and Kakashi each shook their head in disappointment before they began to focus their attention towards the other.

"Now then Kakashi-kun, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Hiruzen said, already dismissing the guards as well as placing a silence barrier around the room so that only himself and Kakashi would know the contents of this conversation.

"I wanted to ask you about anything you may know about Naruto." Kakashi asked, since he figured that the old man would know a majority about the blonde, since he would more then likely, only discuss his secrets with his surrogate grandfather.

"Now Kakashi, you should know that I am not at liberty to discuss anything concerning that boy or matters that are connected to him. Only he may tell you what you wish to know, but for that you must earn his respect." Hiruzen said, although he knew that would be easier said then done, mainly due to you having to go through hell and back to get an once of Naruto's acknowledgement.

"But Hokage-sama, I'm his sensei, so aren't I entitled to at least some of the information pertaining him?" Kakashi said with Hiruzen ready to respond only for a new voice to sound.

"You are not entitled to anything he doesn't wish to discuss with you Kakashi, you should already know that first hand." Said the new voice of Jiraiaya, as he appeared from one of the dark corners in the room, slightly surprising Hiruzen since he knew that trick as well.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked since he didn't even detect the toad sage before him. The white man simply walked towards him and stood before his old sensei with a small smile.

"Well one of them is to simply rely a message to sensei and that it that it has recently come to my attention that our little princess has come back on the radar." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen looking surprised.

"Really? I thought it would have taken you longer to track her down." He said with Jiraiya smirking once more.

"Apparently when you got Naruto to join the village it did more then just add power to it. It appears that the boy held his own little spy network that I'm not ashamed to admit, is superior to my own." He said with Kakashi and Hiruzen looking shocked at that.

"But how can that be? Your spy network was one of the reason's we won the Third Great Shinobi war as well as the war against Iwa and Kumo. How can you say that a teenagers network is better then your own?" Kakashi asked, surprised that the blonde teen was that well rounded in the shinobi world already at his age.

"It's because mine is a little big and rusty, while his is small and filled with touch notch shinobi. He got me into contact with one man from his network about a week ago, and from that meeting I was in contact with well over two hundred shinobi's in the grid and the black market. I was able to learn of secret meetings between clansmen, shinobi leaders, agents, even something as menial as a daimyo's daughter being pregnant. Plus I was even able to schedule a meeting with the land of iron's leader and from that meeting I learned where to find her." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen and Kakashi looking amazed at what was being stated by the toad sage.

He got all that from just one contact?

"It looks like our little Naruto is filled with surprises don't you think?" Sarutobi said, very proud of what his surrogate grandson was bringing to the table.

"Just who is this boy? I never would have imagined a kid I used to guard at night would turn into this kind of benefit." Kakashi said, amazed by the information he was just told unintentionally.

"Kakashi, what was just discussed here can not be exposed to the public, as there are even some of Naruto's spies working within this very village." Hiruzen said, causing Kakashi's eye to widen.

"What? But how?" The former ANBU captain asked, since the whole village shinobi program would have been alerted by this.

"Didn't you ever find it strange that Naruto suddenly showed up after being out of the village for more then seven years? He knew that he couldn't trust this village one bit, so he had spies planted in certain areas of the village that we still can't identify. He had them hide and blend in the open, so that nobody would ever be able to tell that they were spies, thus making it very hard on us to track them all down. He planted them in maybe six months before his return and even had some of them get involved with Jiraiya's planted spies here so that he may get a green light in returning. He also knew when the right time to return was, as he knew that the moment he stepped through those gates and asked to be a shinobi, they would have tested him on his abilities. You remember the way he fought you during your test?" Hiruzen asked with Kakashi's eyes widening slightly.

"He barely did anything at all; he just showed more of his speed and sudden strength." Kakashi said, always wondering why the blonde didn't take him seriously during the exam but then he probably would have gotten hurt.

"Trust me when I tell you this Kakashi, that boy is not someone you can take lightly. If you wish to learn about him, go talk to him; your just wasting your time trying to ask us." Jiraiya said with Kakashi nodding before he went through a few seals.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. When Jiraiya saw that Kakashi was gone, his face went from playful to serious in no less then a second, alerting Hiruzen that it was all about seriousness now.

"I take it you also with held some information from me during your reveal of Naruto's network." Sarutobi said with Jiraiya nodding as he pulled up a seat and sat down before his old sensei.

"It appears that two things were discovered during my conversation with the leader of iron, the one thing being Tsunade's location." He said while pulling out a scroll and presenting it to the Hokage, who opened it to read "It appears that one of Naruto's spies also works for the leader of iron, and has relayed information to me on a meeting that was set up between Sunagakure and one Orochimaru." He said, causing Hiruzens eyes to slightly widened.

"That is indeed intriguing, what pray tell was this meeting about?" Hiruzen asked with Jiraiya leaning in a little.

"It was stated that Orochimaru and Suna are planning a brief alliance between their armies in order to commence a planned invasion of the leaf." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen looking surprised, before he slowly scowled at the realization of why Orochimaru was allying himself with Suna.

"It appears that he's up to his old tricks of controlling people for his own personal gain. He's taking advantage of Suna's financial situation to get on his side." Hiruzen said to himself, once again blaming his negligence of not killing his old student as the reason for all this crap that was happening.

"This is why I'm here old man, I have an idea on what we can do to remedy the situation. But you would have to hear me out." He said with Hiruzen nodding, allowing the toad sannin to begin

(Later that night)

The group of Konoha shinobi's were currently working hard on their training instructions given to them by Naruto, who was also doing his own hard training in the forest nearing the cliff of the mountain side that group resided on. They all stood in their own respective area with trails of sweat leaking over their foreheads. Each one were working hard on the idea of the own personal technique coming to life and getting stronger from it.

Naruto's scroll helped to give the idea of how to get started in making their own moves but reminded them that it had to remain their own idea. They all held no problems with the process although Kiba and Shino were having the most problems since their styles had to be rearranged enough to allow the move to assist them

The one that looked to be ahead of the group was Neji, since he already had an idea for a new technique and was in the process of finishing it. Hinata was also one that was ahead in the group, since she also had a technique that she has been working on for the last couple of weeks as well.

Kurenai was currently working the hard to take full advantage out of this time, and was probably working the hardest out of the group itself. She held her sword in her hand with her eyes focused solely on her target to destroy. Kurenai breathed in a quick breath before placing both hands on the handle of the sword, her eyes solely focused on her target. Several wisps of flames appeared around her swords, each one individually moving in accordance with the swords trajectory.

She then placed a hand on the swords bottom before moving it to the left, causing the tails to follow before Kurenai sent out a sudden slash towards the tree in a high speed acceleration. Kurenai then brought her sword back up to her stance and watched as several slashes came across the outer bark of the tree, causing her to inwardly smirk.

'It's getting there, just more work needed.' Kurenai thought before returning to the stance and prepared to use the technique again.

(With Naruto)

The blonde haired teen stood in an open section of the forest he resided in, his body in full standing mediation with his shirt removed to allow the wind to snare around his exposed body. After arriving here a few hours ago, the teen went straight to work on refining a copy of skills he may have lost during some time and refining some of his old techniques. He was also working hard on something that was never a true concern to him up until now, as he knew that after many years of ignoring it, it was time to start using it.

Kyuubi watched on within the mind of his prison, checking his kits vital points and chakra pressure to miss any chance of suffering through chakra overload, a side effect that exceeds anything brought from exhaustion.

"**Kit, how long has it been since you last used this power?" **Kyuubi asked, since he was the eye witness to what ever accomplishments the boy gone through.

'Well over two years, three if you count the day master died.' Naruto thought as a memory went through his mind on the day his sensei taught him this technique.

A technique that helped give him the nickname, War Dragon

(Flashback)

Eight year old Naruto sat in a large open room with multiple seal patterns drawn on his body along with the walls, each one pulsing with power and serving a certain purpose. Slayer stood before his student with his arms crossed as he examined and the room along with every seal that plagued this room to serve a purpose to help him pass a legacy to his student. When he saw that everything was good and that all was ago, he then looked towards his student and called the boys name to get his attention.

"Okay Naruto, everything is looking good, meaning that I can now teach you something that will give a power to possible destroy an entire army of shinobi containing upwards of ten thousand men in a single battle." Slayer said, instantly catching the boy's attention, who smirked at the idea of gaining something of that equivalent.

"Really? What is it exactly?" Naruto asked, since he was sure that this was possibly why he was sitting in a room filled with seals. Slayer smirked at this innocent question, already knowing what was going to happen.

"It's a technique that was created many years ago by the original horseman." Slayer said, causing Naruto's eyes to widened in surprise

"The original horseman? It must be one hell of a technique if you're willing to teach me it." Naruto said with Slayer nodding his head.

"Well in all truth, its not a technique that you can learn, its more of a power to gain." He said with Naruto looking confused, giving Slayer the means to speak "You see many years ago, this techniques propose was to give the original horseman a trump card incase something grew out of hand. And if you remember the story I told you about the originals, you indeed know what I am speaking of." Slayer said, causing Naruto to nod his head before looking at his stomach.

"You said it was an event that lead to the eventual creation of the bijuu and the fox." Naruto said, knowing what the cause of the hatred back at Konoha was.

"Yes, indeed it was what lead to this creation but that matter is not important and never was important to begin with." Slayer said before getting back to the subject "Now I lets get on to the good stuff, namely what this power is. While it doesn't have a universal name, it does have a power that unlocks untold amounts of potential in strength, speed, and power." Slayer said, seeing Naruto's face light up like a Christmas tree being plugged in "However be warned, when ever you use this move, you must be aware of the amount of time you use it, as it drains power at an alarming rate and may even kill you if you don't use it properly." He said, with Naruto nodding his head, so he continued.

"Now the function of this technique works in infusing your elemental chakra, physical energy, spiritual energy, and even some of your own life force into one form of energy. When that happens, it will create a something called "Life chakra" that is both visible and can be felt as if it's an actual element. The form it takes on depends on the type of element it absorbs from you, be it your strongest element or your weakest." He said going through a multitude of seals before ending with both palms slammed together and causing a glow of silver to appear on his palms.

"I'm not going to lie to you Naruto, this will be the most painful ritual you will ever go through and it may even kill you. The only instruction I can give you is that you must remain strong and keep a sense of determination that alone may very well help you through it. Do you still wish to go through with it, knowing what lies ahead?" Slayer asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"I've been ready for this the moment you told me that it would come from the original horseman. I want nothing more then to feel the power that they did when using this." Naruto said with Slayer smirking before taking hold of his students head.

"Very well, it begins now." Slayer said before beginning the ritual

(End Flashback)

'Its been quite some time sensei. But you sure have given me something great.' Naruto thought as he called out his techniques name.

Everyone within a mile radius would soon turn their heads to the sky, as a bright flash of silver shined through the night sky.

Each one never knowing the true purpose behind them.

AN: Done and done. There you go, the next one is down and ready to be shipped off to the masses, namely you all. The updates will begin to pick up speed very soon, because now that I have finished playing the four devils, my focus can now go onto my other stories and this one mainly, since it is my favorite.

I hope to get it done within two weeks time, since I'll have my finals set for the first two weeks of December so I'll have more time to myself to write. I'll also be within the range of getting a brand new laptop, since that was one of the reasons why my updates have suffered severely. I just have to wait for this stupid financial aid to give me the damn loan I asked for the last three months and then everything will fit back into place.

Now as you all know, Rate, Review (No BS), and see you soon

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays (That's right, its that time again baby)


	9. Mission Arc: Chapter 4

Was up my people, long time no see. I want to first wish everyone a happy and safe holidays as well as give a special R.I.P. to all those that lost their lives this year. This has been quite the eventful year for me, as this was the first year that I haven't had a close family die on me, really making me thank God for that, and this is also the most eventful year of my life. This was the very first year that I spent my birthday with my pops and while the a-hole hasn't been there for me at all, I can't hold grudges against him since its pointless. I always felt that there is just shit you can't control and people should never try to hold grudges for it, because in the end the only person that truly suffers is you.

Another thing that happened to me was that I actually caught a brief glimpse of what the real world was like, as I got well over three grand from my school and then had to flush it all down the drain just so that my mom could keep her head above the water.

I would continue but it's all the same thing, Bs on top of Bs with more Bs to go with it.

Oh well, time to get down to business and said business is this story, which was second on my update pattern and one of the two main stories that I truly come to love. First and foremost, let me address that if you were confused about last chapter then I will explain. What I did last chapter was make it more of a story line flashback, like what were the events that lead to that one event, and you know what I'm talking about as multiple animes have done this including DBGT.

This chapter is actually longer then what I originally had planned, so hopefully you guys will enjoy it.

Now let's get it started

Ch. 9 – Ski Mask Way

The night was cool and inviting, the perfect temperature to take a midnight stroll or camp out to see the stars glistening in the sky above. However, for the minds of six gennin and two jounnin, they were more focused on accomplishing the task at hand in creating their own personal technique that would take themselves to the very next level of their own growth as shinobi. Each one was secluded in their own training area in the forest, away from preying eyes and distractions that could allow them full concentration on mastering their own created techniques. All eight of them stood in their own area with faces fully focused on the task at hand, since they knew how important it was that they follow Naruto's lead, seeing as how he was the strongest shinobi among them.

Each of the shinobi that were with Naruto was working a brand new move as instructed upon them by the blonde shinobi. Kiba was busy with Akamaru in creating a brand new jutsu that would work for both himself and in conjunction with his dog, just as Akamaru was doing the same on his own. It was there that Kiba learned how dependant he was of his puppy, as almost every move he knew of involved his dog and if something were to happen to his dog then he would be powerless and that was something he was going to change fast. Shino was on another side of the forest working on his new move that had to stray away from his bugs, which was a challenge in itself as he had very little chakra of his own usage. He knew that he needed to figure out away for himself to have his own moves but to figure out what to do; he needed to take an easy approach to solving this riddle.

In one secluded area, Hinata stood before multiple trees in a brand new stance that involved her left arm stretched out to the side with her right arm held forward in an open palm. Her byakugan was burning, as she focused on her technique that would completely revolutionalize her clan's taijutsu style. She's been working on upgrading her style for the past couple of months now and thanks to Naruto's help, shes been on the right track with one new technique being added into her own arsenal called eight trigrams: sixty four palm guard, a technique that utilizes her clans sixty four palm technique and incorporates it into her own natural flexibility, allowing her to get off faster strikes and defeat the enemy at a much quicker pace. She was truly proud of herself for getting the move finished and was now even thinking about creating her own version of her clans taijutsu style to work more in her favor, but for now she had a new move in mind.

"Okay, let's see if I can get this now." She said to herself as she took in a deep breathe before unleashing her move onto the trees before her, her arms vanishing in the speed of her attack. The girl continue to use her technique, using the byakugan to analyze the amount of chakra and the motion of her hands, which was truly helpful in her pace to get this move down pact for the night. She soon stopped her attack and then marveled at the damage she dealt to the tree before her, covered from top to bottom in dents from her fast chakra fueled strikes. She then examined her hands and saw that they were covered with heavy bruises that made her cringe but not at the pain they held but more at the idea she just processed.

Her move still needs to be worked on.

'Damnit, I've been working on this all day yet it still isn't showing allot of progress, what am I doing wrong?' Hinata asked herself mentally before walking over to her bag and pulled out some bandages to wrap around her hands before putting on some gloves to protect her hands from anything that could permanently damage them. She then reached into her bag again and pulled out the scroll that Naruto handed her before he went to go do his own training. She then sat down and opened the scroll, reading the contents thoroughly so that she wouldn't have to start the process over.

"_Hinata, I'm fairly certain that you have many techniques in mind to create for yourself and your own advancement, but I'm afraid that those are all merely variations of techniques that your family can learn by just looking at them. Instead, I want to throw those ideas away and completely think of a move that you yourself can use to your own perfection, something akin to your sixty four palm guard technique in that only you can teach it. I want you to create a technique that will help you with your main weakness in low speed, as you could very well be one of the top three slowest shinobi in the rookie nine. Don't worry about the strength that you place behind the move, because strength is nothing without speed to accompany it, plus with your famiies style working with chakra then you shouldn't worry about strength but more so on chakra control._

_Understand that I am not trying to hurt your feelings but I am mainly telling you what I have been analyzing for the past several months and what I intend to change very soon and very fast. Work hard on your new move as I wish to test it once we return to the village after I treat both you and Kurenai for another day out. _

_See you when the week is over._

_Naruto" _

Hinata read and reread the scroll given to her by the blonde haired teen, causing her to sigh as she ran her hand through her hair before she stepped back up to her feet before removing her shirt and tossed it to the ground, standing now in her black shorts and black training bra that hid a nice set of developing breast that were probably C-cups.

"Okay time to go again." She said before going into action

(With Lee)

The black haired teen stood in his area with his sweat leaking from his head as he was working hard on getting this move down packed, as he was sure that he never felt the desire to train this hard before in his life, even whenever he would train with Gai during night session. The black haired teen quickly ran his hand through his hair, which was now noticeably longer and reached his shoulder, as opposed to the bowl cut that his sensei still sports along with his eyebrows actually being trimmed down to look like normally eyebrows. He figured that since he changed his whole wardrobe, his appearance should also change drastically, so this resulted in his face taking on a different impression. He never seen his teammates so shocked when they saw his new look after changing his whole outfit, which resulted in Gai crying for maybe several minutes over losing his 'mini-me' but after some wording from his students and Naruto making him have a little chat with some of the coldest women in the village, Gai decided that he too should change his look but planned on doing it when he figured out what to change first.

Lee shook his head at remembering his idiot sensei crying about what the women said to him and how they were almost throwing themselves at a guy that's not even old enough to legally drink, placing his thoughts onto the current situation with his newest technique. For the last several hours he was working on his newest technique that quickly branched out towards three new moves that involved all of his styles. After taking Naruto's advice about kenjutsu, Lee went on to learn under the main kenjutsu master, Hayate Gekko, and began to learn more on the ways of the sword along with learning some of the mans on techniques.

Now of course Lee couldn't fully learn all the techniques, as they involved chakra to be used to their fullest potential, but that didn't mean that he couldn't learn the form or even the style. At first the moves were hard to get, as they required allot of technique and practice just to get one portion of the techniques down but Lee was confident in his ability enough to get them down and move onto the next level of his career.

It was now that the black haired teen was working on his newest technique that caused him to truly think for a little while, as the idea had to venture away from the way he was used to fighting. Normally he would have created several moves to involve his taijutsu style, but he knew that would only be a cheap way of accomplishing his objective. This move had to be something that would only be something that he could do. It was then that he got his idea barely two hours into thinking about the technique and was now in the process of getting his body used to it before working more on its utilization and it's after effects.

"Okay, let's go again." Lee thought before going into a new stance with both knees bent and his arms tucked within his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his technique and was slowly feeling its power course through his body. When he felt that he built enough power up, he called the techniques name and soon vanished in a sudden burst of speed before reappearing before a tree with his fist slammed into the trunk. The bark under his fist soon caved within itself before bursting on all sides, completely separating the tree from its very trunk. Lee sighed in relief as the tree fell forward and landed hard on the ground, causing a loud echo to be heard all around the forest, while grabbing hold of his right hand and messaging the back a little since the bark was very strong.

"Its still not there but at least I'm getting to the spot that I want to be. I just need to keep practicing." Lee said as he turned around to see all that trees in the area holding large dents from his punches "And maybe find a new location to train while I'm at it." Lee said to himself before he went back into his stance to prepare to use his technique again.

(With Tenten)

The weapons master currently sat in her own secluded area, focusing on the technique that she was in the process of making but the problem was in how well she can perform said move. She had a firm idea on what the move was and was even in the process of making it before Naruto gave her the mission to make it, but now she was in a dilemma that she didn't fully see coming.

Naruto wanted her new move to have only one weapon involved, taking her all the way back to step one.

The move was supposed to involve her using the new weapon that Naruto gave her not to long ago, but she failed in establishing it as her main weapon since she could use nearly every weapon created. This new move had to be different though and she knew that the time was now in learning its usage.

'What can I do? It's not that easy to take a whole idea and completely reinvent it from scratch.' Tenten thought to herself before she heard the sound of flapping in the air. She then looked up and saw the wings of a bird flying above her head. She watched the bird flap its wing and sail through the air for a moment before flying away.

The brown haired girl looked at that in curiosity before her eyes opened wide with a large smile coming to her face

"That's it, that's the jutsu." Tenten thought before she got off the ground and began to train in using her weapon.

(With Neji)

The white eyed teen sat in an open field in deep meditation, as he imaged the eight trigram formation in his mind. The technique he had in mind was in fact three with one being a variation of two techniques from his own arsenal with one new addition going into it, a second one was also a variation technique but involved his elemental chakra. But the third one was the one that was all his and would be the one he focused more on during this week of training. The technique was something that could very well become his most powerful technique once he masters it.

The point of this technique was to double as both an offensive and defense technique that involved a large amount of concentration and focus, hence the reason for his meditation instead of practicing like the others. He remained in meditation for a brief moment until he nodded to himself and came out of meditation and stood up from his seated position.

"Okay then, let's see if I can do this right." Neji said to himself as he took a relaxing stance with his head held down and his mind once more envisioning the eight trigrams symbol in his head before he called the name of his technique. It was then that he began to move his arms around his body in blinding speed that give off the image of Neji having a hundred hands. Neji continued his pattern, until he suddenly stooped with both arms crossed and sent one final strike with both arms extending to the side. A reaction came from this move; as the bark from the trees surrounding him cracked from the invisible attack, causing him to smirk at this but soon got down on one knee, trying to catch his breathe.

'It seems that I have it down but it still needs work and its still draining. I have to work on the amount of chakra that it uses or else I would be drained the moment that I use this technique.' Neji said to himself before he went onto shallow a chakra pill and began to work on his technique again.

(Elsewhere – Hokage's tower)

Hiruzen sat in his office with allot of ideas going through his head of what he was just informed by his former student on the oncoming invasion by another of his former students, who once more proved how knowledgeable he was in planning something out. He was deeply saddened with how easily influenced Suna was in partnering with Oto when all they had to do was come to them with a request of help. Now they can't do it lest they give Orochimaru a clue that they knew what he was planning, forcing the snake to either come up with something more sinister or perhaps go get some reinforcements that would be more then happy to lend a hand.

His guess would be that Kumo would be the first to jump on that opportunity but since they hated Suna, they would instantly be taken out of consideration. Iwa on the other hand was known to hate everyone in the elemental countries but none more so then Konoha for what happened during their war not to long ago that resulted in the Yondaime making them his bitch.

So many scenarios played out in the old man's mind but they all soon turned towards his surrogate grandson and his own spy network.

To think that a child that has only been in the village for a little over six months could bring so much impact without even putting any effort behind it. He then went onto to wonder what would happen if this information never came to him and the village was taken by surprise with this move?

'I guess it would possibly result in my death, since Orochimaru would do all he could to come after me and kill me.' Hiruzen thought before he sighed again. He knew that this time would come, seeing as how the girl was his responsibility still to this point in time and the one that could very well bring another edge to the village itself.

He needed to find Tsunade and find her fast, as the chunnin exams weren't but five moths away and they would need to take all that time planning on how they will counter Orochimaru's invasion plan. It was then that another idea came to mind, causing a large smirk to come across his face before he took out a mission scroll and began to write the contents of what he wanted within it.

He would wait for the right moment to come before he sends a team out to find her, but he was fairly certain that they would.

(With Naruto)

The blonde teen could currently be found resting atop of a large oak tree with his shirt off to allow his body to release the access sweat that has been built up for the past several hours of training, his chakra tanks depleted down to the last morsel with a wide smile on his face as if he just screwed a sexy woman three times consecutively. He apparently still had it with his technique still working as the day he learned it. Of course there were still kinks to work on but he was sure that it was only a matter of constant hard training in that area. Naruto himself was excited at the prospect of fighting with this power, as he knew that his sensei wouldn't lie to him about the prospects of this technique.

He hasn't felt a power this strong since he first accessed Kyuubi's chakra many years ago, since Kyuubi's chakra felt like a raging flame that didn't burn. This power also felt a like a flame but was strangely cold as ice at the same time, giving him a strange feeling that he couldn't help but like. Kyuubi was also proud of his kit for maintaining his control over his chakra technique after such a long time of seclusion in not using it.

"**I take it your not done with training in it yet aren't you?" **Kyuubi asked with Naruto chuckling to himself.

'You know me so well Kyuu that it's not even funny.' Naruto said with Kyuubi laughing as well, since he knew that the boy was just waiting for his power to be fully revived before going back to his training. Naruto remained still for a moment before he suddenly jumped off the tree he was laying on, as a large thunder bolt struck the tree, consuming it in a sundering blaze. Naruto landed on a another tree and soon jumped back from another attack from an unknown location, except this time Naruto was ready for it and knocked it off course before having to bring his arms back up to block another lightning strike, tossing it into the air. Naruto scowled loudly as he summoned his angel wings before he hopped into the air to follow after the location he saw the lightning blast came from. Another blast soon came with Naruto sending a fast backhand that knocked it off course, followed by another that was also met with the same response.

Very soon Naruto was met with a barrage of lightning strikes that was constantly knocked down until Naruto got pissed off and decided to end this crap. Naruto then ascended into the sky while going through several seals before grabbing hold of his right hand, which was soon covered in lightning that began to take on the shape of seven swords going along his arm.

"Lightning Release: Blades of the Raijin" Naruto yelled as he sent his arm forward, causing the lightning swords to shoot towards the location that the lightning strikes were flying from. A moment passed before a loud bang sounded off with lightning sparks suddenly flying through the air and causing a large fire to appear with a figure jumping out of the flames and onto the top of a tree, sending another blast of lightning towards the blonde, which he took down with a slash from Gunshin that sent it back towards the figure that caught it in his hands and held onto the bolt with a tight grip before it burst and began to surround the figures arm in a whip like fashion.

Naruto descended downward until he stood on another tree before the man that attacked him, quickly recognizing him with a loud scowl from under his breathe.

"You're that jackass that attacked me not to long ago: Ugitone Argo." Naruto said with Argo laughing a little before brought up his lightning covered arm and pointed towards the blonde teen.

"You got that right and we still have some business to take care of, namely your rank as War." He said as he sent another blast of lightning towards Naruto, who brought up his right hand and caught the lightning in his hand and condensed it into a small orb that he now held in his hand. "I see that you are also a master of lightning, very interesting since I heard your element was wind." Argo said as he bit his finger and ran through some seals before slamming it onto the air calling out "Summoning Jutsu: Kuroshin (Dark Heart)." Argo's hand was then surrounded by lightning that grew to become the size of his black Zanbato

"That's quite impressive but what ever." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and opened it, covering him in a puff of smoke before it cleared to reveal Naruto own Zanbato, Royal Blood, in his hand. Argo scowled at that, as it once more told him that the blonde teen was not taking him seriously and using his bond weapon against him.

"Don't screw with me you bastard, bring out Gunshin and fight me properly." Argo yelled with Naruto shaking his head as he stood with his hand in his pocket.

"Trust me when I tell you this, you are not worth even a single stroke of my blade." Naruto said with Argo scowling before he jumped towards Naruto with his sword held high above his head.

"Now you've pissed me off." He held as he broke as he brought down Kuroshin with both hands on his swords handle, only to be effortlessly blocked the strike before the blonde spun the sword in his hand before sending a forward stab towards Argo, who blocked with his left hand before raising the sword in his right into the air before bringing it downward abruptly. Naruto then placed his left hand on the sword and made himself parallel with the swords strike before he preformed a back flip with his hand still on the sword, causing it to move down and give a deep wound to the bald mans hand, making him scowl at the burning sensation before receiving a hard boot to the face that caused him to sail towards the tree behind him while Naruto landed perfectly on the top as if he never moved.

The blonde then hopped into the air as Argo appeared behind him and prepared to perform a slash towards his mid section, causing the bald man to gasp in surprise as he was possibly the fastest man on all of Hatsu no Ten. Before he could ponder on how Naruto knew his move, he once more went on the receiving end of a boot to the face, this time on the chin as Naruto grabbed hold of the branch top performing a vertical hand stand. Naruto then bent his arm downward and pushed himself into the air, following after Argo while staying in his vertical position before he brought his right leg into his body to allow a minor flip that ended with his boot being planted onto Argo's chest, sending him back to the same tree he just left. Naruto kept the flip going until he was right sided and landed on top of the tree but this time he was facing Argo instead of having his back to the bald man.

"Come on, I thought you would have proved me wrong but apparently your not even worth a stroke of this sword." Naruto said with Argo growling as he shot towards Naruto while sending out multiple stabs towards the blonde, who either blocked or dodged all that was dished out towards him, while remaining still the entire time.

"Damnit you bastard, fight me." Argo said as he sent a hard slash towards the blonde, who easily blocked it with little effort and still remained on top of the same tree without having to move an inch. Naruto then smirked as held up his left arm and began to concentrate chakra into it before he sent a toward Argo's face, who blocked it but soon buckled after feeling the large amount of strength the punch held. He then looked towards Naruto, whose eyes were now blood red with black animalistic silts in them; baring holes into his eyes before hearing the teen speak.

"Your about to see why I'm not serious about fighting you." Naruto said before he exploded in red chakra, sending Argo flying backwards towards another tree top and landing firmly on top of it while watching Naruto stand on his tree top with his body and his wings being covered in the red chakra. Argo then watched as a large fox head appeared above the blonde teen with red smoke coming out of the sword.

"Let's see how you do against this." Naruto said as he held up his right arm, which exploded in red smoke before he suddenly charged towards Argo calling out "Lariat." Which Argo responded with by having both arms up to block the shot, only to feel the shot connect against his arms nearly break his arm. The bald man scowled under the pain from the hit, but pushed through the pain and responded with a high kick to the blonde chin.

Naruto then grabbed the foot of Argo before chucking the bald headed man into the air, who hung into air for a brief moment before he spun himself and chucked his sword towards Naruto. The blonde teen dodged it by jumping to the side and landed on another tree before going through a set of seals and called out "Fire release: Fire Dragon Jutsu", sending a huge fire dragon towards Argo, who dodged it to the side before landing on the tree before he opened his hand and directed it towards the place the sword landed. The sword then returned to his hand as if he had telekinesis, before he suddenly charged towards Naruto again, who unsheathed his sword and blocked the strike, causing a loud boom to echo around the forest.

Naruto then locked eyes with Argo, who had a look of pure anger on his face before he suddenly smirked towards the blonde teen before he began to speak.

"You know something? I'm not surprised that you are able to toss me around like this, as you are the youngest member of the four horsemen as well as the former apprentice of the War Dragon. However, that won't be enough for you to take me down; I'm going to become the next War in the horseman and dominate as the most powerful member in the group." He said with Naruto smirking before he spoke.

"That's funny, but I'm afraid that even if you do beat me and claim my rank, there are still three more members in the group to beat and only two of them are on my level while one is stronger than me." Naruto said with Argo laughing slightly before he spoke again.

"That's where you're wrong, because I'm going to show you why I will become the strongest in the horseman once I kill you." He said as he bumped shoulders with Naruto before jumping backwards from the blonde teen and landed on another tree while holding his sword in front of his body and began to perform a set of one handed seals before slamming his hand on the sword, causing symbols to appear on the blade. Instantly Naruto's eyes widened, as he recognized the move that the bald headed man was using, causing him to smirk inwardly.

'Apparently he truly wants to take me on with everything he has, but he still is not anywhere near me.' Naruto thought as he saw Argo react to the technique with chakra surrounding his body, with his eyes slowly turning dark purple with his sclera turning to into a shining black. Lightning then exploded from the sword, with symbols appearing along his arms and black lightning coming out of his body and forming some black wings appearing on his back. Argo then held up his right arm and began to focus a large orb of black lightning in his hand.

"_This is the staple technique of our world; my version is called 'Dark Cry'. This technique will result in my victory to become a member in the horseman."_ Argo said before he slammed the orb onto the ground, resulting in black light to illuminate the forest below them, causing Argo to smirk towards Naruto before he smirked. _"These trees are getting in the way of our fight; we'll need a clear open field that can preserve my victory over you."_ Argo said with Naruto smirking still.

"Way to save me time and chakra, I was planning to do that anyway. No matter, bring it on bitch." Naruto said before the lightning exploded upward and created a dome of fire that extended a little over seven feet in length. When the dome cleared and the smoke settled, it revealed Naruto floating in the air with his wings flapping to keep his airborn and Argo standing in a large open field with lightning still escaping his body in large torrents. Argo then held up his right arm and began to summon large currents of electricity to his hand before he looked towards Naruto with a gleeful expression.

"_Prepare to feel the power of what a lightning master can do."_ He yelled before he unleashed his attack towards Naruto, who only held his right palm out and like the previous time caught the lightning in his hand but some gasp at the intense heat this one held. Argo laughed when he saw Naruto sudden jerk his body away from the bolt of lightning, giving him inward glee as he spoke while preparing another blast of lightning to launch.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the burnt skin on his hand that held up fast.

"_Like that? That's the main property of this lightning; its heat is ten thousand times the normal temperature of a normal lightning bolt. In essence, what a normal bolt of lightning could do to you is nothing compared to what this kind of lightning can do, like this for example."_ Argo said as he slammed his hands together, causing a huge blast of thunder to shoot from his hands and fly towards the blonde teen. Instead of opting with the previous move, Naruto simply dodged to the side and allowed the blast to pass him harmlessly while he held up his right index and middle finger calling out.

"Lightning Release: Static Edge." Shooting a spark of lightning from his fingertips towards Argo, who this time countered the same way Naruto previously did in having an open palm catch the lightning in his hand, making him scowl as he held the lightning in his hand.

"_You call this lightning? I wouldn't even attempt to wipe my own ass with this weak shit."_ Argo said as he chucked the lightning back to Naruto like a javelin, who then caught it in his hands and began to go through a set of seals with the javelin fusing into his palms.

"Very well then, lets try something like this." Naruto said going through the last seal before extending both arms outward and bringing them back together in the 'mi' seal, causing lightning to surround his body like a cloak gathering energy until Naruto called out "Lightning Release: Dragon's Thunder." The lightning then gathered to his stomach area before a large bolt of lightning shot outward in the shape of a dragon's head towards Argo, who brought back his arm before sending it forward, causing a reaction in the air before black lightning shot out of his fist and began to form a barrier.

Naruto watched as his lightning technique dissipated while Argo's remained intact, causing Naruto to scowl at the sly grin plastered on the bald mans face.

"_You'll have to do better then that piece of shit to beat me."_ Argo said as opened and closed his palm around the lightning, making it appear that he was grabbing onto something. The bald man then moved his arm around with lightning following and turning into a lightning whip of sorts before it was sent towards the blonde, who didn't waste a moment and went through a rapid set of seals before calling out.

"Lightning Release Barrier: Orb of Destruction." Naruto called out as Lightning exploded from his body and formed a barrier around his body. The whip soon came into contact with the barrier and was rejected by the flux of the energies within the barrier. The bald man scowled at this before a small smirk came to his face as he brought the whip back and held it behind his left palm.

"_That's not a bad jutsu, but you're going to see why those little lightning jutsu's of yours won't compare to mine."_ Argo said as he shot his right forward, causing the lightning to shoot towards Naruto like a spear. The spear quickly pierced through the barrier and hit Naruto along his rib cage, causing him to curse in pain as he felt not only the intense heat but the currents that followed it. Naruto then grabbed hold of his ribs as he fell towards the ground and landed on one knee, breathing heavily as he struggled to get back up to his feet while Argo merely laughed to himself at how easily he made the War Angel come down to one knee.

"_Well would you look at this? I can't believe that just a few moments ago, you were talking so much smack and now you are down on one knee." _Argo said as he reached for his blade on his back and held it before the blonde, causing massive sparks to erupt around the sword in an amazing show of control over such a wild and dangerous element _"Now its time for me to take you down. If I can make you bow before me then I can take you rank among the horseman." _Argo shouted as he charged towards Naruto with his sword held in the air. The blonde reacted quickly and grabbed for his sword to block Argo's attack.

Sparks soon flew when the two blades met in battle; with Naruto struggling to keep up with the bald mans attacks.

"**Kit, why aren't you using more of my chakra?" **Kyuubi asked as he watched his kit fight against a man that he should have beaten already

'I'm only using the amount of chakra that is enough for me to maintain in full control without slipping. You already know what would happen if I went past the limit markers that you've placed.' Naruto responded with Kyuubi scowling in anger as he did remember that completely. The result of it was the destruction of an entire village as well as the deaths of several innocent people.

"**I understand that kit, but you have no other options but to if you want to keep your rank." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scowling as he continued to hold his own against the bald man before him.

'I know, so don't remind me.' Naruto to himself before his eyes suddenly opened at what he saw transpire next. Argo's sword was now beginning to cut through his own like a knife through butter, forcing him to quickly jump away from the sword lest he loose his own and be forced to use his bond weapon. Naruto then examined his sword and inwardly cursed when he saw that the slice went through a little over six inches in the blade, thus telling him that this sword was going to see its end sooner then he expected. Argo let out another laugh as he placed his sword on his shoulders with a deep smirk plastered on his face as he spoke to his blonde haired opponent.

"_It looks like your sword is in need of a little repair, to bad you'll be dead before it could get fixed." _Argo said as his sword began to glow a midnight black color before he charged towards the blonde with his sword above head in a downward strike that resumed in the same spot as before. Naruto cursed under his breathe as he saw Argo's blade go through his with ease this time and was now going nine inches in the blade.

'Damn, I have to think of something before I lose to something that's not even strong enough to challenge me when I'm at full strength.' Naruto thought to himself until something came to mind, causing him to outwardly smirk as he saw the sword nearly go through his 'looks like I'll have to sacrifice my weapon, but if this works then I'll be able to replace it instantly.' Naruto thought as Argo's sword completely went through his own, splitting it in half and would leave Naruto wide open for an attack.

The bald headed man didn't waste a single moment after this, as he charged towards Naruto with his sword above head and in preparation to cleave Naruto in half. Time then slowed down at that point, with Argo preparing to kill Naruto, while the blonde leaned towards him in conjunction to what would be an easily dodge-able move to someone of his skill level.

"_Now your mine." _Argo yelled as he sent his slash downward but stopped suddenly as blood spewed out of his mouth and forced him to take a knee. He then felt a stab come from behind, causing him to look towards his chest and see the tip of a sword sticking out of his chest area, multiple currents of lightning coursing through his body. The bald man then coughed loudly as he felt the sword leave his body, allowing him to stand on his own and see that the sword he was just stabbed with was none other then the legendary Raijin blade.

"_How the hell did you get that weapon?" _Argo asked before feeling the sword pierce him through his rib cage and just under his heart, allowing Argo to live long enough to hear the blonde speak.

"You did well in keeping me off my feet but there was something you failed to realize, I am always prepared to lose a weapon in battle as I carry multiple weapons at all times." Naruto said as he pumped his lightning chakra into the sword, causing the lightning to build up and further electrocute the bald man. Naruto then pulled out the weapon, causing Argo's body to fall to the ground in a disheveled heap but held onto his chest with an untold amount of defiance being described in his eyes as he looked towards Naruto, who already returned Raijin to his pouch and began to go through several seals.

"_You son of a bitch, I will have your rank." _Argo screamed with Naruto scoffing as he held up his right arm, causing a burst of silver lightning and fire to appear from his hand and slowly circle his arm before he closed his hand to make it appear that his arm was surrounded in a lightning vortex with a bright flame surrounding his fist.

"I'm afraid that no matter what you do, I'll always remain….The War Angel." Naruto said as Argo once more scowled at that before he grabbed hold of his sword and began to focus all of the chakra he could muster into his blade. The sword soon exploded in a bright burst of black lightning that covered the sword from the tip all the way down to the handle. Argo coughed loudly before he grabbed hold of his sword with both hands, his eyes seeing the prize before him in the way of gaining the legendary rank of War.

"_You bastard, this is where you die at the hands of my ultimate technique, Grand Fall." _Argo said with Naruto simply shaking his head as he stood with his arm that held his technique stretched outward as if he was preparing to use a clothesline in conjunction to Argo's 'Grand Fall' technique. Then in a glorious display of silver fire and lightning, Naruto's arm burst with the technique taking on a new appearance with a dragon's body appearing around his arm with his right fist glowing bright silver.

"You should feel grateful that I've chosen to use this technique on you, as it's something that I've been trying to perfect for so many years." Naruto said with Argo once more coughing up blood but he kept his ground, as he knew what was in stake of beating the blonde teen and wasn't going to try to fall short of reaching his goal.

"_I'm so close to reaching my dream of becoming a member of the horseman and your not going to take it away from me." _Argo said as he held his sword before his body so that only Naruto could be in view of his attack. The blonde teen on the other hand just flexed his arm for a moment before he tucked it within his shoulder, narrowing his vision towards taking out Argo with this one punch.

'I've only got one shot at this, I better make it count.' Naruto thought to himself before he saw Argo take in a deep breathe before he yelled and charged towards Naruto, who did the same and charged towards the bald man with his arm failing behind his back. Argo charged at Naruto full speed and neared the blonde quickly his sword above his head in preparation to cut the boy in half, but before he had the opportunity he cough loudly with a massive blood flow leaking out of his mouth, thus causing his grip around his sword to loosen and allow the blade the merely stab the ground. Naruto saw this but knew that he couldn't stop his technique if he wanted to, so with a deep sigh Naruto sent a hard uppercut towards Argo's stomach while calling out "Hoshikuzu Ryuuza Kobushi."

The result of this was a large silver barrier appearing around the two fighters and a large dragon appearing out of the back, its roar echoing around the forest and circled above the barrier before it slowly disintegrated along with the barrier. When the light cleared, it showed Naruto sending in front of Argo was his fist going through the mans stomach and out of his back, which was now covered in blood. Naruto sighed before hearing the sounds of coughing and instantly knew that Argo was still alive but barely.

"You….sure know…..how to….end a fight…..don't ya?" Argo asked with the little bit of breathe he had in his lungs slowly leaving him.

"It's a habit at times where I use moves that go out of the ordinary to win." Naruto said as he could literally feel Argo's body working extremely hard to keep itself alive.

"Well then….I'm glad that….you used such a move…..to kill me….with." Argo said as he coughed up blood, letting him know that his time was up "Listen to me….I want to…..thank you for….fighting me. I may….not have…become war….but I at least….had fun trying." Argo said as he could feel his life slowly slipping from his grasp.

"It was no problem, I needed a worthy challenger anyway." Naruto said with Argo laughing slightly before he slowly closed his eyes

"I want you…to have….my sword. Use it…however….you….like." Argo said before he died on Naruto's arm, causing him to sigh as he took his arm out of the bald mans body before slowly laying him down onto the ground before getting down on his knees and preformed a small prayer for the mans soul before he got up and stood over the deceased mans body.

"The Nex Sacrementum has been completed." Naruto said before he began to bury the body. Naruto then gave one more prayer before walking towards the Kuroshin and placing his hand onto the handle of the sword, instantly feeling the power coming off the sword. Naruto could immediately feel the overflow of energy coming off the blade and could tell that it was a special weapon just because of the energy going through his body. He never knew what it was like to hold another's bond weapon of this magnitude, as he held multiple bond weapons before and each one were weak beyond belief, which was one of the reasons that he was able to give all of his friends those weapons. However this weapon was different and very unique, something that only a truly experienced warrior could use.

'Oh yeah, this baby is going to stay mine.' Naruto thought before he extended his wings and took off into the forest to continue his training but before that he needed to get some rest.

He was by far too fucking tired to continue for now.

(Timeskip – Five days later)

Five days past after Naruto instructed the teams to split up and go on their own for training before he secluded himself alone with the forest below an extremely tall cliff. Each member of the group walked towards the cliff's location in torn, dirty clothes to indicate that they each worked hard to make the blonde shinobi proud.

The two teams could currently be found walking towards the same cliff that they last saw Naruto jump off of when he went to go do his own secluded training like the rest of them, with each one thinking of all the possibilities they could gain from this one experience. Each one were inwardly proud at the success they've seen in creating their own techniques with only a couple of them mastering the move since they understood the concept easier while the others were continuously working on mastering their moves. Each gennin was proud at their hard work to accomplish the task of having a jutsu to call their own while the two jounnin were surprised by the genius the blonde shinobi constantly showed them without hindrance.

"I know we've only been in there for five days but it feels like several weeks went by." Tenten said with the gennin nodding as they walked towards the cliff that Naruto jumped off of the day their training began.

"I know Tenten, but it is worth it to have this feeling with all the training I've put myself through. I feel completely refreshed and ready to fight along side Naruto-san." Lee said in a calm tone that still held a bit of his personality intact but not to an extent that it had been months ago.

"Lets just hope that Naruto-kun didn't hurt himself in that forest. He goes a little too far during training at times." Hinata said with her friends nodding their heads since they knew what she said was the truth.

"Anyway, we need to find Naruto so that we can get this mission over with and head back home." Kurenai said, not trying to sound like a person desiring to go home but a person desiring to be near a certain someone alone. All the shinobi soon nodded their heads and quickly found that they were near the location Naruto jumped off of that was blocked by a broader of trees. They soon walked past the broader and immediately caught the sight of a tall blonde with bandages tied around his arms from his hands to his shoulders along with black fingerless gloves over his hands. He was currently wearing a forest green flak jacket with the arms torn off and what appeared to be a clan symbol on the back with a black shirt underneath it and black pants with a sheathed sword on his waist.

"I take it you guys had fun training eh?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see each member of the group nodding their heads, causing a smirk to come to his face.

"Then I guess its time for us to get this mission underway."

AN: Done and done. Well there you go guys, this is the next chapter of the story and I'm sure that allot of you guys are confused about this chapter as well, so let me explain to you guys so that we can be on the same page. This chapter setting is held within the same day that they began their training, since I felt there was no need to go anywhere else other that. I also figure that some of you wonder why I had the Argo fight come this fight and well I have a good explanation of that. You see my old idea was to have Argo be one of the main villains involved during the Wave arc, which is where I hope to reach within a few chapters, but after getting a new idea on who the main villain should be I decided against the idea and would have placed it within the Tsunade arc, but then I had another idea come to mind that would have caused this idea to not be involved at all. As such I decided to post it here to help give you guys something to enjoy which also helps me out since this chapter was low on the word count and I like giving lengthy chapters out.

This story is really becoming a masterpiece in my head and I truly hope to keep your interest with this for as long as I can muster. Now you guys know the drill, rate, review (nothing BS), and hope to see you guys real f'n soon.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	10. Mission Arc: Chapter 5

Damn, what's up people I know that this is quite surprising to most of you that this took me so long but after a month of planning and going through a momentary period of writers block I have finally finished this chapter. Over the last month I went through some changes such as hitting twenty on 2/27, trying to catch up on my school work, and trying to get in a date with this girl that I have been dying to go out with for almost a full year. Another thing that happened this year thus far is my revival as a DBZ fan. I don't know how, but for some odd reason I began to watch Nicktoons network for Power Rangers only (I'm never going to stop being a fan of that show) and saw that Dragon Ball Z Kai was on and nothing else was on, not even Law and Order: SVU (The best one of the series). So I decided to bite the bullet and watched the show, then next thing I know, all I could think about was DBZ all weekend. I truly love DBZ and it kills me that I haven't even progressed in my story, so I promise that I will get that story completed this year.

What is also going to happen is that I will be doing something called Americorp for about a year, which involves me going from my home in North Miami, Florida to my home in Parsippany, New Jersey. A huge transition that will see me getting paid a weekly allowance and would free up my time, so more updates my come but as allot of people know, things don't go as planned no matter how well thought out and carefully researched they are.

Oh well, anyway I hope you guys like this one although it's probably not my best one but I still tried. Given that I had at least four months to write this, some may think that I should have done a better job but that can only come from people that are to don't write their own material, so don't bother getting that perception.

Anyway let's get this going.

(P.S. - If your wondering how I updated, read Devil Keys Writting new chapter for Black Flames and he'll let you know what to do.)

Ch. 10 – Street Dreams

A lone figure glanced to the outside of his castle with high adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he was expecting this day to be the day that he rids the world of that jackass once and for all. He wanted to savor in the excitement as the sun was beginning to set and slowly make the moment of the hour come. It was actually making him countdown the seconds in which he knew that person would make his appearance and wreak havoc to his secure building.

He was waiting for Namikaze Naruto, The War Angel, to find him

'Come to be boy, come fast and strong so that I may put you back in your grave and seal you for good' He thought to himself before turning to see the sight of one subordinate bowing before him

"What is it that you want my leader?" He asked with the man slowly walking towards his desk area and stand before a large weapon hung up on display.

"I want you to alert all the forces within the area. An attack will commence tonight from a powerful enemy." The shinobi said with his subordinate looking upward

"I take it you already predicted this?" He asked with his leader nodding as he took hold of the weapon and pulled it off display, a surge of power flowing through his body when his skin touched the metal surface of the weapon

"I heard it from the voice of the wind and it instructed me of what shall occur, which is something that I truly can't wait for." The leader said as he slammed the butt of the weapon on the ground, causing a small quake to occur while the subordinate nodded once more before standing up.

"Very well sir, I shall inform the ranks." He said before he left in a quick burst of speed, leaving his leader to his thoughts.

'I knew the day would come when you would try to find me, now come to me. Come to your death you bastard.'

(Meanwhile: Forest outskirts)

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and a wide smirk across his face after having just witnessed his groups display of their newly invented jutsu's. He was quite proud of how well they were able to perform them with only a week of training going into them, thus reassuring him that they were indeed progressing on a good foot.

His main goal at the moment was to insure that the next generation doesn't suffer under the guise of false teachings and lack of understanding in the shinobi world. He remembered when he first met all of them and how weak they were due to miss guided lessons by their teachers in what the true world of shinobi, thus forcing him to act on it and try to turn everything around. It from that instinct that made Naruto's heart swell with pride as he watched someone that was as scared and broken minded as Hinata transform into the person that she was always meant to be, had certain bullshit not got in the way of course.

He slowly gazed at each of the gennin and took a few quick glances towards the jounin, more Kurenai then Gai since he knew where she was when they first met. The woman looked the best out of everyone, well that was a no brainier seeing as how she was the sexiest one here, but he could tell that she was now more then used to fighting in her clans sword style now, due to her body now reflecting what a majority of the female Yuuhi clan members looked like with toned muscles and a finer conditioned body then the previous body type but she was still very far from being considered a master yet.

After all, she only on the first level of the style

"Alright everyone, I must say that I am very impressed with your creativity and your willingness to create a move outside your comfort zone. Now, I believe that we are ready to fight the current enemy." Naruto said with Tenten raising her hand at that.

"Naruto-kun, just who is the person anyway? You know, the one you passed that message to from those other shinobi." Tenten asked, although she wished to keep the more important question on hold until the proper time came to ask it.

"His name is Kagayaki Taiyou; we were once taught under the same master before he betrayed us." Naruto said with everyone's looking up at that, as the news of someone being taught under the same master as Naruto meant that he was possibly just as strong.

"Is he as strong as you?" Neji asked, since he was sure that whoever was able to train under the same master that Naruto was trained under must be on the same level

"He's about as strong as a mid/high jounin in terms of chakra with an ANBU captain skill class, which is somewhat amongst my level but I could very well be below his own." Naruto said as if it was nothing worth stressing over.

"If he's above your level then why do you sound so calm?" Lee asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"My skill level under certain classified terms would be considered High Jounin/Low ANBU class, although it doesn't matter one bit if his skill level is above mine, as I got enough chakra in my body that surpasses even the Sandaime's. I'll be just fine up against him." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in surprise but before another question could be uttered Naruto simply raised his hands to stop any attempts at questions "Look guys, save your questions for latter, right now we need to get ready because tonight's going to get very hellish for all of us."

(Konoha: Team 10's training area)

The three gennin that formed team ten were currently relaxing in 'their training area, awaiting their bearded sensei to arrive though he did warn them earlier that he would be late today, since he was trying to get a mission for them outside the village. The three gennin immediately understood and as such was now waiting for the man to arrive after just complete ling a small warm up session to get the blood running smoothly through their system.

Chouji laid his back on the ground and ate a small bag of chips, his first of three bags that Naruto instructed him to eat since the blonde teen wanted him to focus on his techniques and not on his stomach intake. Shikamaru was currently taking a glance at the clouds and enjoying the peaceful tranquility that he rarely gets to enjoy nowadays due to Naruto making damn sure that he wasn't the same lazy teenager that he was barely a year ago. Ino was also sitting down and doing something that she rarely did all day, and that was taking care of her outward appearance and changing some things.

Ever since Naruto came into her life and made her truly see what this world was, she made a personally vow to herself that she would not only make Naruto proud of her but earn Naruto's looks her way, regardless of the competition for the blonde teens heart. She decided to work a new hair style today and put her hair into a single large braid with two bangs sticking out in front of her face.

Normally she would do this to attract boys but after Naruto placed some strict disciplinary style of teaching her, her whole new outlook on her life changed drastically and she was now all about business

Besides that, there was nobody within this village that she felt was worthy of her, nobody but Naruto.

"It feels kinda strange going back to the old habits we once had before becoming a team." Ino said, slightly surprised by the actions of both hers and her two teammates, who she had to admit was growing on her to the point that she considered them her brothers.

"That's mainly due to that troublesome blonde constantly keeping us focused and not allowing us to falter in our progress towards change. This is possibly the first time I have gotten the chance to watch the clouds without having gone through hours of training and reviewing some new techniques to add into my arsenal." Shikamaru said, inwardly cringing at the endless hours of training Naruto put him through.

"Oh, that reminds me of something; I got a new move that I just finished creating up until last week." Chouji said, causing looks of surprise to come upon the face of his teammates

"You too Chouji?" Ino asked, since she remembered having a brief conversation with the blonde teen that told her he would be out on a mission for at least three weeks.

"Yeah, it was so strange since Naruto just appeared before me and handed me a scroll before he left in a puff of smoke." Chouji said, remembering the scroll that Naruto left him that detailed what the blonde teen wanted for the large gennin to create in the time of his absence from the village.

"The same thing happened to me as well but that scroll he left me was very helpful in making my newest jutsu and learning several others within it.

"Do you guys want to show it? I mean, it's not like Naruto-kun said we couldn't show each other?" Ino said with both boys nodding but before anything else could be said an explosion of smoke was heard and soon all three gennin saw the appearance of their sensei, who was currently rubbing out a cigarette on the ground before pulling out another one and placed it in his mouth before walking towards his team.

"Okay gang, today we will be embarking on a C-rank mission outside the village and deliver something of importance to the capitol of Fire Country. The document is so important that the Hokage request that we pick it up at his office as a unit." Asuma said with his team nodding before they got up and walked towards the front gate of the village with the Sarutobi member igniting the smoke and quickly felt the comfort of the nicotine flow through his system

The group arrived to the office of the bearded jounins father and saw the old man currently reviewing over a document before looking up and saw the form of his son with his team. The old man then picked up a scroll and tossed it towards the bearded man.

"There you guys go; you have a one week time limit." Hiruzen said with the group nodding before they turned to walk out of the room but before they could, the door opened to reveal the forms of the remaining members of Team seven. The two genin under the leadership of Kakashi stood with facile expressions that said "Give me what I want or die."

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a surprised look on her face, though she was met with a slightly tired expression, but not at the appearance of the pink haired girl but because the girl was bound to try insulting with the Uchiha being present.

"I'm here because my team just got a mission and we're about to leave." Ino said with Sakura looking even further surprised before looking at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, why do they get the opportunity to get a mission out of the village when they are the weakest team in the village and we have Sasuke-kun on ours?" Sakura said while inwardly smiling at the shot she just took at Ino and was hoping that Sasuke was proud of her insult.

"Haruno-san, you would do well as to mind your tongue on what you say about your fellow gennin, especially those that hail from shinobi clans while you yourself hail only from a measly civilian clan that runs the Konoha library and several book stores." Hiruzen said, not liking that comment the girl made and was sure that it was mainly due to her presence near the Uchiha.

"But Hokage-sama, Ino-pigs team each held some of the lowest stats in the academy. Shikamaru-san is the laziest person I've ever met; Chouji-san is more focused on eating then training, and Ino-sans the weakest kunoichi in from the academy." Sakura said, although she knew that that wasn't a hundred percent true, as she knew that she was weaker then Ino but that didn't mean that she was going to admit it.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, as he knew what was coming up after his student's blatant disrespect of her fellow gennin.

"Sakura." Ino said, causing the girl to turn towards her former best friend only to be surprised by the sudden slap by the blonde haired girl. Sakura then looked up and could only stare in shock at the pissed off orbs of Yamanaka Ino. "Listen here Haruno-slut; you are never to insult my teammates ever again, because when you insult them you insult our clans that are fighting to protect your sorry excuse of a shinobi ass. You are also insulting our teachers that have worked hard in getting us on the right path and one of them happens to be Naruto-kun." Ino said before pulling the girl up to her face by her collar so that she can get as close to her face as possible "And nobody will insult him, not even you, you stuck up piece of Haruno shit." Ino said before shoving Sakura into the ground before she looked towards her teammates, who weren't even showing expressions of surprise but more so of thankfulness.

Sakura lay on the ground in pure shock at the blonde girl's reaction, completely failing to notice the girl's team leave the room and walk towards the gate to start their mission. Kakashi simply shook his head before he spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, we will take the next available D-rank mission." Kakashi said with Hiruzen nodding his head before going through a small folder that listed D-rank missions, trying to find some that would properly punish the girl's rude behavior and teach Kakashi a lesson on discipline.

"I think you will." Hiruzen said while pulling out five missions for team seven to take "Your following missions include the following: Walking the Inuzuka clans dogs, painting several houses and fences, helping an old lady take home groceries from a convenience store, baby sitting a couples child while their out for a while, and capturing the daimyo's wife's cat tora...again."

(Naruto's group: Later on)

The group stood on the outskirts of the hideout that their enemy was currently residing in with barely a sound escaping from the area. Naruto knew that this was due to the enemy indeed being someone that he knew, as this was a message that told him "I'm waiting for you". While Naruto wasn't one to deny a challenge, he felt that he should be further discreet on this matter. So he turned to the group behind him and then began to give out the proper instructions on handling this matter.

"Okay guys, it looks like these guys have already prepared for our arrival since that was what I was expecting from the enemy. He's not going to be playing around when it comes to me, so he's already had his defenses enhanced around certain perimeters. So we will be setting up attacks around three different areas that will be performed by each of us respectively." Naruto said as he closed his eyes properly placing together in his mind, what they should do. Thirty seconds would pass before Naruto nodded his head and began to write done instructions on what he wanted done. After that he nodded his head and pointed towards the Kurenai's team.

"Okay, the first group will serve as the infiltration squad which will be Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai. Your talents works in great conjunction with one another for this one task as you all as the fastest within this group and your better serving as the infiltration group. I want you guys to get inside first and once I send the first strike, you guys are to pounce, however be aware that they may have preplanned for this strategy but don't worry, that still won't make a difference" Naruto then looked towards the second group "You guys, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Gai will serve as the Sabotage group, since they will use all forms of defensive maneuvers in order to stop us. You guys are to insure that they don't get the chance to properly form their strategy against us" Naruto said before he pointed towards two points on the base.

"Those sections are where the enemy will suspect us the most, so we are going to give them just what they wanted but it won't necessarily be as smooth as they desire it, because by the time you guys start, they would have already lost a majority of their focus and would be extremely lost." Naruto said as he quickly handed both Kurenai and Gai scrolls that detailed what they would need to do while Kurenai looked on in confusion before voicing a question in a low whisper

"How will they be placed in that position?" She said, although she held a very high suspicion that she knew what would come next.

"That because I will be going in as the assault group. I will start the chain reaction that once it succeeds will have all their asses crawling on their knees, plus this will give you all a massive test to see where your limit is exactly." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, knowing that all that training would be great for them. The way he set up the plan was for each group to have a proper challenge set before them that would guarantee to show each individual their strength and where they stood for the time being. He then saw their expressions and quickly spoke up "Don't worry; these guys are not even a challenge for me since all they can do is try to swarm over me. They won't even make me regret taking a stroke of my sword against them." Naruto said with everyone getting a little easy but still held the worried expressions.

"You just try to be careful Naruto-kun; we don't want you to get hurt is all." Tenten said with everyone else nodding but no more so then Hinata and Kurenai, since they were the most worried.

"Don't worry about me, as that will only lead to defeat and that's the last thing I want to happen to either of you. A couple of lousy mercenaries won't cause me to bat so much as an eyelid." Naruto said, although he was inwardly hiding his doubt on weather or not he'll make it out in one piece. He didn't doubt weather or not he would survive, as he knew that he wasn't ready to go to heaven or hell yet, but what he did doubt was that his opponent wouldn't necessarily be easy pickings.

This man was ready for a fight, he could taste it in the air, but he would be ready as well.

After one last debriefing, the group then disbanded with Kurenai giving one last look to Naruto before running to her position.

(With group one)

Group one each arrived to their spots very fast, and were already prepared for the would be assault that Naruto would bring to the campsite. Tenten and Lee were very quick to take care of those standing outside of the site to watch out for any intruders that may have been lurking in the outskirts of the site. Lee would take care of the closer targets by knocking them out with his fast strikes while Tenten took out the targets out of reach with shurikens hitting the pressure points on their necks, thus knocking them out. Kurenai would then cover her group under a genjutsu that would cause any onlookers to think that they were invisible in view

"That was easier then I thought it was going to be. Naruto-kun wasn't joking when he said that the enemy would be prepared." Tenten said, remembering seeing a few group of bandits patrolling the area's that Naruto described would hold the most out of all the areas in the camp site.

"Don't get arrogant, as Naruto also stated that they would be more then likely to have already planned for this to happen." Kurenai said, remembering what Naruto wrote down in his scroll that stated the other possible scenarios prepared by the enemy. What appeared to be the situation right now was a separate scenario that Kurenai figured was the best course of action the enemy could take? Kurenai then looked towards her student and saw that the girl already had her Byakugan active and was looking beyond the walls to survey any possible enemies hiding behind the wall and in the surroundings.

"Sensei, we can move on. The enemy isn't set up behind that area." Hinata said, pointing to the spot that they would have to go to.

"Very well, we will attack when Naruto begins the operation." She said with each one nodding before she pulled out the scroll that Naruto handed her and then bit her finger hard enough for it to bleed lightly and then rubbed the blood along the bottom of the scroll, causing the words to glow in light blue neon before vanishing. Ten seconds would then pass before the sounds of explosion would go off in the camp, thus alerting the group to attack.

(With group two)

Gai's group were different then Kurenai's, as they already taken care of their enemy with Kiba sniffing them out as well as Neji pinpointing their location, right before Gai attacked the guards and knocked them out. The group then hid themselves behind the trees in the surrounding forest with Shino having his insects suspect the area for a brief moment.

When word came back that they were in the clear for the moment, they all then hopped over the wall and quickly hid behind the shadow of one camper, thus covering them in a veil of darkness. Neji then activated his Byakugan to monitor the area until Naruto began the operation, while Gai performed the same method that Kurenai followed with her group and soon the same sequence occurred.

All four shinobi were eagerly waiting for the boy to start the process, as they couldn't wait to test their new skills and see where they were now.

Their wish would soon come when Neji alerted them that a large bolt of lightning would soon strike the ground in exactly .87 seconds, and that would soon cause them to charge into battle.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in a deep lotus position, currently waiting for his team to be ready for the attack that he was sure going to change their lives all over again. He was currently within his mindscape, sitting on top of the head of one Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was lying on the ground with both arms under his chin and his tails laid on the ground

"**It looks like your getting quite the blast from the past again eh Kit?" **Kyuubi asked with Naruto scoffing.

"Since when has life ever given us a moment away from the past? I'm still trying to figure when Death will make his appearance and when we'll see Black Hammer again." Naruto stated with Kyuubi laughing slightly to himself

**Please boy, back in my day when I was just but a couple centuries years old, I was already reliving my fucking past on almost a minute to minute basis and it would piss me off to no end. I fear that that may be what's happening to you right now since my bad luck seemed to always occur with that mother and great grandmother of yours." **Kyuubi said remembering his first two vessels always seeming to get mixed in some kind of situation that had to do with sections of their past rearing its ugly head every now and then.

"I guess that just adds more to your trouble list, which officially makes the number 29 or bad things you bring to the table although your high number of 206 still reigns supreme." Naruto said with Kyuubi scoffing

"**Whatever, it's not like you can say that your all good either, you still have a list of 34 bad qualities compared to your 283 good qualities." **The Kyuubi no Kitsune said to his vessel before hearing the teen laugh slightly

"What pray tell would cause you to add another problem to the bad list?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi looking towards the blonde sitting on his head

"**Well for starters, you won't bang that red eyed chick that got the hots for you, along with the Hyuuga girl and that hot purple haired lady that's always hitting on you." **Kyuubi said

"Kyuubi, I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to force myself on girls that don't want it yet. Kurenai plans on waiting till I'm older before making a move, though I suspect that she will wait until I hit fifteen. Hinata-chan is probably going to wait until we are both alone so that she can tell me how she feels personally and Yugao is just playing around with me, you know that yourself."

"**Hey, I told you after the bond contract was made between you and I that our senses and mentalities would one day come to the point where we are the same being with two separate minds sharing a body. Your body feels the same sexual urges I feel and your hormones function the same way as mine, and right now mine are flaring like a fucking holiday firework show or a girl getting turned in and out by a she-male sexually." **Kyuubi said, knowing that that was indeed true, having witnessed that first hand after meeting a female demon that held the unique ability to properly mate with both males and females. They once hung out together and the female asked if he wanted to find two girls and have a sex race.

The goal was set up so that whoever gets their girl to orgasm the most would earn the right to have the others girl and would have to witness the other one have sex. Of course Kyuubi accepted with the full intention of losing to watch hot girl on girl action and once he did loose, he would be forever shocked to see the female demon demonstrate her ability when she grew a dick out of her female genitalia and would then proceed to fuck the girls already fully pleasured pussy and asshole, would bring her to a whole new sensation of sexual bliss. He would see the female work her tongue in ways that would make a snake jealous, thrust moves that would put even the creator of sex to shame, and some moves that he had no idea could be performed on the human body.

Whoever heard of a sex move called the pretzel? Well he never did but after that night, the imagine would forever be burned into memory. Needless to say, the male demon felt shame come over him after seeing the female he just pleasure into having ten orgasm would then have a record thirty five with the female demoness, who must have revived her strength with some type of sex technique.

"I can understand that but its not like someone else is going to come by and sweep them up off their feet?" Naruto said with Kyuubi laughing to himself

"**Kit, remember that anyone in the world could steal your girl or girls away, as I learned the hard way that females could do it far easier then males, since females tend to go both ways being either straight or gay." **Kyuubi said with Naruto waving it off as if it were nothing, though he would inwardly file a note into his memory banks to watch out for any chance of getting into a sex bet with a she-male

He knew some already and he didn't plan on going through that with them.

"Aw whatever, it doesn't really matter right now anyway. There are far more important matters at hand." Naruto said before feeling the signal go off "Its time Kyuubi." Naruto said with Kyuubi nodding

"**I take it that you're in need of some power?" **Kyuubi asked his partner, knowing what the answer was before it was given.

"Of course but that's not the only reason. I want to inform you that I will only need the Zero-tail amount for the first couple of seconds before I infiltrate the main building where I'm gong to need you to keep a one tailed portion of chakra focused around my body. I'm going to need the extra chakra for this fight." Naruto said with the Kyuubi sounding quite surprised.

"**It seems as if you're not going take any chances with this guy, but then again after what happened last time I guess I shouldn't be shocked." **Kyuubi said before he began to add his chakra into Naruto's system, his chakra mixing perfectly with the boys chakra **"Okay, the chakra is at your command, have fun." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before he closed his eyes

"I will Kyuubi, thanks again." Naruto said before opening his eyes again to see that he was back in the main world.

'Okay, let's begin.' Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll before biting his thumb and ran the bloody finger through it before a puff of smoke appeared and a set of twin swords appeared in his hand with both blades already drawn with their sheaths on his right side. His wings then appeared behind his back with chakra bursting out of his body before he hoped into the air and sailed along the air until he found that he was currently directly above the campsite. Naruto then held up both arms with the swords humming in the wind before he began to gather energy into the blades. He moved his left arm to the right, causing a spark of lightning to appear on the sword. He then repeated the same process before crossing both blades together with a large surge of lightning appearing around the sword.

Naruto closed his eyes as he focused his power on one point until he felt that it was enough and held the sword behind his back.

"Lightning release: Static Dragon burst." Naruto said before sending a cross slash downward and caused the lightning to explode and descend towards the ground at an alarmingly fast rate. He soon heard the sound of an explosion, as the lightning hit the ground and caused the sound of thunder to alert everyone that they were now under attack. Naruto smirked to himself before he flapped his wings before descending downward in a swan like dive, all the while launching several fireballs in random locations that he figured would cause confusion amongst the enemy below.

He continued his fall before suddenly flipping himself upright while calling his wings back into his body, thus leaving him with no means of stopping his descent but he knew that he would be alright as the fall was survivable due to the combination of his shinobi and jinchuriki status.

The moment his feet landed on the ground, the blonde was already on the attack when he tossed both swords towards two panicking bandits, the blades penetrating their foreheads and slicing their brains in half. Naruto then ran towards fallen bodies and grabbed hold of the handles before jerking his arms upward, causing the deceased bandits to slide off the blades and fly towards another set of bandits, who were completely taken by surprise due to their lack of attention.

But that would be their undoing, as Naruto sheathed both blades before blazing through a set of seals and called out "Fire release: Dual Ignition blast." Naruto called out as he sent two fire blast at the downed bandits, who were trying to push off the dead weight, and watched as they were burned alive.

Naruto then suddenly dropped low to dodge a stab attempt by another bandit with a naginata that thought he could sneak up on the blonde teen. Naruto then snarled before he placed his hand on the ground before using his legs to send a back kick towards the mans chin, smirking to himself when he felt his foot connect with the mans lower jaw. Naruto then flipped himself to his feet before grabbing hold of the loose spear before suddenly spinning on the ground with the naginata spinning within his hands before sending a wide slash towards the man that was still floating in the air, slicing him in half.

Naruto then placed the weapon on his shoulder before he began to slowly walk around the camp, searching for the most powerful signature in the entire camp. Of course doing this made him an easier target for the bandits that weren't trying to put out any fires or trying to help any of their friends, but what the fools forgot was that he was the cause for this frenzy and wasn't stupid enough to not think ahead.

He put a small barrier of chakra that was a little over nine to ten yards around his body and was movable, thus allowing him to detect whenever they choose to attack. Naruto would then begin to slice down any bandits that tried to attack him, with the results being tattered bodies lying along various places with their blood covering the ground with more continuing to attack but they all fell like the same.

Naruto then picked his head up when he heard the sounds of more fighting in the distance and immediately felt the presence of his groups unique chakra signatures, thus alerting him that they began to operation.

'Let's see if this catches his attention.' Naruto said as he called on more of the Kyuubi's chakra, thus causing it to swirl around his body for a brief moment right before it ceased and then began to surround his weapon. Naruto then held the naginata above his head before heaving it with a loud roar, sending it sailing towards the place he was sure his enemy resided in.

(Enemies Tent)

The head of the enemies group currently stood in front of the window that overlooked his hideout, which was currently in flames due to his blonde haired enemy's attacks and strategy. The man knew that the blonde was smart enough to see through his prepared plan, so he chose to allow his army to get a sense of arrogance so that it may allow him to plan out a second strategy underneath it all. Now he was watching as the plan he prepared for his army go through without a hitch, seeing as how he wished to get a new one anyway. He chuckled to himself when he heard the sound of screaming from outside, as one of his underlings sailed across his window, blood leaking outwardly and splattering on the window.

His eyes then caught the sight of a weapon sailing through the air, aimed directly at his chest, but he wasn't stupid enough to allow it to go through. He then heard the sound of someone entering the room so he chose to turn to the side to allow the inevitable to happen.

"My lord, something is occur-" he was saying before the naginata went through the window and pierced through the man's chest, causing him to fall onto the ground, blood leaking out of his chest. The mans master walked over to him and grabbed hold of the naginata while looking his subordinate in the eye.

"You should have waited for me to begin my true plan, but thank you for taking the shot for me." The man said as he pulled the naginata out, thus causing the blood to fully explode from the mans chest, killing him before he could even feel it. The man then walked back over to the window and gazed out too find Naruto standing in the location he chucked the naginata from. He felt his blood begin to boil after seeing the boy's presence and was now ready more then ever to kill him.

He was fully prepared to bring the blonde to his knees and cause his blood to spill all over this camp. Then he would claim the boy's weapons as his own and finally prove which one was the stronger of the two apprentice's of Matsukani Slayer: The War Dragon.

'Its time to begin' He thought before he jumped out of the window and into the fight below.

AN: Done and done, okay people as of this moment things are going to heat up, as believe it or not, this was an EXTREMELY hard chapter to write. I had no way of getting an idea in my head because what I would normally do is review another authors work and then brain storm on a particular section for a moment until something gets started. But sadly I didn't have that much to properly give me what I needed, so I had to simply wait it out and allow my mind to create what I needed done.

But all that no longer matters, because as of now the chapters will become far easier until I reach a certain point where I am once more in this position. The next one will be an all action chapter that will involve the revealing of the new techniques and once that is done then I will move onto my next section in this arc that will be all about team seven. My main plans for this section of the story are to bring character development to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke since I don't intend on doing any further type of bashing on them afterwards. I've recently come to the conclusion that Team seven bashing is now a garbage section and is a complete waste of time.

I'm dead serious, it's fucking boring and the reason for that is because too many people are doing it at one time. This is one of the main reason why I've been devoted to only reading stories from authors that I favor (Examples: Fifth Rider of Armageddon, Leaf Ranger, and Saemon) or I consider a good friend (Examples: VFSNAKE, Chrisdz, and Devil Keys Writing). Yeah I know VFSNAKE always does Team 7 bashing but at least he keeps it fresh, most people just do it with Naruto beating the shit out of Sasuke and/or Kakashi and shouting in Sakura's face and it's really annoying. I seriously hope that people would stop the bullshit completely but only time will tell.

Anyway you all know the drill, Rate, Review (No BS), and see you guys soon.

Until Next Time

Peace


	11. Mission Arc: Chapter 6

Hey guys, welcome to the next chapter in this little story of mine known simply as War Angel. First and for most, thank you for all those that reviewed and if this is your first time reading this story then drop a review when you're finished. I want to first let you all know that I decided to change the working title from The War Angel: Master of the Soul Flame to The War Angel: Ride of the Four, mainly because I decided to ditch one of the original ideas I had planned for this story, which would have explained the purpose for the title being like that, and because this is focused around the four horseman (Not from the bible, from darksiders). Before we begin I want to let everyone that the reason this chapter took so long was because I had a pretty hard time writing this chapter due to words not flowing well in my mind, so I had to scrap everything once more and start from scratch. Then I noticed that when I wrote the chapter again, it wouldn't work at all. So then I kept on going and then soon I found out that the chapter I wrote was a damn 20K. So I cut the chapters in half and then built more on this chapter here and thus this is the result.

I also originally planned to have all the fight scenes planned with the techniques set to be revealed but then I looked at it and realized something that made me mentally smack myself.

They looked EXAXTLY the same with character A proceeding to kill off multiple faceless characters and then fighting some face characters and killing them with their new techniques. I also realized that if I did stick with the original style this chapter held then I would have to copy some else's work, which mind you would work PERFECTLY with what I had planned, and I don't plan on doing that shit ever again. Been there, done that, paid for it. I also realized that minus Naruto's fight and possibly a couple others, their fight scenes wouldn't matter at all and it would take far too much time and patience to come up with original fight scenes for them. As such I decided to skip that chapter and move onto the chapter that would have followed afterward and simply give you Naruto's fight plus a view into their past.

Hope you guys don't get confused, so enjoy

Ch.11 – T.R.O.Y. – They Reminisce Over You

Naruto now stood in the center of the enemy's camp, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his target and getting rid of another negative vine holding on to his sensei's memory in the form of his once fellow student. Of course while he was waiting foolish bandits and underlings tried to step up to take him out, only to receive a quick death either by Naruto slicing them in half or allowing them to get within his range and stabbing them through their stomach.

These guys were mere tests in seeing how his body recovered after his fight with Argo not to long ago and so far he was seeing that his body was just fine in terms of reflexes and strength, but there was still that nagging pain going throughout his body that was more of annoyance but he slightly feared if it would come back to haunt him in the future.

However those thought would quickly need to be abolished when he felt the presence that he was waiting for. He felt a smirk come across his face when he saw the figure land exactly twenty feet away from him, standing directly in front of him with the naginata he just threw in hand with blood leaking from it. Taiyou's appearance changed well over the years after he left Slayers tutelage, though the one thing that never changed was the hatred and bloodlust that was held within his eyes. He now stood at a 6'5 height nearly towering over the blonde boy but Naruto wasn't one to take notice of that nonsense. Another thing that changed about the man was that his hair now at his shoulders with a full beard though the sides were trimmed down to underneath his chin. His current outfit was a white flak jacket that reached his thighs that was open to expose his chest and the entire scar he attained in his fights with black cargo pants and black boots. Naruto could also see that the man held the same naginata that he just recently threw his way but was now carrying a long sword on his back, which intrigued him because he never saw the guy practice with a sword during their time training.

"So you finally decided to come out of hiding eh Taiyou?" Naruto asked with his voice loud enough to reach Taiyou's ears, who only smirked towards the blonde before pulling out the naginata and twirled it in hand before pointing the weapon towards his once fellow pupil.

"I should say the same for you War Angel; after all it was you that went into hiding after sensei died. I've been relishing this moment for so long that my blood boils just from having a mere thought of it." Taiyou said with Naruto smirking at him again before he suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Taiyou; His twin swords prepared to strike. Naruto then sent a forceful slash towards Taiyou, but was surprised to see it countered by his now drawn sword causing a brief struggle to occur between the two warriors. During the struggle Naruto took a good look at the sword and was surprised by the way it was designed. The blade was a solid midnight black but going along the back end of the sword was painted blood crimson with appeared to be jagged and sharp edges, almost like teeth.

"Like the sword I see." Taiyou said before suddenly pushing Naruto off of him, causing the blonde to skid before suddenly stopping and bringing his sword up to defend against Taiyou's quick slash "I call this little number Benihanshou (Crimson Midnight), I had it made a couple of years ago after I finished my sword training." He said before pulling the sword back and sending a harder slash towards the teen, who dodged it by using his speed and sending a slash of his own, though it was countered by Taiyou, causing a third power struggle.

"You're going to pay for disrespecting master slayer; He was deeply hurt that day." Naruto said with Taiyou suddenly getting pissed and pushed back harder

"He should have been after you stole what rightfully belonged to me and me alone; that spot in the four horsemen was all I had the desire of gaining and you stole it from me." He said as he sent a forward kick into Naruto's mid section, causing the blond to suddenly roll to the side before quickly getting back up to his feet with Taiyou slamming the blade into the ground before he picked it back up and spun it in his hand again before sending it towards Naruto, who blocked with the sword on his right. As soon as the blades clashed together, the blonde slid along the ground for a moment before suddenly going back on the attack by getting close into Taiyou's open guard extending his right hand

"Lightning release: Static Edge" He called out sending the blast of lightning towards the head of his enemy, who simply moved to the side and then pushed the boy away from him. Taiyou then stabbed the Naginata into the ground before going through a set of seals and then slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth release: Spike Shockwave" He yelled with Naruto's eyes widening before he tightened his grip on his swords and took a quick stance with his blades poised to strike. The blonde closed his eyes and began to enter into a calm sense of mind, thus allowing him to locate and feel out for the spikes that would soon be coming for his blood.

"Gods Throne: Almighty Push" Naruto said with spikes beginning to appear before him in amazing speeds before Naruto opened his eyes. Taiyou then watched as his spikes were destroyed in a quarter of a second with Naruto appearing to have stayed in the same spot the entire time.

"So it looks like you mastered that kenjutsu style of yours." Taiyou said only to find Naruto panting slightly before he stood up straight.

"No, I haven't mastered it yet; I just have it down to a letter." Naruto said before he stood up and let out a loud exhale "However, I do believe that you and I are in need of getting a wider field for our fight." Naruto said as he quickly jammed his sword into the head of a bandit that tried to stab him in his neck with a knife. The knife then sailed in the air before Naruto grabbed the knife "We are way too cramped here don't you think?" Naruto said before chucking the weapon to the head of Taiyou and watching it get embedded into the skull of another bandit, mainly because of Taiyou bending his head and allowing the weapon to kill another of his men.

"I suppose your right; after all I have been dying to kill you in a proper match anyway." Taiyou said as he grabbed hold of his sword and twirled it in his hand before slicing one of his bandits diagonally, thus allowing a smirk to come to his face when he saw the blood on the weapon oozing down the staff. He then showed Naruto the blooded weapon with the smirk turning into a dark smile "This weapon here will enjoy the drink of your blood." He said as he spun the weapon again, which caused the blood to fly off the weapon before he took off to the side with Naruto following behind him closely.

(Time skip – 2 days later)

The bright moonlit sky currently shined high over the land of mountains with each member of team Naruto basking in the feeling of calmness it brought and embracing the beauty as it was, taking advantage of any and every moment it brought them. This was something to truly enjoy, especially for the shinobi group as this was their toughest mission to date and they were thankful that it was lead by a certain blonde haired shinobi, who couldn't be smirking any bigger then he was now. They all currently sat in a small bon fire, roasting up some deer meat that the boys hunted down after the mission was over.

He was truly proud of how his fellow gennin came out in the mission, as each one proved to him that they all can work well as a unit. The ones that truly made him proud though was Hinata and Neji, as the white eyed girl looked to be beaming right now after the mission and Neji just had this smirk on his face that told the blonde many things that happened to him on this mission.

He also saw Lee and Tenten walking with far more confidence than they ever held before hand. Lee looked as if he climbed a great mountain and was successful in reaching the top without so much as breaking one step in his stride. That new technique must have made him break through the barrier that surrounded his life and caused to see new things in his life. Tenten just looked proud to accomplice the task that was given to her by the blonde teen and looked as if she worked truly hard in making him proud. The jounin were also showing the signs of accomplishment with their new moves, with Kurenai happily wearing her sword on her waist and Gai stating that he felt that he could stand toe to toe with God.

He could truly see that they worked hard to gain what they gained and the proof was that smoldering pile of ash that was once a bandit camp.

Yet, why didn't he feel the same? He should feel proud about his victory over the man that betrayed both him and his sensei right?

These were the thought's going through his mind as he stood within an open secluded area that was beyond the place that his group were residing in. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't shake off this feeling regarding his former fellow apprentice and their past transgressions under his master.

This was possibly the main reason why he was training so hard in the dead of night, his training clothes looking like a mess with cuts going all over them and dirtied from grass stains and blood. Along with that sweat stains appeared over his clothes with sweat dripping off his forehead while his dark clone Kumori currently stood before him in the same manner as his creator expects he wasn't sweating as profusely. Both beings held onto their swords after having an intense sparing session that nearly dismantled and destroyed all the trees in the surrounding area. But for the blonde haired teen, this simply meant that he needed to get his skills to a level that was higher than the one that he was on, especially after the grueling fight he had with Taiyou.

In fact it was while fighting that certain memories began to appear in his mind, namely the day that it all started years ago.

(Flashback – Nine years ago)

The man known as the War Dragon: Matsukani Slayer could currently be found walking throughout the corridors of his hideout with the newest addition to forces walking closely behind him, a little scared of his surroundings but the man's presence caused the fear to vanish.

There was something about him that caused the little boy too simply let his fears go and walk with a large amount of confidence.

The duo continued to walk until they reached a door with a symbol on it that resembled the one on Slayers back. The man then opened the door to reveal a clean dojo with a twelve year old boy meditating in the room. The boy had brown hair that reached his shoulders while wearing a black training gi with the arms ripped off to expose the well built muscles he had for his age along with a black armband tied around his right arm while his left arm was tied up with white tape.

"Hello sensei, I came here early to meditate." The boy said as he picked his head up and opened his eyes, showing a deep crimson red color that looked as if it could shine in pitch black darkness.

"Good Taiyou, you appear to be gaining more control over that special chakra of yours but before we begin I want you to my next apprentice." Slayer said while pushing Naruto into the open, causing Taiyou to look towards the blonde child. His deep crimson eyes looked into Naruto deep navy eyes and soon both boys began to get the feeling of hatred towards the other for some reason. They didn't know why but they just had that type of feeling come over them and unbeknownst to them, it would follow them for many years.

(Time skip – Two years later)

To many on lookers that stood on the side looking out in the distance, they could see a sight that many would describe as heavens entrance. The sight was large mountain peaks appearing over thick clouds that blocked any and all sight that was below the mountain range. However, unbeknownst to those onlookers they wouldn't be able to see what else was transpiring on this plain, as on one of the larger peaks stood a large temple that was built on the very the mountain top along. This temple held a cone like appearance with many windows open around it, giving whoever was there the ability to see one of the main reasons why it was there. To that person, they would see five large peaks close together and looking almost like a hand of sort. But something else was currently underway within the temple, namely one huge circle that sat along the corner of the mountain top, thus showing that if you went over it then only the ground below will stop you. On top of that circle currently stood two boys could currently be found standing on it that overlooked several mountain tops as far as the eye could see. Behind the boys sat a large crowd of three hundred people, each one looking at the scene before them with critical eyes, neither one siding with a favorite victor. Before the crowd stood one man that was known amongst the shinobi world as the war dragon: Matsukani Slayer, who stood in between his students and the crowd in a calm fashion before clearing his throat, catching the attention of the two boys as well as the crowd.

"Order of War, lend me your ears. We are all here, on top of this glorious structure, to see who is the most deserving of my title. Behind me stands my two students, each one has proven that they are deserving of your following, your respect, and your loyalty as well as proving that they would serve as a proud member of the horseman. The next generation has now begun with the recent naming of the legacies to the titles of Death's, Famine, and Conquest, so it is with that reason and that reason only that we stand here to determine the final legacy." Slayer said with the men merely nodding, already knowing that they were already prepared to follow one of these boys but they refused to pick a favorite, on to watch. Slayer then turned his sights onto his boys and saw that they still look at one another in the eye, something that was truly impression in his eyes "Okay you two, now it's time for the fight to begin but this will not be a usual fight, it will be a true fight to see who is to become my legacy to my title. Use everything you can to ensure your victory but no jutsu's are allowed, you must prove yourself with strength and skill alone; no additives. Now will each of you willingly sacrifice your place as my student to become my legacy?" Slayer asked as he looked onto his two students, who have each grown well over the two years that they've been training together, and though they did form some type of friendship, there was still some jealousy between the two.

"I accept the terms and will sacrifice my apprenticeship for your legacy." Said Taiyou, now fourteen, standing at the height of 5'8 with his muscles now looking more pronounced then they originally did. His hair was also longer then it was when he was twelve, and while he still kept it in a pony tail, it was now braided and reached the middle of his back. Another thing that was different about him was the large tattoo that covered his right arm, which was an image of a black sun with a white kanji in the center for 'Throne'. He currently stood with a naginata in his right hand, spinning the weapon madly between his hands before slamming it down on the floor; a dark glare came over his eyes as he looked towards his fellow student under Slayer.

"I accept the terms and will sacrifice my apprenticeship for your legacy" Said Naruto, now eight, also changed well over the years of his training with his height now registering at 5'4, his hair now spikier with eight bangs pointing upwards along his forehead and the rest of his hair tied in a pony tail though to those that saw it would actually say that it looked to be either a wolf tail or a fox tail. He had a pronounced set of muscles for his age with his arms now holding four individual tattoo's that looked to be seals of sorts. In his hands were a set of twin Katana swords, though one was black with a kanji underneath that read 'Amaterasu' and the other was silver with a kanji that said 'Tsukiyomi'. The boy then began to perform practice swings with his blades before suddenly stopping with both tips of his swords touching the floor, his eyes holding a dark glare as well.

Slayer noticed the dark glares before they even arouse but did nothing to stop it, already knowing that while they hated the idea of having to fight for his legacy while sacrificing their place as his students, but they knew the rules and the customs of the horseman.

'The title of the horseman must be earned, not given to prove that they would be receiver is indeed a true legacy'; a ruling created by the original set and one that he knew well enough due to himself having to go through this with the previous war and so on. This would be one of the hardest challenges he ever had to place these two boys in because now this wasn't spar to determine the strongest; it was a fight to determine who has the right to stay.

With a deep heavy sigh he merely clapped his hands, thus signaling the beginning of the fight, something neither of the boys missed as they charged towards one another with Naruto nearing first and sending out the first attack. The blonde boy sent a quick slash with his right arm that was quickly blocked by Taiyou's staff before the pre-teen sent a quick spun in place to send a side slash towards Naruto's skull. The boy quickly ducked under the slash and quickly sent out a double slash towards the pre-teen mid section and while he missed due to Taiyou's reaction time, the tips of his swords caught him and caused two small cuts to appear on his mid section. Ignoring the pain, Taiyou soon flipped the weapon in his hand to have the blade now facing upwards and forcefully bringing it back up though he missed as well due to Naruto's reaction time, though he was nicked on his check by the edge of the blade.

The blonde then back flipped away from the pre-teen to give himself some ground to work with before bringing his right thumb up towards his cut and scratched the blood off while Taiyou brought his thumb to his own side and wiped off the blood from his wound.

'The fight just started and they've already scored a hit on each other. Their reaction time and sixth sense must be within inches of each other, fascinating.' Slayer thought to himself before watching the boys charge right back at each other again. Naruto charged with his swords scratching the pavement thus causing spikes to fly off the swords tips before he jumped into the air holding both swords above head in an X shape before bring then down hard onto Taiyou, who merely held his staff and blocked the hit, though he felt the strength that the boy placed behind the strikes and nearly recoiled from the pain it brought to his hands. Yet he once more ignored the pain and quickly spun on the ground to send another slash towards Naruto's mid section but before he could connect, the blonde vanished and reappeared beside Taiyou. The pre-teen cursed underneath his breath before sending an upward slash to block another strike from the dual sword wielding blonde, who quickly dodged to the right before it had the chance to cut him again. Taiyou then reversed the blade to face downward while following the momentum he built by jumping in the air and sending another slash towards the eight year old, who while surprised by the sudden move of his fellow student didn't allow that to remain, as he dodge the slash and flipped his left sword into a reverse grip and sent a quick stab at the air born preteen, who followed Naruto's original lead and vanished.

He then stabbed the reverse gripped sword into the ground before hopping into the air with his grip remaining firm on the handle, as Taiyou appeared behind him not a second later with a quick slash from the naginata that hit the sword with full impact, nearly disrupting Naruto's following attack. The blonde quickly regained his balance before sending out two boots aimed at Taiyou's head, which surprised him and paid for it once they connected. Seeing his opponent now stunned, he used the momentum built from the kick to push himself forward while slamming his feet on the ground while bending his knees. He then pulled his sword out of the ground in a normal grip before bolting himself off the ground and flew towards his opponent, who regained his composure and sent a quick slash with his naginata. The blonde then preformed a barrel roll to dodge the slash and then sent out a dual side slash, which caused Taiyou to curse to himself before suddenly bringing his weapon back to block the strike. While it worked in the matter of protecting him from death, the strength behind it was a different story as it forced him to skid along the ground and before he could regain himself, Naruto was already back on the attack. The second the blonde's feet touched the floor, he charged towards Taiyou and sent two knees to the boy's chest, causing his feet to slip underneath him and land hard on his back. Then before he knew it, two swords were placed onto his jugular veins while his arms were held down by the boy's knees.

It wasn't long until Taiyou heard the loud clap of Slayer that he realized the fight was over and that Naruto had won, thus ending his apprenticeship under Slayer after six years of training.

"Congratulations Naruto, you have now earned the right to call yourself the legacy to my title of War. Taiyou, I'm sorry but this is where we must end our journey together." Slayer said with Taiyou looking at the man in disbelief, while Naruto nodded his head before sliding his swords through his training gi's belt to secure them. The twelve year old boy couldn't it, all that training underneath Slayer, constantly practicing to hone his skills to the level they needed to be, learning new jutsu's by the tens on a daily basis, meditating to gain perfect control over his chakra; all gone to waste now. He didn't understand it, he was supposed to be the legacy yet this blonde kid that just shows up out of nowhere and takes what's rightfully his? No way.

"But sensei, I've been training under you for the last six years, constantly trying to perfect the lessons you gave me yet you let this no named kid take my spot?" Taiyou asked with Slayer sighing

"Your correct Taiyou, it's not fair for me to do this to you but you knew the terms of this fight and you accepted them in front of the order behind me. If I were to go and bend the rules for you then I would be dishonoring all that the horseman stand for, and I will not allow it to happen. You must continue your journey on your own now, I'm sorry." Slayer said before looking towards Naruto, who nodded again before walking towards his sensei, while Taiyou began to ball up with rage. His grip then tightened on his staff weapon before he looked towards the back of the eight year old blonde boy, malice and hate coming off his body in large waves. He then charged towards the boy while holding his weapon like a spear and aimed it for Naruto's back, intent on killing the boy here and now. He didn't get very far, as he saw the blade on his weapon suddenly fly off from the staff and then felt a large right hand smack him thus causing him to be lifted off his feet and sail through the air before crashing down on the floor. He then groaned in pain but before he could get up, he saw the form of Slayer standing over him with rage evident in his eyes.

"You are testing my patience boy and that is something you wish to do." Slayer said as Taiyou got up from the ground and glared at the man he once called sensei

"Well excuse for being pissed off, after all it's not every day that you are forced to leave your master of six years for a kid that's only been here for two fucking years." Taiyou said with Slayer merely pointing towards the temple behind them, though the pre-teen knew what it meant.

"Leave my presence now while I'm still feeling the need to honor you for all your work. You still apparently have many things left to learn but I will not be the one to teach you, now go." Slayer said with Taiyou snarling before nodding his head and then turning towards Naruto, who returned the same glare that the pre-teen showed.

"One day, you and I are going to fight again and when we do, I'm going to stain the ground with your blood." Taiyou said right before bolting towards the end of the circle and jumping off, freefalling towards the ground below. Slayer then sighed to himself before he turned to walk back towards his would be successor, many thoughts going through his mind.

'Sadly that day will happen and the end result will be death for one of them.'

(End Flashback)

That was the thought that went through his mind as he ducked under another swipe and jumped away from his clone, panting heavily while his clone stood before him to await orders.

"It's still not there yet for some reason, I have to get stronger before I can see either one of them again." Naruto said with his clone smirking at his creator's strong headedness when it came to his training and desire to stay the powerhouse that he was.

"Come on boss; let's take a break before we begin again." Kumori said with hopes of getting his master to listen to him "You have all night to train and you should let Kyuubi help you in your recovery. Taiyou took you through hell and back through that fight and even made you use _that. _That's quite the feat, huh?" Kumori asked with Naruto shaking his head as he stood up tall still trying to catch his breath.

"All the more reason to keep going, Taiyou almost killed me and I had to use _that _in battle. I can't stop until I know where I need to be." Naruto said as he went back into his sword stance "I can't allow someone like him to nearly best me nor make me use it, because it could very well be the end of me next time." Naruto said to his clone, who merely shook his head

"I know that boss but if you don't stop to rest then you won't have to worry about someone else killing you because you'll be dead already." He said with Naruto staying in his stance and growling at the clone.

"I didn't make you to give me advice; I made you to be my best opponent. Now begin simulation number 23, level 15." Naruto said with the dark clone shaking his head before bringing up his fingers to form a cross seal and soon ten clones appeared beside him. There was no use in stopping the blonde now, as he knew that the boy was right in his view about the battle. Taiyou came very close to killing him and he wasn't going to allow that to happen twice, as such the blonde immediately summoned him and from there on the two fought in a high profile training simulation, with each setting changing by the minute. The current simulation that Naruto called for was one of the newer situations that he created, which was to have three opponents fight you at one time in sword battle, while three more fought with either taijutsu or simple weaponry, with the remaining four fighting in long distance using jutsu's. While to most, this could be viewed as going to far into ones training, but in the blonde teens eyes it was something that had to be worked on regardless of whether the situation comes or not. It was also Naruto's way of advancing his skills in certain areas of combat as well as assisting him in his sixth sense and reaction time. This level of simulation though was the hardest one of all of them, because that not only meant no holding back but to also make the situation as if he was in a war and stood as the last warrior trying to take as many enemies with him before dying.

This only meant that the blonde was far more serious in this then he originally thought

"Okay then boss, let us begin shall we." Kumori said as he snapped his fingers and soon the simulation began with Naruto charging towards his clone with his energy restored to a level he needed to fight this situation properly.

"**Kit, calm down: You're overworking your body to much to handle this level of battle." **Kyuubi said while pumping his chakra into Naruto body to keep his muscles from clenching as well as keeping his heart rate as stable as possible. He knew that with the adrenaline that was pumping through the boys body would have his heart working triple time until it would give out and kill the boy before he would even realize it.

"I know that Kyu but you saw what happened back there with Taiyou and with them still out there, I have to get better: I'm their leader remember?" Naruto said out loud to Kyuubi, with the fox spirit merely sighing to himself already knowing the boys stubbornness would refuse to give into reason.

"**You think I don't know that? I'm your fucking partner remember? But tell me something, what will you lead if you're dead?" **Kyuubi said with Naruto pausing slightly before going through his attack that parried one of Kumori's clone's swords right before punching him in the face and jumping away from a large fireball while sending a downward slash to block another clones swords.

"I'm not going to die, I got way too much to live for and I can't let my daughter become a bastard child in this world. I have to go through this." Naruto said before he closed his eyes, while Kyuubi growled in anger.

"**You're so damn stubborn; fine then, meet me in the seal when you're finished. I'll heal you after you've died." **Kyuubi said as he felt his vessel begin to concentrate and pull on some of his chakra, though only enough to keep his stamina and muscle mass intact.

The blonde then opened his eyes and with an enraged like look in his eyes, he roared like a beast and charged at the dark clone. As soon as he sent out the first swipe of his sword more thoughts protruded through his mind and he soon let out a loud roar, which caused Kyuubi's chakra to erupt from his body but took on a different look then it usually would take. He then charged at the clones with focus on his mind and began to fight each one with a restored drive to win the battle. As he continued the hardcore training session, more thoughts went through his mind and caused him to remember the way his fight with Taiyou began.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Taiyou each landed in a spot that was 200 yards away from the burning bandit camp, both fighters standing near a cliff with a deep gorge underneath it though it did hold a beautiful view of a lake in the center of a forest with the moonlight shining over the surface. Naruto looked onto Taiyou with a calm demeanor though his eyes were raging like a storm, anger and hatred appearing together, though if one were to look real deeply into his eyes they may catch another emotion crossing his eyes: Regret. Seeing his once fellow student right now caused multiple memories to come up involving his master and the lessons they learned together, but at the same time all the fun they had with their sensei once the training ended.

"It looks like you have changed quite well with that title you stole, you eyes tell all of the things you've learned before master's death." Taiyou said with Naruto cracking his neck.

"Apparently so have you, but that's no longer a concern to be held, it's time we settle this old fight." Naruto said as he took several swipes in the air with his swords before bringing them down, the swords tips touching the ground slightly.

"Yes it is, but I don't think you'll win this time." Taiyou said as began to swing his naginata in the air before slamming it on the ground, the top of the blade touching the ground while his hands tightly held onto the staff as if it were his lifeline.

The two then stood face to face, both standing still for a moment before they charged at each other with Naruto scraping his swords along the ground along with Taiyou doing the same with his Naginata. Both warriors then appeared before each other with their gaze not separating from each other, Taiyou initiating the fight by swinging his naginata in an upward arc that Naruto hopped over while performing a back flip corkscrew, standing solely on his fight facing the back of Taiyou before charging at him with his swords held above his head. He then sent the double downward straight slash but was blocked by Taiyou, who quickly spun around on his heels to clash his blade with Naruto's, something that surprised the teen and gave the brown haired man the slight advantage.

He then connected a backhand to Naruto's cheek with his free arm, causing Naruto to lose his footing before receiving a big boot to the chest that lifted him off the ground and land on his back, thus causing a rush of air to come out. Taiyou then swung his naginata in his hand before holding it in a downward stabbing position and sent it towards the teen's stomach, but missed when Naruto rolled over to the right. He then placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself off the ground with enough strength that he was able to form a cannonball with his body. He then flipped himself around by one revolution before extending a double boot to Taiyou's chest, using him as a springboard to right himself and land perfectly on the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground he went right on the attack by sending a left slash at Taiyou in a reverse grip, which was dodged when the man backed up but then saw that it was followed by a buzz saw kick aimed at his head.

The ex-apprentice to Slayer scowled at that and blocked the kick with his left arm before he grabbed the teens leg with his free right hand and chucked the teen away from him right before he went through several one hand seals "Wind Release: Black Twister." He called out as he spun his naginata above his head before bringing the weapon down and swinging in a wide arc, the wind reacting to the weapon as it came full swing and allowed the wind to form a twister that flew at the blonde, who landed on his feet and quickly stabbed his swords onto the ground before blazing through his own set of seals.

"Lightning Release: Web of Shadows" Naruto called out as he slammed his hands together, thus causing lightning to shot out of his hands and fly towards the tornado. The lightning connected with the tornado, causing a slight struggle between the two techniques before the wind distorted and allowed the lightning to fly towards Taiyou. The man only grinned before extending his weapon as the lightning neared him but amazingly the lightning merely absorbed itself into the weapon before Taiyou began to spin the weapon around his body, the lightning coming off the blade.

"You going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me, Wind Release: Slip Stream Missile." He called out as he slid his naginata along the ground before suddenly picking up the weapon and sent another blast of wind at Naruto though it was infused with the lightning from his previous jutsu.

"Oh I intend to." Naruto said as he went through another set of seals and slamming his hands on the ground "Fire Release Barrier: Dome of the Almighty." Naruto called out as fire exploded out of the ground before forming a dome around his body. This caused Taiyou to snarl as his wind technique hit the blonde fire technique, thus causing the flames to explode in fierceness but he then heard the blondes voice again as he called out his next move "Fire Release: Inferno Blaze Palm."

Taiyou then watched as the flames exploded again but this time they were aimed for him with the fire dome now shooting a blast of fire at him, which caused him to curse to himself before he went through several seals again.

"Wind Release: Roar of the Beast." Taiyou called out before he suddenly lurched forward and sent out a loud yell that took on the sound of a fierce creature ready to eat. The yell also sent out a massive wave of wind that caused the flames to fan out of existence, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. The brown haired man looked confused for a moment before his eyes laid on a man sized hole in the center of where the dome once sat. He then heard a loud crack behind him and quickly turned to send a wide slash with his naginata but soon felt the left side of his face getting slashed and soon lost vision in his left eye. He then growled when he felt the stringing pain on his face as he hopped backwards to see Naruto above ground with the sword in his left hand leaking with blood; his blood mind you. Ignoring the intense pain for the moment, he sent a heavy right towards Naruto, who was just regained his foot and brought up the sword that had Taiyou's blood on it up to defend. It was then that the landscape of the fight would change, as the second his fist collided with the sword it brought in half, allowing Taiyou to land his punch onto the shocked face of Naruto. The blonde then skidded a few feet back along the ground before coming to a complete stop, allowing both warriors to catch their breath while examining the damages that was dealt to them. Taiyou then looked towards his naginata and saw that the blade on the weapon was gone, possibly removed during that brief close encounter that allowed Naruto to take away one of his eyes, something that caused the now one eyed warrior to place a full on devilish grin on face with his single eye glinting with glee at the prospect of what just happened.

"I can't believe it; you had to resort to such a dirty underhanded tactic as that just to take one eye from me, not so very becoming of a warrior isn't it? Oh well at least I destroyed your weapons." He asked, still feeling the blood leak from his wound and dripped on his body and the ground. He then sent some of his chakra to the wound and molded it around not only the scar but his now lost eye as well, hoping that it would cause less of his blood to flow out of the wound before tossing the destroyed naginata over the gorge

That caused Naruto to growl as Taiyou did indeed manage to destroy both of his two prized swords as Amaterasu was destroyed during the swing by cutting it cleanly through the center of the sword thus telling him that he was lucky to come out of that swing with just a hip wound and one sword destroyed. These were once his favorite swords and were his first ever present from his sensei, now they were just hilts of two broken swords that could never be replaced.

"It wasn't a coward's move, just a little something to insure you that I will kill you." Naruto said while feeling Kyuubi heal the wound above his right hip, as that last attack from Taiyou did manage to get him though luckily pain was excruciating but was ignorable to the blonde haired shinobi "Let's say we kick things up a notch?" Naruto asked as he removed his shirt and summoned Gunshin to his hand: taking a kenjutsu stance. Taiyou smirked again before doing the same thing as the blonde, showing the boy his battle scars and stitch lines going along his chest and abdomen. He then drew his sword Benihanshou and took on his own sword stance.

"I thought you would never ask that question." Taiyou said before he rushed towards the blonde teen.

(End flashback)

The fight between the blonde and his clones were now winding down with the only ones now remaining were Kumori and his two shadow clones, both of which were proving that they were beyond that of shadow clones. Kumori then walked up to Naruto with his copy of Gunshin in hand and pointed it towards his creator "Are you done yet Naruto? Your limits have been reached and the time limit is up. Do you still want to continue on fighting the three of us?" He asked with Naruto looking towards Kumori with a blank expression.

"Does Koyuki scream my name after an orgasm?" Naruto asked back before charging towards his three opponents, intent on taking them out and completing the objective at hand.

He needed to at least accomplish something that mattered

(Meanwhile with the group)

We currently find the group of shinobi resting in an open field, each one allowing their bones to rest up so that the trip back to Konoha wouldn't take much out of them. The group all sat in a circle before a roaring fire that cooked the deer meat that they hunted for a while ago and each one eagerly biting into the meat with starved expressions though Gai could swear that he saw a little deer in the forest that gave him a look that screamed "You killed my mother." (AN: Cookie time; where did that saying some from? Though I'm certain many of you won't get it)

"So I take it you guys had fun on this mission?" Kurenai asked with a deep smirk as the others nodded their heads, liking the feeling they all gained after completing not only a tough mission but gaining something new in the process.

"I never thought I would enjoy as much as I enjoyed this one. At first it would a lot out of me to fight bandits but now I can fight them as if their fresh academy students." Tenten said, also enjoying the fact that her new technique brought new possibilities to her fighting.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun sure did give us an excellent challenge for us to complete, but how did he come up with such a strategy as that?" Gai asked while clenching his fist, telling the others that looked at him closely that his new move had allot to do with taijutsu but at the same time it didn't.

"I guess that's more of his history that we don't know yet but I'm sure that he'll tell us when he's ready." Tenten said with the others nodding before she got an idea "Well hey, how'd did everyone's fight go? I'm pretty sure that it was fun, especially with the new moves we got during the training time." Tenten said with everyone pondering at that before Kiba quickly jumped at that idea, appearing to be quite energetic at that as well.

"Well my fight went well with Akamaru; we both dominated their candy asses." He said with his puppy barking in agreement. He then went onto explain their fight and the way it progressed, causing everyone to listen intently, especially Kurenai since he was her student. This teen made quite the progression over time, as while he still had that Inuzuka arrogance; it wasn't the same as it once was. He talked as if he no longer assumed that his opponents were weak and actually looked beyond the façade that was presented before him. After finishing his tale on his fight, Kurenai then asked him to demonstrate his new move.

The dog boy then readily got up from his seated position and he ran towards a tree with Akamaru following closely, both standing before a tree. Kiba then got down low with his left hand touching the ground and his right hand held up in the air. The group of shinobi then saw Kiba's right hand become engulfed in fire before he charged towards the tree and sent a claw swipe towards it calling out "Fire Release: Soul Shattering Iron Claws" then watched in surprise when a deep gash appeared on the tree. Kiba then looked towards Akamaru, who nodded his head before digging his claws into the ground before letting loose a loud bark that caused the wind to distort and connect with the tree, thus causing the bark to fly off the tree.

"Hmmm, this is interesting; he's invented a technique that allows both himself and his dog to a variety of attacks. That's very interesting indeed." Gai said to Kurenai, who nodded her head while Kiba walked back to his seat with puppy happily placed him on top of his head and wagging its tail. It was then that Shino got up from his seated position and explained how his fight went, though the bug users proclaimed that it didn't take him long to defeat his opponents as he used his bugs to kill off the majority of his opponents but he did leave one alive long enough to perform his new technique.

It was then that he held up his right hand and began to concentrate his chakra to his hand, thus causing purple bolts of electricity to appear out of his hand. Everyone then watched in amazement as Shino continued to gather chakra for his attack with the sparks going large by the second until he suddenly brought his palm forward and called out his newest technique "Lightning Release: Thunder Hive Swarm." He called out as the electricity shot out of his hand in the form of five different lightning bolts that sailed in the air before converging on one target, nailing it dead center. The others looked on in shock at how well the blast was controlled and the level of impact that it could create. It also caused one to think, what else could he make to be that effective in battle?

"This is also very interesting; he utilized the uniqueness of his clans mid to long range fighting style with a short range jutsu that can now allow all form of offensive fighting. That's quite an accomplishment don't you think?" Kurenai asked Gai while Shino sat back down on his seat.

"Wow Shino-kun, it took you a week to make that?" Hinata asked, still amazed at the bug users newest technique.

"It's actually been an idea of mine from a long while ago but I never had the time to make it until now." Shino said with Kiba smirking.

"Then that is indeed one hell of an accomplishment if you ask me." Kiba said with Shino nodding his head before once more going back into his silent mode, allowing his mind to work on another jutsu that he was sure would revolutionize his entire clans fighting style. It was then that Hinata choose to stand up, not feeling the least bit shy about her standing up but was feeling shy in explaining her fight to the others while the boy that captured her heart wasn't there to hear or see it.

"My fight also went well, though I did have quite a challenge with my opponents." Hinata said before going into explanation on her battle.

(Flashback)

Hinata currently stood in a large circle of bandits with each one looking at her with an expression that said they wished to do terrible things to her once this was all said and done. Each bandit held a weapon in their own hands with some of them slamming them into their palms like a teacher would with a wooden ruler. One bandit then stepped forward with brown hair and black eyes stepped up with a wooden club in his hand and a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, I have a proposal for you that you better take heed of. You should know that regardless of what you try, we will kill you, so how's about you surrender yourself. You do that then we'll kill quickly and painlessly after we have some fun of course." He said while licking his lips, which further disgusted the Hyuuga heiress. To think that a man would be so sick into wanting to have sex with a child was just a flat out abomination against God. "However, if you chose not to surrender then we will have no choose but to make your death extremely painful but still have some fun beforehand. Choose wisely, after all it's only fair that we allow you to choose how you die." The man said with Hinata simply going into a new stance and activating her Byakugan.

"How's this for an option?" She said as she began to envision the eight divinations around her "How's about I kill all of you without so much as breaking a sweat?" Hinata said with the men looking slightly amazed at her fire before each one laughed to themselves and made sexually explicit remarks to the girl even going as far as to say what they were going to do to her.

"Okay then sweetheart, if you want it that way. Men, go on ahead and claim the prize but I get first dibbs." The man said with the others nodding before they charged at the white eyed girl, who stayed in her stance with her eyes closed before opening them with a fierceness that promised ungodly amounts of pain to any would be victim that pissed her off.

Those victims would currently serve in place of these idiots.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms." She said as she began to use her new move with her arms moving at such high speeds that it would appear as if they vanished in the air as he moved them. The white eyed girl then suddenly ended the technique and then slowly walked towards the only man that didn't join his friend's ambush, who was looking at the girl in surprise before it turned to sheer horror. At that very second, the bandits all screamed in pain before blood shot out of their bodies along with limbs beginning to fall off. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, this girl had managed to kill seventeen men out of the twenty in his group with such an ease that it almost seemed as if she was demon.

"H-ho-how did-did y-o-you d-d-do-do t-tha-that?" The man stuttered out with Hinata only looking at him with a blank expression, while the other two near him that survived the encounter were beginning to back up in fear.

"I'm a Hyuuga clan member, something that you failed to see." Hinata said before going through a set of seals before aiming her palm towards the one survivors of the encounter "Eight Trigrams Water Release: Hydro Divination Whirl" she called out as she performed her clans signature technique, beginning to spin but as she spun something strange occurred. Instead of seeing chakra appear the three bandits saw water swirling around the barrier with sharp edges appearing as well. The white eyed girl then suddenly stopped her spin, which caused the water to expanded and nailed the three bandits dead on. After the water went by them, the three bandits would only look on in shock before their bodies fell apart, showing that they were cut cleanly by a blade of some type before they could even feel it. After seeing what was left of the men fall over onto the ground in dead heaps, she then fled the area to search for her teammates, a smile coming to her face at accomplishing something that she worked hard to perfect.

(End Flashback)

After telling them of her fight and showing off her new technique, the group quickly became flabbergasted at the knowledge that they received. Well all except Kurenai, who had a big smirk on her face at finally seeing the girl she looked at like a younger sister break out of that cocoon.

Tenten then stepped up next and began to discuss her fight involving the bandits, while using the weapon that Naruto gave her a while ago. She stated that her fight was allot of fun, as while the bandits pissed her off with threats that they were going to rape her before killing her, she wouldn't allow that to stop her fun.

(Flashback)

Tenten stood before a small gang of bandits, about ten to fifteen in total, with each one holding a blunt object in hand with some just going bare knuckle. Each bandit had a sly grin on their faces and an evil glint within their eyes as some were shouting ill intentions towards her, such as rape and other types of actions that would make her quell in disgust. Even though she knew that this was to be expected from men that assumed they could do whatever they wanted, thanks to Naruto, it still disgusted her that they would even think that.

If anyone was going to have her, it was going to be that blonde boy.

It was then that the girl pulled out a scroll and unleashed it, allowing her weapon to appear within her hand for all to see. The sword looked like a standard double sided sword that was pure white on the edges with a red center that went from the tip all the way down to the guard below. The guard of the sword was a simple U shaped guard, which was pure white as well with a red rose in the center of the guard. The handle was wrapped with red tape with an easy grip around it to allow easy slashes and stabs. This was the weapon that was given to her by Naruto not very long ago and was so happy to now being able to use this in battle, and thankfully she had willing test subjects to use the weapon on.

"Aww would you look at this, sweetie thinks that she can use a sword against us. Boys, how's about we show her how one really uses a weapon?" One of the bandits said with the others agreeing but it soon stopped when the same man that made that statement suddenly lost the top of his skull, shocking the others. They then looked to see Tenten with her arm raised in the air and twirling something her hand before she grabbed the handle and sent a wide swipe towards the group of bandits and this time she removed the heads of three bandits in one stroke. They all then looked on in shock when girl suddenly brought her arm to the side and saw that the weapon in her hand was the handle of her sword. They then saw segments begin to build on the sword's handle until it once more made up the blade that they saw before.

"So tell me, was that good enough for you guys?" Tenten asked with a sly smile on her face, thus causing the men to take a dump in their pants after seeing how easily the girl defeated their friends.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha is-s that thi-thin-thin-thing?" One of the bandits asked with Tenten starting to get an off look on her face.

"You know what? I never did come up with a name for it, but to answer your question this sword is a simply chain sword. It's a fun weapon that allows me to fight in both short range and long range, and all with just a little bit of my chakra." She said as she pumped some chakra into the sword, thus allowing the bandits to see the segments of the sword separate and turn into a whip like weapon. "However, its uses go even further than that, it also allows me to use some of my elemental chakra as well." Tenten said before the chain sword became engulfed in flames, thus startling the bandits and even causing some to back pedal.

"What are you?" The bandit asked with Tenten begin to twirl the flaming chain sword in the air before she spoke

"I'm just a kunoichi that's going to kill you is all." Tenten said before she connected the sword and sent a wide angle arc towards the men calling out "Fire release: Falcon Assault Jutsu." She called out. As soon as she did, the fire flew off the sword in its wide arc and shot towards the enemy, taking on the shape of fire falcons. The men didn't even have a chance to scream, as the fire birds tore through them all without mercy and caused their bodies to burn from the intense heat. As soon as the bun haired girl saw that the bandits were now charred sacks of flesh, she then charged deeper into the camp and hoped to find her teammates.

(End flashback)

Lee then stood up with as much eagerness to speak as the others though he pulled up Neji at the same time, much to the white eyed boys chagrin but he choose not to say anything. He then went on to explain that both he and Neji fought the same two individuals that originally attacked their group before the battle started in the camp. Lee then stated that while they were indeed strong opponents, they were still no match for him or Neji

Especially when they dished out the new techs on their asses as Lee so eloquently put it, much to Gai's dismay at how far his prodigy fell from the flames of youth that he would use such language.

He then went on to explain that both he and Neji fought two of the shinobi that attacked them at the start of the mission. The boys then talked about their own individual fight against their opponents and how easily they won against them. It was then that Lee and Neji demonstrated their new moves, thus causing everyone to look on with curiosity etched all over their faces.

After all, these were two of the three strongest gennin in the village.

"Okay, my technique gave me little bit of hard time but after getting used to it and functions I finally completed it." Neji said before he took in his Jyuuken stance and activated his Byakugan. He took in a deep breath and focused his chakra solely around his palm behind his back, which began to glow a bright blue and crackle with electricity. He then sent his palms forward and gave a loud shout of "Lightning Release: Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm, Laser Circus." He called out as his hand shot the blast of chakra from his hand but hand blast of lightning circling around the blast. The group watched with wide eyes as the blast impacted another tree and destroyed the trunk of the tree, causing the whole thing to fall over and hit the ground hard. Neji then turned to face the group behind him who were currently looking on with slack jaws along with Hinata, seeing as how she too created an elementalized version of their clan techniques.

"That main use for my technique is to not only add in its lethal striking range but also add its offensive capabilities." Neji said with everyone clapping their hands before watching Lee step up. They then saw Lee step into a new stance with his eyes closed, showing everyone his full on concentration for this new move.

They then saw him snap his eyes open before charging towards the tree truck and sent a strong right kick onto the tree's body, causing the tree to buckle under the pressure of his kick before cracking in half, yet Lee wasn't done yet. He then began to blaze through punches and kicks onto the tree that went so fast that it looked as if Lee was using chakra blades. He then sent one final punch onto the tree before he vanished and reappeared beside Neji. Everyone was about to ask what he just did before they looked at the tree and saw it burst into pieces were fire surrounding the burning wood.

"That was just a simple test of a new style I'm making and no I can't tell you yet; it's a surprise." Lee said with Neji looking on in disbelief and was now kicking himself for deactivating his Byakugan before Lee went up. The boys then sat down with everyone looking at the two boys in amazement while Kurenai and Gai sat with proud smirks on their faces.

"Well now, I can certainly say that that was quite an impressive showing with your jutsu creativity, Naruto would be quite proud of you all if he were here right now." Kurenai said with the gennin nodding before Kiba spoke up.

"Hey sensei, what new move did you make?" Kiba asked with everyone else nodding in agreement to that question.

"Yeah, I mean its not fair that we have to reveal our new moves and you guys don't." Tenten said with Gai and Kurenai looking towards each other before they nodded their heads.

"Very well then, but it must remain a secret between us all." Gai said with everyone nodding their heads. (AN: sorry but their moves have to stay a secret for now. They'll be revealed when it's time for it.)

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto continued to fight the battle with much ferocity and drive as one could imagine, though the amount of fatigue his body currently held was beyond ones belief. His body was just a mesh of pinched nerves, pulled muscles, and fractured bones, yet he was still willing to continue on with the exercise. He wasn't one to allow failure to plague his person and knew that it was desecrate the memory of his sensei if he did. As such he fought hard on through the fight and managed to take out two of the clones, he still had about eight more to deal with and the jutsu's were stilling raining down on his area

"Damnit, I'm still not there. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Naruto shouted as he parried the strike of one clone before sending a quick right to another clone, which connected hard and caused the clone to lose balance. Seeing the small opening, the blonde placed his sword in a reverse grip and took a quick upward slash towards the clone, watching as his blade sliced across its chest and causing the technique to end, thus leaving him with only seven clones to deal with.

"Master, do you still want to keep going? You see that you're almost dead out of chakra right now and your stamina is almost dried up. What could you possibly do in this situation?" Kumori asked with Naruto standing up while grabbing his chest before he gazed towards his clone and simply let out a loud cough before he spoke.

"I do have something that I can do; my ace in the hole." Naruto said before he said the word to activate the technique that he used during his fight with Taiyou.

The technique that gave him his name

(Flashback)

The sound of fierce battle could currently be heard in the deep outskirts of the bandit camp that was in a bright blaze of glory, lighting the sky with the orange flames and the black clouds. However that wasn't a concern for the two warriors in the deep outskirts of the forest. Naruto and Taiyou could currently be found fighting said fierce battle with neither one taking the advantage, something that they knew that once gained, would be the end of the match. They both taken their fighting to different heights, already knowing that was how this fight should have been from the very beginning, both warriors bringing all that they had and leaving not one thing behind.

Taiyou then ducked under a sudden slash before bringing his free arm up to block a quick jab from the blonde and sent a fast head butt towards Naruto's chest, which connected and caused him to glide along the ground slightly. Naruto quickly got down on his knees when Taiyou appeared before him to send a wide slash aimed for his head, before pushing his feet up to perform a hand stand/back heel kick that landed smoothly on Taiyou's right collar bone. He then pushed himself off the ground and righted himself in the air before wrapping both legs around Taiyou's head to place him in a head scissors takedown before performing a corkscrew flip, thus causing Taiyou to be lifted off the ground and float slightly in the air while Naruto released him from the lock the moment he was off the ground. Taiyou then flipped himself back to his feet spinning on the balls of his feet and suddenly sent a wide backwards slash that not only connected with Gunshin but also knocked it out of Naruto's hand and become embedded within a tree stump.

"Fuck." Naruto said to himself, not truly used to fighting against a fellow sword master with only taijutsu.

"**You see kit, this is why I told you to start fighting without your swords for once." **Kyuubi said, seeing the predicament that his vessel was in, though while it wasn't a terrible situation it would be harder to gain the victory.

'I already know that fox, but it won't truly matter.' Naruto said as Taiyou charged towards Naruto with his sword high in the air before sending a straight downward strike towards him. Naruto quickly dodged to the right of the slash before connecting three quick jabs on Taiyou's stomach before connecting a left jab, thus causing Taiyou's head to be knocked away from him before feeling a wicked buzzsaw kick to the neck. Naruto then saw Taiyou vanish and reappeared before him with his sword in a stabbing position aimed towards his chest, though Naruto saw it coming and blocked the stab with his left hand before going into Taiyou's guard and sent a right elbow into Taiyou's stomach. Seeing the man buckle under the hit then jumped into the air and wrapped his hands around the head of Taiyou.

"KTD" Naruto called out as he slammed Taiyou face first into the ground before he then got up from his downed position and charged towards his trapped sword in the trunk. He soon reached the blade and managed to get a finger on it before suddenly pulling back when a sword attempted to slice off his hand. Before he could even question what happened, he felt a superkick to his jaw right before he a strong grip around his neck. The blonde then saw that it was right hand that was wrapped around his neck right before he felt the man using all his strength to pick him off the ground with his single arm, right before slamming him onto the ground with little to know effort. While the force of the fall wasn't extremely damaging it did cause the air to shoot out of his lungs, and leave him vulnerable to the attacks of Taiyou.

"That shit ain't going to work." Taiyou said before bringing up his sword in a stabbing position and was about to bring it down until Naruto vanished from the ground and reappeared before Taiyou in a familiar taijutsu stance.

"Sacred Dragon style: First Strike – Dragon Scar." Naruto called out sending multiple hits that ended with a left handed uppercut "First call" the blonde yelled as he began to circle his left arm in front of the location he planned to hit Taiyou, the wind distorting from the call that he made "Death strike" Naruto called out as he sent his right arm through the circle, causing the wind to follow suit and surround his arm to form a dragon. The teen then sent his right arm towards Taiyou's chest but before he was able to land the hit; his fist was grabbed by Taiyou's right hand and stopped the technique dead in his hand. Before Naruto could even gasp, he felt a slash going across his chest and felt blood leak from the wound while the one eyed warrior held his sword in the air with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"It's about time this sword got to taste your blood; it's been craving it for so long." Taiyou said as he held the blade in front of his face and saw the small amounts of red liquid drip from the blade. He then did a quick swipe of the sword and caused the blood to come off the sword before he held it up again "Although next time it won't want just a taste, it's going to want an entire plate." He said while Naruto took in deep breathes to keep his lungs from collapsing while Kyuubi worked on healing the wound.

"**Kit, what the hell are you doing out there? You should have already taken his sword away from him." **Kyuubi said while working hard to close that wound which was luckily very shallow due to the nature in which the cut was performed.

'I already know that fox, that's what I've been trying to do but I didn't think that he could fight this well with a sword.' Naruto replied as he eyed his sword sitting on the stump and awaiting for him to get it back in his hand. However, Naruto knew that it was easier said than done, because Taiyou would be damned if he'd let the teen get rid of his advantage in battle.

"**Then do something quick to buy yourself some time so that I can heal that wound." **Kyuubi said with Naruto inwardly nodding

'I think I can buy us a couple of seconds.' Naruto said to the fox as he felt the wound close up just enough so that it wouldn't hinder his breathing. It was then that Taiyou charged at him head on, thus causing Naruto to take on his stance again but this one was slightly different than the previous one.

"I told you that that shit won't work." Taiyou said as he sent a quick slash towards Naruto, who simply scoffed before calling out his next move.

"Sacred Dragon style: Second strike - Sky Dragon Assault." Naruto called out as he dodged the slash made and in response sent a forward jab that gave Taiyou very little time to react. "Second call." Naruto shouted as he smashed his fist into Taiyou's jaw, causing the man's head to bent backwards from the strength but before anything else could be done he felt a left knee hit his chest then a left back hand across his face before a wicked right roundhouse to his temple. The man then looked through drowsy eyes before he heard Naruto yell "Ariel Strike" right before feeling a heavy uppercut to his chin, causing him to ascend off the ground and sail through the air for a moment before landing onto another tree back first.

Naruto then felt the whole wound heal up and it wasn't long until he could feel his breathing return to being stable.

'Damnit, I should have finished him off by now.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood before the downed form of Taiyou.

"**Well what do you expect, you've used up almost all of the chakra I gave you and your almost out of your own. You need to figure out something or else you're going to lose more than just your title." **Kyuubi said with Naruto growling inwardly before suddenly getting down on his knees to dodge a wicked clothesline that was aimed for his head.

"Not bad, most people don't see my hells lariat until after I decapitate them." Taiyou said with a wide smirk on his face while Naruto simply looked at him in amazement. He barely held any chakra yet he still was willing to continue fighting him head on and damned the consequences afterwards. He now knew that the only way to beat him was by using his main ace in the hole.

'Damn it, I guess I don't have a choice then. Kyuubi, I'm going to use it' Naruto thought to himself before he stood up right with Taiyou still smirking up a storm.

**"Are you sure about that kit, you may not have enough chakra left to sustain it." **Kyuubi said as he saw that his vessel didn't contain enough chakra to properly sustain the power.

'Just tell me how long I can sustain it.' Naruto said

**"From the looks of things, three seconds." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scoffing

'That's more than enough time. I only need it for a moment.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Taiyou walk towards him with his sword resting on his shoulders

"Hey, are you done talking to yourself? I need to finish this up so that I can alert the horsemen of their newest member." Taiyou said with Naruto spitting on the ground before scowling at him.

"Shut up idiot, you will never as much as dream of being a member of the horsemen." Naruto said as he formed the familiar cross seal and called out "Shadow clone jutsu", allowing four clones to appear beside him. They then charged towards the crazed one eyed swordsman while Naruto then closed his eyes and blazed through a hundred hand signs before slamming both palms together; thus, beginning to concentrate his chakra to use a move that only people within his group could use.

"Eh, and what makes you think that?" Taiyou said as he quickly disposed of two clones before defeating a third in the a fraction of a second later. He then sliced through the last one with ease and was about to charged towards the blonde but soon stopped when he saw the blue chakra that was now swirling around the blonde in a blue tornado, thus surprising him due to the fact that chakra could only be seen in strong portions which then told him that the teen was going to use something dangerous. He then saw a set of wings appear along the teens back and by his observation saw that they appeared to be angel wings.

"Because you're about to see the greatest technique that master every passed down to me." Naruto said as the tattoo on his chest then turned bright silver, thus causing chakra to turn bright silver as well. "It's the ultimate technique that revolves around our world and the one of the last things Slayer-sama passed onto me before his death. It's something that I never intended to use on you but apparently you leave me no choice in this matter. It doesn't hold a universal name but its power is the same nonetheless" Naruto said as the chakra around his body turned into dual spinning twisters with the front spinning clockwise while the other spun counter before it began to recede within itself and slowly encase the teen. Taiyou then saw the tornado's formed a solid chakra barrier around his body that blocked his viewing of the teen but could still hear his voice behind it "Now get ready Taiyou, for this is my version; Soul Flame." Naruto called out before the chakra exploded outward to reveal Naruto's transformation of sorts. However, before he could get so much as a glance at the blonde boy, he vanished and reappeared right behind him in a flash of silver along with what looked like a sword made out of fire in his hand.

"_Inferno Glory" _Naruto called out in a strong authorizing voice that alerted Taiyou to the blonde presence behind him but before he could ask anything, a large wound appeared over his chest with his blood flying out in torrents.

(End Flashback, Time skip: Three hours later)

Naruto was currently lying down on his back, panting hard with sweat pouring all over his body while looking towards the sky. The teen currently had a lost look on his face after having just finished his hardcore training only but a few minutes ago with Kumori having been dispersed after learning that his job was done. Naruto was still unsure of where he was in his power level, but for some odd reason he just continued to feel as if he has yet to reach the level that he knew he should be at. He then felt then brought up his left arm and examined the newest addition to his collection of weaponry: Benihanshou, the extraordinary blade shining from the moonlights reflection on it. It was at this time that one last memory went through his mind, and this one would involve the full conclusion of his fight with Taiyou, and the man's leaving of this sword.

(Flashback)

Silence littered the air between the two warriors that stood back to back to one another, neither one even attempting to turn to address the other. Taiyou already knew that there was no use in continuing this fight, as his wound had a second problem occurring that he did not see coming. It appeared that the blonde teens attack did more than just wound him with a flame sword as the flames still remained on his body and was now slowly consuming his body.

"What was all that?" Taiyou asked as the flames were now covering the entirety of his body, thus turning him into a human fireball. But oddly enough, there was not an ounce of fear or pain in his tone but was more so focused on curiosity. It was there that Naruto's transformation left him and he was now standing with heavy exhales leaving his mouth.

"Sorry, but I could only allow you to see it for a moment. It's my special technique called the soul flame that allows me full control over a special fire that is a gift from a personal friend of mine." Naruto said as he then turned around and stared at the burning back of his once fellow student. Naruto held onto his side in pain with his technique leaving him and his angel wings returning to his body.

"It looks like this will be the last time I see you." Naruto said with Taiyou looking towards him with a smirk before he tossed his sword to the blonde teen, who caught it with his free arm and examined the marvelous weapon for a moment before looking towards Taiyou, who was now gazing at the outskirts that neared the cliff.

He wanted to get as good a look of this place as possible: Because this would be the place that would become his eternal resting place.

"Looks that way huh?" Taiyou asked as he gazed to the out towards the beautiful view below the cliff "Perfect image to die with, don't you think?" He said before his body stiffened and soon his breathing stopped. Naruto immediately knew that he was gone yet he was amazed at the guy's ability to hold onto his strength even while he was on fucking fire. The blonde then saw the man's body fall over the ledge and vanished within the shadows of the forest below, leaving Naruto on his own as he walked towards the ledge of the cliff. He then sighed deeply before picking up the sword that his once fellow apprentice left behind, apparently a gift for earning his victory.

"Rest in peace Taiyou." Naruto said to himself while muttering a short prayer for his fallen brother's spirit to find peace in the afterlife. But as he walked though, one though continued to go through his mind.

'This won't be the last time I see him.'

(End Flashback)

"**Kit, what's going on with you? You never pushed yourself this hard in training before." **Kyuubi said as his chakra worked hard in healing his vessel from the excess damage he did to his body but thankfully he didn't tear any of his muscles or break any of his bones, so the repair job wouldn't take any longer than one hour, that is however if Naruto was willing to rest that long.

'I don't know Kyuubi; I just felt I had to do it.' Naruto responded to his partner with the fox scowling loudly

"**This is just like how you acted when Slayer and Conqueror died along with Famine disappearing. You felt immense guilt over their fates that you blamed yourself for everything that happened to them and then worked yourself to the brink of death. How many times do I have to tell you that things happen in life that you will never have control over, the only thing you should do is not live in those things." **Kyuubi said with Naruto groaning loudly.

'Well what do you expect? Slayer-sensei sacrificed himself so that I can live, Conqueror wasn't suppose to die there but it was my fault for getting greedy in the middle of that fight, and Famine went insane because I let him and now I don't where he is. Let's face it fox, nearly all the bad shit that's happened so far is because of me.' Naruto said before hearing the fox roar loudly in his mind.

"**You stubborn little child; your apparently trying to tell me that you still haven't gotten over what's happened in the past. How do you think your sensei would feel if he were to learn that you're still holding onto old things?" **Kyuubi said right before cutting the mental link, allowing Naruto to remain in his thoughts. He then began to think about his sensei and the lessons that man passed onto him as a child, such as teaching him on how to get over his anger towards the villagers for what they did to him.

He originally planned to return to the village and rip this village a new asshole, but when his sensei caught wind of his intentions the man made sure that that would no longer come across his mind. The man work endlessly to educate him on the principles that he lived by, one of which being the power of forgiveness towards the wrongs those people committed towards him. His sensei taught him that when one holds onto grudges and revenge then nothing good will come out of the seed that was sewn throughout the process. Yes you'll feel great when you get the big payback, but is it truly worth the effort it took to actually get back at that person? He also went onto to teach him about bringing forgiveness and peace into ones own life, because the only thing that matters in life is how you make it after everything is over.

He knew that the fox was right but for some reason, he just felt this large guilt in his heart that he couldn't resolve no matter how hard he worked.

'Maybe I just regret seeing Taiyou die. It's not the first time that I regretted doing something like that.' He thought to himself before sighing deeply and closing his eyes. The moment his eyes closed, a quick flash came over his eyes of a young man in his early twenties with tall spiky white hair and bright silver eyes that was a bright as the moon 'I hope you're having fun watching my suffering you son of a bitch.' Naruto thought before he was out like a light.

AN: Done and done. My goodness, this was pretty hard to write. Well there you guys go, it may have taken me sometime but I finally have this chapter done. The reason for the long wait for this one was mainly due to my taking of two classes during the summer and both are each three hours long. Can you imagine how sore my ass gets from sitting in the same place plus I have a problem staying in one place at one time. Though luckily I finished my mid terms yesterday so that now means that I have three weeks left of classes then I'm free as a bird. I want to first tell you all that the reason I didn't show Naruto's form or demonstrate his powers is because I don't want to spoil it for what I have planned. Due to my constant brain storming, I came up with a better way to show off his skills later on, so just bare with me until then.

The next chapter should be ready soon since it's a filler chapter but it will contain something that should have been done years ago. I tell you, the moment that you guys see this idea, allot of the writers is going to be like "Holy crap, why didn't I come up with that? It's so freaking simple"

Now you all know the drill, rate, review, and I'll see you soon

Until Next Time

Peace


	12. Battle Arc: Chapter 1

What's up everyone, I want to first thank everyone that reviewed last chapter (Well the few that did). Also I want to say that only one person got the reference right, because while yes it was bambi that said it, it was actauuly from the show Drawn Together (A wickedly funny yet sick show).

This chapter really isn't much to ride home about, just a small filler chapter that I'm sure your guys would like.

Enjoy

Chapter 12 – Gossip

Two days passed in the aftermath of the joint mission between Team Kurenai and Gai with Naruto acting as the ring leader. Each member of the team were exceedingly happy at finally being able to go home to take a good long rest, especially after Kurenai and Gai stated that they would have the rest of the week off to let their bodies heal from the ordeal and even Naruto agreed that they take a rest though he warned them to continue with their training, because he assured them that if they didn't, then he was going to make sure that they got caught up.

Needless to say, each member of the group nodded in slight fear as what Naruto would do to them if they didn't obey.

After getting a couple of goodbyes from both Kurenai and Gai, since they had to go towards the Hokage's office to report their mission, Naruto choose to head towards his favorite ramen shop here called Ichiraku's Ramen, since he was hella hungry right now and actually preferred that shop to the several others in the village. He soon reached the stand with a small smirk on his face as he saw the owner of the joint working hard through the open stand, appearing to be alone.

He liked it when that happened, as that meant nobody would bother him with their bullshit and he could eat in peace, of course if that person was a girl then the situation would be a little bit different, especially his hot daughter Ayame. He then walked up to the stand and sat down on one of the seats and caught the attention of the cook, who looked surprised to see the blonde teen in his stand.

"Ah Naruto, welcome back from your mission though I thought that you would have been gone a little longer due to the ranking." Teuchi said as he wiped the counter clean before getting ready to take the boys order, which was usually a long one considering his appetite and rumored bottomless stomach.

"No, I just finished up not to long ago but my team decided that they wanted to rest up for a few more days so that they could replenish their lost energy. It was tough as hell fighting the way I did back there and hopefully not for awhile." Naruto said with Teuchi nodding his head before he spoke up.

"Well don't worry as long as you're safe it's all that matters." He said before going to make Naruto's order but as he was walking past the teen a small folded piece of paper came out of his hands and landed into Naruto's. The teen instantly knew what this was and opened it up to see a seal placed in the center of the paper, which caused him to cut his thumb slightly on the sharp edges and run the blood along the seal. A small puff of smoke then appeared from the seal and out came another piece of paper but this time it held three more seals on the bottom with a note on top.

'_Sorry for not getting this info to you earlier, but apparently Sarutobi is upping his security after hearing about the invasion plan from Orochimaru by Jiraiya and the fact that you have several spies hidden here. Sounosuke said that Orochimaru has met up with a few other villages such as Ame, Kusa, and Kiri but all three turned him down, which is probably the main reason he went to Suna. Also, Ina said that there is still no word on finding your mother, but she said that she found some more articles about the originals and where your old friend could be. Lastly, I got a letter from your teammates who said that they are currently in wave country and will be waiting there for you. They stated that an old man is on his way here to hire some shinobi for a C-rank mission but its actual ranking is A-rank. The scroll that I sealed within the paper holds all the info that you need regarding these things I said, but I would recommend that you look at the scroll on wave; there's important letters that they filed in there.' _

Naruto then quickly swiped his now bloody thumb along the seal, which caused the scroll to appear as the first bowl was set before him. Naruto then looked up to Teuchi with a smirk as he thanked the man for the Ramen, though the ramen cooker knew that it was really a thank you for the information.

Not many people knew this but not only was Teuchi a former jounin from Kusagakure; he was also a member of an elite spy unit that was stationed all throughout the elemental nations known simply as Lotus. Lotus was a society of men that were formed many years ago during the founding ages that worked for the daimyo's and kings to monitor enemy movements and any form of plans to usurp the leader of his command. The unit was a well oiled machine that never failed at getting the job done and always did it with amazing accuracy.

As far as most people knew, they disbanded after the first Great War and the name was never heard of again, but must people always fail to see beyond the façade. Naruto first learned of them on his travels through the land of hearts when he visited a local ramen shop after getting a contact by one of his other spies in the shinobi world. Upon meeting the man there, and playing a strange game that went by the name of Pai Sho, he was soon told of the order and how they continued their line of work over the years, even going as far as to state that some of them have worked with the previous generation of the Four horseman before his master. He learned that the society were just a group of men that decided to see beyond the façade of life and have unity within all areas of the shinobi nations. He learned that there were members in all five of the great nations, a majority of the shinobi villages and countries, and even in the neutral land of iron, where a majority of the information is found daily. This was something that greatly surprised the blonde boy, as to think that such a well intricate society of men could gather pounds upon pounds of information by just simply cooking noodles? But when asked why he was given this information the man stated that it was because of his deceased master, who was once a member of the order.

From then on Naruto came into contact with any and all members of the order and soon he had his own spy network that was far more precise and cunning then any other in the nations. It was also thanks to that man that he came into contact with Teuchi, who he would soon learn was an old friend of his father and was also giving him info as well. Naruto would never know how the man could live here for twenty five plus years and nobody would ever suspect him of working in a spy unit.

But as the saying goes, the best place to hide things is out in the open.

The blonde then ate his ramen and after twenty bowls he paid the tab with a large stack of bills that made the old man's eyes turn into dollar signs. Naruto soon walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. He needed to be out here at the moment as multiple thoughts running through his mind with most of them being on his daughter and his mother.

"**You alright kit?" **Kyuubi said as he appeared in an astral projection form, something that only Naruto can see, though if he were to release more chakra then that can cause the form to solidify and have people see the fox.

'Yeah I'm perfectly fine; I just can't believe that I'm going to see them again very soon.' He said as he continued his walk with the fox beginning to turn his head

"**You do know that someone is following you right?" **The fox said, already knowing the person by their scent

'Of course, I already knew the moment I sat down in the ramen stand.' Naruto responded to his fox companion, after all he was still a hot topic here amongst the shinobi syndicate. Everyday he would feel the presence of someone watching him closely, monitoring his every move and examining his actions carefully. If the blonde had to say anything on it though, he would say that they were coming from the same guy, and today he was going to make sure that it all stops.

"**I take it that you're prepared to meet him?" **Kyuubi asked, seeing his vessel's slight smirk on his face as he reached slowly into his kunai pouch.

'Of course I am; after all this guy wants to have a meeting with me.' He responded to the fox before he pulled out a kunai and chucked it towards the spot he sensed the watchers were. As soon as he released the weapon, a lone figure appeared in front of him though he already knew who he was by the serious expression in his eye.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Said the voice of Kakashi, who was currently holding onto the kunai knife that almost hit him with a serious tone in his voice; This told Naruto only one thing; that this man was in no mood for fun and games.

"About what exactly, Cyclopes? As you can see I got allot on my mind and I have someplace to be, so hurry up." Naruto said causing Kakashi's single exposed eye to become slightly narrowed at the disrespectful tone the blonde was speaking in.

"Firstly remember who you are talking too, secondly I wanted to inform you that the Hokage wants to see you." Kakashi said with Naruto nodding his head

"Very well then but I have a feeling that this isn't the only thing that you have on your mind isn't it." Naruto said with Kakashi sighing before he spoke

"I want you to start training both Sasuke and Sakura in the things that they need help in." Kakashi said.

"No." Naruto said as he prepared to walk away but was soon stopped when Kakashi appeared before him.

"I don't think you heard me clearly, I said that I want you to start training Sasuke and Sakura." The masked man said with Naruto narrowing his eyes at the masked man.

"And I said no, why the hell should I train people that I would rather kill?" Naruto asked with Kakashi quickly answering without missing a beat

"Because you have been extremely neglectful in helping their progress where as you are completely open to helping the others in theirs. Its time you start acting like a member of this team and start helping your own teammates for once, let the others sensei's do their jobs for a while." Kakashi said with Naruto starting to chuckle lightly to himself before he spoke.

"Hatake, let me tell you something that I told you before 'only those that earn my respect may learn beyond my name', I don't make exception to that for anybody that I meet. That is the only thing I require yet it is something that you three have yet to even attempt much less earn." Naruto said as he quickly snatched his kunai out of Kakashi's hand and balanced it on his right index finger "You three are each of the things that I absolutely refuse to be associated with; weak, useless and irritating. The Uchiha is weak, the Haruno is useless, and you, Hatake, are irritating. In other words there is nothing I want to do with you and I have no desire to find one." Naruto said with Kakashi beginning to feel his anger starting to slip from his control.

"Regardless of your personal views on us, you're still _my student _and _a member of_ this team and you're going to start acting like you are." The masked man said, having just about reached his boiling point with the blonde's apathetic and nonchalant attitude towards his own teammates but quickly placed his feeling under check.

"And what are you going to do about? You three already outlived your usefulness to me so why should I give a shit about you or your little orders, _sensei_?" Naruto asked with Kakashi's frustrations with the teen beginning to become loose; his single eye flashed the appearance of a pissed off man before it vanished but still held the same type of serious laced anger.

"Because you are the _student_ in this squad that I am the _leader_ of; regardless of how the fuck you feel about it, _I_ call the shots. I don't give a damn who you think you are or what you accomplished outside these walls, you are _my_ subordinate and you _will_ start acting like it." Kakashi said as he looked Naruto straight in the eye "Do I make myself clear _boy_?" He said in a tone that was clearly stated that there was no one for argument.

"Crystal clear, bitch." Naruto said as he shoved the masked man out of his way and walked away.

That however was squashed when Naruto felt grip of the masked man on his shoulder causing him to turn his head to see the intense anger of former ANBU captain.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think that you're my superior just because the Hokage likes you and you got some skills that no one else knows along with great power sealed in you? Or is it that you're scared that I could be stronger then you or that Sasuke or Sakura could actually beat you in a fight?" Kakashi asked, through with trying to talk to the teenager.

Naruto then glared at the masked man with his eyes turning into the reds of Kyuubi with the red chakra appearing around his body, causing Kakashi to pull his hand back when he felt the fowl chakra burn his hand. Naruto then turned to the masked man with his expression now taking on a serious persona.

"I know you did not just say that right?" Naruto said before looking Kakashi dead in the eye, who glared back with high intensity. "You think that little fucker and his bitch can beat me in a fight or that you could very well be my better?" Naruto said with Kakashi now getting in his face.

"That's exactly what I said, and if you don't like it then to fucking bad. I am still one of the most feared shinobi in this village; I didn't get my name for nothing." Kakashi said, ignoring the feeling `of attacking the boy.

"Are you seriously trying to act like you're my superior? You think that just because you got some title of being one of the youngest Jounin and ANBU captains to ever step foot in this village or the fact that you got your nickname because of some bullshit eye from a dead teammate hiding behind that headband is supposed to intimidate me? I got news for you Hatake; my title is a little more intimidating then yours." Naruto said with Kakashi scowling again and decided to ignore the pain.

Fuck the pain at this point, he needed to say this.

"You want some news then fine, here's a newsflash for you; your not the top dog around here, I am. I will gladly prove it to you by mopping the floor with your ass and show you why _I'm _one of the most feared shinobi to every walk these streets." Kakashi said glaring deep into the eyes of the blonde haired shinobi, who now held an emotionless mask on his face.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing you ask for?" Naruto asked with an emotionless tone that would freeze even the flames of hell. However Kakashi still stood his ground and for the first time in many years, felt a fire light up within him that hasn't felt since that day.

The day his father would take his own life and leave him in this world alone.

"Yes it is." He said with Naruto looking him dead in the eye for a few more moments before scoffing as Kyuubi's chakra left him, turning his eyes back into their original deep blue. He turned his back on the masked man before reaching into his pouch and pulled out a small vial of liquid with medical tape. He then tossed them to the masked man, who caught them with his good hand before listening intently to Naruto's words as he spoke in a calmer tone.

"Soak your hand in the liquid before wrapping it in those bandages; the liquid is designed to burn off the foreign chakra from your system and then heal the wounds it left behind. It will take a full week for your hand to be restored to its original level but I'm sure that for you it would only take three days. As soon as your hand heals up, come find me to settle this; bring all that you got." Naruto said before he left in a whirl of feathers, while Kakashi remained in that same spot rubbing his hand to nurse and soave the pain dealt by the burn. But needless to say, Kakashi never felt more serious about anything in his life and knew that taking on the blonde would be no easy task.

However, the last thing that he wanted was an easy challenge because like it or not, he knew that this boy was a powerhouse of his own right.

But he too was a powerhouse, and he was going to show the blonde boy just that.

After, he was still the son of the white fang and one of the youngest ANBU captains to step foot in this village; and it was time that he properly proved it.

(Elsewhere: Bar-B-Que restaurant)

The rookie 12 minus team seven could currently be found together eating in Choji's favorite restaurant, which was a place that allowed you to cook your own meat and veggies on a special grill in front of you. Each gennin ordered their own meat including Ino, who surprised everyone by that due to her addiction to constant dieting to keep her great figure. When she noticed the looks given to her by her fellow gennin, the blonde simply stated that Naruto made her promise to stop focusing on her looks and more so on her skills, because the moment she goes back then that would be the end of their relationship.

Needless to say the decision on her part was anything but a hard one, because she knew that nothing would come in between her chances of not only getting stronger but getting the blonde teen as well.

It was with that revelation that both Hinata and Tenten knew that the blonde girl made the correct choice, because they knew for damn sure that they wouldn't be where they are today if it wasn't for the blonde teen that had unknowingly stolen their hearts.

"I can't believe how much things have changed for all of us when Naruto got involved with all of us." Kiba said as he took a piece of his meat on the grill and feed his puppy in his coat.

"You got that right; he changed my whole lifestyle from the very beginning. He's quite the controller if you think about it." Ino said as she pulled up one of her piece and blew at it before consuming the meat.

"Of course he's a controller; the guy nearly killed me, Lee and Neji when he started helping us." Tenten said with Lee and Neji shuddering at the thought of what he did to them when their training began but it sure as hell paid off for them.

"Did he help you guys develop new techniques? He insisted that we make something that has nothing to do with our main fighting style." Neji said with team ten nodding their head while Choji ate two pieces of meat in one take but decided to not go for another one that moment, a little of the self control that Naruto instilled in him showing itself in wonders.

"I had to literally force my mind to make all kinds of moves to use that resided outside of my families' style. It was quite a troublesome experience." Shikamaru said with the others shaking their heads.

"At least you had time, Naruto made us do it in one week but luckily he was happy with what we were able to make. He even made our sensei's create new moves as well." Kiba said with team ten looking surprised by that.

"Really? He made our sensei do the same thing." Choji said with the others looking amazed at that. Hinata began to inwardly ponder on something before actually voicing her opinion.

"It's funny how just one year can change a personal after meeting just one guy." Hinata said with everyone else nodding, already noticing her more confident attitude that they figured was something else Naruto had a hand in. After that notion, each gennin began to talk about their progression in their shinobi careers while talking about the missions that they have taken over the year they've been in operation, two years counting Team Gai.

However, as they were talking and spending time together, each one had a thought go through their mind about the blonde haired teen that was still a mystery to them, regardless of the time spent. After finishing their meal and jointly paying the tab, they then walked their separate ways to get a full nights rest, glad that they took the time out of their schedule just to spend an afternoon.

But next time they would get Naruto to come along, and maybe get him to pay.

(Later on in the night: Uchiha clan district)

Uchiha Sasuke was currently training hard throughout the night, working tireless hours to improve his skills to the level that he needed to be on; Naruto's level. The black haired teen has been on a nonstop training session after Kakashi arrived to their team meeting with some news that his team would have the week off due to an injury that he sustained earlier that day. When asked how he got the wound, the masked man simply muttered something under his breath right before he vanished in a puff of smoke, ceasing any chances of them asking more questions. However Sasuke knew what Kakashi said under his breath and that was the one guy that held a disdain presence in his mind.

Naruto

Sasuke couldn't believe that that bastard could do something like that to his sensei, while he himself could fight his sensei in a spar and not lay so much as one finger on the masked man.

Unbelievable

He just didn't get it, he was an Uchiha warrior elite, a member of the most powerful clan in the entire village, and top graduate of his class with not a single worthy opponent to face him yet this unknown blonde bastard comes into the village and with just one fell swoop, took over as the true top dog. And to make matters worse, he knew absolutely nothing of how the blonde gained his power or how this guys could progress so far in his skills while he was still at the bottom learning the god damn basics.

It was a disgrace to the Uchiha name that he had to correct, or else he would never be able to kill his brother.

As such he was now training in his clan homes training area where he decided to shove himself into his clans library to study every once of knowledge and techniques that there was to study, then once he was done with that, he would work endless hours to gain the skills that he knew he needed to gain.

He was also determined to make this week truly count for him and he knew that the only way for that to happen is by gaining the ultimate prize of his clan: The Sharingan.

He knew that once he gained that precious prize that had eluded him for so many years, not only would he regain his place as top dog but he would able to claim the blonde's power as his own.

'Just you wait dobe; I'll have the spot that is so rightfully mines with your power as well.' Sasuke thought as he went back to his training.

(Namikaze clan compound)

Naruto currently stood in his backyard working hard on training with his new sword; Benihanshou, getting used to the feel of his new blade given to him by his fallen brother under his master. The blonde had to say that this sword was indeed finely crafted by the man and could tell that he worked endless hours into getting it to function just right, lest it would turn into a fail project. He currently stood before a group of clones that estimated at twenty evenly with each one holding a copy of the blade.

Behind him sat his god father Jiraiya, who decided to pay him a visit after returning from a meeting with another one of his contacts through his own spy network, which lead the white haired man once more being dumbfounded. This kids network managed to find the one person that his network have yet to even get a trace from for over ten years, which lead the white haired man to once more acknowledging that a kid no older then fifteen has a spy network that exceeds one that has lasted through one of the great wars, the war triple battle between Konoha, Iwa, and Kumo, The Kusa conflict, assist Suna during their war with Iwa, and the One hundred day battle between themselves and Kiri? To that Naruto only answered that it was simply due to the way information is now moved and how his has managed to gain two means of attaining said information, which once more caused Jiraiya to become even more curious about his god son.

He then watched as the boy took out the last of his clones, thus causing him to clear his throat which caught the boys attention.

"Okay Naruto, I think its time for you to learn a technique that I'm sure you probably already know." He said as he bit his thumb and went through several seals before slamming his hand on the ground to call out "Summoning Jutsu."

As soon as he made that call, a puff of smoke appeared around the white haired sannin before it cleared to reveal him sitting on top of a large orange and black toad. He then saw it unravel its tongue to reveal the contract to summon them. Needless to say, this caused Naruto's eyebrow to quirk at that before a smirk came to his face

"Let me guess, its time I became a little more like my old man?" Naruto said with Jiriaya nodding.

"You betcha gaki, I am afterall one of the many reasons why your father became famous." Jiraiya said with Naruto scoffing at that.

"I doubt that, anyway I already have a summoning contract so I know the procedure." Naruto said as he signed the contract before watching it vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Really? To what clan?" Jiraiya said with Naruto bitting his thumb and formed several seals.

"Over my travels and training under my previous master, I obtained a contract with a very special clan of summonings called the Kontori (Soul Birds). This clan is a rare breed of bird that are descendants of the phoenix clan and the raven clan but none have ever been found worthy to summon them. I like to call them the starlight birds, because not only are they very beautiful when you look at them but you'll think of starlight instantly." Naruto said as he slammed his palm onto the ground and called out "Summoning jutsu" bringing forth the familiar white smoke again to the area.

Jiraiya then watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a bird that did indeed remind him very much of starlight. The bird was a beauty to look at indeed with full moonlight silver feather, illuminating some of the darkness around them. It had large black talons on its feet and a long black beak on its face with a set of purple eyes that could pierce through any form of darkness.

All in all, Naruto summoned an amazing and unique looking bird

The bird soon turned its looks towards Naruto before it flapped its wings and landed on the teens shoulders

"**Its good to see you again Naruto-kun, father has been quite curious as to why you haven't summoned any of us in a while." **The bird said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Sorry about that, I haven't been in a situation that requires my summoning of you guys." Naruto said with the bird scoffing before placing its head onto Naruto's cheek.

"**Then at least bring me out, I like to see you more often." **The bird said with Jiraiya looking confused

"Umm...Naruto whats going on here?" Jiriaya asked with Naruto petting the birds head

"This is Tetsu, shes my liaison among her clan and is my personal summon." Naruto said with Jiriaya nodding since that was one of the main agreements between all summons and summoners.

"**You were supposed to summon me back here years ago since I'm supposed to stay with you at all times. Father wants an answer from you about that very soon when I come back here." **Tetsu said with Naruto sighing

"Okay then, let him know that I'll summon him when things get smoother, things are still shaky around here at the moment." Naruto said with Tetsu scoffing

"**You better or else I'm coming after you with my sword." **She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. After seeing the bird summon leave, Jiraiya let out a loud whistle of fascination at that, never expecting his god son to be in quite the situation he's in.

"Well then, that was quite a surprise." He said with Naruto smirking

"Imagine mine when I signed the contract in the first place. It's actually because of them that I have my angel wing bloodline." Naruto said removing his shirt to reveal his angel winged tattoo on his back.

"So that is how you got your wings huh? I always wondered where you got them since neither Minato nor Kushina held a bloodline that gave them angel wings." Jiriaya said with Naruto scoffing.

"I don't know why your surprised, afterall every summon clan gives gifts to their summors to prove of their connection. Your sage mode technique is the one of the true examples behind all that." Naruto said with Jiraiya smirking once more. Naruto then bite his finger and went through the seals in rapid succession before slamming his palm to the ground calling out "Summoning jutsu."

Jiraiya watched as the smoke appeared again before watching the smoke dissipate and soon Jiraiya was looking on in surprised. Naruto's first attempt at summoning a toad resulted in him summoning not one but two toads at the same time.

One was a small orange and purple while the other was a small yellow and orange toad both then looked towards Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Yo, I take it your the new guy right? Well my name is Gamakichi and next to me is my brother Gamatatsu. To summon us you must give us both candy." He said with Naruto shrugging his shoulder before tossing them both two suckers. After thanking the teen, they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was interesting gaki, try it again." Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding before going through the seals again before slamming his hand on the ground, thus causing a huge puff of smoke that quickly cleared to reveal a huge toad standing before them. The toad was huge he stood about 100 meters high. He wore a blue jacket and had a pipe in his mouth as well as a dagger on his side and a scar over his left eye. Jiraiya's mouth was left agaped at the sight of this, as the boy managed the pull the boss of the summons into their plain after just two tries.

It was then that a deep smirk appeared on his face when he remembered Minato first summoning Gamabunta and all the hell it brought to the village.

'Oh yeah Minato, this is most certainly your kid."

(Elsewhere: Unknown land)

A lone figure walked through a dark forest in an unknown location, a black cloak draping over his entire body with a black hood over his head that hid his face well underneath its shadow. The man stood tall at 6'4 with a long gold staff with what appeared to be a skull on top of it with a sharp blade attached to the side, indicating that it was a scythe (AN: Think of deaths scythe used in Dante's Inferno). The figure was on a mission and he intended on succeeding without any distractions or hindrance's getting involved. He continued on walking until three figures appeared before him, each one wearing a cloak as well though each wore a different color that was midnight black, navy blue, and gunmetal grey. He could see that the shortest of them wore the black cloak with the tallest wearing the grey and the one in between wore the blue, though he knew that just by looking at them that they were very powerful, but he knew that he was stronger.

"What brings you by this place? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out here by yourself, especially with him here?" The shortest of the three said, indicating that he was the leader.

"Believe it or not, I'm here looking for someone." The lone figure said

"Who is it that you are searching for?" The short one asked again with the other figures hand appearing instantly. However before he could say a word, the three figures appeared before him with three huge swords pointed at him, threatening that if he makes just one slipup that he would die right there. But, that didn't mean that he was fearful of them, as his hand appeared out of his sleeve with an object in hand before bringing it to show to the man in front of him.

"I'm looking for this person, have you seen him?" He asked with the figure before him wearing the black cloak taking the object and saw that it was a photo that was ripped from a BINGO book. He observed the photo for a moment but before he could answer a blade went through his stomach, causing him to cough up blood. The figure then looked up and to his shock he saw the bodies of his partners lying on the ground in dead heaps, their cloaks looking as if a huge blade sliced through them. As he looked on in shock, a voice quickly spoke behind him, thus causing him to listen intently "I already know that your friends of his and don't worry, he's an old friend of mine as well. Just tell him that death is coming to see him soon. Got that?" He said before bringing his scythe upwards and slicing through his captured enemy right before looking to his left, seeing the same three figures that once surrounded him stood to his left.

"You must be a friend of his then, because no one else but him could detect that genjutsu with an ease that you just showed." He said as he looked towards his two partners, who nodded in unison to the short mans acknowledgement.

"Of course I would be able to detect it like that; after all I was the one that helped him create that genjutsu he taught you." The man said as he placed his scythe on his back "Just be sure to rely that message to him, I still need to get some training done after leaving Amatsu no Ten." He said with the three figures nodding their heads.

"Very well then, we will rely the message to him since you have proven to be an ally. Farewell." He said before he and the two others vanished in the blink of an eye, causing the mysterious person to laugh hard at that before he began to walk forward.

"You gathered quite the set of allies, so you better be stronger for our reunion; little brother." The figure said to himself right before a strong wind picked up around him like a twister, slowly causing his body to slowly be blown away like dust within the wind.

AN: Done and done. Well there you guys go, sorry again that its short and not much action in it but next chapter will have allot of action in it, I promise.

Okay now you all know the drill, rate, review, and I'll see you soon

Until Next Time

Peace


	13. Battle Arc: Chapter 2

Was up jackasses, I'm back with an update after a little break. First and foremost, thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter though hopefully this one will get more. The reason why this chapter took so long to produce is because I lost the flashdrive that I used for all my stories, thus making me have to rewrite everything that I had planned, thus making me shorten the production of this chapter. Its not long but hopefully it will be enough to get you guys satisfied for awhile.

Also I would like to take this time and address something for a moment; what a hell of a year right? We've seen the deaths of dictators, Kim Kardashian once again proving that she's a no talent having bitch whose only good quality is the fact that she smoking hot and like to get a black meat stick between her legs, The Miami heat choking in the NBA Finals, The Green Bay Packers going undefeated all year (That counts the post season and super bowl earlier this year), The return of Power rangers, and so much more. We've experienced tragic loses all year round to see great blessings all year round. We've seen a fucking hurricane and an earthquake hit the east coast, which is logically insane. We've seen genius when a scientist proved the existence of another earth yet once more fail at disproving the existence God; with the extreme stupid of a lady getting her ass filled with concrete (I kid you not on that one). We've also had to sadly experience the horrors of Rebecca Black to the raise of several other singers to whom I can't name because I could give two shits less about. We've seen a religious wackjob try to predict the rapture and the death of an icon in the Christian community (R.I.P. Zackery Tims). This year has seen many ups in genius and stupidity, so it only makes me question about 2012.

Well we already know that stupidity has laced that year with the prediction of the apocalypse and well I can only answer that with this: Bring da mutha fucking ruckus.

Now lets make a show of it

Ch. 13 – Hard Time Hustlin

(Konohagakure)

The sun shined brightly over Konohagakure as each villager welcomed the new day with bright smiles and expectancy of something great to happen. One person in particular was expecting something great as he sat over the head of the Yondaime hokage with a bottle of water in his hand and a blank stare on his face as he scanned over the village. It's been awhile since he done this, seeing as how he had multiple missions out of the village and had to deal with training with his new sensei. He didn't know why he loved doing this but he guess that it had to do with the fact that he could spend a little time with his father in away. He would always come here in the early morning and watch the sunrise and sometimes he would talk to the rock that held his fathers face, almost as if he was talking to his own father face to face.

Three weeks passed since the day he began his training with Jiraiya and not much's changed since then. His team was still angry at him though for personal reasons over universal; Sasuke because he was stronger then him, Sakura because she was forced to do D-ranks during his absence, and Kakashi because of injury his hand once sustained a week ago from their encounter. However that didn't matter to him one bit, as his only concern at the moment was learning as much as he could from his only family thus far.

Over the course of the three weeks, Jiraiya worked hard to get Naruto even further ahead in his training then he was already while at the same time getting to know his estranged god son and getting a proper assessment of his abilities. The two worked hard together over the past three weeks and during that time they both held a multitude of spars with Jiraiya coming out the victor on a few occasions, Naruto holding the majority in victories, and the remainder being ties. However that was the only thing that transpired over the past three weeks as both the young and old man spent time getting to know each other. Jiraiya also took that time to tell Naruto everything he wanted to know about his parents and answer any questions that he wanted answered about them and himself. He had to say that that was his favorite part over the last three weeks, as he really wanted to learn more about his father from a person that had more of a first hand experience with him, not the articles that Konoha held that barely described anything about the man he called dad. But while the info on his father made him smile, the info on his mother caused suddenness to rein over him as he has still yet to break ground in the finding of his mother. He didn't know why but for some reason it felt like no matter how hard he tried to locate her, he just couldn't get a single bit of info to get him started.

It was almost as if she didn't want to be found, yet why was the question.

'I guess some things just don't change huh Kyuubi?' Naruto said with his accomplice grunting loudly before speaking

"**Well ****I ****wouldn****'****t ****say**** that**** exactly ****when ****it ****comes ****to ****that ****masked ****teacher ****of ****yours. ****He****'****s ****really ****been ****busting ****his ****ass ****in ****training ****for ****your ****up coming ****battle: ****Something ****in ****which ****you ****should ****also ****be ****working ****harder ****towards**** kit. ****Remember,**** he**** is**** viewed ****as**** the**** strongest ****shinobi ****currently ****in ****this ****village.****" **Kyuubi said with Naruto mentally nodding in agreement.

'I don't plan on taking it easy on our upcoming battle, but I want to truly see if he truly is what people say he is. I want to know if his power is indeed based from what my father instilled in him many years ago.' Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

"**Just ****remember**** that ****he**** will**** no ****doubt**** pull**** all**** the**** stops**** to ****get**** the**** victory**** in ****hand.****" **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding once more before standing up and started to stretch a bit.

'I'll do that but for now I better head over to the training field, there's supposed to be some big thing that the jounin prepared for us.' Naruto said to Kyuubi before he jumped off the Yondaime's head before bitting his thumb and quickly summoning one of his birds to carry him over to the training ground that his team waited in.

(Thirty minutes later – Hokage tower)

The figure dashed towards freedom at the highest speed possible for him desperate to escape his pursuers. As he made his escape, he used the darkness of his surroundings to the best of his ability. He would not be caught and sent back into that hell, not today, and never again. Panting heavily he stopped for breath warily searching his surroundings before sighing having not located his pursuers.

"Target located. Raven in position." A voice whispered quietly into an earpiece, the owner eyeing its target."

"Cherry Blossom here; in position." A second voice whispered through gritted teeth.

"Gold rush stating that this is absolute crap and that target in hand." Came the third voice with the sound of a screaming cat could be heard coming through the intercom link. This was the fifteenth time that team seven had to take on this mission and they were tired of it, well Sasuke and Sakura were, as that fucking hellcat would always scratch and claw them to the point of no return, though thankfully when Naruto came along he always grabbed the hellcat first and would squeeze its neck to make that little bastard suffer for putting them through all this crap.

'Thank God, I'm so sick of this crap.' Sakura said, for once happy about the presence of her third teammate and the fact that he would always take control of this mission and catch that damn cat for them. She had absolutely how this cat managed to escape from his masters home and make it all the way here in Konoha, much less the fact that it was always her team that was assigned with catching the feline though she was happy with the little bit of cash that would come with mission though.

'I hope he's choking that little furry shit to death.' Sasuke said to himself as he ran towards the location that Kakashi told them to return to as his rage subsided within him. He didn't understand why he had to do stupid crap like this when he could be home training to one day defeat his brother and Naruto.

As soon as the two teenagers arrived to the location of the rendezvous point, they saw that both Kakashi and Naruto were already there with Naruto holding the feline by its neck while struggling to get out though that ended when Naruto pressed a pressure point on the cats neck, thus knocking it out and giving him some peace and quiet. He then looked towards Kakashi and gave a look that stated that he was ready to kill this cat if something wasn't done to insure that they never meet again.

"Kakashi…I'm going to ask you this one more time; can I please kill this goddamn spawn of satan?" Naruto asked with Kakashi sighing deeply while shaking his head.

"Naruto, you know that I can't give that order, its someone's pet." Kakashi said

"Bull...Fucking...Shit. This damn thing has ran away from its home approximately 137 times this year alone with the previous year being 212; so can you honestly tell me that this thing wants to be someone's pet?" Naruto asked with Kakashi sighing deeply, as he knew how the boy felt about the cat, hell he hated that cat too. During his short term as a gennin before being promoted to jounin, he and his team was forced to catch that hell cat 483 consecutive times and that was just in one year. And just like his student, he too begged his master to allow him to kill the hellish feline and rid the world of its nonsense but just like now, his sensei couldn't allow him to kill someone else's belongings. But then a though came to mind that made him ponder on that before a large smirk came to his face.

Maybe he could allow it

"I know Naruto but I just let you kill someone's pet….illegally." Kakashi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that.

"What exactly are you getting at Kakashi?" Naruto said with Kakashi stroking his chin as if he just came up with a brilliant scheme

"What if instead of me making it an order, how's about I instead have the Hokage make it a law." He said with Naruto pondering on that before he to stroke genius

"Why you brilliant bastard, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto said with Kakashi chuckling to himself

"Yes, I'll make a petition that will give us the right to kill that cat as long as we find it to be a detriment to our sanity; yes and as long as its legal then the daimyo's wife will have no choose but to stop getting cats or to up her security for the hellish felines." Kakashi said with Sasuke and Sakura walking up and pulling a pen from somewhere behind them and asked the same thing that ran through their mind when they heard that.

"Where do we sign?"

Oh yes, this would be a glorious day indeed: The day team seven found the way to slay the hell beast known as the cat retrieval missions.

(Two minutes later - Hokage office)

Within two minutes team seven now stood before the Hokage, who was glad that the daimyo's wife had her cat back in her hands and was out of this village. So far the cat ran away twenty times with each gennin team taking a good amount of those missions, but after seeing the gennin's deep smirk he could tell that something was planned, and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay team seven seeing as how you have completed your twenty fifth D-rank mission, you are now eligible to take on a C-rank mission." He said with the team instantly accepting the mission, as they were tired of the D-rank mission they had to take. There was one where they had to baby sit about five kids and all of them cried whenever Sakura and Sasuke were around, but Naruto would always do better then them.

The two gennin would never understand how a boy was able to take great care of five kids, who would always giggle and laugh whenever he was around them, or would want to be picked up by him yet they could get either one of them to stop crying. Little did they forget though, Naruto already had a child, so he would have knowledge on how to take care of kids and do it well enough to make them all happy. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the amount of hitting and crying those kids did to his teammates though he honestly didn't care.

"Alright then your team will be responsible for the escort and protection of a man named Tazuna. You are to escort him to Wave Country and guard him there until the bridge he is building over there is completed. The most you can expect on this mission is a small band of bandits from time to time. You are to pack for a two-week stay in wave but for now, I would like you to meet your client. Let him in." Sarutobi said with the guards opening the door; however nobody noticed Naruto's eyebrows rising slightly as their heads turned towards the opening door. They then saw an old man walk in, dressed in a slightly ragged shirt and pants with a pair glasses and a hat, while reeking of sake due to the large jug in his hands. He looked disdainfully down upon the two of the three Genin and grunted loudly as he took a sip of his alcohol

"I asked for a competent team to escort me home, not a bunch of snot nosed some kids that look like they just learned how to walk. Even the kid with the bright blonde hair looks like he's ready to run the second danger shows itself." said Tazuna, as he was about to take another swig of his drink, and only to be surprised when he saw it in the hands of Naruto. He then watched as the boy chugged the remaining contents in the bottle before chucking it past the head of Tazuna, which startled him greatly and caused all the alcohol in his system to burn out instantly.

'Damn and I thought Tsunade drank a lot.' Hiruzen thought to himself

"You would be wise not to pick fights against people you don't know, it could get you killed in the long run old man." Naruto said with Tazuna merely looking at the broken bottle that once held his sake in it before nodding vigorously. It was there that the Hokage decided to bring back the attention to himself with a loud cough, thus causing all heads to turn back to him.

"Very well then, now that you are acquainted with your client you three are to go pack your bags and be ready to leave in one hour: dismissed." Hiruzen said with Naruto and Kakashi leaving via body flicker while Sakura and Sasuke left through the door with Tazuna in tow, though if anyone were to look closely as the old man they would see that he was pondering on something.

(Two hours later – Konoha highway)

Team seven could currently be found walking along the road known as the Konoha highway, which was the main road that connected Konoha with most of the other main roads around the village that would lead to just about any place you wish to travel to. the teeam of four were currently walking in a regular stance that would ensure full around the clock protection of their client if anything bad were to take place. Seeing as this would be a standard C-rank mission, the most that they would have to deal with would be bandits, thieves, and wannabe ninja trying to get an easy buck out of them. The formation they followed was a simple diamond pattern which saw Naruto take the front, Sasuke and Sakura taking the sides and Kakashi taking up the rear.

It was fairly quiet and the group enjoyed the peaceful silence though Sakura choose to ruin that by asking Tazuna some questions pertaining to his home land. Of course the old man answered them which lead to Kakashi giving an explanation on the shinobi system and how things worked as in mission hiring and the leaders of each major governing village in the elemental countries. But as that was going on Naruto saw that the old man looked nervous about something but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"**Kit,**** he's ****lying**** to**** you.****" **Kyuubi said with Naruto inwardly nodding at that

'I figured as much with the info the guys gave me about wave being in a critical situation, though I don't know why they wouldn't give him the money to pay for a higher class mission? Hell, I would have given him the money.' Naruto thought responded as Tazuna continued to show signs of his nervousness and anxiety.

"**Maybe**** it ****was ****to ****insure ****that ****nothing ****would ****happen ****to ****him**** as ****he ****left ****his ****home ****or ****probably ****to ****protect ****something ****important.****" **Kyuubi said

'Well we'll just have to wait and see how this turns out, I don't want to raise any fla-" Naruto was saying before his gaze caught on to a small puddle in the middle of the road thus causing a smirk to build up on his face 'Well I'll be damned, those bastards decided to meet and greet us.' Naruto said with Kyuubi laughing loudly

"**Oh ****yeah ****kit, ****just ****don't ****do ****the ****same**** thing that ****you**** did ****last ****time.****" **Kyuubi said with Naruto merely chuckling at that before preparing to counter attack.

'Duly noted Kyu.' Naruto responded to his fox companion as he and his team walked past the puddle with no one else noticing its existence besides Kakashi, who simply choose to not point it out and let whatever they were planning to go as they planned. It took no less then two seconds for the attack to begin as two figures dressed in camo pants and tattered cloaks arose from the water. They both had black hair and wore gasmasks with wickedly clawed gauntlets on opposing arms that were connected with a chain made of small interlocking blades. They also had horned forehead protectors with the Hidden Mist symbol and a slash going through the middle, identifying them as nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Then without so much as a warning, one of the two shinobi hopped on the other's arm like a bird, right before being flung towards the team of Konoha-nin and the bridge builder with a long bladed battle chain connecting them together and ready to dice anyone to mince meat. However they wouldn't have the opportunity for long as the airborne shinobi was suddenly stopped by Naruto hitting him with an upper cut before connecting with strong kick across the assailant's chest, sending him crashing into his partner and causing both men to skid along the ground before they both got off the ground.

The moment that the sound of grunting and skidding was heard it caused all heads to turn towards Naruto, and were about to engage until they noticed that the other two weren't attacking.

Naruto stood before the two shinobi with his arms crossed with a small smirk on his face before he spoke up in a calm voice "I see that you two are still exactly the same since the last time that I saw you. However, I must say that you two have indeed improved since our last meeting though I'm a little disappointed at your usage of camouflage. You guys should have known not to use something so exposing as a puddle when it hasn't rained within the last two weeks, especially when your after a target that's protected by two high class shinobi." Naruto said with the two shinobi that were known as the Demon Brothers bowing their heads in disgrace for what they have done so far in the eyes of their superior.

"Sorry Naruto-sama, we were just doing the job that the others gave us to insure that the old man was safe and that you were with him." Said one of the shinobi duo to Naruto's right that was known as Gozu with his older brother Meizu

"Yeah, our genjutsu has a weakness where it blocks our vision, so we would have to rely on our sense's instead of our sight." Meizu said with Naruto nodding at that.

"Very well then, is there anymore information that you have to give me?" Naruto said with Meizu reaching into his pouch and pulling out three scrolls and handed them to Naruto. Naruto examined all three and saw that two of them held the symbols for two of his spies while the other was addressed to him from his group. He opened that one and quickly scanned it before nodding his head as he pulled out a pen and wrote something on the bottom before handing it back to Meizu and tossing another scroll to Gozu "Show that to the gate keepers and they will allow you a meeting with the Hokage since he's aware of this and hand him the that scroll. Answer anything that's asked of you except for those pertaining to myself or the others, then head back out and meet up with Nobunaga. Tell him that I want both of you posted there until I am ready for your assistance." Naruto said with both shinobi nodding their heads before the quickly rushed towards the leaf village.

"Umm….Naruto, what was all that about?" Kakashi asked with the other two gennin looking very confused about what just transpired

"Yeah, why would you send our attackers back our home? Shouldn't we have had them arrested?" Sakura asked, as she never saw something like that and once more made her wonder just who was her blonde haired teammate.

"And what were in those scrolls that they gave you, are some kind of training scrolls?" Sasuke asked with a small growl at the thought of the blonde getting more training then him.

"All that is a work in progress and you'll see the result very soon; however you need not worry about them as they work for me and are two of my most loyal subordinates. Plus they stated that there are more of my subordinates within wave country, so we need not worry about any future attacks. Those five have probably already turned them into bowls of red jelly." Naruto said, as he turned to the group, and then at a nervous Tazuna after being found out about his real reasons for being scared.

"Really? Well that is a relief," said Kakashi, as he was pleased that they now had some form of Intel, and it helped them prepare for what was ahead of them. Under normal circumstances, when the rank of a mission was increased due to unforeseen circumstances, Kakashi would have been forced to either cancel the mission to allow a more qualified and experienced team to take over or call for back up. But now with the inclusion of Naruto's added intel, that meant that Naruto had allies within the area they were going towards, so essentially there wasn't much else to be alarmed of in wave.

"Yes but at the same time it means that there may be more serious measures involved, as they wouldn't send out those two unless something major was going on." Naruto said with Tazuna sighing deeply before going into explanation about situation in wave country, since he figured that they already knew what was about to go down. After hearing the tale Kakashi began to ponder on what should be done a this moment, since the situation has clearly changed well beyond what they could handle.

'I guess I would have to leave it up to them.' Kakashi thought to himself before looking towards Naruto "What do you propose we do?" Kakashi said as Naruto was the official secondary leader of this team and he was more then likely to make an appropriate assessment of the situation that they were in. Normally he would value all of their opinions but he already knew both Sasuke and Sakura's answers; Sasuke would say continue due to the prospect of getting some fights and go on some power trip and Sakura would more then likely be biased with Sasuke's opinion, totally disregarding her own safety and that of her teams. Naruto on the other hand has been a proven leader time and time again, so he was certain that whatever the blonde decided in this moment would be the proper gathering of the situation.

"Looking at the situation we are in, it would be logical for us to continue on with the mission as I'm sure the kiddies are in more need of experience outside of the village." Naruto said, getting scowls from both Sasuke and Sakura "However, I propose that we call for a backup team as I know for certain that while all we will be dealing with is bandits, its would be better to have the numbers at eight instead of four. Besides, while I know that may friends and I can handle that little bitch Gato, I want to at least insure that you guys can handle him to." Naruto said with Kakashi nodding his head.

"Very well then, we will stay on this mission though let's go find a spot to camp so that I can send out a call for back up." He said with everyone nodding their heads and quickly headed towards an area to camp out. But as they walked a thought went through Tazuna's head as he looked at the back of Naruto. He then began to examine the teen for a moment before he came to a conclusion that caused him to became inwardly shocked at the circumstances that he was in.

'This can't be the person that they told me to rendezvous with? He's so young, a child at that. There is no possible way that he could be their leader.' Tazuna thought as he ran down the mental list of the things that the four guardians, as they were called by the people of his village, gave him to locate their leader. At first the old man wondered why they wanted him to track down their leader, as they had already proven that they were more then strong enough to handle anything that Gato sent there way. So why would they need their leader to begin with? Was it for something important?

'I don't know why they asked me to find their leader but I just pray that its not you young man.' Tazuna thought as they continued on the road towards the campsite.

(Three hours later)

The group of five continued traveling for several hours until the sky grew dark and it was time to set up camp, since they wanted to get as much sleep in as possible incase of an ambush. They decided on a spot in the woods, not too far from the main road to keep them from getting lost and not too close to the road where anyone can see them. It was decided that the team watch would be Kakashi first, Naruto second, Sasuke third, Sakura fourth, and Kakashi taking up the remainder though Kakashi was sure that he would have them all be ready to go by the time of the fifth shift and hopefully the back-up squad would get here by that time.

At the moment Kakashi was in the middle of his shift though he noticed that Naruto went off training once Sasuke and Sakura were asleep, something that he couldn't blame the blonde for since he was sure that the Uchiha would try to spy on him to see his secret techniques and the pink haired girl would probably just do it because she was curious or doing it to give info to Sasuke. He could understand the blonde unwillingness to have an audience during his training sessions, as it was something that many shinobi's took personal value from. He hated the idea of training with on-lookers, as it ruined the idea of surprising someone other then an enemy.

However it was at that moment that a thought went through his mind and the challenge that he set out to the teen.

He had been training vigorously since that day, preparing himself for impending battle that would undoubtedly be his only way of earning the boys respect, but was he ready for it was the question.

"You seem to be deep in thought Hatake-sensei." Came the voice of Naruto behind him, thus causing him to look behind his back and see the blonde teen standing upside down on a branch behind him with his arms crossed. Sighing deeply, Kakashi spoke while examing his hand for a moment before he nodded to himself and crumpled his palm into a fist.

"I wish to fight you soon, but not until I get enough power to properly give you a challenge." Kakashi said before pulling out a scroll and tossing it to the blonde teen who caught it and examined it for a moment "That right there is my first original technique; Raikiri. I want you to learn it and use it during our fight." Kakashi said with Naruto scoffing loudly before he spoke.

"That's such an unusual act Hatake-sensei, my I ask why you decided to give me this?" Naruto asked with the silver haired shinobi sighing deeply.

"I now see that after all these years; I've grown complacent in my abilities and became dependant on something that I wasn't even born with. I now wish to see the limits of my abilities and take my skills even further then before." Kakashi said with Naruto looking at the scroll for a moment before a wide grin appeared on his face.

"I look foreword to our battle Hatake, I truly hope that you come at me with all that you have." Naruto said before he vanished in a swirl of feathers.

"As do I, Naruto." Kakashi said before he turned his head towards a large mountain and saw that a storm was currently built up around the peak of it. After a quick nod to himself, the silver haired jounin formed a quick shadow clone and headed deep into the forest and towards the mountain.

It was time to get even more serious about this and tame the wild storm.

(Meanwhile – unknown location)

In an unknown part of the world, a large figure awoke to the sound of something dropping in front of his doorstep thus causing him to groan at having to be awakened from his nice slumber. He walked towards his front door and opened it to see a small bird preached on his porch with a small scroll in its mouth. The figure groaned loudly as he held his arm out and walked as the bird flew to his hand and dropped the scroll before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The figure then opened the scroll and read the contents within it before sighing deeply and walking back within his home for a moment before walking out again with a bag in his hand and began to walk north of his home.

"You bastards better have a good reason for waking me up." He said as he continued forward, already knowing where to go from there.

AN: Done and done. Okay everyone, here is the latest update to this story and don't worry this won't be the last update of 2011. I'm sure that I'll have another one done before the end and maybe an update ready for Black edge. I was actually going to feature the Naruto/Kakashi fight in this but then I thought about it more and realized that it didn't need to be rushed, as it is something I want to take my time on. Next chapter will be the majority of the wave arc and will hold allot of action scenes in it plus a character change for Lee and you may see the first lemon of this story.

You all no the drill, Rate, Review (No bullshit 1 to 10 worded reviews), and see you soon

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	14. Battle Arc: Chapter 3

The day has finally come when the greatest creation to ever step foot on this planet has once more celebrated his birthday, and that creation is….me bitches. That's right everyone, today I turn 21 and man am I happy. I can finally drink legally and I intend to do that tonight as I partake of cocktails, wet willies, and rum. I want to thank my awesome mom for giving birth to me and not choosing to get an abortion, my step-mom for all the love that she has given me since the day I met her, and my jackass pops for not being in my life so that real men could be my dad. But most importantly, I want to thank my lord and savior for keeping me here and allowing me to live to see this day as well as allowing my grandparents the same luxury.

This year will be awesome, as my team won the fucking superbowl (Suck on that, patriot's fans), I already got a grand from my school, and I helped two people a couple of weeks ago. I am going to wrestlemania 28 to see Rock/Cena, HHH/Taker 3, and Punk/Jericho. I'm moving away from pain in the ass Miami to Jersey, and I will be getting straight A's for the first time in my life.

Anyway, this chapter is the intro to the wave arc and while I wanted to add more, I felt that I stopped it at the right spot. I wanted to give you guys something on my birthday anyway, so please enjoy.

Ch.14 – Royal Flush

The morning arrived fast for the group of five on their journey towards wave country with Sakura and Sasuke fully up and ready to embark on a now more serious mission then what they previously held. They quickly packed up their things and awoke the old man Tazuna before awaiting the presence of their teammate and sensei to appear before them, though surprisingly neither Naruto nor Kakashi were present in the campsite, slightly surprising them. They were about to call the names of both missing person's but were soon cut off when said missing persons appeared before them with Kakashi holding burn marks all over his cloths and Naruto with bandages wrapped around his entire right hand along with a black glove.

"Where have you two been? We could have been attacked by an enemy?" Sakura asked with Naruto scoffing before snapping his fingers, thus causing four clones to appear before them all. It was here that Sakura now realized the silent gesture that the blonde boy made and decided that it was best not to push the subject, as the four clones exploded and the information returned to his mind.

"What did you to do last night? Are you giving Naruto some kind of special training Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked with Naruto scoffing at that as he flexed his right hand though he slightly recoiled at the pain he felt, something that all three shinobi caught dead on, though nothing was acted on it was here that Kakashi coughed loudly, thus getting all attention to himself while Naruto sorted through the information that his clones gathered for him during their night mission.

"Okay squad, we will remain here until reinforcements from the village arrive but until then I will be teaching you three something that is highly vital to your shinobi training; chakra control." The one eyed jounin said with Naruto once more scoffing at that since he had a pretty good idea as to what Kakashi would be teaching the kiddies.

"Kakashi-sensei, we already learned chakra control at the academy." Sakura asked with Kakashi eye-smiling at her

"Well Sakura that is indeed true, but what you will be learning is a different method of chakra control and to do it you will have to climb trees." Kakashi said with Sasuke and Sakura raising an eyebrow while Naruto simply sighed at that as he was proven right on his assumption.

'I can't believe that old man allowed these weaklings to leave the academy without learning how to use the damn tree walking exercise. Hell my daughter knows it and she's not even eligible to enter the academy yet.' Naruto thought as he remembered showing Tsukiko how to walk on trees without using her hands along with walking on top of water the last time he saw her.

"**Remember kit, these two weren't trained by a sadistic bastard like you were. In fact I shouldn't be surprised that they never even heard of the exercise to begin with." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing at that

'But still Kyuubi, they should have at least given them _something _in the advanced arts; hell, this is about as basic as you can get.'

"**Even still, you shouldn't condemn them on that exactly, plus what happened to you when you first learned the tree and water walking techniques?" **Kyuubi said in frustration with Naruto chuckling to himself.

'Oh yeah, I had walk up a tree covered with spikes and walk across a river of boiling water.' Naruto responded with the fox chuckling as well.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we learned how to climb tree's back at the academy; what does that have to do with making us stronger and improving our chakra control?" Sakura said truly confused, something to which Naruto snorted loudly though didn't address the looks he received from the others.

"Care to add something on the subject Naruto?" Kakashi asked with Naruto merely rolling his eyes before he walked towards the tree's that Kakashi delegated for them to climb. Everyone watched closely as Naruto continued on towards the tree and placed one foot on the bark before picking his next foot off the ground and stood suspended over the ground, surprising both Sasuke and Sakura since they've never seen something like that before. Naruto then walked up the entire length of the tree before walking to the underside of a branch and stayed there for twenty seconds before releasing the hold his chakra had on the bark of the tree. He then freefell to the ground, causing Sasuke and Sakura to look on with wide eyes before watching Naruto flip himself upright and land gracefully on the ground

"Just this, don't cry after you bust your ass twenty times from falling." Naruto said as he walked towards the location in which Tazuna could be found sitting but not before stopping short and looking back to the others "Kakashi, if Sakura does well on her first try then make her do it again. With such a pathetic chakra levels it would be simple for her to control her chakra well enough." Naruto said as he sat down near the old man and like he expected, he heard Sasuke yell at Kakashi to tell him how to do that, to which the one-eyed shinobi gave him the theoretic gave him a bullshit explanation as to that if this technique was mastered then you could master any jutsu. Naruto then saw Sasuke and Sakura run simultaneously, both clutching onto the kunai's that Kakashi gave them and like he predicted Sakura did the best out of the duo, to which Kakashi noticed easily and thus made the girl continue the exercise like Naruto instructed him to do. As the group trained on, Tazuna took that moment to examine the blonde teen for a few moments before deciding to say something on the matter that has been bothering him since the beginning of this journey.

"Excuse me young man but may I ask you something?" Tazuna said with Naruto looking towards his direction with a tired expression

"It depends on how relevant it is to me." Naruto said with Tazuna nodding his head

"As you know my country is in dire need of assistance from your village and I had to lie to you guys in order to afford a team that would at least have a chance at defeating the threat, but there is something that I didn't tell you guys." Tazuna said, seeing that he had the blonde teens interest "You see about a year ago, my son-in-law was murdered by the bastard that is doing this to my home country and was nearly finished with killing us all off." Tazuna said while seeing that Naruto was still intrigued by the tale "You see young man, three months ago that man was going to annihilate us with a giant raid he had planned in which a majority of his bandits would rush to the village and slaughter all the men and their sons while taking the women and their daughters to be sold off to whore house's and prostitution rings across the elemental nations. Well before that could be executed, a group of rouge warriors showed up out of nowhere and destroyed his entire army within no less than thirty seconds. We couldn't believe how close we all came to dying that day as well as how we were saved but when we asked them why they helped us they just stated that it was a business deal and nothing more. During that time, my country slowly began to regain the lost confidence and life that the tyrant had stolen from us, and that angered him greatly. So great that he actually hired twice as many bandits than the ones that he lost to assist him along with a multitude of rouge shinobi from both the Amegakure and Iwagakure. When we asked our hero's why they didn't kill Gato during the raid, they just stated that they wanted to elevate this situation so that it wouldn't be boring for them when they kill him. They also instructed me to come to Konohagakure and hire a group of shinobi from there and make sure that we get their leader to come along with the shinobi." Tazuna said before looking towards Naruto with a stern expression "Are you that leader that they required my hiring for this mission?" Tazuna asked with Naruto merely laughing to himself slightly before spoke up.

"Old man, I'm not a leader of anything yet, they were only pulling your leg." Naruto said with Tazuna grabbing his arm though in a way that a concerned relative would do for their family member.

"Don't try to steer this any other way then it already is young man, because you weren't then you have held those two shinobi's respect like that yesterday, something in which they told me would happen." The old man said with Naruto's facial expression changing slightly, something that Tazuna caught "Why is it that your hands are stained with blood at such a young age and that you're able to take such a willing ease with the way of battle so young?" Tazuna asked with Naruto looking his dead in the eye while making sure that there were no on-lookers trying to listen in on the conversation between the two.

Seeing that Kakashi was distracted from training both the Uchiha and the Haruno, Naruto spoke up "I've been to many places old man and have done many things in such a short amount of time. I've killed for hire, I've mercilessly taken life after life without the bat of an eyelid, I've taken people away from their families, sometimes right in front of them, yet to this day I'm not sorry for it nor feel one once of regret for it. I've had a child before I've even hit my teens, I've had multiple lovers around a majority of the countries that people have never even heard of, I've slept with married women that lusted for me and I've even slept with women just to get something in return for the pleasure or to gain some favor to where I resided at the time. I've fought alongside powerful shinobi and figureheads, I've watched good men lose their lives, I've seen parents stolen from their children, I've seen women being captured to be tortured and raped, I've seen kids watch their parents die right in front of them, I've watch people lose their families right in front of them. I've recused women and children that were kidnapped to be sold on the black market; I've seen monsters try to assassinate their own family. I've buried countless friends, allies, and hero's, I had to say goodbye to a man that was like a father to me since I lost mine before I even had the chance to meet him, and I've even killed those that were former members under his tutelage." Naruto said as he pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and inhaled the nicotine slowly into his system, which was quickly filtered by the Kyuubi "I am many of things in this world that most people would judge at the drop of a dime old man. I'm a murderer that doesn't feel the pain of the deed. I'm nothing more than a sex toy to most women in the countries that want and still desire to have me with them. I'm the father of a child that was made by accident and can't be around constantly due to the life that he brought her in. I'm a bastard child that has lost two fathers already in his life and currently has no idea as to the whereabouts of his mother. And I'm a guy that contains a great power that many do not understand and would call it a curse due to what has been seen with freaks like me." Naruto said as he exhaled the smoke before he smirked to the old man "You needn't worry about me old man, weather I'm their leader or not is of non-relevance, the only thing that is relevant is that I and my colleges help rid you of the pest problem at your home." Naruto said as he walked away from the bridge builder who looked at the blonde teen in shock.

'What has this world come to that children are forced to grow up so fast?' Tazuna said as he chose to stay silent as Naruto climbed up a tree and awaited for the reinforcements to arrive.

Barely an hour passed by for the group as Naruto suddenly sprang upward and landed on the ground below him, sensing several nearby presences approaching them. Kakashi likewise felt the extra presence's near them and quickly placed his book into his pouch before pulling out a kunai. It was there that both Naruto and Gai saw a pair of kunai fly past them and immediately they knew what was coming as they braced themselves for the impact that was soon to come.

"Dynamic entry." Sounded two voices as two blurs sailed through the air before appearing in front of the two alert shinobi with two long kicks connecting on their raised arms.

"Do you really have to do that Gai? You know how annoying that is." Kakashi said as he saw his friend jump back and stand before him with an extended thumbs up with a sparkle in white teeth.

"Sorry Kakashi, just trying to make sure my eternal rival hasn't faltered in his training." Gai said with Kakashi sighing as he shook his head.

"Gai, we just had a spar a couple of days ago, how could I allow my training to falter that early?" Kakashi said with Gai's eyes suddenly turning into flames before he began to spout about the flames of youth causing sweat drops to fall behind the onlookers nearby.

"It seems like they never change huh Lee?" Naruto said with Lee nodding his head as his teammates appeared beside their teammate, each one holding a wide smirk on their faces at seeing their comrade and friend before them with Tenten giving him a hug and Neji holding up his hand which was shook by the blonde.

"Yes, Gai-sensei would not stop talking about beating Kakashi during this mission." Lee said with Naruto looking him over and saw that the once green beast took on quite the metamorphosis since he was last seen by the blonde, with his hair now being longer and reaching past his shoulders with his eyebrows trimmed to a more manageable degree. He also saw that he was now wearing a forest green body suit with full black armor over it that appeared to be a lighter set of armor then the one he trained in with the shoulder pads, arm bracers and thigh bracers removed and his sword strapped to his left side with his headband holding it in place though the band was replaced with a longer black one.

"I see you got some new armor there." Naruto commented to which Lee responded with a smirk

"Oh yeah, this is a very special armor created by Tenten's dad that has a very special feature that I had him add to it, which would allow me to removed it with a burst of chakra." Lee said with Naruto nodding at that, since that was a good idea to have a release mechanism on the armor, as there was no way in the world that an enemy would allow his opponent time to remove his armor to get stronger. All talk there ceased when Kakashi and Gai called out to them, thus alerting them that they would be needed for a debriefing on this mission.

"Okay, now that team Gai is here we can now continue on with this mission." Kakashi said with all eyes being focused on him, though Naruto already knew what was going to be discussed since he held the most experience out of the gennin present "As of this moment, this mission is A-ranked, meaning that the dangers have now tripled compared to what would have been expected from a C-ranked, due to it holding enemy encountering with shinobi from other villages. We will also be entering an unknown territory, with which the enemy will have full knowledge of and will more than likely stage an ambush on us. Each of you must look out for one another and never allow your guard to be let down for a moment, as in the shinobi world anything can happen in a matter of seconds." Kakashi said with each of the gennin nodding in understanding, though Naruto and team Gai nodded for more personal reasons.

"Okay guys, let's head out." Gai said with the group nodding as they headed out towards the old man's home in wave country.

(Several hours later)

The group of nine could currently be found on two separate boats traveling at a snail's pace towards the other end of the broader to wave country with a huge bridge being in the foggy background, a view in which everyone took in besides Naruto, who choose to keep his focus on the battles that were soon to come. He didn't know why, but he knew that something big was coming in the future and it would change the entire landscape of the life that he now had, though what that was continued to allude his thoughts. The fact alone that his friends were waiting for him in wave country alone was enough to spark this paranoia within him and while it was easy to ignore usually, this time it couldn't so much as be avoided.

"Naruto-kun, is everything okay with you? You're being awfully silent." Tenten asked, breaking Naruto from his slight trance for a moment.

"Sorry, I've just been very deep in thought lately." Naruto said with Tenten giving him a worried expression.

"What exactly are you so deep in thought about?" The brown haired girl asked with the blonde glancing towards her for a moment before he closed his eyes

"Don't worry about my thoughts Tenten; you aren't able to handle them." Naruto said through closed eyes, missing the slight hurt expression that flashed across the brown haired girls face though she choose not to address them now, simply do it later when it was just them and nobody else. She was fully determined to get into the heart of Namikaze Naruto and knew that now was the perfect opportunity to get her chance, since the Haruno has proven to be unworthy of even getting slight affection from the blonde boy.

"**Kit, I take it that you sense their presence already?" **Kyuubi asked with a mental nod being given from the blonde teen.

'Oh yeah, they're practically oozing out their location to me.' Naruto responded to his furry companion as he saw that they were arriving closer to the boarder by the second with anticipation building higher within his body 'After all, isn't that what they are trying to signal me through this mist?' Naruto thought as he felt through the mist and noticed that there were small traces of chakra hidden within it. He then looked towards Kakashi, Gai, and Neji and saw that they too were aware of this as well but since an attack hasn't commenced choose to remain silent.

"**The feeling of battle must be high if they are willing to signal you this close, eh?" **Kyuubi said as he too had the feeling of expecting quite the fierce battle approaching by the moment.

'Oh yes, there is going to be quite the blood bath in the next upcoming weeks and I can't wait.' Naruto said while unknowingly feeling a deep smirk building on his face, a smirk that Tenten and most of the others caught and were now wondering just what kind of thoughts were racing through his mind.

"Please stay quiet, we are nearing the island." Said the driver of the boat as the boarder soon became visible to everyone present. Neji quickly shut off his byakugan per order of his sensei to save chakra for later uses, which was good for him because his eyes were really getting strained on that duration. He has happy though that there was no sign of enemies present near them, so they didn't have to worry about enemy shinobi but he knew that he would have to use his eyes again very soon. It was there however that Naruto quickly sent out three chakra burst that was away from the others and soon felt multiple presence's not very far from him, causing the smirk to grow even bigger.

'Oh yeah, the shit's about to hit the fan.' Naruto said mentally as he and the others left the boat and began to traverse through the land of waves while not knowing the set of eyes that were watching them from a distance

"Looks like he's finally here; about damn time, don't you think?" Said one of the figures hidden in the shadows as he turned to see his teammates sitting behind him

"Oh yeah, let's move out." Another voice said as he and the other four vanished into thin air.

(One hour later)

The group could currently be found walking along a path towards the main land with a large lake before them in full silence, knowing well that this was not a situation that called for communication and that they needed to be on full alert seeing as how this was a high class mission with unknown enemy involvement.

Kakashi and Gai took the lead of the group with their gennin teams standing behind them with Naruto and Tenten standing side by side in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura standing on both sides of the old man with Lee and Neji taking up the rear with Neji utilizing his byakugan to see potential enemies.

Naruto himself was anxiously awaiting the enemies that were bound to show up within the next few moments and he was really getting a high feeling of battle rising up from within. Tenten took a few glances at the blonde boy and noticed that he was getting anxious about something but couldn't pinpoint on it until she could no longer take it and asked him quietly

"Naruto, Is everything okay? You're acting a little weird." She asked with Naruto suddenly stopping short and turning his head to the right, looking deep into the forest beside his group before whipping out a shuriken, thus catching everyone's attention before watching him chuck the shuriken towards a random location.

"Naruto, why did you throw a shuriken? There is nothing out there." Sakura said before watching shuriken's and kunai's fly out of the area and land in front of Naruto and Tenten, slightly scaring the girl.

"They set a trap for us knowing full well how we would be protecting the old man, even going as far as to properly set it up so that it could only be tripped manually. They probably set it up knowing how we were going to protect the old man and would simply ambush us after he was killed; though they didn't expect for me to be here, right bitches?" Naruto said as everyone beside himself tensed up at his proclamation of enemy involvement nearby. It was here that five shinobi appeared before the group, all of them grabbed in black cloaks with red clouds on them with masks covering their faces, each mask holding a different symbol of a clover, a diamond, a heart, a spade, and a giant one.

Before anyone could say a thing the ones wearing the heart and one masks rushed towards Kakashi and Gai, who reacted to their approach and engaged the two charging shinobi while unknowingly opening a path for the other three to engage as well, which they did by surrounding the blonde teen. The other's eyes widened at that and were about to tell the blonde teen to run but were too late as a dome of fire suddenly appeared and closed off Naruto from his group. As the fire dome appeared, both Kakashi and Gai were suddenly taken aback by the blaze, allowing the other two to get the upper hand on their opponents by back handing them away from said dome. The jounin then quickly got themselves together and stood before their gennin to protect them with said gennin also doing the same though they were actually anxious to help get the blonde out of his predicament and help him.

"Neji, use you byakugan and scan to see if there are more enemies nearby then check to see if there are any weak points within that barrier." Kakashi said with the Hyuuga clan member nodding his head and was about to activate his byakugan but was interrupted by a kunai sailing past his cheek.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to see what's going on in there." Said the one with the heart mask, the voice sounding female

"What did you do to Naruto-kun?" Tenten yelled as she prepared to use one of her weapons scrolls in order to help free the blonde teen

"We have done nothing but merely give him time to talk with our friends; once they are done then the barrier will dissipate." Said the one behind the one mask, the voice behind it sounding male

"And just what might that conversation be?" Kakashi said as he reached to his headband in order to reveal his sharingan, knowing full well that it will be needed in this type of situation.

"Strictly business; nothing more." The heart mask said

"Who are you guys and what does Naruto have to do with this?" Sakura asked as she stood protectively in front of Tazuna, who was now extremely confused on what was occurring.

"We are a group of shinobi under the organization of Akatsuki and your blonde friend just happens to be someone we are allied with." The one mask said, causing everyone to look on in shock at what they heard.

(Within the dome)

Naruto currently stood within the dome of fire with his three opponents, clover mask, diamond mask, and spade mask stood before him in menacing fashion while the blonde teen simply grinned at them as he summoned his blade Gunshin from its scroll and quickly drew the blade from its sheath, while his three opponents also withdrew scrolls and soon three very huge blades were held respectively in each person's hand. Naruto whistled loudly at the sight of the three swords before him and knew full well that this would no doubt be a very hard fight to finish and thus he quickly called on the fox's first tail.

"So it's three against one eh? I would say that those are pretty even odds." He said as he took up a quick stance and barely a second later saw that the three masked shinobi were already on the attack with the swords held high above their heads only to be forcefully brought down. The impact of the three swords formed a large crater on the ground but saw that the blonde teen was nowhere to be found, until the heard a call behind them "Fire release: Fire ball jutsu" thus making them turn to see a large fireball heading for all the of them though it was quickly extinguished when it the diamond masked figure sliced through the fire ball with ease before another one was fired off from the spade mask, this time being in much larger size as compared to Naruto's.

The blonde quickly formed several seals and soon formed a mud wall that blocked the fire ball before quickly dodging to the left when the mud wall was suddenly sliced up by the clover mask who was now accompanied by the diamond mask, both of which quickly rushed the blonde teen with the blades prepared to slice Naruto in half. The teen quickly hopped over the twin attacks from two zanbatou's before sending out to quick strikes with Gunshin, which grazed the arms of the two masked shinobi before they turn into water. Naruto soon cursed to himself before raising his arms up to block a double strike from the two masked shinobi, thus causing a brief struggle of power as Naruto's sword fought against the masked shinobi's big ass blades.

"Damn; I didn't think you guys had that much strength in you, well let's see how that compares to mine." Naruto said before he suddenly pushed back his opponents before sending two more quick strikes at them but was once more greeted by the sight of their bodies turning into water. He soon looked over his shoulders to find all three shinobi charging at him with their blades ready to dismember him, thus making him quickly turn on his heels and engage the three shinobi. He quickly clashed with spade mask first, parrying against his strike before ducking to the right as diamond mask sent a slash to right before connecting with a smooth kick to his opponents chest. He then jumped over the hunched man as clover mask sent a strong downward slash that connected with the ground, right before kicking diamond mask into clover mask and making fall to the ground. Naruto then grasped his sword with both hands and quickly parried another strike by spade mask before finally getting back on the offensive and sending out several strikes at spade mask, all of which were either blocked or dodged.

Naruto sent several more slashes before he quickly hopped back as both diamond and clover mask recovered from the attacks and soon stood side by side with spade mask, who quickly placed his sword on his back before blazing through a set of seals along with the other two. Naruto quickly recognized that all three seal sequences were simultaneous to a technique he knew, thus making him blaze through the seals as well and soon stopping on the same hand sign as his opponents.

"Water release: Water dragon jutsu" All four shinobi called out as the water dragon's appeared from nowhere and all soon clashed in a glorious spray of water with droplets flying into the fire dome and quickly evaporating. Upon seeing the techniques cancel each other out, the three masked shinobi then stood tall along with Naruto and then stared at each other for an entire minute before they broke into heavy laughter until the three masked shinobi walked up to the blond and bumped fist's with him.

"Not bad Fox, I was hoping that you wouldn't allow your skills to deteriorate." Diamond mask said with the blonde merely shaking his head in amusement

"And let you muthafuckers get ahead of me? Please." Naruto said with the Spade mask chuckling loudly at that.

"Regardless of that, it is good to see you again Naruto-kun." The spade mask said with Naruto nodding his head.

"It goods to see you too Itachi, though I think one person here in particular wouldn't be too thrilled by your presence here. The same could be said to you guys too, Kisame and Zabuza." Naruto said with all three nodding their heads.

"We knew the risk the moment we saw you entering the mainland, however we don't care for that and only have the desire of helping this village out." Kisame said with Naruto smirking at him.

"Hoshigaki Kisame actually wants to help out people?" Naruto asked in amazement getting a small chuckle from Kisame

"Oh it's for a more personal reason that I help these people out." Kisame said with Zabuza decide him scoffing at that.

"How's about mentioning the fact that you're tapping the bridge builder's daughter." He said before ducking under a fierce punch by the tall man beside him, causing a light laugh to come from Naruto and Itachi before the blonde decided to ask another question.

"I guess the reason why you guys are wearing those cloaks is because you joined that Akatsuki group back in Ame right?" Naruto asked getting nods from all three while Kisame continued trying to kill Zabuza for that comment he made.

"Yeah, we joined not to long after we helped put an end to that war together. They really wanted you to join that group you know? You and the other three horsemen would have made great additions to the organization and we would have been miles ahead with our plans." Zabuza said with Naruto nodding his head

"I know that, but you guys know that while the goals of the horsemen and Akatsuki are indeed similar, our fates in which we execute them do not converge. It would be wrong for me to work on achieving the goal with you all and we do things differently. I will continue to work with them and do all I can in making sure that we achieve our goals together, but I can't do it as a member." Naruto said getting understanding nods from the trio "Anyway, what's occurred in Kiri and Ame since we ended those useless civil wars?" Naruto asked

"After we helped Amegakure end that civil war, Hanzo stepped down as leader and decided to take over as the countries ambassador and daimyo while gave full leadership rights of the village to our organizations head. We've gotten Kiri to sign a peace treaty and alliance agreement that would allow us to operate as active shinobi from both villages as well as initiating a shinobi exchange program that has caused huge upturn for both villages. Ame has decided to fund a swordsmen program and there are talks to have Akatsuki serve as an advanced shinobi organization for both villages. Kiri is well on its path to moving forward after we helped them end that war and much changes have come to that land; They got a new Mizukage with two bloodline limits and she happens to be Zabuza's fiancé." Kisame said with Zabuza shuddering at that, while Naruto smirked at him "And they've even rebuilt the seven swordsmen of the mist with Haku and Kimimaru being members along with myself and Kisame along with three others." Kisame finished with Naruto nodding.

"Then Konoha and Suna will more than likely join in after the exams are over; Orochimaru won't know what hit him." Naruto said with others nodding their heads again. It was here that the conversation ended and soon the flames began to dissipate.

(Outside world)

"Look the flames are vanishing." Neji said with the others quickly tensing up when they saw the flames completely dissipate, revealing Naruto and the three masked figures in full view. It was hear that others got on their guard while the other two members of the group walking towards their friends before standing before the blonde shinobi.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again." The one wearing the heart mask said with Naruto smiling lightly towards them.

"It's good to see you too Haku and Kimimaru." Naruto said before looking towards the others, who held expressions of confusion on their faces "Don't worry guys; these are some of my friends that decided to come by and help us out with this mission. Tazuna, I believe that these are the guardians that you spoke of right?" Naruto said with the old man's expression turning to happiness at seeing the people that have helped save his village from utter destruction stand before him.

"Well then that's quite the turn of events but I don't think we can trust people who we don't even know. Can you guys please remove those masks?" Kakashi said with the five shinobi looking at Naruto and after getting a reassuring nod, they all removed their mask and revealed their identities to the other Konoha ninja, who took little time to examine the allies of Naruto. They saw that the tallest male had long white hair with pale skin and shark like teeth with a large blade strapped to his back that resembled a shark's fin. The next person that was just as tall had short black hair with a makeshift mask going across his face with a sword strapped to his back as well though just as huge as the previous one. They then looked towards the next person who was shorter than the previous two with short black hair and black eyes with a large sword also strapped to his back though his appeared to be more menacing. The next one beside them was another man that appeared to be the younger male of the others, with pale skin and two red dots placed on his forehead though what differed him from the rest was his absence of a huge sword on his back though they did see the handle of one on his back. The last one that the saw was the lone female of the group with long black hair and stunning brown eyes with the handle of a sword strapped to her waist. But there was one thing about these five that caught their attention with four of the members holding identical headbands belonging to Kiri with large slash marks appearing across it though there was one that really caught there attention, which was one that identified him as a former Konoha shinobi, though he caught more attention from Gai, Kakashi, and Sasuke; the later of which got pissed off beyond belief.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he stared at his estranged brother, who looked on emotionlessly towards his little brother.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been?" Itachi asked with Sasuke quickly pulling out a kunai and charged towards his estranged brother with anger flowing off him in waves, while Sakura called him to stop while team Gai stood ready to take on the high ranking shinobi.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SMALL TALK ME YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled as he charged towards his brother but before he neared his brother he was stopped by Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai with Kakashi and Gai grabbing his arms and Naruto holding up Gunshin to Sasuke's face.

"That's enough out of you; I will not allow you to attack one of my allies through false pretenses." Naruto said with Sasuke looking at the blonde with fierce intensity.

"FALSE PRETENSE'S? THIS BASTARD KILLED MY FATHER, MOST OF MY CLAN, AND BROKE OUR MOTHERS HEART! HOW ARE THOSE FALSE PRETENSES?" Sasuke screamed at the blonde shinobi who merely smirked at the black haired youth.

"You have no idea on how little you know about the truth." Naruto said as he saw Sasuke's expression grow darker but this time Kakashi decided to intervene

"Naruto how is it that you know an S-class nuke-nin and four members of the mist seven swordsmen?" Kakashi said while wearily eyeing the former ANBU captain turned serial killer, knowing full well that you never fully trust outside assistance even if there's an ally to vouch for him.

"That's a story that would have to wait until we are in a position to tell it, however I'm pretty sure that you guys would rather we make it to Tazuna's house now before we encounter any enemies or stragglers trying to come our way." Naruto said with Kakashi sighing deeply at that.

"Fine, we'll place this on hold but I want to hear everything on this matter: It's not every day that you meet four shinobi from the hidden mist and one S-class nuke ninja from your very own village while learning that he is an ally of you own student that apparently has been hiding a whole lot of shit." Kakashi said with Zabuza laughing at that

"Oh you don't even know half of the shit that this kid has gone through in his life." Zabuza said causing everyone to look at Naruto in wonder, who scowled at that but, was quickly silenced by Haku's arms wrapping around his waist and her lips being placed on his cheek, thus causing a jealous reaction from the bun haired girl present that didn't go unnoticed by the high ranking shinobi and the girls teammates, though Sasuke and Sakura were completely oblivious to that with Sasuke's eyes focused solely on his elder brother and the pink haired girl currently fearful of the situation that she was now in.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Naruto said as he asked Tazuna to lead the way, which the old man proceeded to do and two hours later the large group would then find themselves at the porch of the old man's house. They were quickly introduced to the man's daughter Tsunami and her child Inari before the group decided to settle for the night with all the girls taking one room and the males taking another.

(Later that night)

Namikaze Naruto could currently be found sitting on the roof of the house with a lit blunt in his hand with his friends sitting beside him with lit blunts of their own. The blonde then proceeded to take in a deep inhale of the burning product and felt the sensation course through his system as he exhaled it with his friends following suit.

"Damn, how long has it been since we last did this together?" Naruto asked as he took another puff

"Two years together, six months for us; we wouldn't even try to bring ourselves to do this while knowing that you would be coming our way soon." Itachi said as he enjoyed smoking this particular product, seeing as how it was extremely relaxing to the mind.

"I can appreciate that as well, as I haven't done this for six months as well; It just ruins the feeling when you don't have friends around to enjoy it with you." Naruto said as he took one last puff before putting it out on the roof along with the others. They knew that they needed this moment together because as of tomorrow, it will be nothing but business for the group of six. They had jobs to do and they were more than focused on completing the job. It was here that Itachi, Kisame, Kimimaru, and Zabuza each looked at each other for a moment before they nodded to themselves and stood up.

"Well we'll leave you two to your own devices; we have to make sure that the village is safe from intruders." Zabuza said with the others nodding before they all vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving Naruto and Haku alone together.

Both teens looked at each other for one second before things went off with Haku starting everything by kissing Naruto with as much passion and lust as she could place in it along with the blonde haired shinobi following suit and returning the passion. They remained like that for thirty seconds before breaking apart quickly to catch their breath before Haku spoke.

"You have no idea how long that has been waiting in me to give to you." Haku said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in his deep blue eyes.

"The same can be said here Haku-chan, though you know that this will probably be the last time we have together before everything changes." Naruto said with a sad expression to which Haku returned but it quickly left her face and was replaced with one of a caring nature.

"I know that, which is why I want this to be done. I won't be happy with myself until I give myself unto the guy that has stolen my heart all those years ago." Haku said with memories of how they met going through her mind at a mile a minute.

"I know; but I should at least tell you something before we go through with thi-" The blonde teen was saying before he was cut off by another kiss from the black haired teen.

"No, don't tell me anything until after this is all said and done. Let me have this one thing with you tonight; give me what I've been thinking about for the last two years. Let's not allow anything to get in and ruin the night that belongs to us." Haku said before reaching his ear "I want to feel everything you have to give me, I want to have a moment where I can't feel my legs work, I want to have a reason to scream your name; You and I both earned that right." She whispered in his ear, causing a deep smirk to come across the blonde face which grew deeper when he heard "Don't be gentle." Come from her mouth, which made the blonde wrap his arms around her tremendous figure and whispered in her ear.

"As you wish." Before they both vanished in a whirl of feathers.

AN: Done and done: Well there you have it folks the next chapter to this story and the first story I update as a 21 year old. Gotta say it feels great to make it to this age but R.I.P to those that haven't made it to my age and God bless them. Next chapter will feature the stories first lemon, a little bit of revealing of Naruto's past, a debut to a new character, an upgrade for Lee, and a scenario that will change both Sasuke's and Sakura's characters in this story. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please try to get me past three hundred reviews and hopefully to 316.

You all know the drill, rate, review, no bullshit, and see you guys later

Until Next Time

Peace


	15. Battle Arc: Chapter 4

Hey ya'll happy Easter to all the Christians reading this as we once more celebrate the resurrection of the savior. I have to say that this chapter was originally intended to be released last week but allot of things got in the way, one thing being my participation in this year's WrestleMania down here and Florida and holy crap was it an awesome night. Never before have I screamed so loudly with the intention of losing my voice and while I didn't succeed that night, I did the following night when Brock Lesnar made his return to the company that started it all for him. I must say that last week was a great week and I intend on going to next year's WrestleMania due to it being in my adopted state home of New Jersey. Anyway this chapter is mainly intended as a filler chapter with the first lemon being included though I'm afraid that it wasn't quite as good as I hopped it would be, seeing as how this is the first one I have written in while though I think I did an okay job on it. There will be more lemons in future chapters and there will no doubt be more than the ones I placed in Playing the Four Devils, though not to the point where all this story is is nothing but extreme sexual activity.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Ch.15 – Lotus Flower Bomb

The two teens quickly appeared in the forest area near the house with cloths instantly falling off their persons with Haku's cloak and pants falling off, leaving her with only a black mesh shirt along with a matching bra and thong set. Naruto himself lost his shirt and pants as well with the only article of clothing being his boxers and forehead protector, though it didn't matter to him as he was focused solely on making out with Haku, who was now asking permission to invade his mouth, to which he allowed full access to while his hands explored her body and was amazed at how toned her muscles became over the years. The two lovers continued their tongue battle which would end up with Naruto's back on a tree, though that didn't stop either one from continuing their lustful activities which continued on for about another minute until they broke apart to take in a huge gulp of air.

"Damn, that was a whole lot better than our first one." Naruto said through pants though Haku decided to not respond and simply pulled the blonde's protector off and soon reached for his boxers.

"No time for marveling, I've been waiting for this for too long; now hurry up and get hard already." Haku said as she felt the blonde chuckle slightly before feeling him rip her shirt off before spinning her around so that her back was on the tree.

"Don't worry babe, we got plenty of time for that." He said as he caressed her breasts which felt like B to mid C cup size in his hands, once more enjoying the feeling of a females mound in his hands. He listened to the moans of his black haired lover as he noticed that her nipples were already hard, thus making him smirk before he attacked one of them while his fingers played with her, getting another cry of pleasure from the girl before she reserved their position and once more had his back placed on the tree but this time he would be without his boxers, thus freeing his little buddy to the world.

Haku then lost her bra, thus giving Naruto a full view of her breast while she stroke his member, watching his facial expressions change with each stroke. Naruto then watched as a very sexually enticing smile made its way onto the girls face thus letting Naruto know that the girl had now reverted to a certain side of her that he hasn't seen for years. The girl then kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back and licking his lips lightly before traveling to his ear.

"I take it you like the way my hand works on you right?" Haku said as she lightly squeezed his member while her fingers touched his balls, making him twitch before he felt Haku lick his ear thus calming him down slightly but arousing him more.

"You've gotten better at this haven't you?" He asked thus earning him two more squeeze and her hand jerking him

"Of course I have, I've been practicing just for this encounter or better yet I've been both practicing and taught some of these moves." Haku said with Naruto beginning to pinch her nipples thus making her moan lightly before he felt her tickle his balls again

"Someone's been teaching you sex tricks?" He asked receiving a nod from the girl.

"Oh yes, I've been given lessons on sex; both verbal and physical, and each one was as informative as the last." She said with Naruto resisting the urge to moan as he liked how those lessons paid off

"You let Zabuza screw you?" He asked which resulted in her squeezing his dick hard, thus telling him that that was a bad question

"Zabuza would never touch me in that sense but someone close to him has been teaching me, someone that goes by the name Terumi Mei; The Mizukage. You see after I told her about our relationship, she decided to take me in as her apprentice in every way possible. She taught me the many ways in which to get certain reactions from men as well as showing me the ways through physical exams." She said before getting close to his ear to whisper "Meaning she fucked me and I let her do it, though I can't complain about it because I enjoyed each time it happened." She said with Naruto knowing that he wasn't dealing with the same girl anymore.

"Just who are you?" He asked only to get another kiss which involved Haku's tongue entering his mouth and soon felt her skillfully use it before she detached herself

"I am still the same Haku that you love but let's just say that over the years I've developed a strong sexual personality." Haku said with Naruto smirking at that before turning them around once more before attacking the girl's neck, thus causing her to moan in pure satisfaction as she felt around his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles and his tattooed/battered skin along her fingers. Haku then spun them around again before dropped to her knees and took his full length into her mouth, making him moan out in pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft while massaging his balls. The teen then cried out when he felt his explosion go off in her mouth, which the teen happily swallowed.

The black haired girl then slowly removed her mouth from his length before she kissed him hungrily again before she was once more placed on the tree while Naruto aligned his member with her wet vertical smile (AN: Incase some of you guys like to tell perverted jokes like me, be sure to ask this question 'What smile is better? Horizontal or Vertical?). The black haired girl knew what was coming as she felt his member slowly enter her pussy and continued going in until their hips met, all the while both groaning in pleasure at the union. Naruto rested within her for a few moments until he began to slowly pull out before slamming into her, causing a slightly loud moan too escape her voice thus telling him to go harder which he did. The girl then hopped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist while he continued to slam into her with one hand firmly holding her ass and the other on her lower regions to allow deeper penetrations, which would have made Haku's moans even louder if her lips weren't locked onto his.

It was here that Naruto sped up to the point where the sounds of wet flesh smacking each other could be heard all throughout the area they were in but it wasn't like they cared about that anyway, just the feeling of intimacy at this very moment right now. Haku then smirked to herself as she quickly detached from the blondes thrust and soon slammed him onto his back, confusing the teen slightly until he saw her grab his member and then sheathed him within her pussy once more before she began to move up and down his member, something the blonde quickly caught onto before he began to follow her movements and once more they were in synch with one another until Naruto surprised her by flipping them over so that she was under him and soon he began to thrust into her harder, this time getting full penetration which caused her to moan loudly and call out his name multiple times until she felt her climax approaching.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming." She said with Naruto increasing his speed

"So am I babe." He said as he continuously pounded into her, making her cry out in ecstasy before both she and the blonde teen reached their limit and climaxed together, his dick filling her pussy with his baby fluid.

Both teens then sighed in satisfaction, with Naruto slowly removing himself from Haku so that he could lay down next to her in a disheveled heap.

"Man that was incredible." Naruto said with Haku nodding before she rolled onto him and gave him a quick kiss before a smile appeared on her face

"You thought that was incredible, just wait for round two." She said with Naruto looking surprised

"Already?" Naruto asked with the girl nodding her head and thus began round two

(Hokage's office - following morning)

Sarutobi Hiruzen currently sat in his office couch with a bottle of sake laid before him with the saucer in his hand as he drank its contents down in one gulp before pouring himself some more. He had to say that today was quite relaxing one as he didn't normally have the chance to drink but ever since Naruto helped him to discover how to defeat the monster known as paperwork, he took full advantage of it and now he had allot of free time on his hands. Of course he wouldn't let the clones do all the work, as he would like to go through some of the important documents that pertained to shinobi laws and ways to keep the peace amongst the elemental nations; since that was his job to begin with. However today was different, as he was planning on just relaxing and enjoying himself for a little bit before heading out early to spend some time with his grandson and maybe even play a game of shogi with his son.

However all thoughts on the matter ceased when he heard his door open and in walked his white haired student Jiraiya, who had a certain look on his face that told him he needed to get serious fast.

"Hey old man, everything's been good since I've been gone?" Jiraiya said as he took on of the chairs in the room and pulled it up to the couch near the Hokage, who pulled out a second saucer and poured his former student abit of sake.

"It's been alright, nothing much too really complain about except the constant demands for Naruto's death by a few of the idiot villagers." Hiruzen said with Jiraiya scoffing as he drank the sake before pouring himself some more.

"Those idiots never learn do they?" He said with the old man nodding his head

"So what's brought you here? Did you get some more information on Orochimaru's invasion plan?" Hiruzen asked with Jiraiya nodding as he took out a scroll from his back pocket and handed it to the old man.

"Naruto's spy network has provided me with so much information on that man's plans that it's ridiculous; it's as if the man himself is telling us of what he has planned from his own mouth." The toad sage said with Hiruzen merely smirking at that before he took a sip of his sake.

"It would seem like that but I'm still amazed at how that boy has managed to make so many changes to this village in such a short amount of time." Hiruzen said as he saw his student nod his head

"That is right, that boy is something especially after what I've learned recently about him." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen looking intrigued by that thus causing him to remove a scroll from his pouch and handed it to the old Hokage "Tell me something sensei, have you ever heard of the Makade clan?" He asked with the old man nodding as he quickly read through the contents of the scroll.

"Oh yes, I heard of the legendary 'Sky tamer' clan, they were said to be extinct right?" He asked with Jiraiya nodding his head

"That's what I thought too, until I learned otherwise from a certain blonde haired kid that we were just talking about." He said, surprising Hiruzen since he knew about the boys wings but had no idea they originated from that clan.

"So are you saying that Naruto holds their blood in his veins?" He asked with the white haired shinobi shaking his head as no while gulping down some more sake

"No, Naruto more than likely is an honorary member that joined their tribe through means of rituals and acceptance by their clans summoning contract for the soul birds as Naruto called it, you should ask him to summon one so that you can see one up close; their very marvelous, beautiful creatures." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen nodding his head as a small laugh left his lungs

"You know I'm still amazed at how Naruto is exactly like Minato, it's as if the man reincarnated himself just to mess with me." Hiruzen said while sipping some more sake.

"You and I both know how much we wish that were true, since Tsunade would give everything she had to have just to keep one more piece of her family." Jiraiya said causing Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow

"You tracked her down?" He asked with the white haired man nodding

"Yeah, she was hiding out in Tanzaku Town not too far from here and would have left me in the dust had I not told her about her nephew still being alive." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen gulping slightly at that

"Was she pissed?"

"Very, damn near busted my balls to dust after I consoled her during her three hours of crying which would soon lead to about an four hours of bed rocking time." Jiraiya said with Hiruzen quickly sitting out his sake at that

"You had sex with her?"

"More like she fucked the shit out of my brains but yeah, I finally had sex with her and boy did it feel exactly like I imagined it would feel." Jiraiya said with a dumbass grin on his face while Hiruzen chuckled at that

"I'm just glad you finally admitted that you loved her and still do after all these years." Hiruzen said with Jiraiya laughing once more at that

"Might as well, after all I am the only person that she would ever considered being with." Jiraiya said with the old man laughing at the stupidity of his students and their refusal to admit their feelings to each other "Anyway Tsunade said that she will come back here in about three days since she said that she had something that she needed to do before reuniting with her nephew; she's thinking about adopting him." The white haired man as he took one more big gulp of sake before deciding to stand up "Well old man it's been fun hanging out with you, now if you excuse me I think there is a fine set of double D's calling my name down at the women's spa." Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk on his face as he jumped out of the window

"Dumbass." Was all that Hiruzen muttered as he sip the last of his sake bottle before placing his head on his couch and went to sleep while his clones grumbled about the work they had to do.

(Back at Wave: Tazuna's house)

Morning quickly came over the village that held the group of shinobi from Konohagakure with each person waking up and going through their morning routine like clockwork, except Sakura who took up twenty minutes to brush her hair, something that quietly irritated the group, especially one kunoichi in particular who couldn't wait to put that girl in her place about what being a shinobi is all about.

They each sat at the kitchen table to eat a small breakfast before heading out to begin their training as well as to be debriefed on the specs of the mission, such as strategies and who would be on watch for the old man.

"Okay guys, listen up." The one eyed jounin said, instantly bringing the attention of the room to himself "Now that you're all well rested, we can now move on to more serious matters, which involves your training. Tenten and Sakura; Haku-san has offered to assist you two in your training and she's already been debriefed on your skills so don't worry about that too much. Lee, Neji, Sasuke; I asked Kimimaru-san to assist you two in whatever way he can help you work on. Naruto; I asked Gai to help you today while watching over Tazuna. This will be how we do things from this point on unless there is a need for certain changes to be performed." Kakashi said with everyone nodding their head

"What will you be doing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with the masked man eye smiling

"I'm going to patrol the village to help the people out with what they may need help with." The masked man said while getting a nod from the pink haired girl, though Naruto knew what the man's true intentions were but chose not address them since he figured that it was best that they remain secret. The conversation would then end with the gennin getting up from their seats and soon left the room with Tazuna, who said goodbye to his daughter and grandson

(Bridge area – Naruto's location)

The group soon separated and were now located in different locations within the forest to begin their day of training. Naruto and Gai were located within the forest near the bridge with Naruto leaving behind twenty clones to watch over the old man with nineteen of them transformed into looking like regular workers helping with the building of the bridge. Needless to say the men that were there were happy that the boy did that as it was very hard to continue working with the hands that they barely managed to keep, plus giving them an extra ten hands at that.

Naruto meanwhile was currently going through a spar with Gai to prepare himself for his upcoming fight with Kakashi; something that he knew full well he needed to be prepared for. While many would never know this, Naruto was fully intent on taking this upcoming encounter seriously and was already doing everything he could to be prepared for it, such as asking several of the jounin within Konoha to assist him in the area's he knew full well would need work on or help him further develop and refurbish properly. He knew full well that while Kakashi did a fine job in hiding the full extent of his skills, he knew that the man was far beyond the rank that he choose to keep and far exceeded him in skill. Sure he also had skills that far exceeded the rank he held but he knew that they would pale in comparison to Kakashi's when he was serious; thus making him have to up his training to newer heights.

Gai was quite alarmed when Naruto informed him of the challenge that Kakashi issued out to him and was actually quite worried about the ordeal that the blonde boy was now facing currently.

Amongst the many people that has watched Kakashi fight, He was among the only four of that had ever seen him go all out and fight while being under a completely serious mindset. Of the four that have seen him fight all out could only describe it as a kage fighting under possession, as he would be able to easily kill three shinobi all within three fractions of a second; something that was virtually impossible and could only be described as god-like. He still to this day have nightmares pertaining to one particular mission he had with the white haired man in which the white haired man would fly into a rage at seeing the cruel rape and near death of a woman that was around the same age as his mother with the perpetrators proudly displaying their actions as if it was a trophy. That would be the last thing that they would ever do as Kakashi would go on to kill them all within five seconds except for the one that did the deed; he would actually burn him alive by slicing him in four area's on his chest and then pour flammable content over his wounds and then place an explosive tag on his body. He still couldn't get the sound of the man's dying screams out of his ears at times and on rare occasions they would be so loud that he couldn't even sleep for the night.

Thus when he asked the boy why he would accept such a challenge, Naruto simply replied to him that that would be the only way in which he would forgive Kakashi for not doing his job as well as allowing the man to finally earn his respect. From there on, Gai made it his mission to help Naruto in his training for the fight, as he knew that Kakashi would more than likely be working his ass off, especially after he learned that he had given the teen one of his techniques.

Gai then dodged a quick strike from Naruto before sending out one of his own, which would be blocked before being followed with a forward jab that was grabbed by the bowl haired man. Not allowing the man to gain momentum, Naruto than jumped into the air and sent a fast kick towards the green clad man, who blocked it with his free forearm though he was quickly surprised by the blonde forward kick, making him quickly bend his head to side before pushing the blondes first kick off his arm while he maintained his hold on the teens arm before tossing him to the other side of the field, where he easily landed on his feet.

Naruto then charged at the bowl hair cut man before hopping into the air and extend a backwards kick to the man's head, that was quickly block though that was what he anticipated as he flipped himself in midair until he had both feet on the ground with both knees bent before hopping upwards into a backflip with a kick extended towards the bowl cut haired man, who blocked with both of his arms before tossing the teen aside. Naruto soon landed on his feet before he saw Gai charging towards him, thus causing him to change his stance slightly which was something that Gai noticed immediately but chose to ignore it for a moment as he began to send quick strikes towards the blonde teen and was very surprise with what resulted from it. Naruto began to block each attack with his hands moving in front of the punch that was thrown before extending his foot and sent a quick kick to Gai's midsection, which connected much to the surprise of Gai as he slightly skidded away from Naruto, who kept his leg in the air before bringing it down and went right back into the same stance.

"My Naruto-kun, I never seen you use that type of style before, what's it called?" Gai asked with Naruto not leaving his stance for a moment

"It's a style I developed a while back that depends solely on defensive and counter strikes, I call it the Kaunta Banninken (Counter Guard fist)." Naruto said with Gai looking intrigued by that and was even tempted to request learning it but he chose to put it on hold for a while until after the spar was over.

"Well I must say that it is indeed impressive, though I will warn you that there won't be a second strike like that one." Gai said as he once more entered his strong fist stance with Naruto nodding as he switch his style back to his personal style known as the Sacred Dragon style. They both wait for a brief moment before they once more went right back on the offensive.

(Forest Area – Kimimaru's location)

We currently find the three gennin currently training with the mist jounin panting hard on the ground while the mist jounin remained calm and impassive, his arms crossed while his face emotionless and very non expressive; a trick that he managed to pick up from Itachi during the years that they all worked together as Akatsuki and the Royal Flush. At the moment Kimimaru decided to engage in a three on one taijutsu only spar with the three gennin, something that surprised them slightly but they chose to do as the man wished. At first the two gennin that fought a majority in taijutsu quickly figured that it would be a challenge to take on a member of the seven swordsmen of Kirigakure whilst Sasuke just figured that it would be an easy fight for him since he's been training vigorously over the past couple of months and saw that big results came from doing so. All three would soon learn a lesson that they would never forget, as the moment the spar started all three were flat on their asses after getting it handed to them by the Kiri jounin, who remained in the same position as he was when it began.

The process would then repeat itself multiple times which would be all three boys beginning to attack the jounin and would get some quick strikes in before taking quick strikes before falling flat on their asses. At the moment all three were currently trying to get back to their feet as this time the fight last slightly longer then the previous times with all three beginning to work together slightly before being knocked away by the Kaguya clan member, who silently watched all three of them trying to get themselves back to their feet.

"Are you three ready to go again?" He asked with Neji and Lee growling at that but stood right back up while Sasuke struggled in pushing himself back up to his feet.

"You bet your ass we are." Neji said as he took his Juken stance with his Byakugan active while Lee went back into his strong fist stance and Sasuke managed to get back to his feet before he two entered his clans stance.

"We aren't going to quit." Lee said with his face showing fierce determination along with Sasuke

"I will not allow you to defeat me." Sasuke said with Kimimaru smirking at that before he raised his hand and ushered for them to attack him

"That's good to know, but just remember that this will not end until I am unable to conduct any counter attacks." He said the three teens nodding their heads before all three boys charged at the Kiri jounin with Lee reaching Kimimaru first extending a quick right which Kimimaru easily deflected but the teen followed in the momentum by sending a fast buzz saw kick to the man's forehead, though it missed its target when Kimimaru ducked under it. Kimimaru quickly turned around and blocked several strikes aimed at him by the black haired teen before delivering a twin palm strike towards Lee's chest that connected and caused the teen to back up, slightly winded from the force of the strike.

The Kaguya clan member then spun before he began to encountered Neji's attacks and easily countered each strike before spinning him around and pushed him towards Lee. Kimimaru then turned to see Sasuke sending him a punch in mid-air, which he caught in his hand before sending an elbow strike to the teens stomach, causing him to cough loudly before he was tossed towards Lee and Neji, who jumped over the teens body before coming down and began to double team Kimimaru.

The Kaguya clan member couldn't help but smirk to himself as he blocked and countered the attacks that were sent towards him, all of which were fluid and precise. Kimimaru has to say that he was quite amazed at how well the two style users meshed their combo's together, as when Neji slacked in his attacks, Lee would come in and take over the majority of the strikes in order to maintain the ferocity of the strikes. This would last for three more seconds until Kimimaru noticed that Sasuke regained his composure and was charging towards them. He soon grabbed both Neji and Lee's arms before using them to vault himself over the two teens before engaging with Sasuke, who was slightly surprised but maintained himself as he began to engage with the Kiri jounin as well, sending multiple attacks that were easily blocked before he turned to see the other two gennin charging towards him, which caused another smirk to appear on his face as he saw that he was about to get trapped between a rock and a hard place. However, that didn't mean the he could get out of this as he allowed the three to come closer before he blocked another strike from Sasuke before hitting him with a quick palm strike before back flipping away from Neji and Lee as they neared him.

The three were about to attack him again but he quickly held up his hands to stop them.

"Very good guys, you three did very well that time." He said with the three boys looking slightly surprised as he huffed and puffed loudly, trying to refill their lungs of the lost oxygen as well as getting over their exhaustion. It was here that Kimimaru pulled out three soldier pills and tossed them to the three gennin, who took them and felt recharged instantly "Now we can begin with the real training exercise that I have planned for you three today." Kimimaru said with all three looking confused at that.

"What would that be Kimimaru-san?" Neji asked with the teen smirking as chucked a kunai towards Sasuke, who caught it and looked slightly surprised by that before seeing Kimimaru forming two quick water clones before pointing towards the tree's behind him

"Uchiha, out of all the gennin here, you are one of the weakest here though that pink haired chick would give you a run for your money. Therefore I want you to work with my clone on training your chakra control by running up those trees until you can walk up them without even knowing that your transferring chakra to do it, then come back here to do your next exercise." Kimimaru said with Sasuke scowling at that but chose to keep it to himself since the jounin did kick his ass repeatedly a few moments ago. As soon as the three shinobi saw the Uchiha leave the area Kimimaru chose to address them personally

"Now Neji-san, Lee-san I want to inform you two that I am well aware that Naruto has been helping you two and I intend on following what I know he's been teaching you two." He said before pointing to another location in the field "I want you to go over there with my clone so that he can teach you some methods to chakra control that will help you with your Juken style along with helping you in that second style he's been teaching you." Kimimaru said with Neji looking surprised at that but simply followed the clone to the location that Kimimaru pointed out.

"What do you intend to help me with Kimimaru-san?" Lee asked with Kimimaru pushing his cloak to the side and soon surprised the teen when a bone popped out of his arm and was drawn out of its socket as if it were a sword, though he was quickly surprised that it did indeed resemble one with its sharpness

"I learned that Naruto has also been instructing you on working with more than just taijutsu as he is also teaching you kenjutsu as well right?" He asked with Lee nodding as he pulled out a scroll and soon his sword appeared in his hand.

"I haven't been able to use my blade in battle since I am still trying to get the hang of it as well as getting used to it since I fight with taijutsu since I am without ninjutsu and genjutsu." He said with Kimimaru raising an eyebrow at that.

"Hmm, well I must say that that is indeed surprising to say the least, but you must become accustomed to it fast as you will be encountering many opponents that will be able to see your weakness very fast so therefore we will work solely on your kenjutsu today." He said with Lee nodding his head before Kimimaru began to work with him on the sword.

(Ocean area – Haku's area)

The girls could currently be found near the pier of Tazuna's house with Haku standing on the water with Tenten and Sakura, who had to keep her full focus on the water due to her low chakra level. Haku had to say that she was slightly impressed at seeing the pink haired girl's ability to stand on the water but it wasn't exactly enough to make her respect the girl at all, since she knew that the little bitch was weak. She personally hated those types of kunoichi with a passion, as they were some of the main reason why the kunoichi name gets so easily disrespected as well as the death rate increasing faster than the rape rating. However, she was very determined to make sure that all of it will change once she was through with this girl.

After all, the last thing she wanted was for her to continue being a nuisance to her Naruto-kun

"Okay you two, today I am going to work on you both differently." She said as she pointed towards Sakura, who looked ready for whatever the girl had to teach her "Your sensei informed me that he wanted you to work on your chakra control since you appear to have potential in being a medical shinobi." She said with the girl perking up at that but that soon vanished when she heard Haku continue her sentence "However, at the point that you are now, you will never be able to do so much as heal a small fish nor would you be anything worth considering decent to the medical field, therefore I will be helping you in increasing both your chakra control and your physical strength, by doing three hundred pushups, three hundred sit ups, and three hundred squats on top of the water." She said with Sakura looking shocked at that before watching Haku create a clone out of the water "My clone will monitor your progress and if you make one mistake then you will restart until you properly make it through this stage." Haku said with the clone smirking as she appeared behind the pink haired girl and pushed her forward causing her to fall through the surface. The girl quickly surface but before she could say anything, the clone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her out of the water before placing her into her pushup position, which worked this time since the girl remember how to channel her chakra to her hands and feet simultaneously.

Tenten chuckled lightly to herself at seeing that since she knew that this girl was a very mockery to what a kunoichi was, however her thoughts soon ended when Haku made a gesture to follow her, knowing that this was meant to remain between the two of them. The two girls then quickly left the ocean area and entered into the surrounding forest until they were deep enough to know that they wouldn't be disturbed by any onlookers

"Okay, now what we will be doing in different then pinky; I will instead be working on you with your kenjutsu which is something Naruto-kun asked me to help you with personally." Haku said with Tenten lightly smiling at that but didn't like that she referred to Naruto with a suffix, something that the ice girl caught on to fast "Is something wrong?" She asked with the bun haired girl sighing deeply

"Before we start this, can you tell me what your relationship with Naruto is?" Tenten asked

"Our relationship is complicated to explain; in some ways we can see each other as very dear comrades and extremely close friends while on the other hand we are old flames that constantly see the need to present itself on occasions that we deem appropriate." Haku said with Tenten looking a little down at that "So how long have you been in love with him?" She said with the girl looking slightly surprised at that but chose not to deny it since she already admitted it to herself months ago

"I don't know but I do know that I feel that way about him, but I know for a fact that I am not the only one that feels that way about him." Tenten said with Haku raising an eyebrow at that but then she remembered who they were talking about. If there was one thing that Naruto knew how to do, it would be getting the hearts of women in the palm of his hand without so much as trying. She remembered back when their group would help in saving kidnapped princesses and rescuing women caught in slave trade and prostitution rings along the black market, the ladies would always fall for the blonde. Maybe it was because of his badass persona or that he saved them just because he wanted to, who knew; the fact was though that those girls would fall in love with him instantly. Thus she was not shocked that the teen already captured multiple hearts in Konoha as that was supposed to happen, but she was surprised by this girl. Tenten seemed to genuinely have true feelings for him but she wanted to be sure that it wasn't just her trying to use him for what he has.

"Tell me something; Is he precious to you?" Haku asked with Tenten looking her in the eye

"I would gladly risk my life for him." She said with Haku reading her face and soon smiled to the brown haired girl

"Very well then, after we finish training I'll tell you something's about him and teach you how to get to his heart." Haku said with Tenten eyes widening but before she could say anything, the mist kunoichi went on the attack.

(Village outskirts)

Hatake Kakashi could currently be found walking within the forest with a deep expression on his face as he thought about the way in which he has conducted his life over the years in which his life changed forever after his father committed suicide.

When his father took his own life and left him in this world along, Kakashi began to take on a more serious look into the ways of being a shinobi and from that it resulted in the lost of his eye and the death of his teammate. From there his life would continuously change as he began to move through the shinobi ranks and would one day find himself standing as a member of the Konoha's ANBU black ops unit and reaching the rank of captain, all the while gaining his surname as Kakashi of the Sharingan; The only man to ever hold a Sharingan without Uchiha blood flowing through his veins. However during that time, his home life was great, as he was beginning to let loose more and was even dating his old teammate Rin and maintained a close relationship with his sensei. It all seemed as if things would finally go back to normal for him until his girlfriend would disappear and his sensei would pass away, all within years of each other.

From there he suffered a mental breakdown of sorts where he became fully addicted to pornography, stepped down from the ANBU black ops and became a simple jounin again while taking missions that not even the most stoic shinobi would take, while also abusing the power that his friend gave him and started to depend on it as if it were his lifeline.

At first he didn't notice that he was utilizing it so much, as allot of times it took much for him to reveal his eye, however it did infact happen where a majority of his battles ended in terms of his sharingan being exposed and helping him gain knowledge of so many techniques. However instead of seeing it and trying to control his urge to use it, he instead began to depend on his eye so much so that he now realized that the skills he developed over all these years were only because of the sharingan's existence.

That was exactly what was discussed between him and Uchiha Itachi but a few hours ago

(Flashback – few hours earlier)

Uchiha Itachi currently sat in a meditative position before a large waterfall, his eyes closed and his mind totally distant from the world around him while enjoying the sound of the falling water in the background and the peaceful quiet of his surroundings. He always enjoyed the peacefulness that meditation brought to him whenever he entered the complexity of his mind as well as how much it properly helped his chakra control immensely. He could do this all day and not get bored of it for one second; however he soon felt the need to take himself out of it as he felt a figure approaching him and by the feeling of his chakra level, immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi said as he left his meditative state and opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing before him with a very serious expression on his face, something that told the former Uchiha clan heir that the man wanted answers about a certain someone

"I wanted to ask you a few questions that I believe that only you could answer." Kakashi said with Itachi sighing

"Let me guess, Zabuza and Kisame sent you here right?" Itachi said though his knew he didn't have to receive an answer as he saw his jounin vest was riddled with a couple of scratches.

"Yes they did, though they weren't exactly what you would call cooperative in giving me your location." Kakashi said as he remembered dodging one of the two swordsmen attacks towards him, one of which narrowly sliced him had he not used a substitution technique "Anyway I am sure that you know what I want right?" Kakashi asked with the Uchiha clan member nodding his head as he stood up from his position

"You want to know things about a certain blonde teen right?" Itachi asked with the masked man nodding his head "And just what it be that you would want to know? Infact just what do you think that I know about him?" He asked

"I want know whatever you can tell me about him." Kakashi said with Itachi shaking his head

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that because it is not something I can freely give unless you earn it." Itachi said with Kakashi sighing before he reached up to his handband and pushed it upward to reveal his own Sharingan to the man before him, who simply shook his head before he transformed into a flock of crows, thus surprising Kakashi but before he could do anything else he felt a sword placed near his neck.

"When did you-" He asked until he was interrupted by the Uchiha clan member

"I already sensed your presence long before you arrived here, plus you know how fast I can perform a jutsu." Itachi said with Kakashi growling before he puffed out of existence and appeared behind Itachi with a kunai knife out and after slicing the man's throat, watched as the body fell forward and turned into a puddle of water. Kakashi then turned his head to see Itachi slowly rising out of the water before he stood back onto the top of the water but then he noticed something was off before his eyes quickly widened and then formed several seals and called out "Kai" thus causing the plain to melt away and soon saw Itachi standing before him still standing in the same position he was when the man arrived "I admire your skills in detecting genjutsu but I'm afraid that you have not earned the right to learn what I know about Naruto." Itachi said with Kakashi scowling at that.

"What is so special about that boy that you can't tell me anything about him?" He asked with Itachi looking towards him with an extremely serious expression before he vanished and appeared before Kakashi and looked him dead in his eyes.

"That boy has been through allot in his life and you have the nerve to act as if he doesn't have a right to hold back things that he doesn't wish to discuss. You stand there and try to act like you have everything together when really your just a cowardly fool that chooses to hide behind a mask because he fears what he would truly look like in front of people, you always chose to live your life in grief and suffering, never once dealing with your problems and allowing them to ruin your life, you use power that was stolen from those that worked hard to learn it and master it on their own, and you willingly run and hide from things that will form obstacles for you to overcome. Naruto has seen his weakness's and faced them all head on and wouldn't stop until he was rid of them for good. You on the other hand have done nothing to truly prove your worth to your name, just using the fame your father built for himself while using something that was never yours to begin with. Naruto has told me of your intentions of fighting him and quite frankly I believe that he will easily defeat you without giving so much as a bit of effort." Itachi said with Kakashi looking surprised at that

"But how can you expect that when I'm renowned as one of Konoha's strongest shinobi?" Kakashi said with Itachi chuckling slightly at that

"Really? So you think that your stronger because of what other people have labeled you with and not what you actually earned for yourself? Kakashi, you have yet to prove that you have earned that right to call yourself that, as the only thing that makes you that persona is the power given to you from my family." Itachi said with Kakashi looking slightly down at that

"But I-"

"But nothing Hatake, the only thing you are is a coward that would rather hide from his problems then face them head on. If you really want to have the ability to fight Naruto and defeat him, you must first see yourself for what you really are; a weak minded, cowardly fool." Itachi said before he turned into a bunch of crows, leaving Kakashi stunned where he stood.

(End Flashback)

That in itself made him sick and as he continued walking forward, he began to think on a certain event that took place a few days before coming onto this mission

An event that took far too many years for him to do

(Flashback – five days earlier)

He sighed as he walked towards the place that he had left behind for so many years and refused to even think about returning too, the memories flooding his mind a mile a minute. He knew that it would take allot for him to do this but he knew that it would have to be done if he wanted to reach the goal that he desperately needed to achieve; a goal he had no chose but to fulfill. Therefore, with a heavy sigh and a strong will, he approached the building that he once called his home until the event that changed all that in the blink of an eye. He soon pushed the front door open and was greeted with the sight of cold darkness and cobwebs plaguing the entire area, a still quiet was all that could be heard in the house.

The masked man then walked into the house and managed to take several steps forward before he saw it on the floor.

The blood stain on the floor that would forever remind him of where he found his deceased father; slain by his own hand.

He didn't know what to do as he couldn't move his feet nor turn his eye away from the spot.

It was as if something just captured him in a trance

It was here that the silver haired man than fell onto his knee and some began to do something that he neglected and refused to do after so many years.

He wept

He wept for his deceased father after so many years, as the memories continuously flood his head until he slammed his hand on the ground

"Damnit father, why did you have to do that? Why did you have to take your life and leave me behind like some used up doll? Why couldn't you maintain your strength and fight through the hatred." Kakashi said as he continued to cry for the man that he personally hated for the life that he left him with "You made me grow up and learn everything I had to learn without you there to guide me and teach me through, and I still don't know a thing about my mother, so why father? Why did you have to go and leave me, why did you feel as though your actions were justified, why the fuck did you have to be so fucking selfish; I FUCKING SUFFERED WHEN YOU DID AS WELL, DIDN'T I MATTER ONE GODDAMN BIT TO YOU?" Kakashi screamed as he slammed his hand on the ground and again though to his surprise he was shocked to feel the floor cave in slightly. He then pulled up the carpet around the cave in and saw that it was a small wooden locker that held a key and a small letter inside

"_Kakashi _

_If you are reading this, then that means that you have located the locker that I had hidden for you to one day find. I know that you are more than likely still mourning my passing and while I know that nothing could bring you closure from my actions, just please promise me that you'll never let that control you. Trust me when I say that I don't want to leave you behind, but the pressure that I am feeling is overwhelming beyond my control and I can no longer withstand it. I'm no longer strong nor confident that I can make it past this, the feeling of being ostracized for an action I felt was right and the betrayal of my former comrades created a pain that I never felt before. I'm sorry that I would have to be selfish in my actions and leave you in this world alone but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry and that I love you beyond anything that I could think of. _

_Therefore, I leave you my legacy; something that I know only you can master. In the locker you will find this note and a key that you will take to the basement where you will find the symbol of our clan. After you swipe blood across the symbol you will see the door open and inside you will find a chest that contains several scrolls that I left behind along with several items I know you've no doubt desired to have. _

_Farewell son, I love you" _

Kakashi's hand shook at after reading the note left behind by his father and soon found the key that his dad told him of, which he picked up and examined for a brief moment before he rushed towards the basement and found the wall that he was told of. He then cut his thumb with his kunai and swiped along the symbol, watching it as it opened to reveal the chest. The silver haired man then grabbed hold of the box and quickly tucked it under his arm before he quickly rushed up the stairs and out the house, not once looking back as the tears flew away from his eyes.

(End Flashback)

After that Kakashi was forced to look over everything that he has thus far achieved in his life and could now honestly say that he had allowed his life to become the way it was now because of his selfishness in not willing to acknowledge the things that made him weak and depend on something that was never his to begin with.

He now knew that in order to properly fight the blonde haired teen and finally earn his respect, he would first have to win the fight with himself. It was here that he stopped in an open field and saw a small lake with a little waterfall, thus causing him to nod to himself as he quickly formed the cross seal and was greeted with ten shadow clones appearing before him.

"If I'm going to beat this kid, then I'm going to need to majorly change everything about me from this moment on. The first change that would need to made is the way I fight; right guys?" The masked man asked as his pulled out a kunai, with his clones following suit before they all charged towards each.

(Later on elsewhere – separate forest location)

Uchiha Sasuke could currently be found training hard within the forest, trying hard to grasp the training that was issued to him by Kimimaro a few hours ago and he was fully determined on mastering this exercise. He was pissed off immensely right now, as he couldn't understand how Naruto, Kimimaro, and that Haku chick could be around the same age as him yet be so far in terms of power and rank. He didn't get it, he was an Uchiha; a boy that was a part of a legendary warrior clan that revolutionized the very essence of the shinobi world and birthed Konohagakure. And yet, he was considered to be the weakest shinobi present? Unacceptable.

He then took a deep breath before charging up the tree and felt himself gaining ground but soon felt his chakra leave him thus causing him to curse as he slashed at the tree and hopped off to skid along the ground. He then checked his progress and scowled when he saw that he barely gained any ground in the exercise, he only managed to get two steps higher than before.

'My brother probably mastered this when he was eight.' Sasuke said as he scowled loudly before chucking the kunai towards the tree and yelled "Damn it why can't I get this?" Sasuke yelled before it was soon stopped when someone's voice entered the area

"It's because your allowing your anger to over load your chakra control." Said a voice that made Sasuke turned towards the location and was soon greeted with the site of his estranged brother, who looked at him calmly while he scowled towards his older brother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he watched his brother approach him and look towards the tree and sighed as he looked towards his younger brother in disappointment

"Foolish little brother, it appears as though you have weakened yourself immensely by allowing hate to plague your heart." Itachi said with Sasuke growling at him

"I'm doing what you told me to do you bastard." Sasuke said with Itachi merely shaking his head

"No, you didn't do what you were supposed to do from my words." Itachi said with Sasuke looking slightly surprised at that

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you have failed to see what I wanted you to do from my actions, such as taking the initiative in instilling change towards the Uchiha clan but it appears that my confidence in you has gone sour and you have only become a spoiled brat bent on hate." Itachi said with Sasuke looking surprised before he grew quick to anger and was about to pull out a kunai but before he could even reach for one soon felt his brother take hold of his left arm before wrapping his free hand around his younger brothers neck. The Uchiha clan member then tightened his hold around the boys neck, thus forcing him to open his eyes and look into Itachi's "I think it's time for you to learn just what our clan has been up to before I did what I did and the best way to learn is with a simple technique." He said with Sasuke's eyes widening as he saw Itachi's sharingan tomes fuse into his Mangekyou Sharingan

"Tsukiyomi"

(Meanwhile)

Haruno Sakura was currently venturing through the forest, intent on finding the person that she knew would be able to help her get stronger. She originally wasn't planning on doing this but after seeing the boy leave the house earlier after grabbing a quick bite to eat, she saw that this was probably the only chance she would have in asking him what she wanted to ask him.

'Just where are you?' She thought as she continued forward until she caught the sight of the teen she was after, who was standing atop a lake with his sword in hand and his shirt off, exposing his tattoo of a pair of angel wings on his back to her 'What's the deal with that tattoo?' She thought as she saw the exotic nature of the wings detail.

She then watched as Naruto began to practice his Kata motions by fighting an invisible opponent and she was quickly amazed by his fluid motions that flowed like a river that appeared to some type of dance. She saw how easily he moved his sword and how powerful his strikes were, making her wonder if that was how he was able to so easily slice through human flesh the way that he did back on their huge joint mission in which he made her take her first life. She still remembered that day vividly and even lost sleep a couple of nights upon thoughts of the man's life being ended by her hand. She also remembered telling her mother about the ordeal, and needless to say that woman was in complete shock and quickly informed to stay far away from the boy. Of course she listened to her mother but after a while she grew curious to the blonde teen and was now wondering just what was so special about him that Ino would snap at her just for bad mouthing him.

She then saw Naruto stop his motions and stood still for a moment before he was quickly surrounded by a whirl of feathers and vanished from the area, thus causing a frown to show up on Sakura's face as she walked out from her hiding place and into the open field that Naruto previously occupied and started to look around for him until she turned around and was surprised to find him directly behind her with his arms crossed.

"You know that its impolite to spy on people?" Naruto said with Sakura taking a deep gulp as she saw that he was in a bit of a mood

"I just want to ask you something is all." She said with Naruto snorting loudly at that

"Well spit it out, I got things to do." He said with Sakura taking slight offense to his rudeness and would have commented on it had she not remembered the difference of power they both held.

"I wanted to ask you if you can help me get stronger." She asked with Naruto slightly raising an eyebrow

"And just why would you want to ask me for help? You've never shown interest in my willingness to help; in fact you've only shown interest in trying to ridicule me like your precious Uchiha pathetically does just to get his attention." Naruto said

"Because I'm tired of being the weakest member of the team, I want to be of some use to you guys." Sakura said with Naruto letting loose a low chuckle before he spoke

"So you want to be of some use huh? I guess I can honor that if only for the sake that I'm curious in seeing where this goes." Naruto said with Sakura brightening up at that

"So you'll help me?" She asked only for Naruto to shake his head at that

"No." Was all he said, causing the smile on the pink haired girls face to drop

"Why not?" She asked causing a devious grin to appear on the blonde haired teens face, a grin that she didn't trust for one bit

"Because you'll first have to give me something that is of great value to you, something that can never be given to anyone else as long as you live." Naruto said with Sakura looking slightly surprised at that.

"But you train the others and Ino-pig without taking anything from them, so why not me?" She said with Naruto shaking his head at her

"They all did infact give me something of great value to me for power; Shikamaru and Choji both gave up their loyalty and friendship to me, Kiba gave up his arrogance to me, Shino gave up his life style of being a loner to me, Neji gave up his arrogance to me, and Lee gave up his old way of life to me. The girls on the other hand gave me something that I truly cherish and would never take advantage of regardless of the situations that would call for it; they gave me they're hearts." Naruto said with Sakura looking surprised at that

"They gave you their hearts? Why?" Sakura asked though knowing that explained why Ino snapped at her back then during their last meeting.

"I don't know, but if I were to guess they saw something in me that they wished to either heal or earn their way into." Naruto said with Sakura nodding at that before she began to push her fingers together

"So…..what would I have to give you in order to get stronger?" She said with Naruto beginning to look her up and down slightly, something that caused her to blush slightly.

"Well lets see, you don't really have anything that I can take value in, as you can't give me your heart even though I really wouldn't want it and you don't have any jutsu's that I can utilize under my arsenal. I guess that leaves only one thing that you can never get back after you give it to me." Naruto said with Sakura paling slightly at that

"Please don't tell you want-" She was saying until she was interrupted by the blonde haired teen

"Yes, you would have to give me your virginity; the one precious thing that you can never give back and the one thing that I know you've been saving for the Uchiha right?" Naruto said with Sakura gritting her teeth at that. The blonde teen had indeed been right in his assumption, as she was saving herself for Sasuke when the day came that she would melt the ice around his heart and make him fall in love with her.

"But why do you want it? I mean can't you find something else that's of value?" She asked with hopes that he would reconsider what he was proposing, though that was shaken down when he shook his head as no.

"I'm afraid that I can't due to the way in which you presented yourself to me earlier in our meeting. Your heart is of no desire to me as I don't find it worthy of my taking plus due to your background, I can't allow you to learn of my secrets or my family line. I can't take you on your word due to your being a gossip and you would more than likely spill it. And I can't take you on your honor because you like a bitch to those that try to be kind to you, like when you broke Ino's heart just to get a boys attention and making fun of people because you find said boy to be the strongest in the world. I do however find you attractive enough to allow the sharing of my body and my bed with, though that's the only thing I find about you that's more than enough to sustain my helping you." Naruto said with Sakura looking down at that.

"You're sure about this?" Sakura asked with Naruto nodding

"Yep, however I will give you some time to decide on what you want to do but know that the window won't last very long." Naruto said as he walked away from the area, leaving Sakura deep in thought.

(Later that night – Tazuna's house)

A lone figure stood on top of the old man's house dressed in the garb that would describe a pure assassin. He was dressed in a pair of black pants that was tucked into a pair of black combat boots that went to about his mid calf. On his torso was a black shinobi vest with a black turtle neck shirt underneath it. Over all that was a long silvery white jacket that had two long tails at the end with a hood over it with a pair of black forearm bracers and gloves that had the image of a falcon on the back of both with its wings arched. The suit ended with two sheathed swords on the right side of his waist, thus indicating that he was right handed. The figure examined his outfit and was greatly impressed by the design of the suit as he looked towards the sky and noticed the full moon out and shining brightly.

"**Not a bad look kit, I must say that you did a very good job in designing the outfit." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding to himself as he examined the full moon for a moment until he saw a bird fly past the moon, causing him to once more nod to himself

"Okay, it's time to shake some things up." He said to himself, as his angel wings quickly appeared from his back and after giving them a good stretch, he quickly took off into the air.

AN: Done and done; Okay people, here is your newest chapter and while it may have taken me longer to finish than I would have liked, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should see the conclusion of the wave arc though I'm not quite sure as to which one I will be writing next. It could be the Tsunade arc for all I know since I want to get that shit out of the way before going to be chunin exams where I plan on changing up the pace of this story. The next update should arrive in about a month or two, though I think I'll have new story posted by than.

As always, Rate, Review (No bullshit under 10 word review), and see you guys soon

Until Next Time

Peace


	16. Battle Arc: Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm finally back with another update to War Angel and man did this story take me so long to get done, something I did not intend one bit but it couldn't be avoided at all. The point of this chapter is to achieve one goal; finishing the wave arc, and while I intended to add in other stuff for character development towards everyone but I found that it couldn't flow the way I wanted it too. My original intention was to have all the gennin get some form of development but after seeing what would have happened with the amount of time that was being consumed, I knew that I would have had to change things up if I wanted to get started on the other stuff immediately. So therefore I have decided to place the majority of focus on Naruto in this chapter and save the stuff that I didn't include for the next chapter. I also want to let you guys know that the main villain of this story is not going to be Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Tobi, or Kabuto (believe it or not, I think his character can be a believable main villain now with those wicked reveals being shown) but merely an OC villain, since I believe that when you do an original Naruto story that everything about needs to be original, the villains included.

Lastly, how fucking awesome is Uchiha Madara? I mean holy crap was that by far the best thing I have seen from the manga since Kabuto revealed that he contained DNA from the sound five, good potential characters that were wasted for no reason. Also everybody, please check out The Legend of Korra on Nick as it is by far a good sequel to The Last Airbender and I am thoroughly enjoying the storyline.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter

#ToonamiIsBackBitches

Ch.16 –Zone out

In the bright moonlit sky, a resounding quiet settled all around the area that resided for wave country as the single figure soar through the night with his wings extended to allow flight. The figure then turned his head to the side and saw a bird also flying beside him with silver like feathers all over its body, the creature motioning its head to the side so that the figure could follow along with it. The duo continued to sail in the skies before seeing a large mountain region before them, thus causing the figure to flap his wings to ascend upwards slightly before flying towards the ridge of the mountain, landing perfectly on the ledge. He then stood upright as the bird landed on his shoulder while his wings dissolved into nothingness, thus making it appear that the figure never held a set of wings in the first place. The figure then began to walk along the ridge of the of mountain top for a moment before stopping at one location on the mountain region. He then quickly pricked his left thumb to allow blood to flow from it and quickly drew a symbol on his right hand before flashing through several seals before slamming his palm on the rock face. A puff of smoke soon appeared around the figure before it cleared to reveal a metal door with a strange symbol on it before the figure pushed in with the same palm that he used to summon it and began to turn it like a door handle, which gave off a resounding click sound before the door opened to reveal a long dark tunnel that allowed the figure entry.

"**How long has it been since you four have held a meeting?" **The bird asked with the figure walking down the dark corridor, his eyes glowing in the darkness to allow him sight

"Three years; something we all felt was appropriate in order to keep secrecy for as long as possible." The figure said as he once more reached a door with the same symbol on it and held up his right hand before it. The symbol then glowed a bright silver color before it vanished and the door opened to the figure, allowing him to trek deeper into the cave area.

"**But the horsemen have been able to hide its existence for many era's, why do you need to have such secrecy now?" **The bird asked with the figure continuing down the corridor as he held up his right arm and extended his index and middle fingers from his left arm, focusing small amounts of chakra to his digits before tracing it along his right forearm.

"Because several of our missions have been comprised too many times and our existence has almost been discovered because of said compromises, which is why we had to involve new members after conqueror died and famine went insane. We knew that it would only be a matter of time before people began to hunt us down if we allowed for things to boil out of control like that already did." The figure said as he finished tracing his fingers along his arm before a brief puff of smoke appeared and his left hand held a beautiful dagger that slightly illuminated the darkness that held silvery white kanji tracing along the blade's surface. He then appeared before one last door with the symbol appearing before him again though this time there was a slot open in the center of the door. He then stabbed the dagger into the open section of the door and watched as runes began to light up around the surface of the door before it lite up the outside surrounding of the door before it opened to reveal an open area to the figure. He then walked into the room and stood before a pedestal with his dagger in a reverse grip as he swiped the dust of the surface to reveal another open slot. He then stabbed the dagger into the slot and turned it to the side, thus causing the pedestal to split apart as the spot that the dagger stabbed started to glow before it reached the tip of the dagger's end before a beam of light shot towards the figures forehead before he saw that was now standing within a large white orb with kanji images appearing all around him with three symbols appearing before him in dark purple, crimson red, and navy blue

"_Hey there fucker, how you been after all this time?" _A voice asked with the figure smirking to himself

"I've been alright, though I can say that I wish the circumstances were under better conditions for our reunion." The figure said with another voice speaking up in a slight monotone expression

"_I heard that you have taken refuge in Konoha; I thought you hated that place." _The other voice said

"Things have changed since those days, I've chosen to get over my hatred long ago and it's brought me some cherish able things in my life." He said with a final new voice joining in though this one sounded female

"_So I take it that you've found happiness" _The female said the figure shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know yet though there are people that are working hard to make me feel it." The figure said

"_Well anyway, we don't normally do these types of meetings unless we're planning on meeting up." _The monotone voice stated

"_How long has it been since we last met up?" _The lone female asked

"Three years since the incident." The figure said with the fourth voice laughing slightly to himself

"_It has been a while since we last kicked ass side by side together though judging by this meeting it appears that that time is fast approaching." _The voice said with the figure nodding

"Yes, the chunin exams will be in my village this year and apparently all of us will be attending this year's exams with our meeting being made before it."

"_The bastard old guys must have a new mission ready to bestow upon us if that is the case." _The other voice said before hearing the monotone voice gasp slightly before he spoke

"_I'm afraid that we must end our meeting short; my location is being discovered." _The monotone voice said as the crimson symbol vanished which caused a chuckle to arise from the female voice

"_I suppose I should be on my way as well unless I want my location discovered as well; see you guys at the exams." _The navy symbol then vanished with the figure looking towards the purple image

"_I'll see you soon little brother, just be ready for the ass kicking that awaits you when we meet again." _The purple image said as it vanished thus leaving the figure alone before the light began to vanish until the figure was left standing outside of the mountain again with his dagger missing and his wings once more showing with the small bird preaching its wings as well.

"**I take it that your meeting went well?" **The bird asked with the figure nodding as the both took off into the sky

"Can't say that it went very well but it's purpose was met none the less." The figure said with the bird scoffing at that

"**I guess that's what makes you the War Angel right, Naruto-sama?" **The bird said with Naruto nodding his head

"Of course it does as you know that once the horsemen meet up again, a major shift will occur in the world of the elemental countries; but before we worry about the future, let's take care of the business here." He said as both he and the bird continued on their flight over the village and soon caught sight of a target that made the blonde smirk to himself before he descended towards the ground 'And we will kick things off with a little message.' Naruto thought as he landed softly on the roof of a building and spied on his prey with his predator like smirk ever increasing by the moment as he pulled out two kunai's and held them tightly in his grip before watching as the three bandits under Gato's leadership turn down a dark corner, thus signaling his strike. The blonde figure soon jumped over the building sides and landed in front of two of the bandits, startling them slightly before stabbing them in the neck and forcefully slashing through their neck muscle, causing blood to flow out as their bodies fell over in a disheveled heap which alerted the leader of the group.

"What the-" The man was saying before feeling the back of Naruto's boot across his face, causing him to spit out blood and a tooth before he felt a hand wrap itself around his throat and slam him against a wall.

"Now that I have you attention, I would like it if you sent Gato a little message for me." Naruto said as the bandit looked on in fear

(Later that night)

The group of shinobi from Konoha could currently be found sitting along the table in the kitchen with meals prepared before them while Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaro resided in the living room; Naruto's shirt removed and his arms exposed to everyone present as Haku and Kimimaro reviewed his arms before scoffing in disgust which caused Naruto to sigh as they both pulled out scrolls and opened them to reveal a tattooing set with ink beside them.

"What the fuck did you do? You know what happens when you use that technique right?" Kimimaro said catching everyone's attention even though it was already caught the moment the blonde removed his shirt while Naruto sighed deeply as Haku merely shook her head at that before getting down on her knees and ran her hand along his arm.

"Was it a disciple that you fought?" Haku asked with Naruto shaking his head

"No, it was a former brother under my master." Naruto said with both teens nodding

"He must have been strong to get you to go all out like that; the last person that I remember you using that technique on was that disciple back in the land of sky lights." Kimimaro said as both he and Haku went through several seals simultaneously before chakra appeared on their palms, thus making everyone watch closely to the conversation.

"Aritake was a high ranking officer that decimated an entire country in one fucking assault, remember? If I didn't use it then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Naruto said with both teens scoffing again before they placed their hands on the blonde shoulders. Everyone then watched in shock as the tattoo's on the blonde arms glowed a bright white like color for several moments before they burst into a white flame and then died out a second later, leaving his skin completely devoid of ink besides the small tattoo on his chest and the angel wing tattoo on his back.

"What are you guys talking about and what exactly are you doing?" Sakura asked with Kakashi inwardly thanking his students need to know everything going on around her

"We're repairing some damaged work with new things that should keep everything working for a lifetime." Kimimaro said before he took hold of the ink container while Naruto took hold of a knife and sliced his hand to allow blood to drip into the container, an action that caused everyone to react with Sakura being the first to reach him

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing? You could have seriously injured your hand." Sakura said as she reached into her pouch for some bandages until she saw Naruto wave his bloody hand in front of her to get her attention, which it did and she quickly noticed that his hand had smoke coming out of it

"What I'm doing is giving them some of my blood so that they can apply my new tattoos on my body because there are feature that are going to be added into them." Naruto said with Kakashi and Gai instantly knowing what he was implying while the gennin looked lost at that.

"Why would need to add in blood for tattoo's? and what do you mean by saying 'features'?" Sakura asked with Naruto sighing as he knew that he didn't want this girl to know that much about him but seeing as how he had an agreement in place to help her that he was sure she was going to fulfill due to her clan's nature, he felt it best to let them know.

"The tattoos are meant to work with seals that will hold in weapons and act as storage for my chakra tanks along with several others that are meant for other purposes that are personal. My blood is simply used to help insure that they only work me and that no one else can have access to them if by some chance that I am killed." Naruto said with the pink haired girl nodding at that before a look of realization came over her face.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you something else, what's up with that tattoo on your back?" She asked with Naruto quick responding

"Bloodline limit, now leave me alone; I need to get this done fast before I take care of Gato." Naruto said before mentally smacking himself that statement but knew that would eventually have to come out and it would better to say it now then have to be chewed out about it later. He then quickly nodded towards Haku and Kimimaro, who took very little time to get started and began to work on his chest area, drawing two large symbols on both his pectoral muscles before working on his shoulder and all along the length of his arms, covering the outer area and the inner area before stopping on his wrist. Kimimaro then returned to his chest area while Haku worked on a tattoo along the lower levels of his neck. The onlookers watched in fascination as the two shinobi worked hard on the ink art before watching them stop and back away from the blonde teen, allowing them to see that Haku drew what appeared to be a chain linking around his neck before connecting to his six point star tattoo on the center of his chest which was now surrounded by what looked like a large white cross. The blonde then bite his thumb and ran it along the back of his hand and preformed the same thing with the other before flashing through several seals before muttering several words silently. Everyone then watched as kanji like symbols began to appear off the back of his palm be it to travel up his arms before focusing on the symbols on his chest and the new tattoo residing there. They then watched as the kanji began to turn into black ink that quickly covered the area's that held the previous symbols that Haku and Kimimaro drew earlier but amazingly didn't drip onto the floor, however that no longer mattered when the ink began to glow a bright white color before dissipating in the air and soon they saw new tattoo's on his arms with his chest tattoo transforming into a angel wing cross with the wings extended and connecting with the tattoo's over his arms. (AN: Okay, I want for you guys to imagine the Rocks tribal arm tattoo but instead of stopping above the elbow it instead works as a full sleeve for both arms). The blonde then examined his new tattoo's and smirked at the new images that he gained from the tattoo seals that Haku and Kimimaro drew on him and happy that the images worked out like they were supposed to.

"I take it that he designed them didn't he?" Haku asked as she admired the blonde's new ink and made a personal note to get some private time with him so that she could feel them.

"Oh yeah, worth every penny." Naruto said as he slipped a shirt on and he sat down beside the two to allow his body to get used to the new tattoo seals that were instantly going to work and doing their job of containing his chakra like the doctor designed for them to do.

"You know, while I don't like the guy that much he sure is one hell of a designer." Kimimaro said with Naruto nodding his head before he heard the sound of coughing and turned his head towards the others sitting in the kitchen.

"Now Naruto, would you care to explain what's going on right now? Like why are you planning on attacking Gato alone?" Kakashi asked with Naruto sighing before he closed his eyes and spoke

"Gato is planning on sending an attack towards the bridge as soon as Tazuna and us leave the house while simultaneously sending an assault towards both the village and this house to try and get some leverage on the old man. What I was planning on doing was bringing the fight to him as soon as my tattoos were applied and my friends were ready to strike, however he recently decided to hire more bandits and mercenaries in order to gain some type of leverage on us but he fails to overestimate his group immensely." Naruto said with the others looking surprised at that.

"Wait, how do you know all that?" Sakura asked

"I've had several clones follow one of his bandits back to his camps and pose as a couple of his bandits while another two posed as one of his bodyguards who was so kind as to fall on a knife and let them assume his identity while gathering Intel. Unfortunately though, the new employees under that fat fuck have made it their business to guard Gato along with my clones so I can't command them to finish him off though I still have them and another one positioned near his place while others are tailing several other groups of bandits that are on patrol in the village." Naruto said with everyone else sighing deeply along with Kakashi as he ran his hand down his face

"So you mean to tell me that we now have to deal with even more of them that what we thought we had to deal with?" Kakashi asked with everyone looking on in caution but the three shinobi residing in the living room looked as calm as a sea with no chance of a storm arriving

"How can you three be so calm?" Sakura asked with neither one reacting to the question

"Its because we know that this is barely a reason for either of us to be concerned about, since Gato is only doing what we have predicted that he would do." Kimimaro said without even looking towards the group

"What are you talking about? This is not a rag tag group of bandits but an army that contain many unknown people." Tenten said with Naruto scoffing

"With said army being led by a fat ass that is panicking right now and making moves that he know will come back and bite him. Sure he may hold an army but a million multiplied by zero will stay zero; meaning this is nothing compared to either one of us." Haku said this time

"You idiots, how can you be so confident in underestimating our enemy when he hold an army that could destroy these people?" Sakura asked only to be met by all three glancing towards her in sync and looked eyes with the pink haired girl. It was here that everyone looked on in surprise as they could see that their eyes told the story of seasoned warriors that have experience in this type of scenario while having their hands stained of blood.

"Allow me to tell you a story pinky, one that you will never have the chance to experience in your spoiled sheltered life. About three years ago I was hired to do a special mission for a leader of a land very far out west from here. The man has been the leader of that land for well over forty years with his wife and his kids, all of which were kidnapped and held at ransom for a total of four days by a notorious group of bandits that totaled out to around three hundred bandits. Of course the man held his own special forces but they were unable to penetrate through their defenses and some were killed in the raid. Of course that caused fear in the man's heart when he hired me and he begged me to do everything I can to get them back but when I told him that I would do it alone, he grew fearful because of what he saw those men do to his own forces and felt that it would have been better to use more of his forces to help. From there I told him everything about a shinobi like me and how even an army of bandits are still nothing but flies waiting to be swatted. He didn't believe me at first and begged to rethink my choice of method to go alone, but after I assured him of everything I would do to bring his family back to him, he gave me his blessing and thus I went alone. It only took me four hours with some quick thinking and infiltration skills to get the man back his family when it took them four days to even get close to their position. Now why do you think it would have taken me that long to get the job done alone when it took his own army four days with no results to help the man and his family? It's because I held no fear for a powerless group of thugs that only held power because they were given power, not because they actually had it to begin with. Gato holds a fucking army under his belt yet he fears an old man building a bridge enough to hire shinobi to do his dirty work? That doesn't show strength, just a fat ass without a dick to show his manhood." Naruto said as he saw the expressions on their face and knew that the effects of his story were indeed effective and thus all three turned their head away from the shinobi residing in the kitchen "Besides, Gato is basically dead anyway." The blonde said, thus bringing the attention back to himself.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Gai asked with Kimimaro speaking up

"What he means is that at this very moment, Gato's fate is sealed up by several factors that he never saw coming, the first one being that Naruto has a clone positioned near his mansion and at Naruto's command can have that clone infiltrate the building and cut the man's throat."

"Another factor is the allies that we have presented here, as Itachi can very easily cast a genjutsu to make several of the bandits slice up Gato's bodies into tiny chunks of meat to be fed to the sharks. There's also the fact that Zabuza and Kisame are well known for having a love for slaughters and would gladly attack his place full force with the only thing remaining is the lake of blood and mangled body parts that would be pooling around the place with Gato's body looking over the place with a pike going through his ass and out his mouth." Haku said as she rested her head on the blondes shoulders, a sight that was caught by the bun haired girl that sent a small glare towards the ice user though it was met with a smirk for the Kiri jounin

"The last factor is with Haku and Kimimaro themselves, as they are considered prodigies in Kirigakure that achieved jounin rank within a year of working for the village and are members of the Mizukage's security force along with being members of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. If push came to shove and they didn't feel like waiting for us to get summoned here, they would have dealt with Gato and his men much earlier." Naruto said with everyone else looking surprised at that.

"But if that was the case then why not just kill him?" Tenten asked with Haku responding

"Because we have to make sure that this doesn't happen to this country again and killing him wouldn't help it; in fact it would worsen it." Haku said with everyone now giving her their full attention "You see with Gato hiring some many bandits and mercenary, they become a factor to play as they could take all the money that he has from his business and fund their own camps near the village and would continue to attack this country while also hiring more because there would be a steady income arriving if some of them know how to run a business. We'd basically be helping tyrants continue their job of making life here miserable and other people's life's miserable as well." The brown eyed girl said with Naruto scoffing

"If that fat ass was smart than he would have allowed Tazuna to finish the bridge and make the people here leave while increasing his equity from the bridge along with expanding his business in doing more trading and building more ports around the current. He would basically make enough money to own three countries along with gathering high end clients and maybe even adding more prospects to his business like adding in weapon shops and weapon makers. To think all that potential would be wasted because that fucker couldn't keep his head out of his ass." Naruto said with Haku giggling at that while everyone else looked very surprised at that

"Naruto, do you mind explaining all that?" Kakashi asked, very much amazed at the blonde's deduction on business. In fact, he was pretty sure that he heard Naruto describe a blue print for a tyrant to become an overlord if the man played his card's right

"It's a habit I picked up from an old friend of mine that had a unique ability to analyze and deduct a strategy that would make a business become a multi trillion dollar corporation just from smart use of hindsight and proper examination. He taught me that everything has a unique pattern in which results are formed in either a positive or a negative fashion if used towards that single goal. However right now we have more important matters to settle, like how we are going to take down a tyrant with an army today and change the future of an entire country." Naruto said with everyone snapping back to reality and thus began to discuss the situation that they were in

"Okay, well what exactly do you think we should do Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked with Kimimaro choosing to speak up

"Well knowing Gato, he's only hired a small amount of shinobi for us to fight so that he can send out a huge assault to over whelm us. He's going to be sending them to three locations; here, the village, and the bridge. He probably wants to gather as many people as possible including Tazuna-san's family so that he can force us to surrender him for their safety. What we are going to do is show him how foolish it is to underestimate shinobi of our caliber." He said as he and Haku stood up, though Naruto remained sitting in his position.

"Do you think we should split up and meet them separately?" Kakashi asked with the two Kiri jounin nodding their heads

"I'll take one group with you Kakashi-san and Kimimaro can take the remaining gennin with Gai-san." Haku proposed with Kakashi pondering on that

"But what about the ones that will come here to attack?" He asked with Naruto coughing loudly to get the attention his way

"I'll take care of them." The blonde said with Tenten glancing him a worried look

"You're going to fight them alone?" She asked with Naruto nodding his head

"I've dealt with tougher situations than this; it would take barely a minute for me to deal with those fuckers." Naruto said before he got off his behind and walked towards the door and opened it wide "I'm going to go get some training done; I'll back in time for the blood bath so don't wait up." Naruto said as the door closed and the blonde left the room.

"Why does he have to be so difficult to deal with? He's such a child." Sakura said only to be met by a quick chuckle from the brown eyed girl

"Don't worry about Naruto-kun, that's how he gets when he's anxious for a fight and is ready to complete a high stakes mission." Haku said before glancing at the bun haired girl, who glanced her way quickly and instantly knew what she wanted to do.

"We should all hit the sack now and get ready for the big day in the morning." Kimimaro said with Kakashi nodding and instructed everyone to go to bed, though Tenten was certainly going to do anything but that, at least at the moment she wasn't. After everyone went to their rooms and lights went out, Tenten remained wide awake with her eyes looking out of the window; her actions not going unnoticed by the other two girls in the room as they both knew what she was thinking about and each one held different thoughts

'I hope you feel the same way she feels about you Naruto-kun, because she's certainly going to show you tonight.' Haku thought as she snuggled under the covers and went to sleep

'She has feelings for him too? Man, why is it that Naruto keeps getting so much affection? I mean sure he's incredibly attractive, has the body of an Adonis, and a presence that screams total bad boy far louder than Sasuke-kun but what else could possibly makes him better then Sasuke-kun? I'm he's cute and is an Uchiha and…' The pink haired girl thought to herself before she realized what was happening and soon blushed to herself 'Wait, I can't really be developing feelings for him? I mean, he's such a jerk and Sasuke would so much better for me in everything.'

"**Stop fooling yourself dumbass, you like him and you know you do." **Inner Sakura said causing another blush to appear on her face

'No I don't, he's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun and he's not even worthy to have my affection.' The pink haired girl retorted with a smirk of triumph on her face until her inner self dropped a bombshell

"**If he's so unworthy of your affection then why are you looking forward to having sex with him and even offering the chance to have more opportunities? In fact, why is it that the moment he proposed that to you and he was nowhere to be found, you decided to have some private time with him being the main focus on your mind?" **Inner Sakura said with the pink haired girl unable to retort that and merely hid her face that held a fierce blush that could damn near illuminate the whole room

'…I wasn't…..looking forward to it….that much.' The girl said with her inner self laughing up a storm while she tried to go to sleep, hopping that a certain blonde wouldn't show up in her dream.

(The next morning)

Naruto could current be found be found walking towards Tazuna's house with his hands in his pocket, feeling quite good about the training session he did the previous night and was glad at the results he gained from the training. He spent the entire night working on the technique that was left to him by his father and was fully determined to get the thing down, thus resulting in him using the short cut training method of creating clones for training. He didn't like to use that type of method, as he felt that it was a cheap way of gaining power and intentionally ignoring your bodies requirement of getting used to it being created in a timely manner, however he grew tired of the time it would take for him to master this move and has thus far taken the initiative of using his clones to help him max out the amount of effort it would take for him to get it down to the point that battle wouldn't hinder its purpose, a plan that worked with flying colors.

However he soon stopped his thought when he caught a strong scent of blood in the air and quickly headed for the source, soon finding a couple of boar corpse's that were littered with cuts and dark pools of blood around the body with bloody footprints leaving the area and heading towards an unknown location though he quickly examined the marks and instantly knew that these marks were shinobi made along with being fresh.

"Guess the invasion started; gotta get to Tazuna's." Naruto said before a wide smirk appeared on his face before he headed towards the location at a fast pace and soon spotted the assailants in front of the house in the form of two samurais beside him with Inari standing before his mom with his arms extended in a protecting manner.

"Leave my mom alone you bastards." He said with the shinobi crackling to himself before he snapped his finger

"Kill the brat and bring the bitch with us." The shinobi said with the two samurai grinning at that before they rushed towards Inari, who stood his ground with his eyes closed while his mother cried his name out. The samurai then sent their swords in a downward slash towards the child only to find their swords meeting air.

"Die like the pigs you are assholes." Said a voice behind the two, making them turn to the person responsible before they both felt two large slashes across their chest, making them cough blood. Naruto then appeared before one of them and with great ease stabbed him through his chest before pushing him over the bridge, making him bleed to death in the water below. He then appeared behind the other samurai and quickly snapped his neck before tossing him over the bridge as well. Naruto then turned towards Inari, who looked at the blonde shinobi in pure surprise as Naruto gave him a bright smile

"Good job kid, very well done." The blonde complimented the young boy as he rushed over to his mother to see if she was okay, and was quickly hugged by the elder woman

"Thank you so much Naruto." Tsunami said with Naruto nodding before he felt a blade stab him through his stomach, causing fear to well up on the face of Tsunami and her son.

The shinobi behind the blonde smirked at his actions before he watched Naruto vanish in a puff of smoke, causing his eyes to widen before a blast of lightning shot through his chest and killed him instantly.

Naruto stood behind the now dead man with his index and middle fingers extended outwards with steam coming off the tips of his fingers. He then examined the body of the dead man and knew instantly that it was a bandit from Gato's hideout meaning that the man was starting with his invasion now on it but before he could ponder on it he heard the sound of clapping behind him and turned to see another bandit standing before him but this time he had more accompanying him, the number appearing to be around twenty. The leader of the group appeared as an average looking man with long brown hair and blue eyes with a mild five o'clock shadow on his face wearing a garb of a long sleeved shirt and pants with the ends tied around his ankles with a vest over his shirt.

"Who the fuck are you exactly?" Naruto asked with the man chuckling before he spoke

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare that's who I am." The man said with Naruto scoffing as he pointed his sword towards the man in boredom

"Is that shit supposed to scare me or something?" Naruto said with the man laughing to himself before he weapon, which was a machete while his followers pulled individual weapons of their own as Naruto narrowed his eyes towards the man while thinking of the family behind him.

"Well it should when you're dealing with someone like me: now do us all a favor and hand over the bitch and her little brat over there, unless you want to die like that man Kaiza?" The arrogant man said with Naruto scoffing before he formed a cross seal and quickly summoned four clones

"I want two of you to stay here and guard Tsunami and Inari while another two goes and check on everyone else, I'll take care of this bastards." Naruto said with his clones nodding before two quickly ran towards the location he told them to go to before he looked towards the group of bandits before him "If you think for one moment that you guys can defeat a shinobi then you are in for quite a surprise." Naruto said as he pointed his sword Gunshin towards the men, who were snickering to themselves while the leader merely laughed loudly

"Oh I think you're overestimating yourself brat; you see it's twenty of us against one of you and we all overpower you immensely so your shit out of luck against us." The man said before he snapped his finger and all twenty men charged towards the blonde shinobi, who merely laughed to himself before he charged towards the men and after executing three slashes saw three bodies fall to the ground with a lost limb on each one. He then neared the next one and sent three quick strikes that removed the man's right arm from his body, slashed his body from his right shoulder to his left hip, and split him in half from his mid-section. Naruto then hopped into the air and sent a backwards heel kick to the head of another bandit, who took the full force of the kick before having his head removed from his shoulders by a quick slash in midair. Naruto then flipped Gunshin in his hand, so that the blade was facing upward before tossing it into the chest of another bandit before rushing past him and taking on a group of three bandits, who all hopped into the air to send downward strikes with their swords but all three were blocked by a kunai in his hand.

The blonde then spun on the ground and slashed the thigh of one of them before reversing the grip and slashing him deep along his midsection, causing loads of blood to escape the body of the bandit before being kicked by the blonde shinobi. Naruto then hopped into the air and delivered another fast kick to the other man's face, causing blood to be spat out before his head was grabbed and his neck was quickly broken. He then vanished in thin air as another bandit made an attempt to slice him in half before appearing in front of him standing in a taijutsu stance

"Sacred Dragon style: Third strike – Ground Dragon Push." Naruto said as he rushed in front of the man but spun around so that his back faced the bandit before elbowing him in the gut "Third call" he shouted before spun on his foot again and sent the back of his forearm into the man's gut before hitting him with his left elbow in the jaw, causing the man's head to recoil before being hit with a high knee to the chest area that caused him to back up slightly before being hit with a dropkick that caused Naruto to flip in the air and land on his feet before he charged forward with his arms behind his back before delivering a twin palm strike to the man's chest calling out "Force Strike" and watched as the chest caved in and his body was sent flying to a group of bandits that knocked them out like a bowling balls to a pin. The blonde then spun around again and charged towards the staggering bandit that had his sword embedded in his chest area and was trying to grasp the weapon but was far too weak in order to get a good grip around the handle. However he would no longer have to do anything to free himself as the blonde appeared before him and grabbed hold of the handle before charging towards the remaining bandits, using the impaled man as a battering ram to mow over down several of them before stopping suddenly to allow the man to slide off his weapon slightly before Naruto suddenly pulled the weapon out of his shoulder blade and allowed the man to bleed to death on the ground. The blonde then looked towards the group of bandits remaining and smirked at them as the leader that declared the blondes death earlier stood there with a deep scowl on his face while the blonde smirked at him.

"I thought you guys were going to overpower me?" Naruto asked with the remaining thirteen looking at him darkly

"You are still going to die you brat." He said with Naruto scoffing to himself before he ran his thumb along his sword and with his now bloody digit, wiped it along his tattoo on his forearm, causing a quick puff of smoke to appear before he held his second sword, the benihanshou in his left hand. The blonde teen then pointed the black sword towards the man again with a devious smirk on his face again.

"Well then I guess I should take care of you fuckers quickly." Naruto said before he instantly vanished and all that could be heard was the sound of the sword swiping through the air until the blonde appeared behind the bandits with his swords down and his head bowed "Now die you pieces of shit." Naruto said as all the man yelled in pain as blood suddenly flew out of their bodies and each one fell over dead in bloody chunks of flesh. Naruto then sighed deeply before he decided to go ahead and get this shit over with Gato so he could get his ass home. He then sighed deeply as his wings appeared on his back and with several flaps took off into the sky and flew towards the location that he knew he was needed in order to do something that he hasn't done with his friends in a long time.

The blonde sailed along the air until he spotted the location that he knew he needed to be and quickly descended towards the ground and once he saw that he was in a safe position to land quickly raised himself upward to allow his feet to land softly on the ground. The blonde teen then placed his hands in his pockets as his wings bent inwardly in a standby like position before speaking up "You guys ready to do this or what" he said to apparently nobody until three puffs of smoke appeared beside him and soon he was standing next to his friends, all of which were staring at the compound they would soon destroy.

"You know that we are ready for anything that this fat ass would like to dish out, however we aren't going to hit until all of us are in uniform." Itachi said with Naruto smirking as he was consumed in fire for a moment before it left to show him in his outfit from the previous night.

"So you added a couple of upgrades to the suit huh?" Zabuza asked with Naruto nodding as he flexed his arm before holding out both arms and soon both of his swords appeared in their sheaths within his hands before placing benihanshou on his back while placing Gunshin on his left hip, before he extended his wings once more.

"I had black hammer design the specs of this suit, one of them being the seals that would contain my outfit while allowing me to wear regular cloths. But let's worry about that later; right now we have a fat ass to skewer." Naruto said with the others smirking at that

"So how's about we hit them with a classic combo of ours?" Kisame asked with Naruto's smirk increasing even more

"The angel of the bloody mist?" Naruto asked with each one nodding before they began to discuss how their move should be conducted until Naruto stood up and formed several quick seals before calling out the name of his technique.

(Konoha group)

"So what exactly is the nature of your friendship with Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he and the others traveled towards the location of Gato's hideout

The team from Konoha could currently be found heading towards the hideout of Gato in the middle of combat with Gato's bandit army in the two places that Naruto stated that the attacks would arrive, in the village square and the bridge. After evacuating the bridge when the men arrived and usage of the famous hidden mist jutsu from Kiri, the group of shinobi easily dealt with the bandits before heading to the village square to see what they could do to help out while keeping a few clones around the bridge to see if anyone else wished to show up. When the group appeared at the square, they were quickly thrown back into battle with many more bandits then they dealt with at the bridge but this time they had to deal with protecting the villagers that were gathered behind them. However that would soon become a non-factor, as they were able to easily overpower the bandits soon and after securing the area with clones, the group took off with Haku and Kimimaro leading the pack.

However their progression soon stopped when the sound of a great roar was heard and soon the gennin felt a cold shiver run down their spin while Kakashi and Gai looked on in pure shock as that roar gave off a feeling that they haven't felt since the day of the Kyuubi attack

"It appears that Naruto-kun truly wants to have this matter ended before the end of the hour." Haku said with all the attention directed towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked with Kimimaro looking towards his friend's sensei with a wide grin on his face

"Naruto is currently wiping out everything Gato has to protect himself and by the time we get there, everyone will already be dead." Haku said with the others looking shocked at that

"However, that doesn't mean that we can't go there, so let's hurry up." Kimimaro said before both he and Haku charged towards the hideout with the others behind them before hearing a loud explosion that made them run even faster to their destination.

(Naruto's location)

It all started out of nowhere and neither one of the men knew what was going on, only that they had to high tail it out of the area fast or else they would become what nearly all of their colleagues currently were: Dead.

It all seemed like a normal night with peace and quiet being all around the two hundred person occupied campsite until they heard what sounded like a large blood thirsty beast, which caused all of them to be on alert to the matter while twenty went to examine the source of the sound. They would not return from their investigation though it was at this time that the screams began to be heard and they soon noticed a deep mist appearing around their campsite. Upon seeing the mist appear, the men quickly prepared themselves for the ambush they expected to appear but they would instead be greeted with something else; the sounds of thuds landing on the ground before their feet. The men were then greeted with a very horrific sight that would plague their minds for a lifetime.

They found the littered bodies of multiple bandits, mercenaries, and thugs all around the area with multiple bite marks around their bodies but before they could ponder on it they saw a figure appear before them, his garb unknown to them but that didn't matter as they made their threats on what they would do to him if he didn't surrender himself to their might. They were instead responded to by the figure moving his right hand towards his left hip and drew out what appeared to be a sword before they saw him reach towards his back and drew another sword to his hand before he stood still with his head bowed and his arms connected to his body. They had no idea what was going on before they watched him pick up his head and revealed his silted blood red eyes to them, eyes that would reap their nightmares if they survived this ordeal. They then saw a full black moon with a red cross in the center appear in the mist and they then watched as a set of wings appeared behind his back and soon saw what appeared to be a blood red color escaping his wings and fusing with the mist before they saw more sets of eyes appear beside the figure and soon the horror would begin for each man present.

In no less than forty-five seconds, the camp holding upwards of two hundred men was reduced to a measly seven, all of which were extremely brutal killings that resulted from savage beasts brutally ripping the men to shreds while the figure did work as well with him slicing men into bloody chunks of flesh with the red color completely taking over the mist, a sight that was beyond terrifying for most of the men as they saw the ground littered with bodies within a bloody mist being over shadowed by a black moon.

They didn't know how or why this was happening but all they knew was that they needed to get out of the camp and head to a place that they could properly protect themselves from this unholy slaughter, but they would not be able to reach this shelter as four of them were quickly eliminated by the beast walking the mist, two more were sliced in half before the last one was stabbed through his stomach before being diced into several pieces of flesh. The figure sighed deeply as before he looked towards the camera situated

This was the sight that Gato watched happen to his personal army and needless to say, he was beyond scared shitless and locked himself deep within his hideout, watching this person annihilate his entire army within barely a minute and was now watching the person enter his compound right before the feed was cut off suddenly, he would watch as the figure slowly walked through the halls of his building and taking out all of his interior guards in one swipe of his sword until he neared the door that guarded Gato. The fat man then watched the figure shake his head before he lifted up his foot and sent a forward kick towards the door, causing a large dent to form in the door that was made completely of metal before watching it being opened wide when Naruto punched it again, allowing the teenager entry

"You should be more cautious when setting up a door against a shinobi that's been taught the minor basics of using the metal element." Naruto said as he looked towards the guards that stood in front of Gato in a protective fashion but that soon changed when two of them were cut down by their fellow guard with the remaining two also falling when Naruto through two shuriken towards them and watched it embed itself within their foreheads. After seeing his guards were all dead and was now alone with the fat man, Naruto reached up to his hood and pulled it down to reveal his bright blonde hair with silted red eyes that caused even more fear to well up within him

"W-w-who-who ar-a-are y-yo-y-y-you?" Gato asked with Naruto smirking at him before he spoke

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, the War Angel of the Four Horsemen and only legacy to The Red Death Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, The Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and the War Dragon Matsukani Slayer; However, all that is irrelevant at the moment because we have things to discuss." Naruto said as he looked towards the two bandits and nodded to them, which caused them to burst into smoke and soon the fat man was scared even more then he was previously

"S-st-stay aw-aw-aw-away fr-fro-f-from m-me; I g-g-go-got ho-host-host-hostages be-be-belo-below, w-wi-wit-with g-g-g-guards or-o-ord-ordered to-to-to ki-kill the-them i-if-if I-I do-do-don't re-re-repo-report t-to the-them." Gato said as his fear was slowly starting to his body as a smirk appeared on his face "You-you woul-wouldn't wa-wa-want tha-that right-t?" He asked with Naruto gasping at that before he strokes his chin with his index and middle finger

"You're right on that, I wouldn't want for that to happen at all." Naruto said with the man's confidence quickly returning ten-fold and soon felt his stuttering voice leave him

"The-then bow to me right now and ple-pledge your loyalty-ty u-under my employment; of course I-I won't p-pay you because of all the damage you caused me today but maybe in twenty years I will give you a minor payment of death in knowing that you sold your soul to protect some whores." He said before his confidence fell when he saw three men appear behind the young man with twenty women behind them, all young and beautiful that appeared to be under the age of twenty-five with many bruises and wounds going across their bodies.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I had my friends, Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza infiltrate the place you were holding them and had them explain to the guards my intentions of taking them away from you. I guess the men were more than happy to assist right guys?" Naruto asked with the men chuckling to themselves before Zabuza spoke

"They were so happy that they all requested that I slice their heads off with my sword and a couple even offered the chance to fall on some knives, hell one even volunteered to beaten to death." Zabuza said with Kisame smirking at that

"Some offered to allow me to drown them in water while one offered the chance to be a part of a life remake of Jaws the movie and let me rip him to shreds with my teeth." The shark like man said with a big smile that exposed his sharp teeth that imposed massive fear on the fat man's body. So much so that he unconsciously shitted on himself and was too scared to even think about the waste that was ruining his cloths.

"For me, I found the men that were bold enough to rape some of them and they decided to allow themselves to be castrated before being burned alive." Itachi said before he and the others moved to the side as the women charged to the fat man and began to beat him to a pulp, his cries of pain and mercy going on death ears. After the women were done, Naruto then walked up to the fat man that was battered and bloodied from and picked him up by his neck before holding up his right hand that was glowing green

"Don't pass out from blood loss yet, as we have allot of things to discuss, mainly how you are going to pay for your survival." Naruto said as he slammed his hands into Gato's gut, which made him cry out in pain as his wounds were healed. The blonde then dropped him on his ass unceremoniously before tossing two scrolls over to Zabuza and Kisame before he spoke up "Can you guys go through this building and seal all the furniture, art paintings, books, and any items you come by into those scrolls? I want there to be nothing left in this man's building before we leave." He said with the two men nodding before they left the room and did what was asked of them while Naruto created twenty clones "Take the girls to their home and make sure that they go to sleep before dispelling. Don't be afraid to let them cry on your shoulders." Naruto said with his clones nodding before all twenty of them picked up a women bridal style before rushing out of the building and heading for the village that held their homes.

"You seem to have grown more of a soft heart towards women Naruto-kun, why is that?" Itachi asked with Naruto smirking at that

"Having five women desiring to be near you and wanting you to share their love is a big reason for that. Anyway, do me a favor and place him under a genjutsu so that he would sign away everything he owns to wave country, I got a plan to make sure that shit like this doesn't happen to them ever again." He said with Itachi walking up to the fat man and grabbed his head before placing him under a genjutsu. The man would then go through everything in the room and remove all the files on his business along with several contracts, leasing papers, and deeds towards several other buildings that Gato owned or was eyeing that went along the coast near the country. He would then walk over to his desk and began to draw up stacks of contracts that would transfer all of his funds, bank account numbers for his business funds, and secret assets from several off shore holding facilities along with a couple of other additions that would involve Wave receiving the majority of the share's at 40% with Ame, Kiri, and Konoha gaining 10% of the funds that would be made to establish a form of communication between the three villages they would be in business with along with a final clause that would give 30% to them for it to be shared upon for himself, Naruto, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaro. The man even drew up a will that would name Tazuna's family the sole beneficiary of his assets, personal bank accounts, and even to his newly finished mansion that he had built on the island a few months ago. Needless to say by the time the man was done, wave country would go from being one of the poorest countries on the brink of bankruptcy to one of the leading shipping/trading/non-shinobi countries in the nations. It was here that Naruto got another idea that he pitched to Itachi, who liked the idea instantly and had Gato draw it up in his will. Once Gato finished drawing up everything and signed on the dotted line below the documents, he packed all of them into a small brown box before he watched Gato walk over to his safe and after logging in the code, soon opened it up and emptied all the contents that lied within it such as records, statements, gold, silver, diamonds, and cash, LOTS of cash. Gato then packed everything neatly within the box that Naruto sealed away within a scroll before he looked up to find Zabuza and Kisame standing at the entry way with their hands in their pockets.

"I take it you two had some fun here?" Zabuza said with Itachi nodding his head as Naruto slugged the fat man, thus taking him out of the genjutsu and once more the fear wielded up in him when he saw Naruto before him with a bright grin on his face

"Well, congrats Gato; you've official hit bankruptcy after earning the right to keep your life." Naruto said before he grabbed Gato's hand and stabbed a kunai through it, causing him to cry out in pain as Naruto got up from his seat and walked past his friends, who were pouring alcohol onto the floor and some of the walls.

"What are you doing? You said that I get to live." Gato said since he apparently just sold everything he owned to keep his life. This caused Naruto to stop and look towards Gato with a dark smile

"Oh I said that you earned the right to keep your life, whether or not you get to live is completely up to you." Naruto said as he pointed his index and middle fingers towards the pool of alcohol, lightning leaving them and colliding with the pool to cause an abrupt fire to appear and slowly began to consume the area around it "If you can escape this situation then you would have earned the right to stay alive and maybe turn over a new life, try getting in making porn or some shit like that. Anyway, toddles fat fuck." Naruto said as he walked out of the room with Kisame and Zabuza shutting the door and Itachi making a mud wall to help ensure that Gato truly earns his way out. The four shinobi then exited through one of the windows and slowly walked away from the location while watching the building to see if Gato could free himself.

"I have to say that I am kinda looking forward to the idea of Gato escaping, it would make quite the funny story for him to plot both his self rescue and his escape of this island." Zabuza said with the others shrugging their shoulders before hearing a giant explosion go off and soon the whole building was consumed in a mighty blaze that forced the group to whistle loudly as the whole building was slowly being consumed.

"Oh well, it was nice fucking with him though." Naruto said as he quickly transformed out of his cloths and caused his wings to dissolve so that the group could head off to rest for the night.

This was the sight that the others saw when they arrived with Naruto smirking at them

"What took you guys so long?"

(The next day)

The following day came by very fast for the land of waves but it was in those three days that a substantial amount of change was brought to the land, as people were rejoicing with the return of their loved ones and lost furniture, as well as being given a generous donation of cash that brought many people out of debts as well as helping stabilize multiple homes and beginning of major repair to damn near all of them. The shinobi were truly shocked when they saw the damage that was done to Gato's facility and after going through the damages were surprised find no body there, even when they searched through the entire ruble. Of course Naruto was surprised initially but that wasn't until he located something in the ruble that quickly made him narrow his eyes in anger

'So you're trying to send me a message you son of a bitch?' Naruto said mentally before he placed it away as something none important. The group then ceased the search of the charred building and headed back to Tazuna's house where Naruto asked for a meeting with everyone there, including Itachi, Zabuza, and Kisame much to everyone else's surprise.

Naruto then coughed into his hand, thus letting everyone know that he was ready to start the meeting he called for as he pulled out a scroll and unraveled it to reveal a large brown box. He then opened the box and pulled several items before he spoke "Now I'm sure you guys are wondering why I called for this meeting and the reason for that is because I wish to inform everyone here of something's that have developed within Gato's building, the first being that you no longer have to worry about this missions payment." Naruto said as he tossed the three pouches to Kakashi, Zabuza, and Itachi "Inside those pouches is enough money to pay for this mission, cover your expenses, and several other things that should get our villages on better terms with each other." Naruto said with the others raising an eyebrow while Kakashi opened the pouch and saw that there were jewels and several stacks of money inside.

"How did you come across all this? Its value must rank at around 50K." Kakashi asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Gato was nice enough to give it to me." Naruto said with the others nodding as the three put the pouches away before hearing what else Naruto had to say "Now onto another matter of business, which is for you guys to sign these contracts that I had Gato write out." Naruto said as he whipped out the big stack of papers and handed a pen to both Tsunami and Tazuna, which they both looked surprised about until Naruto told them where to sign. They did as they were requested to do and when all was said and done, Naruto then signed his name in several places of the contract before he placed it back into the box "Congratulations Tazuna, you are now the CEO and founder of a new shipping company that will bring massive income to this village with list of contacts and deeds to several facilities that goes along the coast in the mainland along with owning the deed to two other buildings that will become a contracting company in which you are also the CEO/founder of and a hotel that you will also be the CEO/founder of. Also congratulations Tsunami, you are now the official COO of all three businesses though for the hotel, you'll be started as its Co-founder since I'm sure you have a firm understanding of business with the way in which your house has been designed to accommodate and house more than ten people at a time. I also want to inform you that I gave you several list of contacts that will be willing to bring their business here and help bring the economy up to snuff in a very short amount of time." Naruto said as he took a quick breath before continuing "With these new business coming in, I have split the shares to myself, Kimimaro, Haku, Zabuza, Kisame, and Itachi by 30%. Konoha, Kiri, and Ame will receive 10% each and Wave will receive the majority share of 40%. My account number is already listed along with the others, so you'll have to contact the three villages to discuss what needs to be done for them to get their share of the profits." Naruto said as he pulled out three pieces of paper from the box and handed them to Tazuna.

"Now, with this new business being under your command and you acting like the leader of this village, I feel that this should be your call." Naruto said as he handed the papers to Tazuna who looked over them with a confused look on his face "Now what that is, is a contract that would set up a new act that would not only make sure that bullshit like this never happens again but also allowing for a better relationship between the shinobi villages involved here. This new act is something I like to called shinobi pool exchange, where it turns this country into a land that's neutral to Konoha, Kiri and Ame, while allowing them to send special shinobi through here to be either trained under several shinobi from those three villages or commence in a shinobi trade program. By signing that paper, you will be giving these three villages the right to come here for peace treaties, discuss alliance clauses, even holding the annual Nami shinobi tournament meant for bringing in finances here along with giving pure bragging rights to the competing villages. The second paper will go towards the new shinobi program here called Guardian, meant solely as a police force built to protect the people of this country along with you and your family, something that I'm sure Kisame wants to run right?" Naruto asked as he watched Tsunami blush, thus making him grin at that "Anyway, all that is your decision and won't be given to the kages unless you sign it. Now, the last paper is Gato's will that will entitled you to everything he owns along with giving you the deed several new house's that he was having built during his stay here while also giving you his newly built mansion here, ready to be moved into as we speak." Naruto said as he tossed the pen back to Tazuna, who caught it with a shaking hand before he quickly signed the papers and handed them back to Naruto, who smirked at the man before he put them away "Good choice, the kages will be given their contracts as soon as we return from our missions." The blonde said while everyone else that watched all this looked extremely shocked as Naruto just single handedly given Nami the keys to becoming one of the wealthiest lands in the nations while also insuring both peace amongst three nations and using those nations to protect this village as a whole. All in all, it would result in a major win-win situation for everyone involved in this matter, something that all of them hoped would come to pass

It was here that Tsunami pulled the blonde boy into a hug while thanking him over and over again for changing everything for the better in her home, something that caused Naruto to do something that surprised everyone which was him smiling. That alone was something that Haku had only seen for merely three times in the years that she had known him.

(Three days later)

The group of Konoha shinobi was currently camped out on their way back to the village after the bridge was completed in three days with the villagers having a huge party to celebrate their new found freedom and life, with Naruto receiving the most praise for giving them back everything that was stolen from them by the fat man. The others left the day that Naruto gave Tazuna the contracts to sign and with them gone the blonde teen was now back to being more to himself, only speaking the most to Tenten. For an entire day they were showered with thanks by the people of wave while Naruto had to deal with both that and the girls that were hunting for him after the word was spread how he saved the kidnaped women, killed Gato, and was the main reason why such a large donation was given to the people of wave.

This however was something that Naruto had long since been used to, since he rescued many kidnapped women and saved many people from tyrants; some of which he thought was slightly better than what he was getting here. Everyone was amazed at how Naruto handled himself with the favoritism, by signing autographs and accepting hugs from the women that were kidnapped; some of them going as far as lock lips with him much to the chagrin of Tenten.

However all that no longer mattered when the group of Konoha shinobi left the village and unbeknownst to the them, the bridge would be named 'The Great Naruto Bridge' to honor the man that brought a great change to the nation that was slowly being killed by a tyrant

The group just finished taking a seven hour trip at shinobi speed and was now camping out since daytime quickly vanished, something that everyone disliked but chose to accept it for what it was. The group all finished their meals and was ready to call it a night but one person in particular wasn't willing to do it just yet as she eyed Naruto nearly the entire time they were sitting there. The blonde haired shinobi was currently resting his back on one of the trees, his mind going over everything that had transpired during the mission along with the discovery that he made while going through the wreckage of Gato's hideout

'That bastard, what are you planning?' Naruto asked as he looked towards the sky

"**You know good and well kit that whatever that man is plotting, people are going to die as a result." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head before he looked up towards the sky.

'I know, but if he has Gato then that means that he's been around there waiting for me; but why?' Naruto asked himself as he began to wonder on what was going on

(Meanwhile – unknown location)

In the dark shadows of an unknown location a figure could be seen carrying large load on his shoulders with little effort being placed behind it apparently and unceremoniously dropped it onto the ground with the brief light in the room shining on the load's face revealing it to be Gato's. The figure then punched the fat man in his stomach, causing him to take in a deep gasp of air before he started to look around his surrounding before fear began to omit within himself before he looked towards the figure who started to chuckle loudly

"Wh-who are you?" Gato asked before a hand grabbed his face with shadows began to build itself around his body until the fat bankrupt man was encased in a cocoon of sorts

"**Who I am is not important but what is, is the fact that you're going to become something marvelous when you're complete." **The figure said with his dark errie smile illuminating the very darkness of the room.

AN: Done and done. Well folks I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it though once more I apologize for not continuing some of the things that I know you guys would have liked to see in this such as certain character developments and introductions to new things but I know now that it would have been pointless to do so in this particular chapter because I wanted to get the wave arc done in this chapter so I can go onto what I want to do next which the chunin exams. However, I will not let that get in the way of you guys getting the character development that I know you guys want to see, so next chapter it will be all character development meant for several characters including Sakura, some new character directions for both Lee and Sasuke, more development for Naruto/Kurenai's relationship, me finally bringing back Anko to serve a more prominent role in this story, and the anticipated Kakashi/Naruto fight with Kakashi getting a HUGE overhaul in his character. I'm dead serious on this one folks; this is going to be a little surprising for some people reading this. By the way, I'm sure you guys are wondering what I'm doing with Gato and boy will you guys be surprised when I reveal it since it came to me in the middle of writing this chapter. I have to honestly say I have NEVER seen anyone do something with Gato's character, well besides being more of an evil mastermind before being slaughtered, so this time you're going to see him being used allot differently than usual. If you want a clue as to what he will look like, I will give you a clue; he's a current WWE performer that has wrestled under four names (All my fellow WWE fans that walk in the IWC will know the answer to that)

As always Rate, Review (No bullshit under ten worded reviews) and see you guys next week

Until Next Time

Peace


	17. Exam Arc: Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I'm back with the new update that I'm sure allot of you were waiting patiently for. Sorry about what happened previously with that sack of crap and I'm letting you all know that I don't act like that with every person that flame me because generally I handle my business in my own way and I normally don't bother telling you guys about some of the ones that do because that is what a man does, but I will react whenever the flamer goes towards my character and tries to insult something that I cherish, like my stance on my faith in God, if they call me that one word that you all know is taboo against people of my color, or is intentionally trying to attack me in every way possible. I don't take to kindly to people that wishes to go that route and while I won't make it personal because I'm a man; I will make it publically known so you'll know your proper place. That is why I did all that a few weeks ago and don't worry, you won't see me react like that again because I know who I am; a man that only fears God, not a little bitch that hides behind a computer while trying to show off his needle dick and his raisin sized balls.

Okay now back to business and I would like to tell all of you that the announcements that I have to make is that firstly, I will forever remain under this penname and I will no longer be changing it. The second one is that by the end of either this month or next month, I will be dropping all my stories except this one, project black edge, swell of the eternal sky, and the works that I have completed thus far and in their place I will be giving them all overhauls in their story design. I'm sure you guys are all wondering why I'm doing this and the reason for it is because I'm constantly thinking of new storylines that I REALLY want to post and I don't want to be one of those authors that will gladly start brand new shit at the drop of a dime while completely ignoring everything else that they have produced. Another reason why is because I am constantly thinking of the storylines under a different light and am finding different ways to make them work and they won't in the state that they are in now, especially with how long it's been since I've updated Death Before Dishonor and The Forbidden King. One last reason is because I want to be like VFSNAKE where I have nearly all my works completed and can afford to drop a new story here and there, and I know that I can't reach that goal with the way in which my stories are currently. My next announcement is that after I drop all those stories and disperse their new identities, I will no longer rewrite anymore stories under a new regime. I'm finding myself slowly building a reputation of being an author that always rewrites his stuff because of his distaste for them and unwillingness to overlook their mistakes, so from that point on I will no longer do rewrites for my stories. A bullet cannot be used twice, so you better match sure that your shot is perfect and works on the first pull. My last announcement is that I'm going to be expanding my franchise to other locations on this website, such as Family Guy, Batman Beyond, Avatar The Last Airbender, and more, so be on the lookout for them because they are coming.

By the end of this year, Reign A.G.E will be a frequently seen name on this site so get ready.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter people

Ch.17 – Mezmorized

A week would pass since team seven and team Gai would return from their successful mission in wave country and was fairly eventful since that day. The first thing that occurred was the official announcement of the new alliance negotiations between Konoha, Ame, and Kiri after all three hidden villages signed the contract drawn up from Naruto, thus initiating the shinobi pool act that Naruto drew up during his stay in wave. The three villages were indeed astonished by the degree of professionalism that the contract was made in and was damn near tempted to sign the thing upon reading the first paragraph of the benefits that it would bring to each one respectively. Needless to say, the contracts were signed and all three villages were now in talk of setting up a meeting to discuss their alliance in the new united neutral land that was the land of waves. When news of this new act was distributed amongst the village, people were very surprised upon learn the conditions that it would bring and many of the shinobi felt it was a good idea in bringing peace to the three villages. The council itself was also very impressed with the contract and all were behind it one hundred percent, including the civilian council even though they really didn't have much say in the matter.

Hiruzen was very surprised when he learned that it was Naruto that created this contract and thought that the boy would be one hell of a contract negotiator if he ever decided to take up a side hustle for more money, not that he needed it with the way he made sure that a profit was bound to come from all that. The old man for many years wanted to bring in a new form of alliance between his village and those two villages due to the strained relationship between them all because of the third great shinobi war. But now that those two villages hold new leaders and the blonde was apparently in contact with some of their high ranking shinobi, it made things incredibly easier on the old man to get the peace negotiations started. It still shocked the man to his core at how beneficial the blonde is for the village, though it also made him very sure to continue to keep a close eye on the teen, just in case.

He knew that he could trust the teen with everything he could give him, but he wasn't foolish enough to not keep an eye on him, as it was clear that the teen still had many things hidden under his eyes

At this moment the old man had all the jounin instructors within his village standing before him including the four teachers of the rookie 12, all with serious expressions of their faces, as he knew that it was that time of year again that it was a very important matter that needed to be addressed immediately

"As you all know, with the chunin exams being hosted in our village this year that we will be housing many shinobi from neighboring countries and shinobi villages, I will need all of you to treat them as our guest and the utmost respect." The old man said while receiving many nods, thus causing the man to sigh as he was about to drop a real bombshell "However, I must inform you all that by the end of this meeting, we will be under a Priority-A war alert after being informed that there are plans concocted between my former student Orochimaru and the Kazekage of Suna to invade Konoha sometime during the chunin exams. I want you all to constantly remain on your guard and examine anything that may appear peculiar, as we have discovered that several of our own shinobi may in fact be spies working under those soon to be invading forces." Hiruzen said as he quickly scanned the room for a moment and with skills that only a shinobi of his rank and caliber was capable of would notice that two of the jounin flinched upon his mentioning of discovering spies, thus making him inwardly smirk and quickly signaled two of his hidden ANBU guards to follow and eliminate them.

Normally he would try to capture them and resolve the issue by gaining intel on the matter at hand, but at this point it was not needed nor important, therefore they were just a mere liability that needed to be resolved with a permanent end like he done with the other spies that were discovered through the help of one of the contacts within Naruto's spy network. He had to say that it placed a smile on his face, knowing that those people that had to arrogance to believe that they could betray his trust and give away vital information were getting their day and knew that it would only be a matter of time before all of them would be ousted and killed

"However more on the matter will be addressed on a later date, for now let's get down to business, which is asking which one among you wishes to nominate your students for this year's exams?" The old man asked with Kakashi stepping up with his hand in the tora symbol

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate my squad of Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno in this year's exam." The masked man said with people looking surprised at that since there hasn't been a team of first year rookies participating in a chunin exam for a very long time due to the death rate that tolls for gennin. However their thoughts were silenced when they saw Kurenai step up next and proceeded to do the same procedure as Kakashi

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate my squad of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga in this year's exam." The red eyed beauty said with even more surprised expressions becoming evident on the faces of the onlookers before they saw Asuma step up and like clockwork, did the same procedure as his peers.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate my squad of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka in this year's exam." The bearded man said with all the onlookers now showing shocked expressions as they now just witnessed history in the making. For the first time in many years, all three teams of first year rookie graduates will be participating in a chunin exam. The last time something like this happened was all the way back to the Nidaime era when that year's rookie nine with the future sannin participated in the exams that were held back in Kusagakure no Sato. The results were the three future sannin all passing with the rank of chunin, though unfortunately the same couldn't be said for their fellow rookie's as they all died during the exam.

"I, Gai Maito, would like to nominate my youthful squad of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Tenshin in this year's exams." The bowl cut haired man stated with the Hokage nodding his head since he figured that Gai would do that for this year after holding back his team a year to make sure that ever flaw his team may or may not have had was covered. From there on multitudes of jounin would go onto to nominating their gennin squads, some being names that people knew of, some that people thought held good potential in passing, and others that people chose to place as nothing special until the Hokage tallied up the amount of teams that were nominated as 21, meaning that 63 of his gennin would go onto try to make the next level.

"Very well then, now that we have all the nominations in place I would now like to ask if there are any objections to any of the gennin teams selected to participate." Hiruzen asked with nobody raising their hand, though one reluctantly had to hold his tongue "Now then since there are no objections to any of the nominations, I can now give you all the full details on the changes that have been brought to this year's exams." He said with all the jounin in the room looking extremely shocked at that, thus telling the old man to continue his debrief of the situation "Originally, I intended to have all the proctors of this year's exams be Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, and Hayate Gekko, however after some new develops arriving from our new alliance treaty with the hidden villages of both kiri and ame, we felt that it wouldn't be appropriate for us to hog the spotlight and run the whole exam ourselves, therefore we will instead have jounin from both of their respective village act as proctors of two of the exams, thus meaning that they get to set up how the test would play out." He said with all the jounin looking very surprised at that, since something like has never happened before in the history of this exam.

"Which test would those be Hokage-sama?" A random jounin asked

"They will proctor the second and third exam while the three people that I named will instead run the first exam together in designing the test and how it should be done." Hiruzen said with all the assembled shinobi looking equally surprised at that but chose to not address the matter any further, thus telling him that there was no to continue the meeting and thus he dismissed all the shinobi but choose to hold Kakashi back for a moment

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with Hiruzen expression quickly changing that caused the man to flinch slightly but he stayed his ground

"I wanted to let you know that I am aware of the challenge you set out to Naruto-kun and I must say that I am not amused by it. You very well enough that that boy has gone through in his life and he doesn't need anything that would complicate the way in which he's making progression." The old man said with Kakashi sighing before clinched his right hand

"I understand Hokage-sama, it just that the reason why I challenged him is because I felt that it was the only way to get him to start respecting me but now I'm starting to think differently." Kakashi said with Hiruzen raising an eyebrow at that

"Does it have something to do with the genjutsu you placed yourself under, right now?" The old man asked with Kakashi nodding his head

"I've been making some changes over the last few months or so and while I'm not quite at the place I want to be yet, I feel that I am ready to fight the boy." Kakashi said with Hiruzen nodding his head before he looked the silver haired ninja in his lone eye and could tell that he was slowly making a complete 180 turn of his life

"I'm glad that you've finally seen the light and that you're stepping out of that box you placed yourself in since Sakumo died, but just know that if you betray Naruto than you're going to have to feel first hand why I am known as the god of shinobi, got it?" The old man said in a tone that instantly placed fear in the heart of the silver haired jounin as while the Hokage may a 69 year old man, he was still a dangerous force to be reckoned with or in other words someone that you don't want to fuck with.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said with the old man nodding before he took a small puff from his pipe before he spoke

"You two will have your fight tonight I presume?" He asked with the masked man nodding his head with the old man sighing deeply before he spoke "Very well then, I will be there to watch the fight and make sure that neither one of you try to kill each other. Do you have any request for this fight?" He asked with Kakashi nodding his head

"I would like for Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai to be there and watch me take him on. I also would like it if nobody but us knows about this, since I'm sure that Naruto doesn't want people accusing him of attempted murder on a high ranking jounin and I sure as hell don't want the shinobi's to know that I willingly challenged a gennin to a fight." Kakashi said with Hiruzen nodding his head at that

"Very well then you shall have your request answered, but I can see that there is something else you wish to request correct?" Hiruzen asked with Kakashi sighing before he spoke

"I just want for the chance to fix all the mistakes that I made many years ago." Kakashi said with the Hokage nodding before he vanished in a bright white flash, thus causing Hiruzen's eyes to widened at that before he started to chuckle slightly to himself

'You've finally forgiven your father Kakashi, glad you were telling me the truth.'

(Naruto's house)

Naruto could currently be found standing outside in his backyard panting heavily as his teacher stood tall before him with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face as he eyed his student, who was now pushing himself off the ground and was about to enter his fighting stance again until Jiraiya shook his head to tell the blonde to cease, thus causing him to sigh and fall onto his back to gasp for air. The white haired man was simply astonished at his student, who he just finished an all-night spar with just moments ago. When the blonde returned from his mission in wave, he immediately caught up with his teacher and the two quickly went into the all-night spar once Naruto told the old man of his upcoming fight with Kakashi.

Of course the toad sage was against the idea that Naruto wanted to fight his teacher, since the man was damn near kage level already, but after being told certain details from the blonde his opinion quickly changed and offered to help further his training for the fight. From there the duo held a mid jounin class spar that consisted of strictly taijutsu and minor ninjutsu, with the result being a complete decimation of his yard though it would be repaired later on with the help of a few clones and some tools for gardening. Jiraiya had to say that he was amazed at how long it took for the teen to lose a large chunk of his chakra before becoming the exhausted heap before him, though he knew that if it wasn't for his years on the field and his vast experience in lengthy battles that he would be one just like the blonde was.

He could feel the various spots on his body that were screaming in pain, especially his right arm that took a wicked kick in the early stages of the fight and his left shoulder that took a heavy strike within the middle of the fight. However it was still of no surprise to him that this boy could deliver damage like that due to the way he was trained by his first master and the way in which he built his reputation as a fucking war machine that was battle ready at every step of the way. The old man personally couldn't wait to see this kid go all out one day, as he knew that it would be something that only a rare few would ever get the opportunity of seeing.

"Naruto, I think we should call it here and continue this fight another day, I do however want to let you know that I'm going to be leaving the village in a couple of weeks and I might be able to bring you along." Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding as he sat up and got back up to his feet

"What's the mission exactly?" Naruto asked with the old man smirking to him before he slammed his palm on the ground and one of his toads appeared under him

"I can't tell you that just yet, but it will be something that would interest you all the same, later." He said as his toad quickly hopped into the air and left the area, thus causing Naruto to scowl before he walked into his house, fully intent on getting a shower after that all-nighter he pulled

"**That was quite the display you put on there kit, you didn't even have to use any reserve power." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing as he walked into his main bedroom and headed straight for the bath, deciding against the shower as he was completely drained of his energy

'That was the whole point of the spar when I face Kakashi, I don't want that bastard to see any of my true power until I can trust that he won't try to steal it with that bullshit eye in his left socket.' Naruto thought to himself as he stripped himself naked and drew his bath, the hot water quickly filling the tub that soon reached to the top before he hopped in and felt the soothing sensation of the heat work itself on his exhausted body while Kyuubi worked on his sore muscle area slowly

"**Even still, I'm proud of you for managing your stamina well enough to fight that length of time which means that you earned yourself a reward." **Kyuubi said with Naruto smirking brightly to himself

'I get to learn a Kyuubi original?'

"**You get to learn an original jutsu that I made a long time ago and it may even be of some use to you in your fight against that man since he won't be able to copy it." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head as he relaxed the back of his head against the headrest of the bath

'When do we get started on it?' Naruto asked as he could feel his muscles rejoicing within the hot water and he could feel his body starting to get over the exhaustion.

"**A little later tonight since I don't want to rush your learning of this move, however I have a better question to ask. When the hell are you going to make a move on that Yuhi woman? You know full well that she wants to you to make a move, so why haven't you?" **Kyuubi asked with Naruto sighing, knowing that that would be the fox's next target of discussion during this time and he knew that he couldn't escape it due to the fox being a sadistic bastard in times where he would offer the blonde a new technique in exchange for information.

'I don't know when it would be the right time to make a move on her or any of the other girls for that matter; I don't want to do something that could hurt all of them.' Naruto said with the fox scoffing

"**That is bullshit and you know it. You say that you don't want to hurt them when that is exactly what you are doing by not addressing their feelings towards you. Remember how Koyuki felt when you wouldn't give her anything and she almost gave up on you had it not been for you impregnating her the very night I made you open up to her. How's about Haku when you two first met? You know that she loved you the moment she laid eyes on you and you damn near refused to even look her in the eye until that night when you finally let her in. You always do these types of things where you allow situations to help you make a choice in something that in hindsight would to something far better for you. You need to suck it up and face it kit, the only reason why you don't want to do it is because you're afraid of the change that route brings." **Kyuubi said getting an irritated growl from the blonde

'Shut the fuck up, I'm not scared of a damn thing; I just don't want to place the girls in a position that they can never leave once a relationship is started, like the one that Koyuki is in right now.' Naruto responded, knowing full well what would happen if he did go for relationships with them, the damage that could be done.

"**Fine then Kit, if you're not scared like you say you are not then prove me wrong and do something. You do that then I will teach you two jutsu's on top of this new one, but if not then no training for six months." **Kyuubi said with Naruto growling at that before sighing deeply as he laid his head back down on the back of the tub, knowing full well that the fox was right again whenever they had these types of conversation's, which was the one reason why he looked to the fox as his guide whenever it came to things like this.

'Oh well, it was going to happen anyway. I still need to tell them about the contract anyway.' Naruto thought to himself before he decided to fully enjoy the bath until ten minutes would pass and he would thus get out of the bath. After quickly drying himself off, he walked into his main room and pulled out a set of clothes, which were a pair of black pants, a red mesh shirt and a black sleeveless shirt with a red/black ying/yang sign on the back before he placed all his necessary items in their proper place along with his headband before walking out of the front door and began to walk towards the training ground set up for his team with his hands in his pockets. Normally he would just create a clone and have said clone go to the meeting so that he didn't have too, but today was different as the jounin asked for all the gennin to meet up together at a certain training field and he himself was personally requested to be there. Of course he originally intended to send a clone towards the training grounds and just stay to himself but he chose against it, as he figured that this may be something that he would like to be a part of.

'This day should be very interesting' Naruto thought as he quickly bit his thumb and flew through several seals and summoned a falcon that was a large enough to carry him all the way to his destination.

(Uchiha clan home)

The current heir of the Uchiha clan could currently be found wandering through the Uchiha clan compound with his thoughts running at thirty miles per minute, all of which had to do with his elder brother. Currently the fourteen year old was going over everything that was brought to him by his elder brother and in the process of his meeting with the man, the teen felt his entire outlook on his life and everything he has done until this point get turned upside down. For all these years he lived under the assumption that his brother had unmercifully murdered his father and several members of his clan that were some of the strongest within it for power while taking the notion that in order to gain revenge for their deaths that he would have a to live a life of hatred and set his goals on killing his own brother someday, and indeed he did just as his elder brother told him.

For the past seven years the teen would live a life of seclusion and hard core training in order to achieve his goal, his mother's requests for him to change his ambition falling on death ears and only the site of destroying his brother was what made him thrive for power. Over the years he saw that his skills had indeed been increasing to points that he liked, he took the shinobi academy by storm and dominated every part of what they threw at him with flying colors. Now of course he knew that he was still nowhere near ready to take on his brother, he knew that his path was looking very clear in him achieving his goal someday. However that all began to change since last year upon the arrival of one Namikaze Naruto and he was soon shown that he was indeed not at that level he thought he achieved; that all that training was merely a waste of time.

At first it didn't bother him as much as he figured that the blonde was merely using limited skills in a selected area of combat that he never seen before and would merely fall back in line behind him eventually. That however would not come to pass, as the blonde showed that his skills ranged far beyond those that he thought were limited, doing things that he never even imagined being able to do. So from there on out, he continued to train harder than before and would constantly ask for challenges by the blonde in order to test his skills and find his limit, yet the blonde always refused until he was in wave and challenged another gennin to spar named Rock Lee. From there he would receive what was quite possibly the most painful and skillfully performed ass kicking's of his entire life, with the scars still feeling fresh on his body. It was shocking to him that he was so easily defeated by a gennin he always thought was below his skills and yet the most he remembered was seeing the black haired teen standing over him with his fist raised and ready to bash his head into the ground.

From there on he would receive the next shocker, which was his brother telling him the real reason why he was instructed to live a life of hatred and why he did what he did all those years and quite frankly he was extremely confused right now. He always thought that the Uchiha were one of the noblest clans in the village with some of the biggest opportunities that could ever be granted to a person, yet his father wanted to ruin all that by trying to start a civil war? Unimaginable, yet at the same time it made the most sense to him as his father was constantly on both his and his brothers case about their training along with pushing his brother too hard when it came to his position in the ANBU black ops. That alone would prove that he was a power hungry bastard and yet he refused to see it as what it truly was, just being stubborn and staying focused on an ambition that would ruin his life before it even had the chance to start.

Something his mother told him multiple times but he allowed it to fall on death ears

He could currently feel his mind venture back to the meeting that he had with his elder brother and while he

(Flashback – Wave country)

Sasuke currently looked towards his brother with immense shock as he just finished watching what his brother had to go through all those years ago with his clans planning to start a civil war within the village and his father being the main leader of the whole thing. Of course he didn't want to believe it was true, as his brother did something that was so atrocious and despicable as murdering a large part of their family, but he knew better then to allow such foolish thoughts to overload his judgment on this. He knew that all that wasn't a lie and that his brother was indeed the victim in a situation created by their father, but what does it all mean now? For many years he believed in the nobility and strength that was in the name of the Uchiha, but now it appeared the nobility is a lie as well. His family was planning to start a war and end many lives; just so that they could run the village in the way that the clan founder didn't have the chance to do because people felt that the Shodaime Hashirama Senju was more qualified. He felt disgusted that that was what his name was going to mean amongst people the moment that they started the war, a name that caused many lives to be ruined because of one person's greed.

"I see that you are now accepting the truth of the matter." Itachi said with Sasuke sighing before he nodded

"But, why did they have to choose you to do it? Couldn't they have picked someone else to do the deed?" Sasuke asked with Itachi shaking his head

"It couldn't be helped; I was already acting as a double spy for both the elders and the clan meaning that I was the only one that was qualified to do it." He said before he sighed deeply before continuing "The Hokage wanted me to do it because he knew that he couldn't trust anyone else but me to go through with the ordeal and stick to what the mission was. He knew that even though he wanted to discuss the matter peacefully and have it resolved with words that it wouldn't come to pass, as who's to say that the clan wouldn't just talk it out with the village before executing the attack the moment that backs were turned? Father wanted to do it in order to give back the authority that belonged to the Uchiha clan name back when it was led by Madara Uchiha during the founding years of the hidden villages and in the end he knew that he would have gotten killed for it. That was why mother caught him in bed with another woman the week that I killed him; he was probably aware that the village caught on to what they were planning or that I was acting as a double agent and decided to not address it but wanted to make sure that both you and mother was safe." Itachi said with Sasuke's eyes widening at that

"Dad let you kill him?" Sasuke asked with Itachi nodding

"He never wanted things to end the way that they did with his final words to me, but know that he did love the both of us immensely and was willing to do everything in his power to insure that all three of us were safe." Itachi said with Sasuke looking down on that before feeling his brothers hand on his shoulder, thus making him look up and look his elder brother in the eye "I hope you take this opportunity to prove that our clan name can be redeemed and be brought back to the glory that it held, but this time it has to be brought up to hold the respect and the admiration it once held by your own hand. I know that you can do it, but you won't get very far being the way that you are right now. Listen to what I told you back then and learn the lesson that I was trying to teach you." Itachi said before he backed away from his younger, though before he could walk away he heard Sasuke speak

"Itachi, help me get stronger." Sasuke said with his elder brother looked over his shoulder for a moment before he walked back up to him and poked him on his forehead

"Not yet, the time for me to help you train can only come when you know what you want to fight for. Take this time to reflect on who you are and learn what you want to do for your life, what kind of goals to wish to accomplish and what kind of women you want to spend the rest of your life with. Answer those questions first and then we will begin your true training." Itachi said as he quickly burst into a flock of crows that flew away from the area, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts once more though this time it was more on everything that he has done over the years.

(End Flashback)

It was upon those thoughts that he began think upon everything about his clan and how exactly he could bring change to it, as even though his mother was the current acting head, she could make that many decisions upon the nature in which the clan functions or operates. He was now wondering just why his brother placed such a heavy burden on his shoulders like this but he would soon have to put it on hold as he found the destination that was looking for and with a heavy heart, knocked on the door and waited to hear a voice that would allow him entry.

When he was given it, he soon entered the office and found his mother signing some paper work before she placed her pen down and smiled at her youngest son "Hello Sasuke-kun, what do you want?" She asked with the teen sighing before he walked up to her desk and sat down before her, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow at that

"I just wanted to come here and say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting since dad died." Sasuke said, getting a surprised look from his mother

"Apology accepted Sasuke-kun but why are you doing this?" Mikoto asked while eyeing her son's expression's and saw that he held a look that told the woman that he just had his whole world turned upside down.

"Well, I'm doing this because I met up with Itachi back on my mission to wave country and he told me the real reason behind him killing dad." Sasuke said with Mikoto looking even more shocked

"Well what did he say?" Mikoto asked, as not a day went by when she didn't think of her eldest son and wanted nothing more than to have him back, so when his name was dropped all attention went towards that subject. From there Sasuke told his mother about everything his brother had told him about the mission that had been given to him along with why the real reason as to why he left the village to become a rouge shinobi. Needless to say, his mother appeared to be very surprised with the information that was being delivered though Sasuke could tell that she was faking her surprise.

"You knew about this all along right mom?" Sasuke asked with Mikoto sighing as she nodded her head

"You were never supposed to learn of this matter as we knew that what happened all those years ago damaged you the most, with the way you handled it over the past 8 years." Mikoto said with Sasuke nodding his head in understanding before he got up from his chair "Wait Sasuke, where are you going?" She called out, thus making Sasuke stop slightly in his tracks

"I'm going to go find a new path to walk on." He said as he closed the door behind him with his mother sighing again before she looked at the picture on the desk that was of her and her family back when they were happy.

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself Fugaku, you allowed your greed to ruin our family." Mikoto said to the picture before she went back to her work.

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto Namikaze currently resided in the ramen stand owned by Ichiraku Teuchi, enjoying his third bowl of the noodles as the old man conversed with him about little things that would be ignored by most folk. However, unbeknownst to the on lookers this was merely an illusion casted by Teuchi to hide their real conversation since the public wasn't ready to learn of the man's true position in this village.

"So what else have you heard about from the others?" Naruto asked as he sipped the rest of the broth before having the bowl taken and replaced with another bowl which he began to work on

"Things have been silent for a while along the black market; many of them fearful of the newly resurfaced Royal Flush gang that took out Gato's shipping company and resulted in many of them forcibly go into hiding while some just keep a very low profile. One of them was just caught and stated that he was hired to assist someone in an assassination though who the target is, I'm not sure of since he stated that the target would be revealed upon being hired." Teuchi said with Naruto nodding his head

"That is interesting please keep a close eye on that for me." Naruto said with Teuchi nodding his head before he spoke up

"I also wanted to inform you that Takashi found your brother." He said with the blonde looking up at that "However, he stated that he will meet up with you very soon so don't look for him." He said with Naruto nodding his head before he set the money down on the table for his payment on his tabs

"Be sure to keep me posted on anything you learn." He said with the old man nodding his head before the blonde walked out of the stand and began to walk towards his next target for the day until he heard his name get called and quickly turned to find his sensei standing with his arms crossed and his lone eye staring directly into his own eyes. Naruto could plainly read the expression in the man's lone eye and instantly knew what it was time for.

Today, he would go toe to toe with a man that is viewed as being a future candidate for the Hokage position when Hiruzen stepped down for the second time

"It's time Naruto." Kakashi said with Naruto nodding before speaking up

"Lead the way Hatake, don't disappoint me." He said with the masked man nodding before he and Naruto left in a burst of speed.

(Village Outskirts)

Naruto and Kakashi soon arrived to the area that Kakashi delegated as their fighting ground, with Naruto's eyes widening in surprise at seeing the three other sensei's to the rookie twelve and the Hokage standing in the middle of the area with his pipe in his mouth. Judging by their expressions, the blonde could tell that neither one of them were made aware to the situation though he saw that the Hokage looked like he was in on this situation from the very beginning.

"What's the deal Hatake? I thought this was going to be a private matter that was to be handled between the two of us?" Naruto asked with Kakashi sighing deeply before he placed his hands in his pockets.

"At first I thought that it should be like that until I truly thought over everything during the time I had to prepare for the fight and I soon discovered that the ways in which I conduct my business should no longer have to be all about me. These three are some of my only considerable friends and comrades that I know wholeheartedly that I can trust with my life and thus I chose to have them involved." He said with the old man looking towards the blonde for a moment before he spoke

"I can understand if you don't want them around Naruto-kun, but I need to be here to make sure that neither one of you try to do anything that will ruin either one of your careers." Hiruzen said with Naruto nodding before he looked towards the jounin standing on the side lines

"Any of you have any objections to this?" The blonde asked with all three shaking their head in no

"I have no issue with this Naruto-kun, I want nothing more than to see my eternal rival finally break out of the shell he placed himself in for many years." Gai said with Naruto nodding before the blonde looked towards the Hokage's son

"I just want to see what you are truly capable of Naruto-san and Kakashi is the best person that can bring that result to the light." Asuma said with Naruto nodding once more before he looked towards the red eyed beauty and saw that she looked away slightly from his gaze, an action that all the males present caught sight of but chose to say nothing on it.

"I-I just want to make sure nobody gets hurt." Kurenai said 'especially you Naruto-kun.' She thought in her mind as she saw the teen nod his head before he looked towards the elder shinobi before him

"I guess a few onlookers wouldn't hurt, as long as they keep their trap shut about this. Last thing I want is for the fucking civilian council to hound my ass in teaching their golden boy all my moves if word gets out on this fight." Naruto said with everyone present nodding their heads before Kakashi spoke up, thus bringing all the attention to himself.

"We'll make sure that that never happens Naruto but for now let's get this party started with me doing something that nobody else will get the chance to see." Kakashi said as he flew through several seals and called out "Kai." Thus causing his body to be enveloped in a puff of smoke for a brief moment until it cleared to reveal what appeared to be a brand new Kakashi standing before them in a completely new garb that surprised all those on looking. The Kakashi before them was now dressed in a majority black outfit with his shirt now replaced with a black short sleeved mesh shirt and a pair of black pants with his kunai holster tied around his right leg and a pair of black combat boots protecting his feet. They then saw that his headband was now acting as a belt with the strap also replaced with a black one and also now held what appeared to be a katana blade resting to his left hip. His jounin vest was now open to expose the necklace around his neck of a white jewel though they were more focused on the rest of his new appearance which saw the most change out of everything. The very first thing that they all noticed was the very thing that made him Kakashi Hatake was missing; his dark blue face mask, thus exposing his face to them all for the first time ever. They all saw that his face was well chiseled and dawned a white mustache-beard combo going along his face with left sharingan eye covered in an eye patch since his head band was now on his waist with his silver hair appeared to have been straightened and pulled back in a wolf tail of some sort. They all then noticed the final thing to his change in appearance was what a new tattoo's on his right arm which was a large white wolf that went over slightly on his ANBU black op tattoo. Needless to say, if he didn't use the kai technique in front of them, they would have thought that he was an imposter trying to pose as Kakashi.

"I take it that by your expressions that you all like the new look?" Kakashi asked with a smirk on his face, much to everyone else's surprise since they never seen him smirk before. Hiruzen then shook himself out of his own surprise and coughed loudly into his hand, thus bringing everyone back into reality, especially Naruto since he was going to be fighting this guy.

"Nice to see the new look, though what's the whole reason for it?" Naruto asked with Kakashi shrugging

"This is just something that I know I need to do to prove that I am not going to remain that little brat that can't let go of the past. I'll more than likely put the mask back on since it's my image but from now on, you guys shall become one of the very few people that have ever seen my face." Kakashi said as he gave everyone one a regular smile along with his creepy eye smile

"Anyway, are both competitors ready?" Hiruzen asked with Naruto and Kakashi nodding as they both took quick stances before Hiruzen shouted "Begin" before he left the area and reappeared beside the jounin onlookers, while the blonde haired teen and the white haired man began to circle the space between the two of them without taking their eyes off each other until they both suddenly stopped and stood still for a brief moment, the tension in the air growing thin until the both quickly moved and chucked kunai towards one another, the weapons instantly clashing in the air and spinning wildly before being caught by the two shinobi and both clashing against each other in a struggle for dominance before they each backed off slightly before they started to clash with the knives. The loud clanging sound could be heard all around the area with both competitors trying to land one strike in with their knives until eventually they grew tired of the weapons and quickly discarded them before going into the taijutsu portion of the fight.

Naruto sent a heavy right uppercut to Kakashi's face which was dodged by the silver haired man moving his head backwards before he sent a high knee strike to the blondes forehead, though it was caught and allowed for Naruto to vault himself over the once masked man before landing on his feet before he sent a leg sweep to Kakashi free leg which connected and caused the silver haired man to lose his footing. Kakashi however then placed his right arm on the ground, catching himself before he spun on his own palm before allowing his bodies momentum to take over and sent a right kick to the teens head which was blocked by his forearm though he was unable to block the follow up attack as Kakashi spun himself off the momentum of his first attack by performing a pinwheel to allow his left hand to be placed on the ground and his left foot to strike Naruto squarely on his face and even send him upwards into the air slightly. Kakashi soon finished his pinwheel before he hopped into the air and sent a double dropkick onto the blonde's chest, though Naruto instead rode the momentum and flipped himself in midair so that he could land on his feet before he charged towards the silver haired man and sent a heavy right towards the sharingan user, who quickly grabbed the blondes right arm before quickly spinning behind him and placed his palm underneath the blondes chin in a mocking sort of way that irritated the blonde teen to no end.

"Not bad Naruto, but you're allowing your arrogance in your skills to overlook mine and that's not a wise decision against a veteran like myself." Kakashi said as he quickly took hold of the blonde shoulder and his chin before suddenly snapping his neck, much to the surprise of the onlookers before they saw the white haired man look towards the tree's and saw Naruto standing at the trunk with his arms crossed. They then saw the 'dead body' burst into smoke, thus signaling that it was a shadow clone that had been fighting the white haired man the whole time that is until they saw Naruto appear behind Kakashi and quickly stabbed him through his chest with Gunshin

"I would say the same thing to you Kakashi." Naruto said as he looked towards the tree and also saw Kakashi standing beside where the other Naruto was standing, thus making everyone look towards the center of the battlefield and saw both competitors burst in a puff of smoke, showing that they both were clones the whole time. It was here that the blonde haired teen and his silver haired sensei walked towards the middle of the grounds once more before Naruto spoke up.

"It looks like you took a page from my book in using the shadow clones as a simulation process for the first part of a fight." Naruto stated with Kakashi shrugging his shoulders as the two stood face to face once more

"I wouldn't make that assumption since those that know the technique and the secret behind its usage would know that trick with it as well." Kakashi said with Naruto scoffing before he cracked his neck left and right while Kakashi merely chuckling before he pulled out a pair of fingerless back gloves and placed them on both of his hands, right be his knuckles gave off two loud cracks before he got into his own stance along with the blonde before they both charged towards each other and once more they began to trade shots with each other.

Kakashi started off the slug fest when he landed a fierce right on Naruto's face though it was responded in three ways when Naruto sent a heavy right that connect with Kakashi's face before getting hit with a heavy left and then resulted with a strong kick onto his chest, thus causing the bearded man to stagger back slightly as Naruto charged towards him with a high kick directed towards the man's head. Kakashi then suddenly sprang to life as he grabbed the blonde's extended foot before performing a back leg sweep on Naruto's standing leg, thus causing the teen to be lifted off the ground and hand slightly suspended in the air. Kakashi then released his hold on the blondes leg and quickly sent a downward clothesline on the teens chest that caused air to escape from his lungs as he hit the ground hard and slightly bounced off it before being kicked in his ribs to send him sailing across the field for a brief moment before he skidded along the ground until he came to a quick stop. Kakashi then ran towards the blonde to follow up with his attack, only to be shocked when he saw a kunai sail past his head before being hit with a strong extended kick with the familiar cry of "Dynamic entry" as he flew back to where he originated his attack from.

It was here that Naruto chose to introduce the first ninjutsu to this fight as he sailed through several seals before calling out "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu" thus sending out a large torrent of flames towards a slightly downed Kakashi, who cursed to himself before he too blazed through several seals.

"Earth Release: Earth wall." He called out as he slammed his palm on the ground that caused the earth before him to shot out of the ground in the shape of a wall and protect him from the blaze temporarily as he rolled himself out of the way and tossed a shuriken towards the blonde before he flew through some seals and called out "Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu", thus causing the weapons to multiply into a barrage of sharp metal that was heading right for the blonde had he not flew through his next set of seals and extended his palm towards the metal

"Wind Release: Gale Storm Palm." Naruto called out a large burst of wind quickly left his hand and tore through the barrage of metal, thus allowing Kakashi to quickly appear before the blonde with a backhand ready to strike though Naruto ducked under it and when Kakashi turned around he quickly brought his arms to protect him from Naruto's backflip extended kick (AN: To those that are trying to picture this move, it's called the Pele kick that is used by professional wrestler A.J. Styles). The silver haired man then pushed the blonde off of him, thus causing the teen to land on his feet as he sent another uppercut towards the silver haired man which was caught along with his own quick punch to the blonde.

Both combatants smirked at each other before they back up slightly before getting right back into battle stances while the on lookers looked on with peeved interest

"These two are quite evenly matched wouldn't you say so Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked with the old man nodding

"Kakashi delayed progressing his skills for many years and strictly depended on the power of his sharingan to progress along the way. Right now we are watching the real Kakashi fight without the use of his sharingan in any manner." Hiruzen commented as he was amazed by the man's skill level without the use of the Doujutsu, which would normally have ended already. He knew that with the sharingan that the silver haired man would easily rank as high ANBU to near Kage level class due to his nature skills as a prodigy but now that he was seeing the man truly fight without its usage, he would have to say that the man would easily rank as a high jounin nearing ANBU level 'And given a few more months to train and improve his skills without the sharingan's help, he'll easily rank as an ANBU captain slowly waiting to become a Kage. And then there are the possibilities of what the sharingan would add in once he did use it.' Hiruzen said as he watched Kakashi intentionally deny himself the power of his lost friend.

"My eternal rival has never given me the opportunity to truly face him at his raw level, why is that?" Gai asked, with slight jealousy welling up inside him as he not only viewed Kakashi as his eternal rival but also as his best friend

"That's because Kakashi never saw a reason to change himself, since nothing was ever able to break through that wall he placed around his heart since five of the most important people to ever enter his life are no longer around to help him. He lost his mother before he had the chance to know her, His father committed suicide at an age when he needed that man the most, his best friend was killed right in front of him, his girlfriend disappeared, and his mentor that guided him through many rough patches died. All that only would make anybody want to seclude themselves away from the world and just live their lives without allowing a single person to take that mantle. But now, it looks like Kakashi is finally ready to become something completely different in his own way, with the help of Naruto-kun of course." Hiruzen stated as the on-lookers continued to watch the contest between the two shinobi of the leaf

(Back to the Action)

"Why haven't you pulled out the sharingan on me yet?" Naruto asked through slightly panted breathes while Kakashi spoke

"I've been pulling out the same bag of tricks for over ten fucking years; it's time for a change in battle tactics." The silver haired man stated though he did marvel at both his and his students progression throughout this fight. Naruto was indeed a force to be reckoned with upon the statements of his fellow jounin and was now angry at himself for not taking the steps in which to challenge that notion sooner. He could see that the boy was just about everything that was rumored about his skills from his fellow jounin sensei's though he could honestly say that the boy was very far from defeating him.

"Not bad, but you know that I you have to earn the right to use that sharingan, right? I'm not going to allow you the opportunity to use something that would slightly tip the scale in your favor." Naruto said with Kakashi raising an eyebrow at that

"You don't think that I'll have an easier chance at beating you with the sharingan out?" Kakashi asked with Naruto scoffing at that

"I learned something's while working with one of the masters of that bloodline trait and from those lessons; I know ways to truly fight it." Naruto said with Kakashi smirking brightly before he quickly reached up to grab his eye patch until Naruto appeared before him with a kunai in hand that was aimed at the man's eye though it was stopped when the silver haired man grabbed hold of the blondes arm.

"I know, I know, I have to earn it." He said with Naruto nodding his head before Kakashi grabbed hold of the blondes arm with both hands and quickly tossed him up into the air, causing the blonde teen to sail through the air. Naruto scowled at that before he chucked the kunai towards the silver haired man before going through several seals and soon made them multiply and head straight for the man who quickly back flipped away from the barrage of the weaponry before he charged towards the blonde haired shinobi, who landed on his feet and quickly went back into a battle ready stance.

Kakashi then hopped into the air and aimed an extended front kick towards the blonde, who quickly blocked the kicked and sent a punch towards Kakashi's face, who blocked the punch and landed on the ground before sending a backwards heel kick towards the boys head though Naruto ducked under it before sending a left hook to Kakashi's face, which connected before the blonde followed with a right uppercut that also connected though Naruto had to watch as the silver haired man turned into a log. Naruto cursed loudly as he turned to find Kakashi blazing through some seals before he called out "Lightning release: Thunder bullet." He shouted as sparks of lightning began to build up within his fingertips before a large bolt shot towards Naruto at high speeds

Naruto eye's widened slightly before he quickly rolled to the side to dodge the attack before he raised his index and middle finger towards the silver haired man and called out "Lightning release: Static Edge." He called out as a bolt of lightning shot out from his finger tips and flew towards Kakashi, who was reaching towards his eye patch to unleash his sharingan but he quickly cursed before he also rolled to the side in order to allow the bolt to sail past him, thus making him curse slightly before a light chuckle left his throat.

"Damn it, I should have known that was not going to work." Kakashi said with Naruto smirking at him before he quickly whipped out kunai and chucked it behind him, watching on the side of his gaze a second Kakashi grabbed hold of the kunai with the sharp edge pointing directly towards where his sharingan was.

"Your right, you should have known better then to pull that trick on me." Naruto said with Kakashi chuckling as he dropped the kunai before he quickly kicked the kunai towards Naruto, who immediately sliced it in half with his newly summoned sword before bringing it back up to block Kakashi's now drawn sword. Both fighters then engaged in a brief power struggle before they broke apart and met back up in the middle of their battle area with Naruto sending a quick left slash towards Kakashi, who blocked it by reversing the hold on his sword before sending an elbow strike to Naruto's chest, causing the blonde to back track slightly before being hit by a double dropkick that caused Naruto to fall backwards. The silver haired man quickly landed on his feet and reached for his eye patch again but quickly dodged to the side when he saw Naruto's sword fly towards him but was then hit by a flying knee to his face, thus causing him to fall backwards with his grip on his sword loosening slightly. The white haired man then planted his free hand on the ground and flipped himself back up to his feet to send a sword slash towards the blonde but was quickly ended when Naruto sent a heavy kick that knocked the sword out of Kakashi's hand, but the sharingan wielder didn't allow that to slow him down as he quickly blocked a backwards kick from the blonde before he sent a sweep kick to the blondes leg but unlike last time, Naruto countered by back flipping over the silver haired man before he began to back flip away from the once masked man to grab his discarded sword and quickly grabbed hold of it while Kakashi grabbed his own sword before charging towards the blonde.

Both competitors soon met in the center of the field and once more engaged in a fierce sword fight that saw multiple sparks fly across the field until both men backed up before they charged towards each other once more with a wide angle slash from both fighters, only for the blade's to be destroyed upon contact as the sword broke in half. The two shinobi then looked at their weapons or what was left of them before chucking them to the side before they both turned towards one another and quickly went through several seals and called out "Fire release: Grand Fire ball" "Fire release: Dragon breathe" thus exhaling large blast of fire that collided against each other before a large explosion occurred that sent the two shinobi away from each other before both men looked each other in the eye and with a quick nod they both began to go through familiar seals

(Meanwhile on the sidelines)

"It appears as if this fight is coming close to its end." Hiruzen said with the on lookers nodding as they each recognized the seals that were being formed by Kakashi but were quite surprised to find Naruto forming the same seals

"It's amazing how evenly matched they are." Kurenai said with all three men scoffing at that

"Please, these two are anything but evenly matched." Asuma said with Gai nodding as he spoke

"They both are holding back tremendously in this fight, Kakashi could find twenty thousand ways in which to reveal his sharingan and Naruto-kun could have ended this fight within the first minute of the fight." Gai said with Kurenai looking surprised before she spoke up

"But if that were the case, why haven't they done either of those things yet?" Kurenai asked with Hiruzen addressing the answer

"It's because they both are using this to test themselves, with Naruto testing Kakashi to see if he can honestly fight on his own without the added help while he himself is testing his ability to fight on his own. Kakashi on the other hand is testing himself to see if he can fight without using the very power he's been dependent on using for so many years while also testing to see if Naruto truly is what we believe him to be. If they both went all out, I have no doubt that this field would have been long gone with one of them nearing death's door." Hiruzen said as he saw both competitors finishing their hand seals and preparing the final technique of the evening "It appears that we are nearing the climax now." Hiruzen said with the on lookers quickly turning towards the fight and saw both shinobi preparing to attack

(Back to the action)

Naruto and Kakashi both finished with the making of their seals simultaneously before they each grabbed their right arm though they each did it differently with Kakashi holding his arm downward with the lightning building itself around his palm before he brought it upwards and saw a second coating of lightning surround his palm, the sound of chirping birds intensified to the point that the sound slowly turned from chirping birds to howling wolves. Kakashi then moved his hand to the side and soon everyone saw the lightning beginning to build itself around his palm even more until it shoot towards the ground and quickly formed a large wolf made of pure lightning, its fangs bared towards the blonde haired shinobi with the lightning that stayed in Kakashi's hand acted as a leash to keep the wolf nearby. The blonde haired shinobi looked on with intrigue before a wide smirk met his face before he held his hand straight out with the palm facing upwards, with a circle of lightning building itself around his palm in the shape of a blade before he closed his fist, the lightning igniting around his palm with several streamers starting to appear on his back. Each one dangled in the wind for a moment before they began to wrap themselves around his arm until all three exploded and soon his entire arm was surrounded in lightning with the sound of a screeching falcons being heard by all.

Kakashi looked intrigued by this jutsu, since he never would have thought that his technique could be extended to that magnitude as the blonde shinobi just displayed before he looked towards his version of his own extension to the technique and quickly smirked at his own progress

'Almost there, I'm almost there of truly redeeming myself' Kakashi thought before hearing Naruto speak

"He Kakashi, that's not a bad variation of your technique even though mine is cooler and gives a more badass style of feel." Naruto stated as he eyed the lightning wolf with major intrigue and wonder what Kakashi put himself through to master the technique to that degree of manipulation in such a short grasp of time.

"Yeah, your right on it looking cooler but my technique serves two roles of combat and holds a little something extra to add a little kick in while yours apparently holds only one role of combat." Kakashi said as he prepared to attack Naruto with his wolf also getting in a pounce like position while Naruto merely smirked before he also prepared to attack and stood in a brief stance, the sound of the techniques the only thing that was heard throughout the land until both men charged towards each other at high speeds before meeting up at the center with Naruto rearing his lightning arm back while Kakashi continued his momentum slightly by bringing up his right hand, thus causing the lightning wolf to appear in front of him with the leash fusing with the wolfs body until it was connected by the tail.

He then opened his palm widely and called out "burst", the wolves from suddenly beginning to sparkle with electricity until it exploded with the wolves head maintaining its shape and began to accelerate towards Naruto with Kakashi right behind it with his hand settling right behind the wolves head to keep the theme of his original technique alive. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the technique change drastically but he quickly put it away and with a huge smirk sent his arm forward to collide with the silver haired man's technique and instantly, a struggle for power began to develop between the two powerhouses with neither one allowing an opportunity to the other of winning this fight.

They stayed firm in the center of the field, their techniques fighting for dominance while both were struggling to keep themselves together during the brief power struggle. This would only last for ten seconds though as Naruto looked towards Kakashi with an all knowing smirk as he began to use his little kick win his own respective jutsu

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto called out with the silver haired man looking towards him "I have say that this is awesome and while I wouldn't mind letting this continue on for a while longer, I think it's time to end this with my own little kick." Naruto said with Kakashi raising an eyebrow at that before seeing the blonde pull his arm back slightly, thus allowing Kakashi to push a little more forward before he saw Naruto open his palm before seeing the boy send the open palm forward and caught the silver haired man's technique arm before he muttered "Release." Upon making that statement, the lightning around the blonde arm soon began to recede into the blondes palm before it suddenly explode outwardly, catching Kakashi completely off guard and sent him flying backwards until he landed on his feet and skidded a few inches along the ground with loud heavy pants escaping his lungs as he examined his gloved hand noticed burn marks along his palm though he ignored that as he felt the tingling sensation of the electricity surge through his arm with his arm twitching every few seconds. The silver haired man quickly looked up and saw Naruto standing tall with his arm still held in the air with smoke leaving his right hand while he two dealt with the twitching sensation of having volts of electricity leave the very palm of your hand to clash with another source of equal yet opposite power. This is what life was like for lightning elemental carriers that fought with others that contained the same element, the feel of you own power clashing with something that was so similar yet so different at the exact same time. It was a tremendous feeling that a lightning user never wanted to be without and he was ever thankful that Naruto was one of those users that helped him gain the experience of lightning clash.

"It appears like we both are at an impasse that we can't breach any further, looks like it will have to be a draw in this match." Kakashi said as he grabbed his twitching arm with Naruto nodding as well and simply held his arm to the ground and tightly clinched his hand together in order to kind of monitor the feeling

"Yes, I would have to agree with that notion as well." Hiruzen said with both shinobi turning towards the old man and giving him their full attention "I have to say that I am quite impressed by that display of power by the both of you though I am glad that you both chose to hold back on your true strength as to not attract any unwanted onlookers." He said with the two shinobi nodding as the other jounin walked up to the two in order to congratulate them

"That was quite the display you two, kinda makes me jealous at how far you two can go holding back." Asuma said as he ignited a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine into his system

"Yosh that was such a youthful display of skill that I am going to work even harder to one day be a worthy opponent to the both of you." Gai said with a not so loud but still strange display of determination that caused everyone to look at him strangely for a moment until they all shook their heads with Kurenai speaking up

"Anyway that was indeed an impressive fight and I must say that it was inspiring enough to make me want to step my game up to an even higher level." Kurenai said with the other jounin nodding before they heard the Hokage cough into his hand, thus bringing the attention back to himself.

"Now that this fight is settled, let's say we all head on home and try to get some sleep before tomorrow morning comes. We got a very big day tomorrow and I need you all to get as much rest as you possibly can." Hiruzen said with everyone nodding their head before they saw both Naruto and Kakashi struggling to maintain their focus, thus telling everyone present that the battle's aftereffects had finally overcome the two competitors with Gai and Kurenai walking up and helping them maintain their strength "Can you guys take them to your places and let them crash there tonight?" Hiruzen asked with both jounin nodding their head before they all left the area but unbeknownst to them, there was another onlooker around the area with a wide smirk on his face as he just finished writing his report.

"Oh yeah, Orochimaru-sama would be more than gracious to learn about this." The unknown assailant said to himself as he put the pad away for safe keeping until he felt something hit the back of his neck, thus knocking him unconscious as a tiger masked ANBU member stepped out of the shadows and picked up the dead weight

"I'm afraid Orochimaru's going to have to wait for your message." The ANBU said as he left the area in a quick burst of speed towards the interrogation department

AN: Done and done. There you go guys, I know it isn't the best that I have done but I hope that you like it. I know that I promised that some things would happen in this chapter but once more time consumption became a factor, thus all that stuff will be moved to the next chapter that I promise will hold all the character development and will reintroduce Anko to hold a more prominent role in this story. I also hope you guys like the changes I made to Kakashi's character since that was how I will feature him in this story and is probably one of the few that actually went allot further with his character development. The next chapter will more then likely be a filler to build up the chunin exams while also giving all the characters that will hold a prominent role in this story being featured and all will receive some character development, and who knows? You might just get a lemon in the next chapter so wait and see to finds out what's going to happen in someone's bed sheets.

Anyway, as always rate, review (no bullshit under ten worded reviews that some of you are STILL writing), and I will see you all later

Until Next Time

Peace


	18. Exam Arc: Chapter 2

Merry f'n Christmas people, hope you guys are enjoying yourselves like I am and I hope you all are keeping those kids from conneticut in your prayers after what happened a few weeks ago. There are allot to be extremely thank for this year, especially me after all that I have gained, lost and experienced this year. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and consider it a Christmas present from me to you all

Enjoy bitches and happy holidays

Ch.18 – Temptation

As the night stood quiet in the presence of the crescent moon, four figures could be seen traveling throughout the rooftops of the Konohagakure at high speeds though they all weren't going towards the same location. On one side of the village, the duo of Gai and Kakashi could be found traveling towards the large eye browed man's apartment while the other duo of Kurenai and Naruto traveling towards her own apartment. The reasoning for this was due to the previous battle held between Naruto and Kakashi earlier in the night, which lead to a no contest between both competitors; however was not void of declaring both fighters victors in their own right for what they took out of the fight.

"You really took yourself past a limit back there Kakashi, you fought with quite a flame in your heart." Gai said with Kakashi nodding his head as the two could see that they were slowly nearing the large browed man's apartment

"I had too Gai; I had to see if my progress has made any strides within these past couple of weeks." Kakashi said as he made sure that he was very careful with each step he took due to his body being a decent amount of pain. Gai saw the actions done by his eternal rival and was very amazed at this since he hasn't seen Kakashi in this type of condition for a long time. For all the years that he knew the silvered haired man, he's only seen Kakashi in this state once when they were both fighting side by side in the third great shinobi war in which Minato Namikaze would leave with the name "Yellow Flash". After that day, Kakashi would never again fight like that since he was always using the sharingan in his fights to win and from doing so he managed to gain a large collection of techniques, skills, and fighting styles from many shinobi. However, after watching the man fight tonight without the use of his sharingan to aid him in battle nor appearing with anything that would remind him of the Kakashi Hatake that he's known for many years, he could say that he had no idea what the man was capable of now.

"Eternal rival, what was it that sparked such a desire to change what has made you, you for so many years?" Gai asked with Kakashi sighing since he knew that such a question would arise

"I got tired Gai, I just became so tired of doing the same routine for all these years and not making a single form of progress or effort to rid myself of what has happened in the past." Kakashi said as he and Gai arrived to the green spandex wearing jounin's apartment. Both man soon entered the apartment with Gai setting Kakashi down on his couch while he walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water before returning to the living room area and handed the silver hair man one, which he accepted.

"What do you mean by that Kakashi? You seem to be just fine with everything before you changed yourself so drastically." Gai asked with Kakashi taking a sip of his water before he spoke again

"That's just it Gai, I was okay with everything because I was just living a foolish lifestyle of staying stuck in my own past." Kakashi said as he sighed deeply again "My mother died before I could even get to know her, my father committed suicide because he couldn't handle his own demons, my best friend was murdered before he could even reach his dream, my girlfriend disappeared when we were finally going out, and my mentor sacrificed himself to save the village. All of them died at times when I needed them all the most and for many years I continually held onto those emotions that should have been dealt with many years ago." He said with a deep sigh on his face before he looked up to the ceiling "I stopped going to their graves every morning like I used too." He said with Gai looking surprised at that, since that was the one thing that Kakashi made a priority to be on time for.

"I take it you realized that you were just running a routine by going there?" He asked with Kakashi beginning to laugh to himself at that statement

"More like I realized how fucking insane I am for doing it all those years." Kakashi said with a sad smile on his face before he looked towards the green spandex man, who looked at the silver jounin with slight amazement as he could see point blank that his eternal rival appear to be a newly broken man that had his whole world turned upside down in a matter of seconds "You know that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting the results to be different. I was going to their graves every morning to not pay my respects to them but merely try to deny the reality that I now see; their all dead Gai and no matter how hard I try to deny that I would only be reminded that they are merely memories within my fucked up, crazy mind." He said as he sighed again with a chuckle leaving his voice "I spent all this time living life by the rules and guidelines set by this village while becoming a powerful shinobi that had the potential to one day become the Hokage of this village when in truth I've only been fooling myself into thinking that all I've gained through my own abilities." Kakashi said with Gai eying the silvered haired man with the same expression as he heard the man tell him the things that he never thought he would hear come from the silvered haired man's mouth

"You seem to be quite shaken from this matter Kakashi, but you're appearing to be taking it all in stride." Gai said with Kakashi chuckling at that before he took another gulp of his water with the bottle being nearly empty

"Three bottles of sake and a night filled with drinking alcohol strong enough to make you drunk in a matter of seconds can do that to a person." He said with a light chuckle leaving his mouth before he looked up to Gai "You know Gai, your quite possibly the closet thing I have to a friend right now and I can really use your help in becoming stronger." He asked with Gai looking very surprised by that statement, since he never thought he would hear Kakashi tell him that. However that shock soon vanished and the large browed man merely smiled towards the silvered haired man while giving him the nice guy pose.

"No problem Kakashi, I shall help you in every way I can towards your youthful goal." Gai said with Kakashi nodding

"Good, because tomorrow will be the day that I bring back my father's legacy."

(With Naruto and Kurenai)

The other duo of Naruto and Kurenai continued to travel towards a place to rest their heads for the night but unlike the other two, they had to rush in due to a sudden storm that appeared and was beginning to soak the two shinobi. They soon reached the front door of Naruto's house in quick time, though Naruto was very much out of breath and on his knees trying to breathe in and refill his lungs with the oxygen he needed. Kurenai laughed lightly to herself as she watched the teen try to catch his breath thus telling her that no matter how strong Naruto is, he's still human and has limits.

"It looks like you really pushed yourself against Kakashi back there, kinda jealous since I could barely get a hit on you in our first spar." She said with Naruto laughing lightly before he spoke

"Naw, I held back a large amount when I fought Kakashi just like he did against me." Naruto said as he stood up and opened the door to allow himself and Kurenai into the house as the rain picked up a little more to allow the sound of raindrops hitting the roof to echo within the house.

"Really? It didn't look like you two were holding back too much." Kurenai said as she locked the door and followed Naruto into the living room as the blonde sat down and she sat down beside him

"There were three openings that would have allowed me to earn the kill, twenty-four openings that would allow for an easy knock-out, and two hundred and eight clean shots that would have gave me the advantage in that fight, while take into account that he also had about one hundred and twenty seven clean ways to get the win but neither of us took any of those advantages." Naruto said with Kurenai smiling lightly to herself while unknowingly getting herself a little closer to him

"So will you be doing the same thing for me when we train again?" Kurenai asked with Naruto looking at her for a moment before he laughed slightly to himself as he saw the puppy dog stare in her eyes

"Maybe but it'll have to be earned." The blonde said with Kurenai beginning to smirk deviously at him as she closed the distance between them enough so that their thighs were touching one another, something the blonde easily noticed and was beginning to look at the black haired beauty with a curious expression as she stared him dead in his eyes

"And just what would I have to do to earn that?" She asked while her hand felt up his thigh and was slowly tracking towards 'proposition sixty', with which Naruto took full notice of but didn't allow himself to break stride as he grabbed her moving hand

"Kurenai, you don't have to resort to that type of thing to earn something from me." Naruto said with Kurenai sighing but she didn't remove her hand

"I know Naruto, but you should understand that this is practically the official starting point for us." The black haired beauty said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"You want to go that route with me?" Naruto asked with Kurenai nodding before she spoke again

"Naruto, I've known you for about a year now and through that time I began to see your strength, your loyalty to others, even your ways of not judging a kunoichi strength strictly by speculation. You treated me like a genuine person the first day we met and you only worked on making me stronger so that I wouldn't have to reside to one thing in my life." Kurenai said as she sighed deeply again before she spoke up in a much bolder tone "Those are only the minor qualities I see in you in which I could describe, and it is from those that I find you worthy of being with me." She said with Naruto looking very surprised as he saw Kurenai's expression say loudly that she wasn't playing around with this; that she was very serious and wanted their relationship to take another step up the ladder.

"Are you sure about this? Once we take this step forward, we can't go back." The blonde said, knowing where this would be going and while he didn't mind the notion that he would be sharing his body with a beauty like Kurenai, he didn't want for there to be anything that would ruin everything in the long run

"I already know the risk and I am willing to see them through." She said with the blonde sighing before he spoke up

"Very well then but there are something you would have to learn fir-" He was saying until Kurenai placed her free hand on his lips while shaking her head

"Tell me afterwards." She then closed the gap between their faces and soon their lips touched, bringing a warm embrace all throughout their bodies that felt inviting and made them want more of the other. Kurenai made the first move by licking the teen lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted but was soon surprised by how well he used his tongue against hers thus making her choose to up the ante and applied more pressure on both the kiss and started to snake her tongue around his. This caused a growl to awaken within the blonde, as he grabbed the black haired beauty by her hips and in one fluid motion had her in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist while her hands both played in his hair and worked on getting his shirt off by ripping the seam on the back. Naruto than placed Kurenai and continued their tongue war as he removed his now torn shirt while his hands worked on getting her out of her dress, an task that only took three seconds to accomplish, thus leaving the rookie jounin in nothing but her bra and thong set, exposing an ample amount of skin to the blonde hands that were now searching getting used to the feel of

Once more Kurenai was thrown for a loop at how well his calloused hands move along her body and how gently and smooth they glided on her form, one hand reaching her right breast and pushing under the bra to play with her now hard nipple with the other soon following suit. Naruto then, reluctantly, released Kurenai's lips and move to her now exposed right nipple and placed his move on it, sucking away like a child with a lollipop in his mouth (AN: That one was also sexual, giggity). Naruto used his tongue to circle around the nipple, lightly coating it with saliva while his finger continued to pinch and twist the other one softly and slowly, thus causing a loud moan to escape Kurenai's mouth, though she wouldn't allow Naruto to have all the fun as she began to nibble on the teens ear while her hands began to unbutton Naruto's pants while feeling the bulge from the region; begging her to free it from its unlawful imprisonment behind the boxers. Kurenai soon marveled when she heard the teen's pants drop to the floor and soon turned the tables on the blond when she unlocked her leg grip around his waist and brought him down to the floor, surprising him before he felt her lips touch his again, enticing another lip lock between the two.

As this happened, Kurenai reached down towards the teens crouch and felt around his pubic hair before her hand met the prize she was after, slowly stroking his length and estimating it to be about 7ins in length before she detached her mouth from his and moved down south to take his full length in one go before removing her mouth and began to slide her tongue along his length for several slow seconds before going back up and licking the head of the member before engulfing him again, using one of her hands to grab the under length and the other too play with his balls.

This threw Naruto for a loop and was paralyzed by the sexual pleasure this black haired beauty was skillfully delivering to him, moaning each time the woman tickled with his balls and played with his length in her mouth. He nearly came when the woman moaned and felt the vibrations around his dick thus bringing him back to life as the moment Kurenai got ready to lick around his shaft again and reversed their position.

Kurenai was soon surprised when the blonde teen sprang up placed her on her back and felt the removal her panties though all thoughts of protest ceased when the blonde slammed his face on her wet vertical smile and began to lick all up and down the silt while his hands began to play with both her ass and her breast, once more making the woman moan from the pleasure. Naruto began to lick the woman's pussy like it was an ice cream cone while his tongue penetrated slightly through the silt, licking the inner muscles, sending pleasure waves all throughout the jounin's body. Naruto then used both hands to lift the woman waist up several inches off the ground and continued his assault, making the woman scream his name multiple times and knowing that she was nearing the climax. Kurenai was at a loss for words while in her sexual bliss and was about to make a move that would place her back in the driver's seat before she suddenly felt the teen flip her over onto her stomach. Before she could voice her confusion she soon felt the teen enter her in one fluid motion and soon bottomed out

"NARUTO!" The woman screamed out in pleasure as the teen began to pull in and out of her in rapid succession, making her feel as if her body had no strength left to fight the feeling. This continued on for several minutes with Naruto continuing his assault; the sound and smell of sex resounding all around the house though he kept going until he pulled out far enough to properly flip Kurenai onto her back and penetrate again in a frontal assault this time.

Kurenai cried out again though it was silenced when she was pulled into a hungry kiss by Naruto, though it didn't stop her constant moaning as he continued to slam into her like she was a basketball in a dunk contest. The woman then wrapped her arms and legs around his body, to make sure that there would be no space between their sweat covered bodies while matching his movements with her waist now slamming into his, thus causing allot of wet smacks to be heard and causing Naruto to groan at the pain of his balls hitting the underside of her pussy. The time soon came when both were near their climax; though they refused to let up the fire they had within their core as they continued on until Naruto gave once last thrust with his face clinching in agony while Kurenai screamed in pleasure with her walls now tightening around his member and causing himself to relieve his load into her. Naruto waited for several brief moments for the woman's walls to relax around his dick, both panted heavily as they looked into each other's eyes, though Kurenai's highly disheveled hair kind of made that task difficult.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, I never had sex like that before." Kurenai said as she noticed that she wasn't in his bedroom and frowned slightly since that was where she really wanted to be right now instead of on the floor

"Neither have I; that was beyond a great experience for me, too bad I wasn't at one hundred percent though." Naruto said as the fatigue of his fight with Kakashi and the sexual encounter with Kurenai was now taking an extremely heavy toll on him. So much so that he could barely lift a finger off the floor much less carries his black haired beauty to the bedroom

"You did all that and still wasn't at a hundred percent?" She asked with what probably sounded like a surprised reaction to his statement due to her beyond exhausted body

"Trust me when I tell you that if I was at a hundred percent then you wouldn't even be awake right now." Naruto said as he slowly tried to remove himself but found that Kurenai's legs refused to move

"Then let's see what you can do when the second round begins a little bit." Kurenai said with a smirk while Naruto only chuckled

"Fine, but you asked for it." Thus they began the next round

(The next day)

Naruto soon appeared on his team's training ground with a small smile on his face and if people, mostly men, knew why he had one, then they would all be looking at him with expression of jealously and envy due to him have sex with the ice queen known as Kurenai Yuhi last night. After the duo woke up from their night of performing flesh fusion, they then conducted round two with both parties bringing the heat even harder and more precise then the previous night before the would go onto conduct round three in the shower after a quick breakfast. Morning quickly hit the hidden village with people quickly waking up to the bright affair and beginning to prepare for all that the day had for them, especially due to the fact that this was the week that shinobi from the outside villages would be arriving to participate in this year's chunin exams hosted by them. They however weren't the only one that were up and about though, as a certain blonde could currently be found walking on his team's training ground and knew that he was about thirty minutes in before Kakashi would arrive, seeing Sasuke and Sakura standing around onto of the bridge too which his presence was already taken into account by his two teammates. About three weeks passed upon the aftermath of his fight with Kakashi and from that moment did several new things developed. The first thing being was him and Kakashi now on being on much better terms then before with both shinobi talking about having a couple of training sessions together in the upcoming month after just going through one a week ago, along with Kakashi giving him another of his techniques along with Naruto giving him a technique of his own that he was sure would bode well for Kakashi's style. The second thing that he noticed was that it appeared that Kakashi appeared to be really making substantial changes to himself, such as not bringing out that orange book of his as often as he used too and even going as far as to not be so damn late anymore. Granted he still showed up late but it wasn't his usual three hours as he was now usually only late by about an hour and a half now. The last thing that he noticed was that Kakashi was now taking a far more serious approach in training his students as he recently made them all work twelve times harder than they had previously done with most of his attention going to Sakura and making damn sure that the girl would be up to snuff upon entering the chunin exams in a couple of days. It was still a long road for the pink haired girl, but he could already notice the small changes that she was making in her training progression. The pink haired girl greeted him to which he responded with a two fingered salute while Sasuke just gave him a slight nod. The blonde then stood on the other side of the bridge that wasn't occupied and simply stared up to the sky to let himself get lost in some of his thoughts, though Sakura made sure that didn't happen by trying to start up a conversation.

"Naruto, what do you caused such a change in Kakashi-sensei so recently?" Sakura asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before he spoke

"It could probably be due to the chunin exams coming up tomorrow; he doesn't want his team to look like a bunch of pussies getting beat down or have us go down in history as the weakest gennin team coming in from Konoha." Naruto lied but in some ways he was telling the truth since his teammates knew that that was indeed the truth. They been a team for just about a year and yet they held absolutely no teamwork, no understanding of each-others skills, hell they barely knew much about one another other than Naruto was clearly the strongest member of the team, Sasuke was anti-social, and Sakura was the weakest member of the rookie nine. So it made sense to them that that would be the fuel under Kakashi's sudden attitude change.

"Hopefully he'll keep this up after we finish the exams." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding before she willed up the courage to ask the next question

"Naruto, where do you think we stand against the other teams? Strength wise I mean?" Sakura asked with Naruto pausing for a moment before he looked towards the pink haired girl and saw that Sasuke was also paying attention to what he had to say

"We are ranked dead last amongst the rookie twelve in four of the five statistics." He said with Sakura and Sasuke now looking him dead in the eye but before they could speak Naruto spoke again "Within a gennin team, there lies five placement statistics for all of us with those being teamwork, chemistry, combative style, reliance amongst the group, and individual strengths. In terms of teamwork alone, Gai's team is ahead of the pack as they have been a gennin team for two years now and have completed a multitude of missions together. In terms of pure chemistry, that category is held by Asuma's team since due to their dad's history of being a part of a legendary group and the fact that they have been friends since they were taking shits in their diapers. On combative style, that would be given to Kurenai's team since all three of them hold talent in being trackers and sensor types along with the fact that their bloodlines enable all of them to be able to fight within all three main distances. In terms of reliance, that would be another notch in Gai's team though I'm certain that all of them fall to code in terms of that section." He said with a deep sigh before he got to the next part of his explanation "Then lastly is this piece of shit team, with the only thing it holds is individual strengths such as me being a well-rounded and experienced shinobi in combat, battle tactics, leadership, and several other sections, Sasuke also being a well-rounded fighter, and you, Sakura, for holding potential in the medical field, genjustu, and a potential recon/sensor type along with a strong supporter type. However, we hold no teamwork, our chemistry sucks donkey ass, our combative styles may mesh but there is no balance within it, and we all hold no knowledge of each other beyond where our respects for one another cease so we hold no reliance for one another. So if I were to place us with the chance to win the exam, I'd say we have a better chance in a shit throwing contest." Naruto said with the other two looking down at that since they thought that they would have a better chance than that

"But what can we do to correct all that? Couldn't we try to fix everything that's wrong with us?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes but that all vanished when Naruto shook his head

"That won't be happening because by the end of this exam, everything will change since Sasuke and I would no doubt get promoted while you would mostly get placed on a different team that would have a spot open from another promotion with my best bet going to Shikamaru. Simply put, by the time these exams ends, team seven will be over." Naruto said with the others looking surprised by that until they heard the sound of coughing above them and looked up to see their sensei standing above them on the one of the post holding the bridge in place before he dropped between them with his arms in his pockets

"As much as I didn't like Naruto's overly blunt explanation of things, what he said was indeed the truth on everything; so will this team." Kakashi said with Sakura looking sad at that while Sasuke grunted loudly but you could tell that he was affected as well.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we barely even had the chance to start getting to know each other." Sakura said with Kakashi sighing and shaking his head

"All that has to do with the fact that none of us even tried that approach since all four of us constantly made sure that nothing could be done for us to bond and grow stronger." Kakashi said as he pointed towards Naruto first "Naruto, you refused to allow the two of you to get to know him because you guys haven't earned his respect." Kakashi then pointed towards Sasuke "Sasuke, you let your arrogance get in the way far too many times of this teams growth." He then pointed to Sakura "Sakura, you let your crush on Sasuke dictate how you would conduct yourself on this team, thus making neither me nor Naruto want to work with you." He said before he pointed to himself "But regardless of all that, I'm the one that has to take the most blame for this because I allowed all that to occur while doing nothing to insure that we can become a stronger team." He said with a deep sigh before he reached into his vest and pulled out three forms "But that's all a matter of the past, what I would like to let you guys know that while I did nominate you for the exams, you'll only be allowed to participate until you sign these forms." He said as he handed all three of them to his students "You don't have to sign them now, just have them ready by tomorrow. You guys have the rest of the day off." Kakashi as he and the boys were about to leave until Sakura spoke up.

"Wait guys." Sakura called out, thus getting their attention "Do you think that we can finally try to get to know each other?" She said with all three males looking towards each other for a moment before they shrugged their shoulders

"I can put off training for a bit." Sasuke said

"Eh, why not? Not like it's going to kill me." Naruto said

"Very well then." Kakashi said as he faced the group and removed his mask to show his team his face though only Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised while Naruto just looked on "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are my friends, making people watch me eat with my mask on, training, and reading. My dislikes are people that abandon their friends for personal gain, people that mindlessly kill others, anyone that treats someone as if they are lower class, dumbasses, and vegetarian bitches. My hobbies are visiting the grave stone and say a small prayer for all the friends I lost, daydreaming, annoying my best friend, and creating new battle tactics. My goals for the future are to restore honor to my father's name, become a better-rounded shinobi, and hopefully become a father of three kids." Kakashi said with the others looking mildly surprised at that before Sakura eagerly stepped up to speak

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are my friends, shopping, watching movies, collecting books, and getting stronger. My dislikes are people that underestimate women, people that harm others senselessly, perverts, lazy people, and anyone that disrespects others. My hobbies are reading, studying, learning new things, and going to the spa. My dreams for the future are to become a strong kunoichi, getting married and becoming a mother, and breaking the curse and reputation within my family." Sakura said with Naruto inwardly smirking at that, as that meant the girl had finally come to terms of what her family has done over the years and is now ready to change it

'Looks like she's starting to get it; maybe she'll make a good shinobi later on in life.' Naruto said as he saw Sasuke step up to speak

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes…..are my mom, training, reading about my clan, and…..my older brother, Itachi." Sasuke said with a deep sigh as he mentioned of his elder brothers name for the first time without a hint of malice or disdain. He had been struggling to find his true personality ever since he returned from wave and while he was nowhere near close to the result that he wanted, he could honestly say that he's gotten over that whole 'I'm an avenger' bullshit ever since he came to terms with what his brother showed him on that fateful night. He wasn't the only one that was surprised by the lack of hatred in his voice towards his elder brother, so much so that it made Naruto and Kakashi both inwardly smirk as they saw the boy truly grow and was finally allowing his heart to heal from the incident. "My dislikes are those that only see me because of my clan, lazy people, and anyone that would speak ill of my brother." He said once more surprising everyone, since they were sure that he would never come to forgive his brother at all. "My hobbies are star gazing, sometimes reading, talking to my mom, remembering the days when my family was happy, and learning new fire jutsu." He said as he took in another deep sigh before he looked up to the clear sky "I don't quite have a dream for the future because I still find it to be an ambition, but it is the restoration of my clan and to…" He said as he took in another sigh before he stared at the others with fierce determination "….to bring honor to my clan and to bring my brother back home." Sasuke said with the other looking amazed at the progression Sasuke had appeared to make over the time that had passed. It was here that they all turned to Naruto, who thought long and hard about what he was going to say until he nodded to himself before he spoke

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are the comrades that I have built up over the years that I have traveled outside of this village, a certain number of friends that I have gained, becoming stronger, my master, my parents, my baby's mama Koyuki Kazahana, my daughter Tsukiko Kazahana-Namikaze, my brothers, my sister, and a few other things." Naruto said as he could see that the others were listening intently to what he had to say, since they didn't know much about him except beyond the little that they did "My dislikes are people that disrespect and abuse their power, traitors, and a few other things that you aren't ready to know about." He said with a deep sigh before he continued "I don't really have any hobbies besides just going out on dates with some of the girls in this village, training with a few people, and eating ramen but I do try to find some." He said with a slightly raised eyebrow as when he saw jealousy briefly flash through Sakura's eyes but chose to ignore it for now "My dream for the future is to be reunited with my siblings again and change the entire landscape of this world, along with having a family." Naruto said as the others looked at him with surprise evident in their eyes but soon it turned to appreciation towards him for finally allowing them to learn more about him

"Okay then, now that we have all been reacquainted with each other let's say we all do something fun together." Kakashi said with a smile on his face as the others nodded and soon followed after their sensei

With all that, team seven each left the area to finally start bonding, but little would they know what effect this would have on them.

(Meanwhile – Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi currently sat behind his desk staring towards two women sitting in the chairs before his desk, one of which looked ready to blow her stack if she didn't hear what she wanted to hear. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him as he wouldn't allow her to take in her only family member she had at the moment that was of any relation to her or of major importance. He was really mad at himself for hurting the woman that he loved like his own daughter and he would make it up to her when it was appropriate, but for now he had to tell her what she needed to know.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you better tell me what the hell is going on here." The woman said with Hiruzen sighing before he looked her dead in the eye

"Tsunade, everything Jiraiya told you about the boy is true; he is the grandson of your older sister, your nephew." He said with Tsunade instantly getting chocked up at that as tears began to streak from her eyes. It wasn't known by many, but she had an old sister that lived in Uzu no Kuni after a relationship her father had with an Uzumaki woman that came to visit her grandmother and she only saw the girl a few times until she heard that Uzu no Kuni was destroyed and that her sisters body was found in the rubble. It hurt her deeply that her sister had died and it hurt her even more that her little brother would die not too long afterwards, thus leaving her alone in this world. But now it appeared that that was all a lie, but the question was how?

"But how did all this come about without my knowledge? I could have adopted him if I had known." Tsunade said with Hiruzen pulling out a folder and handing it to the blonde woman who took it and opened it up to read in bold "Naruto Namikaze DNA records" and after looking through it she saw that he held a relation to a woman named "Natsumi Uzumaki" with the name "and soon found her name "Tsunade Senju" next to her sisters name.

"We did know about their relation in the beginning but because of the situation that was going on with his parents being dead and how hostile it would be for you to take him, we had to hide his identity long enough so that we could tell you and have you take him in but then something happened where he disappeared and didn't return until about a year ago." He said with Tsunade looking at him for a moment before she placed the file on the table.

"And why haven't you guys told me?" She asked with Hiruzen looking at her dumbfounded

"Because you made sure that we were never able to find you no matter how hard we tried." Hiruzen said with Tsunade looking down now; knowing that her selfishness has cost her a year of time with her only nephew.

"Well I'm here now and I have no intention of leaving again; not without him at least." She said as she sighed "Where is he, I want to meet him." Tsunade asked with the old man shaking his head

"Not yet, Tsunade; the boy is about to enter the chunin exams and I would rather no one be aware of your presence here yet." Hiruzen said with Tsunade looking at him in surprise

"But why?" Tsunade asked with slight desperation in her voice as Hiruzen said before he walked towards the window in his office and stared out into the village

"In the next month, Orochimaru is going to invade the village while using Sunagakure as a decoy so that he can go down in history as the man that murdered two kages and destroyed the village." He said with Tsunade snarling slightly at the mention of her traitorous teammate's name "I've taken many steps to insure that the village will make it through this with less casualties to be expected if the attack had happened the way it was planned; but I can't insure that I would survive." He said before he looked towards the blonde haired woman "So to insure that this village doesn't fall into turmoil if I meet my death at the hands of Orochimaru, I'm naming you my eventual successor to the title of Godaime Hokage." He said with Tsunade looking very surprised at that

"R-really, you would give me the title like that?" She asked with Hiruzen nodding his head before he walked towards his chair and looked the woman dead in her eyes

"At this point in time, I have only three worthy successors, two potentially high successors, and one that can't do it." Hiruzen said to himself with Tsunade listening intently to what he had to say as he explained himself "Right now, you, Hiashi and Kakashi are the only ones that are sure fire successors to the title but with Hiashi running the Hyuuga clan and being without someone that he trusts enough to give full leadership rights too, he cannot do it. Kakashi would be another good candidate, however he just recently went through a major change in his life and he's ineligible to handle the stress of being Hokage. The other two are Anko and Shikaku but they can't do it due to their importance within the fields that they are involved in, plus they may not be received well with the public. At this point in time you are the only one eligible for the title of Hokage; the only one that I believe can do a fine job with running this village and keeping things smooth along with insuring that we meet the end of our rebuilding stage from the Kyuubi attack years ago." He said before took a puff of his pipe before he turned to the blonde haired woman and looked her dead in the eye "You don't have to make the choice now but I suggest you decide soon."

(Meanwhile)

In a training ground outside of any onlookers, two kunoichi could be found in the middle of an intense spar with another female standing near the clearing and watching the whole thing first hand. These three girls were Hinata, Ino, and Tenten all working hard to hone in their skills for the upcoming chunin exams while simultaneously holding a mini tournament between each other to see who amongst was the most improved, but that was just a front between the three of them to not expose the real reason as to why they wanted to have this little fight.

All three girls wanted to determine just who would get to have Naruto first amongst the three of them

It was only a month ago that the three girls confronted each other over their obvious feelings for the blonde haired powerhouse and from there they all found out that neither one was willing to give up on him, thus causing quite the dilemma that caused all three to come to the same conclusion

They would share him

Of course that wasn't what either of the girls wanted but they all knew that they loved Naruto far too strongly to just give up on him and move on to someone else, as there was no one else meant for them. They all saw many qualities in the blonde powerhouse that couldn't be found in anyone else in the village, and they honestly didn't want to try and find out if there was anyone else with them. The blonde approached them with a certain amount of respect that couldn't be duplicated and took time to make sure that they all became stronger, while also making them feel as though they were special. Each girl had their fair share of disappointment in the male gender before the blonde came into their lives, which ironically happened to be members of their own individual teams.

For the years that she was a part of the academy, Hinata had a crush on Kiba due to the fact that she was attracted to his confidence and his loyalty to those that he considered precious to him. However, her crush on him was quickly deflated when she saw how buffoonish he was in the way he showed his skills along with how he treated women, since it was no secret that he was sexist to a certain degree. Ino felt the same way about Shikamaru as well, since she honestly didn't have a crush on Sasuke like the kids at the academy thought but in reality had one on Shikamaru. Of course she didn't want anyone to know that so when the rumor about her liking Sasuke came up, she just took the ball and ran with it though it would lead to her and Sakura's friendship ending. Of course she could have told the pink haired girl of who her real affection was towards but the pink haired girl had already ended their friendship thus leading her to keep that rivalry going. It was also during this time that she began to realize how wrong she was for having feelings for Shikamaru, as the boy was downright boring in every sense of the way. He did nothing of interest or had anything to offer that would scream long term relationship material. Tenten could say flat out that she had a major crush on Neji but when she was placed on his team and spent the entirety of one whole year with his bullshit and the way he looked down on others, that crush turned into a slight annoyance in being in his presence.

But now that they had the blonde haired powerhouse known as Namikaze Naruto around and how he made them all fall for him, they felt that they found the perfect person to be with.

Therefore he was not someone that they would just give up on so easily

The girls were currently resting up to take in a deep breather before continuing their little sparing session/tournament before a conversation would eventually spark up

"It's funny how all three of us have come along since we met Naruto-kun." Ino said with the girls nodding at that while Ino let out a light laugh "I'd probably still be a stupid Sasuke-fangirl that would be obsessing over him over every little thing that he does while fighting with forehead girl over who would "get" him when he really didn't even pay attention to either one of us. Also add in the fact that nothing about him screams boyfriend material." Ino said with the other girls laughing lightly as well

"At least that would have been better than what I would have stayed, a girl afraid of showing who she really was due to allowing her own family to dictate her life in every way possible." Hinata said with Ino and Tenten laughing lightly as well

"I may not have changed so much since I would just be looking at Neji but more than likely I wouldn't be as strong as I am now." Tenten said with the other girls smiling lightly at that

"Now that I think about it, it's pretty much impossible for us not to fall for him." Ino said with the other girls nodding

"Which is why I'm getting him first." Hinata said with the other girls smirking before they got up and took their stances

"Like hell you will." They said before they all charged towards one another.

(Elsewhere: Ramen Stand)

After spending a few more hours with his team, the blonde haired shinobi could currently be found sitting within his favorite spot within the whole village, which was Ichiraku's ramen, and was currently in the middle of devouring his fifth bowl of ramen. After finishing the bowl and letting out a large belch, he quickly asked for another bowl which was set before him by the old man.

"So is there anything new going along the black market?" Naruto asked with Teuchi shaking his head as he wiped down the counter

"Nope, there isn't much to go by in which you would be interested but I have received a message from Owaki that he wants to have a chess match in the near future." Teuchi said with Naruto nodding his head as he finished the sixth bowl and asked for a seventh, since he was crazy hungry today. He began to dig into the noodles quickly before he suddenly put the sticks down and smirked widely before he spoke "You know that won't work on me Anko-chan, I'm way too used to your antics now." Naruto said before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a pair of breast pressing up against his chest while a head laid down on his shoulders, revealing her identity to be the superhot Anko Mitarashi

"You're no fun Naruto-kun." Anko said with Naruto smirking before he turned his head to look at the purple haired woman, who merely smirked at him

"I can't have too much fun with you Anko-chan, I'd tire you out." He said with Anko grinning evily before she got into his ear and whispered in a voice that would make any man get both a boner and 'mayo' himself at the same time

"Would you like to try it now? Like say in the middle of the forest to see just who can dominate the other?" She said while lightly licking the teens ear but was surprised when she felt the boy turn within her grasp and placed his hands on her waist. She was then even more surprised when the teen sat her down on the chair and got so close to her that their private areas were touching with only the fabric of their lower attire blocking them. But before Anko could say another word she lightly moaned when the teen got closer into her and started to slowly grind his hips into hers while getting close to her ear.

"Let's save that for another time because I'm pretty sure you want Kure-chan to tell you how it was first so you can make the proper arrangements, but just know this; I may be a sly fox on the outside but I'm a fucking fierce dragon waiting to destroy a civilization on the inside." He said with Anko listening intently to what he said as his hands were now caressing her breast, his fingers pinching her hard nipples and his mouth was currently biting into her neck and left a small hickey that would more than likely heal at the end of the chunin exams. Naruto then moved his head back and stared into Anko's eyes, who was so stunned by the teens actions that all she could do was listen to what the blonde said as he moved his hands slowly off her chest with one coming off her body while over was slowly reaching for her lower region. She soon heard the sound of money being placed on the counter behind them but she didn't care as she got lost in his touch

"Enjoy your ramen, I would eat with you but I've had enough ramen and I feel I'm ready for some desert." He said as his hand reached the top of her skirt "…Maybe some pie." He said as he slowly slipped his hand past the elastic and was touching her panties, which were very soaked at the moment "So let me know when it's ready." He said as his hand went into her panties and was now nearing the fountain of youth but not before he whispered in her ear as his hand was almost past the pubic hair "And I'll be sure to enjoy it." He said as his finger brushed against it. This threw Anko over the edge as she reached for his head to make out with the boy and fuck him in public but found herself grabbing air as the teen vanished before her eyes, the only thing remaining was a pile of feathers on the ground.

The purple haired woman then looked behind her and saw a stack of cash that was more than likely the payment for the blonde teens ramne and her ramen as she saw the old man smirking at her after seeing such a huge spectacle like that

"I take it you want to have the chicken ramen, right?" He said with the purple haired woman nodding as if she had been through the best sex of her life to which the old man simply chuckled as he went to prepare it "That's Naruto for ya, he can make any woman around her succumb to his charms in a matter of seconds when he actually put forth the effort into it." He said as he looked over his shoulder and found the woman to be quite dumbfound at what she just went through, thus making him smirk again as he prepared the ramen

Mainly unbeknownst to any one near the ramen stand, two men watched the whole thing with wide eyes as they never seen something like that go down.

They just saw Konoha's most devious female fail to properly counter a teenager that was, in all sense of the word, controlling and manipulating the exchange to his advantage. Immediately one of them began to write down what he had scene down on his lone notebook, writing page after page in a matter of seconds while the other just stared on in disbelief

"I can't believe that he managed to _subdue _Anko without breaking a sweat." The other man said with the one writing the notes nodding

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a hell of an exam to watch this year." He said before he continued to write down on his notebook

"What do you expect, he is our brother after all."

(Meanwhile)

In the outskirts of Konoha, Kakashi was panting heavily with Gai standing before him watching in amazement as his friend worked himself to the bone in order to master a new technique that he never knew the man had. All around them were indent and damage marks across the tress and the grass after the man had worked so hard to perfect the technique that he had neglected for years. The bowl cut green spandex wearing man had to say that the Hatake clan member really worked hard to rid himself of his former identity, as the constantly showed changes that defied the man that he had known for years. So much so that he felt tempted to use the genjutsu release technique to see if it were an imposter or Kakashi pulling a prank on him, but the man would remind that he was indeed the real Kakashi, as nobody could ever duplicate the man's sharingan or its effect.

"So Kakashi, are you ready to start again?" Gai asked with the white haired man nodding as he stood up with his left eye closed to allow him to focus his chakra

"Not until I see the results that I am looking for." And with that the man shot himself towards his friend

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two men there were two onlookers watching the spectacle unfolds before their eyes.

They both wore hooded cloaks and masks to conceal their identity though you could tell them apart with one man's mask being half black and half orange with a single eye socket on the orange half while the other wore a similar mask except his was black and white with a large grin on the white half and a frown on the black half

"Have you gotten all info that you need?" The half orange mask man asked with the other simply nodding his head before they both vanished without a trace.

(Unknown location)

He stared out into the darkness with heavy fear building up within his belly as he heard movement from all around him and faint evil snickers coming all around him as he slowly walked through the area. He then saw something that appeared to be odd, as it looked like a little girl was in the middle of the road singing an errie tune to herself as she appeared to be drawing something on the ground

Every part of his body told him not to go near the little girl as something was not right about this, yet he foolishly ignored them and walked towards the little girl anyway (AN: Think, white person in a horror movie)

As he slowly neared the little girl he failed to see the mass black goo slowly stalk towards him and was building itself into a small mass of God knows what that was slowly making its way to the man, ever so careful as to not startle him

After what good is prey if you scare it off

"Who are you mister? You seem to be lost." The little girl asked, not turning to the man as she continued to do whatever the hell she was doing

"My name is Gatou, but I don't know where I am or how I even got here." Gatou said as he searched around his location and still held no idea as to where he was

"You know there was another man that came here called Mizuki that had the same expression you have but he was all better after he left here." The little girl said as she began to stand up

"How do you know that he was better?" He asked before he soon cowered in fear as the little girl turned her head to look at the man with a set of eyes that would take your soul by glance alone. Her eyes were blood red in color with the sclera being pure black and a smile that screamed cruel, sadistic, and just down right twisted. Her smile told him that she took pleasure in all forms of torture, death, and massacre; that the only way you could escape her presence was through the firm grasp of death that you could only pray would be an instant one.

"**Because I sacrificed him, just like I'm about to sacrifice you."** She said as she turned into a mass of darkness before quickly incasing Gatou as the goo soon transformed into a large worm with five sets of eyes that quickly devoured the cocoon before coiling its own body into an orb of darkness that stayed like that for several seconds before the cracks quickly appeared around the dome and soon it exploded to reveal Gatou standing in the place of the dome with his head down. It was here that a man walked out into the open with two other flanking behind him, one of which held a smile that was far more twisted and sinister than the little girl had while the other was merely looking on with a dark, stoic expression on his face with an emotionless machine expression being read through his eyes

The leader of the group merely clapped his hand in approval as Gatou before him breathed in heavily for several seconds before he screamed loudly with purple cracks appearing all over his body before they exploded, causing a tower of purple chakra to appear in thin air and cause a mighty gust of wind to blow over the land that they in

"**It appears that he has been accepted as a proper sacrifice, now we are ready to see my little brother." **He said as he watched the chakra tower continue to erupt as he began to laugh manically

AN: And break. Well there you go guys; hope you enjoyed this chapter and just to ease your minds, yes the other male present is Mizuki. I figured that since I haven't used him yet I might as well come up with a way to both introduce and use him in this upcoming section of the story. I'm sure some of you are a little upset with me for not being as update heavy as I usually am and I can't make any promises but I will say that with the upcoming year, things will get a lot more interesting.

As always rate, review (No BS under ten worded reviews) and I'll see you all soon

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays (Merry Christmas bitches)


End file.
